ATADO A TI
by ladynaomi89
Summary: Para salvar a sus amigos, Cloud usa el poder que le otorgo Zoah, llevándolos a una planeta remoto llamado "Tierra", pero ellos ya no la recuerdan... y mas el hombre que amaba. Una amenaza asecha a Cloud ¿quien la defendera?
1. CAPITULO 1: ENCONTRANDONOS

CAPITULO 1: ENCONTRANDONOS

**PIDO PRINCIPALES DISCULPAS POR HABER MODIFICADO ESTE FIC, PERO POR COSAS DE INSPIRACIÓN. TUVE QUE DARLE UN GIRO A MI HISTORIA INESPERADAMENTE.**

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

… había un viento congelante, sus manos lo sentían, pero aun así su cuerpo no respondía, quedaba quieto por culpa del ensueño en que estaba atrapado…

- duele… por favor detenlo – decía, pero… por que tenia conciencia de decirlo - por favor detenlo, ya. – escucho de nuevo

Su visión cambio por completo, frente a ella estaba un paisaje desolado, su larga y erizada cabellera rubia, se movía al compas del viento. Noto también que traía un hermoso vestido de color blanco.

- perdóname… - aunque las palabras dichas por su misma voz no coincidían con sus pensamientos solo podía escuchar – todo esto es mi culpa…mi culpa por que. Yo… tome una decisión equivocada.

-… yo…no me arrepiento - escucho nuevamente esa voz… ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba frente a él? - eres lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre busque, no me arrepiento de nada. Ese día yo… fui débil, yo soy humano, tal vez no lo entiendas pero… es lo que pienso ahora y siempre.

Pudo sentir que en ese momento comenzaba a temblar, como si se forzara a si misma a voltear a verlo a la persona que le hablaba y se obligara a ver el paisaje frente a ella, tan oscuro y siniestro.

-es posible que ahora sea inevitable… si estoy destinada a morir, preferiría que tú tomaras mi vida, que me mataras

- JAMAS lo hare, tu me perteneces y yo te pertenezco… pero jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño.

- … - ella no respondió – pero tú… tienes que vivir – volteo repentinamente y lo abrazo, pudo ver que el hombre que le hablaba era un hombre apuesto de larga cabellera plateada y ojos de color jade. – tienes que vivir

- lo hare, pero a tu lado. Aunque el Zoah me castigue por mi insolencia de amar a su única hija… estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote…

- gracias… Sephiroth…

…

En ese mismo instante abrió precipitadamente sus ojos…, se levanto de la cama agitado e inquieto… ¿de nuevo ese sueño? Ya era varias noches que tenia el mismo sueño y eso siempre lo perturbaba. Dio un gran suspiro y miro el reloj, apenas era las ocho de la mañana, ah… de nuevo tendría otra mañana de insomnio. Se levanto de la lujosa cama y entro en el cuarto del baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

Mientras realizaba aquel ritual de aseo, no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuvo ¿Quién era la persona que lo abrazaba con tanto cariño? ¿Quién esa mujer que tenia la mas privilegiada voz y un frágil figura que lo hacia sentir seguro? Supuso que era un estupidez, era imposible que hubiera una persona así, además… con el contexto de su sueño, parecía mas el de un cuento de hadas… ridículamente imposible de ver en la realidad.

Una vez terminado su baño y termino de vestirse como comúnmente o hace, un traje oscuro con camisa blanca y una corbata color azul marino, su cabello atado con una coleta baja. Si bien, su casa parecía mas bien un castillo, con piezas de arte finas e imponentes, elegancia vestida con una atmosfera de misterio, lo que distingue perfectamente al extraño hombre de cabello plateado. Al bajar las elegante escaleras y entrar al gran comedor, varias sirvientas le informaron que el desayuno estaba listo.

- hasta que te levantaste, hermanito Seph– dijo una joven mujer de largo cabello castaño rizado y ojos color esmeralda, vestía un uniforme escolar que constaba de una falda tableada de color negro, camisa blanca, calcetas oscuras con zapatos sencillos y chaqueta de color rojo vino.

- buenos días Aerith – saludo sin emoción alguna, noto que la joven se sentó a su lado y empezó a desayunar.

-mmm… parece ser que el señor Director se levanto de malas. – comento la alegre Aerith

-… no digas tonterías

- uy… creo que el ogro ya se enojo! Jiji

- Aerith ¿no es muy temprano para que estés muy animada? – pregunto con sarcasmo

- mmm… - se quedo pensativa – si hay horarios para estar animado te prometo que los respetare. – comento juguetonamente la castaña.

- mejor me doy prisa para ir al hospital. – dijo al beber un pequeño sorbo de jugo de naranja.

- ah, no! – negó la chica – me vas a llevar a la escuela

- ¿Por qué debo ser yo? – pregunto fastidiado

- por que el chofer llevo a papá y a mamá al aeropuerto y les dije que mi "amable hermano mayor" me llevaría a la escuela

-mmm… Aerith, eres una oportunista

- me conoces mejor que nadie, hermanito. Así que… ¿me llevarías a la escuela?

- insisto por que debo hacerlo yo, tienes amigos que te pueden llevar – dijo Sephiroth al terminar su desayuno

- por que tú eres MUY amable y no dejarías sola a tu indefensa hermana de 18 años, ya que tu tienes 27 años, puedes conducir – dijo una sonriente Aerith con una mirada encantadoramente linda, Sephiroth solo le quedo viendo…

…

Sephiroth suspiro por enésima vez ¿Quién lo manda a tener una hermana a la cual cuidaba mucho? Y también ¿Cómo era que siempre la enrollaba hacer lo que quisiera la adolescente? Luego de avanzar por una calle donde estaban pasando varios estudiantes con el mismo uniforme de Aerith.

- ¡ya llegamos! – exclamo Aerith, Sephiroth se estaciono frente la puerta de la escuela.

- que bueno, ya salte – ordeno Sephiroth

- wua! Que malo eres, no me bajare hasta que me diga de buena manera las cosas!

- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

- por que señor directo, tiene que ser amable y educado, aunque solo sea con tu hermana.

- …

- vamos, hermanito. Te juro que no le diré a nadie que me diste un "buen día"

-mmm… - suspiro resignada, miro a su hermana – que tengas buen día, hermana - dijo Sephiroth con una hermosa sonrisa

- KYA! Hermanito! – grito maravillada Aerith y se lanzo a abrazar a su hermano, quien estaba molesto pero no podía decirle o gritarle algo a su hermana – eres lindo cuando sonríes

- ya, ya, bájate o sino se te hará tarde.

- bien – abrió la puerta y salió del automóvil de lujo – que tengas un buen día, hermana.

Sephiroth volvió a sonreír mientras que su hermana entraba al colegio y saludaba a sus compañeras, tal vez su hermana era muy activa pero era hasta ahora era su alegría cuando estaba solo y a veces amargada vida. Desde que Aerith llego a su vida, si bien cuidaba mucho a la pequeña, también cuidaba que no se metiera en tantos problemas.

En ese momento la imagen de aquella mujer de largo cabello rubio y con una mirada llena de tristeza de su sueño cruzo nuevamente su mente, aquella voz…

**************************LifeStream, Corp.***************************

No tardo más de quince minutos para llegar al gran edificio de la gran compañía de LifeStream establecida en Tokio, como siempre los demás empleados saludaban con respeto y nerviosismo, era la mas respetado hombre de negocios y ser uno de los ejecutivos mas envidiados y codiciados. LifeStream, una de las empresas de publicidad más importantes del mundo. Al entrar a su oficina, entro enseguida una mujer de cabello castaño, su secretaria Cissnei Minstron.

- buenos días, señor.

- ¿Cuáles son los asuntos pendientes hoy?

- si – reviso su agenda que sostenía en sus manos – a las once de la mañana tiene junta con el Presidente de ShinRa, Electronic. Después de dos horas tiene comida con los empresarios de Mangael, para concluir con las negociaciones. A las cuatro de la tarde, tendrá otra junta ejecutiva con los jefes de departamentos. Tenía una cita de negocios, a esa misma hora, con otra empresa pero la he movido para la siguiente semana.

- bien – comento indiferente – quiero que tengas listos las carpetas con los reportes contables.

- si, señor. – la mujer se retiro

Luego de quedarse solo en la oficina miro por el gran ventanal de la lujosa oficina, viendo la gran y moderna ciudad de Tokio.

- *otro día mas…* - pensó el empresario -*pero…. ¿Qué es esta inquietud?*

En ese momento entro sin avisar, un hombre de cabello castaño con ojos color azul de una tonalidad casi divino, vestido con un traje de color claro, se veía más casual y juvenil.

- parece ser que el hombre de negocios, como siempre de implacable. – comento el recién llegado.

- … ¿Qué quieres Génesis? – pregunto Sephiroth con indiferencia.

- bien, solo quería invitarte a una reunión social

- ¿Qué?

- hay un nuevo bar en la ciudad, he oído que es muy bueno.

- ¿estas loco? Tengo trabajo

- oh, si claro – contesto con sarcasmo – trabajas por que quieres y no por necesidad, vives bien con tu hijo ¿Qué mas quieres?

-…

Era cierto, cuando estaba en la universidad, él era el típico conquistador de mujeres. Tenia una vida llena de placeres y de abusos, muy seguido se peleaba con su familia por su forma de ser, hasta que por azares del destino, él conocio a una mujer interesante… o eso creía él. Creyo que por fin había encontrado a la persona indicada para desposarse, gran error, la mujer era un oportunista y una mujer de pocos aires de humildad. Solo permaneció con ella por el hecho que tenia un hijo con ella, afortunadamente un buen amigo suyo y de Génesis, Angeal Hewley quien era doctor le confirmo que si era su hijo y no de una de sus descaradas infidelidades de su esposa.

Desde ese momento, Sephiroth Valentine no volvió confiar en las mujeres, creyendo que ninguna tenía la dignidad o el amor que hubiera querido él dar…

- ¿entonces que dices, amigo?

- ¿ira Angeal?

- sabes que si, él quiere verte después de casi –se quedo pensativo -mmm… diez años que no te ve.

-… esta bien, me serviría un trago.

- así se habla.

- Génesis, hablaste con el abogado de TIFA

- mmm… si, no te traigo buenas noticias.

- …-suspiro - ¿no acepto las condiciones de divorcio?

- peor, la muy descarada se fue con su amante en turno.

- … por que no me sorprende.

- si esto queda así, entonces puedes demandarla por abandono de hogar. Así al menos tendrías la custodia de tu hijo, Denzel.

-… es algo precipitado, preferiría esperar unos días. Al menos… -suspiro cansadamente – me dará tiempo para preparar a Denzel.

- esta bien, como tu abogado, debo apresurarte con esto, pero como tu amigo… entiendo la situación.

- tal vez, aunque este viviendo con mis padres… ya es tiempo de que me separe de ellos, al menos un tiempo y… reorganice mi vida. Denzel tendrá toda mi atención de ahora en adelante.

- tienes nuestro apoyo total.

*************************RAKUEN******************************

Aunque tenia que aceptar que su amigo Génesis tenia razón del lugar, haya un ambiente con aire de placer y despreocupaciones, acompañado por la música ruidosa pero que incitaba a que los que estuvieran dentro de este se perdieran en lo que sentían y lo les dejarían pensar, tal vez era algo que debió haber hecho, cuando Sephiroth descubrió las innumerables infidelidades de su esposa.

- ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto Génesis y le paso una botella de cerveza a Sephiroth

- como en los viejos tiempos – comento ya un relajado Sephiroth y tomo un sorbo de la botella.

- vaya, ¿Quién diría que por fin nos encontraríamos de nuevo? – dijo Angeal

- si, han pasado muchas cosas.

- pero que me dices de ti, Génesis. Tú no te has casado

- bueno, debo admitir que no he encontrado a la mujer que me comprenda y viva a mi lado.

- mmm… mejor no sueñes tan alto – dijo Sephiroth – las mujeres de ahora no tienen sentido común, ni se compromiso.

- bueno – dijo Génesis – no todos tendremos la misma suerte que tu.

- …

Después de dejar el tema de las mujeres y recordar viejas historias de la universidad, Sephiroth estuvo a punto de ceder con una mujer que se le insinuó pero una extraña cabellera dorada brillante con un estilo algo… ¿ridículo?, pero… es forma ¡ya la había visto antes! En ese sueño que siempre tuvo…se levanto de prisa ignorando los reclamos de sus amigos y fue hacia aquella chica, aunque parecía que ella comenzó a dar velocidad a sus pasos, Sephiroth estaba dispuesto a seguirla.

No se dio cuenta que ella había salido del establecimiento y habían ingresado al estacionamiento. Sephiroth llamo a la joven, pero ella no quería que la vieran.

- disculpe, señorita – llamo de nuevo a la joven rubia, pero ella estaba renuente a voltear y solo seguía su camino. Hasta que su mano la alcanzo la muñeca de la joven.

- déjeme ir, por favor – dijo sin voltear.

- ¿Por qué huyes? – pregunto el empresario

- … - ella no contesto, Sephiroth pudo notar que su mano temblaba

- ¿acaso nos conocemos?

-… no… - contesto casi en un susurro

- si es asi, voltea. No tienes nada que temer

-…- la joven estaba insegura, eso pudo notarlo Sephiroth, pero ¿Por qué? La joven tomo aire y volteo hacia él, Sephiroth pudo notar la belleza impecable de la joven frente a él, cabello dorado que, aun siendo de noche, resplandecía con la luz de la luna. Aquellos ojos de una tonalidad inaudita: azul como el zafiro y profundos como el mar, ataviada con un sencillo vestido corto de color vino y una zapatillas del mismo color de aquel vestido. Nunca pensó que pudiera ver a una mujer vestida de manera tan clásica y jamás pensó en decir que eso le gustaba.

Sus miradas no se desconectaban como si antes, para él, no era la primera vez que se encontraban.

- perdón, yo… - dijo nerviosamente la joven – tengo que irme. Será mejor que ese vaya – ella trato de huir de nuevo pero Sephiroth de nuevo lo evito esta vez sujetándola delicadamente de sus brazos.

- no, no te vayas – pidió Sephiroth – no me has dicho como te llamas

- … yo…

- vamos, no creo que alguien como tu de bella, tengo algo que esconder. – acaricio el cabello de la joven, pudo notar lo sedoso y aromático que era.

- por favor déjeme ir… usted no lo entiende, "ellos" están aquí

- ¿Quiénes?

En ese momento escucharon ruidos entre los automóviles, Sephiroth inconscientemente puso a la joven detrás de él.

- señor, váyase, ellos me buscan a mi

- no lo hare, si esos tipos se quieren pasar de listos contigo, no sabrán lo que les espera.

- no… por favor. No o entiende! Ellos son… - en ese momento unos tentáculos atraparon a la joven, sorprendiendo a Sephiroth ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Pudo percatarse que entre los autos aparecían unas grandes criaturas, él siempre pensó que había pocas personas más altas que él, ahora se equivocaba, esa criatura era el doble de alto que él. Tenía una forma humanoide con una piel oscura casi la de un demonio. Para su desgracia empezaron a aparecer más, empezaron a rodearlo.

- ¡no! ¡déjenlo en paz! – grito la joven desesperada – ¡ustedes me quieren a mi!

Los tentáculos que la sujetaban se desintegraron, lo que provoco que aquel monstruo retrocediera de dolor.

Su expresión cambio, a una mas seria, sus ojos azules brillaban como si estuvieran iluminados. Unas miles de líneas de luz de un color entre azul y verde, la envolvieron. Sus ropas cambiaron a una blusa ajustada de color azul marino, falda lisa corta, botas largas negras, apareció un arete de plata de un lobo, una hombrera sobre su hombre izquierdo y en este también un lobo de plata. Extendió su mano derecha y esta era cubierta, por las mismas luces, por un guante negro que solo le quedaba a hasta los codos, al mismo tiempo que en su mano izquierda pero siguió hasta que se creo una manga negra e hizo juego con la hombrera. Las luces se concentraron en su mano extendida y tomaron forma de una espada con una singular forma, pero en la empuñadura estaba escrito "First Tsurugi".

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – se pregunto a si mismo Sephiroth

En ese momento, ella tenia una mirada totalmente distinta estaba enfocada en acabar con esas criaturas, tomo con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada, corrió hacia ellos y empezó a atacar. Como si toda su vida hubiera portado esa espada, que a la vista era muy pesada. Los monstruos no se quedaron estáticos y atacaron a la chica, pero ella logro esquivar sus golpes de manera muy fluida, usando su espada para cortarlos, a unos cortándoles de manera efectiva la cabeza, otros cortándole algún brazo… pero aun así… mantenía una mirada tan fría y vacía, como si algo la estuviera guiando…

No duro menos de quince minutos destazando a los monstruos que si bien eran enormes, para la mente de aquella mujer eran sus enemigos y los culpables de que ahora ella luchara sola...

Cuando el último monstruo estaba ahí desprotegido, trato de escapar, ella separo otra espada más pequeña que la espada y la lanzo para atravesar al monstruo por la espalda y atravesara bien el pecho, para luego caer en el suelo. A pesar de que todos los monstruos estaban tirados y cortados, no había sangre que manchara el cuerpo de la rubia mujer.

**Ladynaomi89: bueno me dirán que paso con lo otro?, pero… si bien, trate de imaginarme mas, pero esas ideas ya no me inspiraron asi que tuve que replantearlo. Alguien me comento una vez que había viajes en el tiempo que acababan de manera desastrosa y otros me preguntaron acerca del poder que recibió Cloud por parte de Zoah. Así que use mi loca imaginación jijiji. Ah, sobre los monstruos… mmm… como no encontraba TODA la lista de monstruos de Final fantasy VII, me inspire de una serie llamada Blood C (nota: no apta para personas sensibles, lo digo en serio, no podrán dormir después).**


	2. CAPITULO 2: CASI UN ANGEL

CAPITULO 2: CASI UN ANGEL

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Esto era una locura, una fantasía sacada de una película de terror… la joven que estaba enfrente de él, de alguna manera lo salvo de esos monstruos. Algo dentro de Sephiroth le pedía a gritos proteger a la rubia que recién encontró, la misma cara que veía en sus sueños…

- lo siento, perdón – dijo la joven agachando la cabeza, esa mirada de tristeza…

- … - solo la miraba, no sabia ni que decir, por alguna razón sintió que le debía algo aquella joven – tenemos que irnos, la policía podría venir, además… - miro su brazo derecho donde sostenía la empuñadura de la enorme espada y pudo notar que tenía una cortada y que la sangre brotaba con libertad, algo que no se había dado cuenta la joven – estas herida, debemos curarla.

- pero yo tengo que…

- no digas nada – tomo la mano de la joven y literalmente la arrastro hacia donde estaba su lujoso automóvil, tomo su celular y se comunico de emergencia con Génesis.

- Génesis

- ¡oye, Sephiroth! ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto molesto Génesis

- en el estacionamiento, encontré a una joven herida, pídele a Angeal que vaya a mi casa.

- esta bien – comprendiendo la situación – pero…

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-mmm… Sephiroth saliste de repente persiguiendo a una linda rubia, no me digas que en la persecución hiciste que se cayera?

- …. – una venita apareció en su frente - ¡eres un idiota! – y colgó, sorprendiendo a la joven, pero enserio su mirada

- disculpe, pero no puedo ir con usted, estaría en peligro… por mi culpa.

-… no quiero deberte nada, lo hago por que me salvaste aunque también tengo muchas dudas acerca de lo que paso

-…

- escúchame niña, mas te vale responder mis preguntas, dependerá de ti o a menos que quieras hacerlo frente a la policía? – amenazo Sephiroth mirando a una asustada joven.

- ¡no!- negó rápidamente – esta bien, hablare. Después de eso desapareceré de su vida.

- … esta bien…mmmm…. ¿Puedes cambiar tu ropa a la que tenias antes? – preguntando a la joven, quien se quedo algo nerviosa por eso ¡había olvidado en donde estaba antes de cambiar "mágicamente" de ropa!

- ehhh… si, si puedo… pero… - se sonrojo, lo que sorprendió a Sephiroth - ¿podrías voltearte?

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

- ¡es que no quiero que me veas! – exclamo la joven

- pero que tontería ya te vi casi desnuda – comento indiferente el famoso empresario

- ¡no me importa! ¡voltéate! – exigió de nuevo

-… está bien – accedió el hombre y se volteo, la joven le miro unos momentos, solo para confirmar que no voltearía a mirarla.

El empresario viendo el horizonte y literalmente ignorando le escena de monstruos descuartizados y la sangre que había manchado el estacionamiento. No podía creer que la joven que había perseguido por unos minutos se convirtiera en una sanguinaria guerrera de cabello dorado.

- … ya puedes voltear

Al voltear pudo ver que de nuevo tenía su ropa arreglada a excepción de la herida que aun persistía en su brazo derecho.

- mmm… eres diferente cuando estas con esa ropa que con la otra. – comentó viéndola bien, aun con la herida en su brazo, que la joven trataba de cubrir con un pañuelo que traía, la joven se veía delicada y hasta inofensiva.

- eh? – expreso la joven confundida

- por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto de repente

-… ¿mi nombre? – repitió la joven in

- si, o… ¿acaso no tienes uno?

-… Cloud Strife…

- ¿Cloud?

-…

- *¿Por qué me suena tanto ese nombre?* bien, Cloud, te llevare a mi casa para que puedas ser atendida por un medico que conozco

- no…-negó rápidamente y abrazándose a si misma- no quiero que un medico me toque – se abrazó mas fuerte como si temiera que otra persona tocara su cuerpo – no quiero, además esta herida no dudara mucho, estará bien en unas horas.

- ¿Qué dices? No me vas a salir con esas estupideces, si que quieres morir esta bien, pero no preocupes a los demás ¿acaso eres una suicida?

- …

- bien, vamos.

De mal humor y harto de aquella joven, subió a su auto y sin ninguna cortesía no ayudo a Cloud a entrar, la recién presentada Cloud guio sus pasos a la puerta del copiloto y entro, aun con una mirada insegura y tan solitaria. Sephiroth trato de ignorarla, pero le hacía sentir muy mal, estaba ya conduciendo por las calles oscuras de Tokio, era hora de sacarle la verdad.

- ¿por dónde vives? – pregunto a la joven para sacarle información necesaria

- ¿me vas a interrogar ahora?

- como te dije antes, quiero que me expliques lo que ha pasado esta noche y no te libraras de mi hasta que lo hagas.

-… vivo en los suburbios bajos de Tokio…

- ¿y tu familia? ¿Qué dice obre tu…. "profesión"?

-mmm… no me dice nada, porque no tengo

-… - Sephiroth ya no supo cómo hablar con la joven, no quería tocar el tema de su familia, aunque ya tenía varias ideas de lo que había ocurrido con ella. Pero antes de que decidiera cambiar el tema, la joven prosiguió

- yo crecí en un orfanato desde bebe, aparentemente alguien me dejo frente a sus puertas dejando una nota con el nombre de Cloud Strife, al principio pensaron que era el nombre de mi padre, sin embargo la policía no encontró ninguna pista o registro de él así que supusieron que ese sería mi nombre. Luego de varios años, comencé a tener unos extraños poderes… podía sentir las emociones de otros con solo tocarlos, me causaban dolor y tristeza…

- … eso es algo ridículo de tener, si me lo preguntas.

- trate de ignorarlo, pensé que eso desaparecería, pero me equivoque. Ese poder se volvía más fuerte, luego comencé con extraños sueños y esas criaturas… cuando me adoptaron, pensé que por fin esos problemas se irían, pero…-agacho a cabeza y Sephiroth pudo no evitar escuchar lo sollozos de la joven que se convirtieron en lágrimas- esas criaturas mataron frente a mí, a la pareja que me adopto.

- … la siento… - fue lo único que pudo decir, aunque no sabía el por qué lo hacía, tal vez fue por la descortesía que mostro desde un principio a la joven. Algo dentro de él le decía que la joven había tenido la mala suerte de tener unos poderes, que si bien son sacados de una historia de fantasía, que la hicieron infeliz. Pero aun así debía insistir en preguntarle.

- ¿y por qué viniste aquí?

-… unos contactos míos, quienes también se encargan de esos monstruos me advirtieron que posiblemente aparecerían unos aquí, cuando estaba saliendo de ese lugar era porque ya había sentido su presencia. – contesto la joven y seco las lágrimas de sus ojos claros, Sephiroth noto que la joven no tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje, por lo que congracio a Cloud de tener una belleza tan natural.

- esos contactos tuyos… ¿son familia tuya?

- no, ni siquiera los conozco, solo me mandan un sobre con información de homicidios en distintos lugares de Japón, yo solo tomo los casos y luego me pagan.

- mercenaria ¿eh?

- algo así, aunque no lo hago porque quiero.

- ¿y sabes que son esos poderes tuyos?

- no lo sé, alguien me comento que mis poderes aparente mente son… - se detuvo repentinamente

- ¿Qué pasa?

- mmm… está bien que le diga esto, es decir, usted a penas me conoce y no creo que me crea.

- eso depende que tan convincente sea, además… supongo que si estás loca tendría que ayudarte. Conozco a bueno especialistas en eso.

-…- Cloud se sintió ofendida con eso, ¡claro, era siempre lo mismo! Pero… ahora tendría como defenderse – tengo frio – dijo simplemente, Sephiroth hizo una mueca y se dispuso a activar la calefacción, pero Cloud tomo su mano por unos segundos… - así que por eso eres TAN atan con las mujeres

- ¿Qué?

- tu mujer te engaña y por si fuera poco hace dudar tu paternidad. Muy buena excusa, creo que nada cambiara.

-… eso no es asunto tuyo – comento y supuso lo que hizo la joven, ¡maldita sea, tenía que alejar a esa mujer de él!

- bien, no hablare mas, dudo mucho que mis palabras te convenzan. Así que olvida todo lo que dije.

- … niña, tonta – dijo Sephiroth

-… - se quedo callada, lo que as molesto a Sephiroth, antes de que pudiera pensar en botarla en la calle, ya habían llegado a la casa que compartía con sus padre, ahí mismo estaban Aerith, Angeal y Génesis los esperaban en la entrada de la mansión.

- hasta que al fin apareces! – exclamo Aerith molesta - ¿Qué paso? Porque me dicen ellos – señalando a Génesis y Angeal – que estabas en un bar y que perseguiste a una chica y que ella se lastimo

-… ¿Quién te dijo que YO la lastime?

- conociéndote, hermanito, a veces te comportas como un patan!

- espera Aerith, yo solo ayude a esta torpe mujer en el momento que se cayo.

- pero estaba huyendo de ti ¿no? – pregunto Génesis

- mmm… no, ella me dijo que ya se iba.

-por cierto…- dijo Angeal- ¿Dónde esta la joven?

Sephiroth miro a su lado y noto que la joven aun estaba en el auto, esa maldita niña era una malcriada caprichosa, todavía que él la "salva" y su comporta como un malcriada. Enojado, se acercó al auto y sin ninguna delicadeza sujeto el brazo de la joven, quien dio un pequeño quejido.

- ¿Qué haces, hermano?!- exclamo su hermana y obligo a Sephiroth a soltarla - ¿Qué te sucede? Ella esta herida y la tratas asi?

-… se esta comportando peor que una niña! – se defendió Sephiroth

- le dije que estoy bien! – dijo Cloud, tratando de salir de ahí – no tiene que tratar de ser amable conmigo – trato de correr, pero Angeal tomo su brazo derecho, precisamente donde estaba herida.

- tranquilícese, señorita. Sephiroth le preocupa su salud, aunque es cierto que esta herida es de preocupación.

-… - Cloud no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar mostrar incomodidad.

- no tenga miedo, soy medico y le aseguro que esta en buenas manos.

- … esta bien – dando un largo suspiro.

Luego de que entraran a la mansión, Aerith preparo algo para los invitados, aun no era tan tarde. Sephiroth se quedo en el despacho con Génesis.

- la herida es algo profunda, al menos traía mi equipo medico en mi auto – comento Angeal al terminar de suturar y vendar la herida de la joven que recién conoció, no pudo notar que la joven tenia una hermoso rostro; aquellos ojos azules, cabello dorado que resplandecía por si solo, su piel blanca y suave y la ropa que traía la hacia ver elegante y educación, una verdadera dama. Conocía a varias mujeres y todas no tenían a veces el sentido de la descendía, con esas ropas escotadas y actitudes de falso amor. Sin duda a veces compadecía a su amigo Sephiroth por haberle tocado una mala mujer y mas mostrarle lo infame que puede ser una.

Pero miraba a la joven y toda imagen de malicia e hipocresía se esfumaba, aunque le preocupaba su mirada, siempre cargada de tristeza y soledad. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido para que cargara con el silencio en vez de alegría?

- señorita –llamo Angeal a la joven, lo que provoco que la joven saliera de sus pensamientos - ¿tiene algún familiar? Para llamarle y que vinieran a recogerla

- …- no contesto

- ella se quedara aquí – declaro una tercera voz, era Sephiroth – ella no se ira – ante esas palabras tan frías, Cloud temió lo peor, eso no paso desapercibido por Angeal.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Sephiroth? Esta joven esta temblando de miedo ¿Qué intentas hacer con ella? – pregunto insistente

- nada, Angeal. Ni me interesa tener algo con ella. – salió de la sala donde habían estado atendiendo a Cloud, pero Angeal no se quedo así y siguió al empresario, exigiéndole una razonable explicación. Cloud se quedo sola… en el problema en que se había metido, no pudo evitar pensar en lo sola que estaba y lo cuanto necesitaba un abrazo de alguien que la amara, por alguna razón las palabra dichas de ese hombre le destrozaba el corazón, pero ¿Por qué? No es la primera vez que alguien la rechazaba, a veces podía actuar con total indiferencia…

En ese momento no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba, una pequeña figura que veía en escondidas a la pensativa joven. Hasta que por pequeño ruido del sillón, la volvió a despertar a la realidad, viendo a su lado aun pequeño niño de menos de 8 años de cabello castaño con unos expresivos ojos color azul, vestido con una pijama de color azul cielo.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeño? – pregunto Cloud

-… usted… es… la novia de mi papá?

- eh? – expreso la joven, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero sacudió la cabeza – no, no lo soy.

- ¿pero lo conoce?

- algo así – contesto amablemente –por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

- me llamo Denzel – contesto alegre el niño - ¿y usted, señorita?

- me llamo Cloud Strife

- ¿Cloud? - repitió el niño - es un nombre muy bonito

-¿tu crees? siempre me dicen que tengo el nombre por que a veces mi mente esta en las nubes- dijo sonriente Cloud, pero miro el reloj que estaba frente a una chimenea, ya era algo tarde para un niño de su edad, recordaba que en el orfanato los obligaban a dormir a cierta hora, para evitar desvelos - es algo tarde para ti, deberías ir a la cama

- es que no quiero

- ¿Por qué?

- es que tengo miedo

-… ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla? – pregunto la joven

-… si… - contesto tímidamente

- mmm…-en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea - ¿sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad yo también tenía miedo.

- ¿si? Yo siempre pensé que los adultos no tienen miedo

- claro que tenemos miedo, pero tal vez son cosas que aun los niños no entienden. Cuando tenía miedo, yo cantaba una canción y siempre me ayudaba a sentirme mejor.

- ¿usted canta?

- si, aunque no muy bien ¿quieres que te la cante?

- ¡si! – asintió el niño y se acercó mas a Cloud, ella sonriente tomo algo de aire y comenzó…

Saita no no hana yo

Aa douka oshiete o-kure

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte

Arasou no deshou

Rin to saku hana yo

Soko kara nani ga mieru

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto

Dekinai no deshou

Ame ga sugite natsu wa

Ao o utsushita

Hitotsu ni natte

Chiisaku yureta

Watashi no mae de

Nani mo iwazu ni

Todavía Angeal le discutía con Sephiroth acerca de que la joven debía estar en un lugar seguro, no por obligación. Él se ofreció para que Cloud se quedara en su casa en compañía de su madre, así la joven no estaría tan maltratada por su amigo, Génesis no pudo evitar sentir pena por la "nueva amiga" de Sephiroth. Pero cuando los tres entraron a la sala donde la habían dejado, ninguno se atrevió a hacer ruido… una angelical voz se escucho en la habitación, no podían creerlo, Cloud cantaba como si fuera un ángel y mas Denzel miraba maravillado a la joven, hasta Sephiroth se quedo sin habla…

Karete yuku tomo ni

Omae wa nani o omou

Kotoba o motanu sono ha de

Nanto ai o tsutaeru

Natsu no hi wa kagette

Kaze wa nabiita

Futatsu kasanatte

Ikita akashi o

Watashi wa utaou

Na mo naki mono no tame

Al terminar, Cloud se dio cuenta que el pequeño ya se había dormido a un costado de ella, teniéndola abrazada por su fina cintura, la joven le sonrió tiernamente, por alguna razón esa escena se le hacia familiar pero nunca supo donde la vivio.

**BIEN termine el cap, ahora si esta muy bien y concuerda con mi idea inicial, espero que le guste por cierto la canción es de una serie llamada Guilty Crown llamada **_**EUTERPE**_** del grupo ficticio **_**EGOIST**_**. La recomiendo ampliamente**


	3. CAPITULO 3: ACEPTA LA FALSA VERDAD

CAPITULO 3: ACEPTA LA FALSA VERDAD

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Después de tal escena, Sephiroth se quedo algo pensativo… conocía bien a su hijo y siempre él se comportaba muy mal con las mujeres que traía a la casa, pero con Cloud se comporto muy bien. Tal vez no debía catalogar a todas las mujeres como unas infames interesadas, más por que la joven frente a él era única y con una gran fuerza.

-*Cloud, quiero pensar que te conocí no por azares del destino, sino por que realmente viniste a mi* - pensó el empresario – veo que ya conoces a mi hijo, Cloud – comento, a lo que Cloud se sorprendió.

- ¿es su hijo? – pregunto la joven

- si – contesto una recién llegada Aerith con algunos bocadillos y junto a ella Elmyra, su ama de llaves – ya todo mundo sabe, que mi lindo sobrino Denzel no parece en NADA a mi tonto hermano.

- Aerith – regaño Sephiroth

-… - Cloud no dijo nada solo volvió su vista al niño que se negaba a soltarla – lo siento, es que… no podía dormirse y…

- no te preocupes – dijo Angeal – de todos modos, le he comentado a Sephiroth que Denzel tiene un pequeño trauma.

- ¿trauma? – pregunto Cloud

- de eso, hablaremos después – dijo Sephiroth, miro a la ama de llaves - Elmyra, lleva a Denzel a su cama-

- si, señor – dijo la mujer y se acercó a Cloud, tomo al niño profundamente dormido – con su permiso, buenas noches. – y llevo a Denzel a su habitación en el segundo piso.

- Aerith, tu también debe irte dormir

- pero es fin de semana! Además no puedo permitir que trates a Cloud mal

- no lo hare, ya hizo algo por mi – sonrió, lo que sorprendió a los presentes e hizo sonrojar a Cloud, quien desvió la mirada. – así que no me contradigas y ve a dormir, que sigo siendo mayor que tu y eres mi responsabilidad

- uy! – expreso la joven

- Aerith – llamo de nuevo su hermano mayor

- ¡esta bien! – se acercó a Cloud y le mostro una sonrisa – nos vemos mañana Cloud, pero si te quedas y Sephiroth te trata mal, no dudes en gritar y le daré un buen escarmiento. – dijo segura de si misma.

- … gracias? – no supo que decirle a la joven adolescente, pero supuso que solo lo dijo en broma. Luego la joven se despidió de Angeal y Génesis, y la dio un molesto beso de buenas noches que Sephiroth.

- vaya, vaya. Esto no me lo esperaba – comento Génesis con burla – bueno, viendo la hora y nuestra noche de placer, se arruino por esta bella dama. Creo que seria bueno retirarnos

- pero me llevare a Cloud conmigo – comento Angeal – seria bueno para ella, no quedarse donde la tratan mal

- ella se quedara – contrarresto Sephiroth – es mi invitada. Y no te preocupes, Angeal. La tratare como la dama que es.

- … esta bien – Angeal saco de una cartera una tarjeta con su nombre – Cloud, si tiene alguna molestia con tu herida o… - mirando a Sephiroth – con alguien, no dudes en llamarme – extendió la tarjeta a la chica, quien la tomo

- gracias

- me voy, ya. Mañana tengo que ir con un investigador privado a tratar "ese" asunto.

- esta bien – dijo Sephiroth y los acompaño a la salida de la mansión.

Una vez en la salida, Sephiroth despidió a sus amigos. Y luego vuelve a la sala donde Cloud aun estaba, sentada en el sillón con una mirada perdida, se le quedo viendo… aquella dama que los salvo de ser devorado, porto una espada y con ese filo destrozo a esas criaturas. Ahora era un ángel que con su voz cautivo a su hijo y lo llevo directo al mundo de los sueños.

- ya es tarde, Cloud. Te llevare a tu habitación

- no es necesario, tengo que irme. Ustedes estarían en peligro si me quedo aquí.

- no, no te iras

- pero…

- ya te dije, eres mi invitada.

- …

- Cloud, ven – ofreció su mano y ella, aunque dudaba el tomo con firmeza, en ese momento sintió que algo sin duda lo unía a él y aunque no sabia la respuesta del por que ahora solo quería sentir ese lazo.

Sephiroth la guio a la planta alta y le mostro una habitación, que si bien era… enorme y elegante, demasiado para ella.

- te quedaras en esta habitación, si se te ofrece algo pídele a cualquier de las sirvientas, Elmyra estará a tu disposición. Sobre la ropa, no te preocupes, hay ropa en la habitación, es algo grande pero te cubrirá bien. Mi habitación esta a lado derecho de la tuya y la de Denzel esta a lado mio.

- eh…? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Denzel te tiene cariño

- pero si lo acabo de conocer

- créeme en lo que te digo, él casi no trata a las personas amablemente, eres la primera que le acerco.

-… Sephiroth

- ¿Qué pasa?

- mañana, tengo que irme

- mmm… lo sé, pero ahora quédate y disfruta tu estadía aquí sin preocupación

-… buenas noches… - entro algo apresurada, lo que le causo gracia a Sephiroth, si bien, trato de manejar las cosas para que la joven no se asustara.

Notando lo espaciosa que era la habitación, no se sentía segura, sentía una gran soledad, pero acompañada de incertidumbre.

Se quito el vestido que traía y busco en un armario algo de ropa que fuera cómoda para la noche, lo que encontró fue una pijama de dos pieza, si bien Sephiroth tenia razón de que había ropa demasiado grande para ella, solo pudo ponerse una camisa de color blanco. Fue directo a la cama y se acostó, aun con todo lo que paso esa noche, tenia que aceptar que estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir...

**********************al día siguiente************************

Abriendo los ojos pesadamente, sintiéndose como si no hubiera dormido en años, Cloud se levanto, tallo sus ojos para poder despertar bien. Noto que ya era de mañana, miro el reloj que estaba cerca de una mesa de noche, eran las nueve de la mañana… era muy temprano, pero tenia que levantarse para irse, tendría una fuerte discusión con Sephiroth, ya que le prometió en darle mas detalles acerca de sus poderes… pero no quería involucrarlos, ella sabia lo peligroso que era su vida, además ya no odia encariñarse con ese pequeño niño, aunque le doliera. Era lo mejor…

Cloud tomo una ducha, recordando que no tenia ropa mas que la que tenia puesta la noche anterior, se le ocurrió usar algo de la ropa que podía combinar esa ropa, aunque le parecía extraño usarla en ese momento, pero era lo mas conveniente, además ya lo había practicado antes. Uso la blusa azul, la falda negra y las botas, para no llamar la atención. Salió con cuidado de la habitación para que nadie supiera que ya estaba despierta y que estaba a punto de salirse de esa mansión. Bien salió de la habitación solo tenia que bajar las escaleras y salir de ahí, pero…

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano, Cloud? – pregunto una voz infantil a sus espalda, lo que asusto a Cloud, al voltear miro que Denzel aun vestido con una pijama y un oso de peluche la miraba.

- bu-buenos días Denzel – saludo Cloud, se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

- buenos días, Cloud. Te levantaste muy temprano, papá aun no se despierta? - pregunto

- eh? Creo que no, Denzel

- mmm… que raro yo pensé que como ustedes estaban en la misma habitación, se despertarían juntos

Ante ese comentario, Cloud se puso totalmente roja, pues con el hecho de "compartir la misma habitación", le hacia pensar cosas que NO debería

- ¡no! – negó aun estando sonrojada – él y yo no compartimos la habitación, él fue amable conmigo y me dio otra habitación

-… ¿en serio? – pregunto el niño

- si, ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- por que papá siempre lleva a sus amigas a su habitación y hacen ruidos raros, hasta le pido a Aerith que me deje dormir con ella.

-… *¿amigas…?* - pensó decepcionada la joven – no, Denzel. No una amiga suya, solo… una extraña para él. Solo tuvo un sentimiento de obligación hacia mí, yo no le intereso – dijo tristemente

-mmm… Cloud?

- lo siento, pero debo irme.

- ¿te iras sin despedirte de mi papá y de Aerith?

- es lo mejor, además… tengo cosas que hacer

- ¿tu familia te espera?

-… si, algo así. – tratando de sonreír falsamente, pero no engaño al pequeño

- Cloud, ¿Por qué no te quedas? Al menos conmigo, te prometo que mi papá sabrá que eres una buena persona y te tratara como su amiga

-… lo siento, Denzel pero tengo mucho que hacer y algo que debo tener en cuenta es que YO soy una extraña en esta casa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Solo me lastimaría más… - se levanto y decidió irse de ahí.

- pero… no quiero que te vayas! – exclamo Denzel

- lo siento, pero yo no tengo lugar aquí, perdóname.

- entonces eres muy mala, Cloud! Tan falsa como esas amiga que trae papá y tratan como un bebe, pensé que eras diferente, pero veo que eres peor que ellas ¡TE ODIO! – esas palabra resonaron en la cabeza de Cloud, él niño corrió a su habitación y azoto la puerta… sintiéndose miserable, una persona que no merecía amor, mas por que ella… era un monstruo. Un monstruo con poderes que nunca pidió… deprimida, guio sus pasos con cuidado a la salida, dio un gran suspiro antes de salir de esa casa. Ya se la arreglaría para que nadie de aquella familia, ni los conocidos de esta, la encontraran debía estar sola. Así siempre fue, incluso en el orfanato nadie era su amigo, por que todos la maltrataban diciéndole monstruo o hija del demonio… ya estaba más que acostumbrada a huir y llorar en silencio…

Corrió hacia el portón de aquella mansión, pidió al hombre que cuidaba la puerta la dejara salir, él hombre de avanzada edad no le importo hacerlo… ya era muy común para él tener toda un pasarela de mujeres hermosas y… vulgares. Pero le llamo la atención el hecho de que la joven tenía una mirada llena de tristeza… ¡ilusa! Debió haberse enamorado del dueño y este la rechazo, pobre criatura, pensó el anciano.

Cloud miro por ultima vez aquella casa, era una lastima que nunca volvería a ver a los habitantes de esta… sin duda son buenas personas… pero tenia que aterrizar en la realidad ella era un monstruo ¿Qué personas quisieran estar cerca de uno? Sus pasos la llevaron de nuevo a donde debieron haber regresado la noche anterior… los suburbios bajos de Tokio…

****************Habitación de Sephiroth**********************

Sephiroth a penas se había despertado, después de la agitada noche. Sin duda sacada de película… ahora debía despertar a su invitada y tener un desayuno, luego alguna salida junto a su hijo, comprarle definitivamente mas ropa… tal vez debería llevar a Aerith para que le ayudara en eso. Recordó que sus padres, regresarían en dos meses, excelente tiempo para conocer mejor a la joven y ayudarla, de algún modo con sus poderes y aquellos monstruos… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de su habitación que se abría, esperaba que fuera Cloud, pero resulto que su hijo entro con una mirada de tristeza, este se acercó deprisa a su papá, subiéndose a la cama de este.

- ¿Qué pasa Denzel? – pregunto Sephiroth

- … papá – sollozo - …

- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto preocupado

- Cloud se fue por que le dije que la odiaba – dijo entre sollozos, sorprendiendo a Sephiroth

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que Cloud se fue?

- si, le pedí que se quedara. Pero ella me dijo que no tenia por que quedarse, por que no tenia lugar en esta casa, que… - sollozo – era una extraña – y rompió en llanto el pequeño

- *¿una extraña…?* Denzel…

- ¡yo tuve la culpa! – exclamo el niño – le dije que la odiaba…! Y no es cierto la quiero mucho, aunque apenas la conozca, la quiero mucho. – abrazo mas a su padre y lloraba

- no, no tuviste la culpa. No te preocupes, Cloud… volverá. Ella volverá a nuestra lado, ya veras… - tratándose de convencer a si mismo de que encontraría a aquella hermosa mujer…

************************Suburbios bajos********************************

Acostumbrada al ruido, personas toscas pasando y gritando… estas calles es donde ella vivió cuando recién la echaron del orfanato a los 14 años, ahí tuvo que aprender que no podía mostrar la mínima expresión humana, sino le harían daño…

Cuando recién ingreso ahí, se topo con unos desagradables sujetos, que muchas veces trataron de aprovecharse de su situación pero que terminaron mal, ahí… conoció a una tal Corneo y le ofreció un techo, con tal que mantuviera cierto "orden" en el exterior del burdel donde él era el dueño. Dinero fácil por encargarse de sujetos desagradables no sonaba tan mal, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo y ella se toda una mujer, Corneo le ofrecía matrimonio… ¡como si ella aceptara semejante estupidez!

Llego a un edificio en mal estado, no saludo a la persona que cuidaba la entrada. Solo siguió su camino hasta llegar a una habitación en el tercer piso con el numero 15, saco una llave y entro. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la habitación era… oscura, maloliente, desarreglada… sin vida, no era tan grande a penas una estufa de dudoso funcionamiento, platos y vasos de plástico, bolsas de comida… hogar dulce hogar, pensó con sarcasmo Cloud. En ese momento Cloud noto que en la maltrecha cama que había ahí, esta un sobre, seguramente dejado ahí, la noche anterior. Tomo el sobre y lo abrió, había una "generosa" cantidad de dinero y algunas hojas, seguramente por otra misión. El dinero siempre lo ahorraba en armas y algunas cosas de alta tecnología para ayudarle en sus misiones, así como en sobornos para algunos compradores y poder obtener información de calidad.

Sephiroth tenia razón era una mercenaria, actuaba como tal y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que muriera…

Tomo las hojas y comenzó a leerlas, mientras avanzaba en la lectura su mirada fría cambio a una de terror…

- no es posible… ellos son los siguientes…

**Bueno termino el tercer cap de esta semana, nos veremos a la siguiente fin de semana. Agradezco los comentarios y visitas a este fic. No dejen de mandar comentarios!**


	4. CAPITULO 4: DECISION

CAPITULO 4: DECISIÓN

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

En ese momento Cloud no supo que pensar, no sabia que sentir… por que el destino que encaprichaba en hacerla sufrir y que viviera sola… no, no quería ver a esa familia muerta al dia siguiente, tenia que tomar la decisión propia, aunque eso le costara la vida. Cloud saco su teléfono y marco un número, espero impaciente a que contestaran.

- ¿hola? – pregunto Cloud

- que deseas – contesto una fría voz masculina, Cloud respiro hondo

- necesito tu ayuda

- … supongo que es por una misión ¿verdad?

- si, esta vez tengo que… matar a una familia

- ¿matar? Ja, que estúpido suena

- quieres dejar tus sarcasmos para después, necesito toda la información que puedas

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Sephiroth Valentine

- espera un momento… - hubo un inquietante silencio del otro lado de la línea, Cloud solo daba vueltas a en la descuidada habitación- … tengo algo

- ¿de que se trata?

- el tal Sephiroth es el Director de una importante empresa de publicidad LifeStream, tiene contratos importantes en todo el mundo, literalmente tiene a todas las empresas bajo su mando, el dirige y controla la publicidad que sale en Japón a otros países. No tiene nada turbio, excepto su desastroso matrimonio con alguien llamada… Tifa Lockhart, modelo internacional. Tiene un hijo llamado Denzel.

- ¿Qué mas?

- nada fuera de lo normal, que el hombre mas codiciado del mundo moderno, tiene un puñado de mujeres a sus pies y anda de libertino mientras que su hijo se queda en casa y tienes escuela en casa, pobre niño mimado, lo que le espera en el mundo.

- … algún negocio aparte?

- no, impecable. Me sorprende, si me lo preguntas. Pero hay algo que me inquieta y no es precisamente él.

- ¿Qué es?

- sus padre, Lucrecia y Vincent si tiene un secreto, aparentemente adoptaron aun niña, llamada Aerith de un matrimonio importante, tengo el dato, Gainsborough ¿recuerdas ese apellido?

-… - Cloud hizo un silencio y ella recuerda una pareja – si, recuerdo… ellos fueron la pareja que me adopto y murieron en el primer caso que hubo de esos monstruos. Recuerdo a una niña mas pequeña que yo… pero yo pensé que había… - hizo un silencio incomodo - muerto

- no, ellos tuvieron a la niña a salvo, no estaba en el informe policiaco por que tenían miedo de que la futura heredera de los Gainsborough, fuera usada para fines de publicidad y chantaje, los Valentine hicieron su "obra de caridad" y la adoptaron lo mas discretamente posible. Mientras que a ti te devolvieron al orfanato, quemaron todo documento que decía que ellos te adoptaron.

- ahora entiendo la conexión pero… ¿Por qué los tienen de objetivo?

- no lo sé, pero quieres mi opinión? Al parecer que tu "jefe" se entero de tu estadía en su mansión y… por lógica quiere eliminarlos. No quiere que interfieran en tu trabajo

- ¡ellos solo trataron de ayudarme! Además… yo… ya no estoy ahí!

- es cierto, pero los ve como una amenaza.

- es injusto – reprimió las ganas de llorar

- ¿Qué harás? Cloud

- no lo sé, pero ahora. Mantenme informada de toda actividad que hagan y más si salen del país, cuentas, negocios, todo.

- ¿te los envuelvo de regalo? – pregunto con sarcasmo

- cállate y solo haz tu trabajo, luego te pagare el doble.

- bien, no me importa lo que vayas a hacer mientras yo esta ganando dinero

- esta bien, gracias, Cid. – Cloud colgó, se sentó de nuevo en la mullida cama y volvió a ver los documentos donde estaba la información y la orden de matar a la familia completa, miro la fotografía tomada de Sephiroth y con su hijo, realmente no quería que esa familia muriera por su culpa…- ¿Por qué ellos? – se pregunto, puso la punta de sus dedos sobre la imagen de Sephiroth – aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, los protegeré. Aunque eso signifique que muera y ya no los vuelva a ver… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – no lo permitiré

************************Mansion Valentine*******************************

Después de la huida de Cloud, Sephiroth estaba pensativo. Mientras veía, desde la terraza de la mansion, a su hijo jugar con su hermana Aerith, el niño aun resentía el hecho que Cloud se había ido y más por las terribles palabras que le dijo. Sus amigos volvieron a visitarlo y al saber lo que paso, Génesis se alegró de alguna manera, pero Angeal se veía muy preocupado por el estado de salud, la herida que tenía era profunda ¿Cómo es que su amigo no comprendía ese pequeño detalle?

- ¿y qué piensas? – pregunto Génesis y paso un vaso con licor a Sephiroth

- no sé, Cloud es una persona muy… misteriosa – contesto Sephiroth y tomo el vaso ofrecido

- pues alégrate que te deshiciste de ella – comento Génesis

- Génesis, no digas eso – reclamo Angeal

- pero es cierto, Angeal. ¿Mantendrías a una mujer desconocida en tu casa?

- Cloud no era tan desconocida, además… me di cuenta que carga con algo muy doloroso – comento Angeal tomando un sorbo de licor

- pues ¿Qué tan doloroso? para escapar de esa manera debió ser algo terrible

- es huérfana y la familia que la habían adoptado, fueron asesinados. No te parece suficiente? – dijo Sephiroth

- … bueno, eso yo lo ignoraba – dijo simplemente

- … que terrible, pobre Cloud. – dijo Angeal

- ella no tiene nada en el mundo, estaba en ese bar por… coincidencia. – dijo Sephiroth, él sabía el por qué ella estaba en ese bar, pero aunque lo dijera, seguramente sus amigos no le creerían. Además Cloud ya no estaba y tal vez la volvería a ver.

- ¿seguro que es coincidencia? Es decir, eres el hombre mas codiciado de Japón, las mujeres te llegan por millares. – insistió Génesis

- tal vez, pero yo no le vi esa intención. Además… ya desapareció ¿Qué importa ahora?

- Denzel está deprimido – comento Angeal

- le simpatizo, es la primera mujer que no rechaza groseramente. Eso es un milagro. – dijo Angeal mirando al niño, que inútilmente trataba de sonreír

- tienes razón, Angeal. Tal vez la única. – dijo Sephiroth

En ese momento ingreso, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos claros. Lo que sorprendió a Sephiroth.

- ¿papá? – pregunto Sephiroth

- hola hijo, ¿Cómo anda todo? – se acercó Vincent y saludo a su hijo y a los amigos de este

- bien, siéntate ¿y mamá? – pregunto Sephiroth

- en la cocina con Elmyra, dice que quiere un banquete por que recibimos una buena noticia

- ¿Qué es?

- que pensarías… si te dijéramos que pronto tendrás un hermano?

- ¿Qué? ¿es broma? Yo pensé que…

- no, nos lo confirmo el doctor, por eso nos regresamos lo antes posible.- viendo la expresión de su hijo de pícaro -mmm… mejor no preguntes como paso, sabes que no te lo explicare

-… vaya que si se esmeraron. Aunque mi mamá es muy joven, tal vez lo crea, pero… de ti papá…

- jovencito no me trates como un anciano, que aun puedo actuar como tu padre

- sabes que era broma lo que digo

- lo dudo, Sephiroth. Por qué en la universidad tú eras el genio en las bromas pesadas – comento Génesis

- pero si bien que me seguían en estas.

- dejando los buenos tiempos de la universidad – dijo Angeal- felicidades, señor Valentine

La familia se reunión en el comedor principal y la pareja dio la noticia, Elmyra y Aerith se alegraron mucho, pero Denzel solo dio una ligera sonrisa y volvió a recordar a Cloud. Lo que llamo a atención a Lucrecia, después de la comido Lucrecia quiso hablar con su hijo en ele despacho.

- hijo, tienes algo?

- nada, madre

- no me mientas. Tienes algo.

-… si, tal vez… es algo grave

- ¿es de Tifa? ¿no te dio el divorcio?

- aparte de eso, Tifa desapareció con su amante en turno.

- lo siento, hijo.

- pero no solo es eso…

- ¿perdón?

- madre, conocí a… alguien y ahora estoy preocupado por… esa persona.

- ohhh… ¿Quién es esa persona?

- la conocí ayer precisamente, es una persona… que quiero velar por ella. Aunque es raro en mi, proteger a alguien ajeno a mi familia o mis pocos amigos. Pero ella es diferente, puedo ver dolor y a veces añoranza, quiero que ella al menos esta viva.

- … hijo, dime ¿es una mujer?

- si, y te digo que se llevo de maravilla con Denzel.

- ¿en serio? Eso es un punto a favor, hijo

- si, pero ella se fue, por que cree que no tiene un lugar aquí y yo… le iba a ofrecer mi casa y mi compañía

- hijo, hablas como si estuvieras enamorado, quiero creer que es así, pero dime tu.

- no sé, es cierto que ya me comporte así una vez, pero no soy tan ingenuo. Traeré a… esa mujer con el único propósito de cuide a Denzel, nada más.

-mmm… -aun no convencida de lo que decía si hijo, pero tenía la esperanza de que aquella mujer pudiera enamorar a su desdichado hijo-espero que ella acepte hijo, por que… como me lo dices, ella necesita al menos una razón para vivir.

- lo sé.

-mmm… ¿Por qué no hacemos un día de campo mañana?

- ¿para que?

- hijo, nunca he visto a mi nieto tan deprimido y eso hace daño. Dale una salida a un lugar ecológico y que conozca gente.

-… esta bien, aunque no me convence.

- tal vez te pueda encontrar con ella de nuevo

-… no es de las personas que le guste salir a esos lugares

- yo creo que si, anímate.

***********************Suburbios bajos de Tokio************************

Cloud camino hasta un humilde restaurant llamado "Séptimo cielo", hacía mucho que no iba a ese lugar, tal vez debía entrar ¿Qué podía perder?

Al entrar al restaurant, había varias personas comiendo tranquilamente, se acerco a la barra y se sento, una mujer morena con cabello ondulado se le acerco.

- hola, Cloud – saludo la mujer

- hola, señora Myrna – contesto Cloud

- pero mírate! Estas toda pálida ¿acaso no has comido nada?

- estoy bien, solo vine a darles lo de la renta

- ¡no te preocupes por eso, niña! – apareció un hombre moreno de gran estatura

- es mi responsabilidad, al menos, señor Barret.

- ¡tonterías! – dijo Myrna – come algo, la casa invita. Querido, prepara una comida completa a esta terca niña.

- gracias – dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras esperaba la comida, Cloud miraba a los clientes de ahí, aun cuando estuvieran en los suburbios bajos, la gente parecía vivir con tranquilidad y algo de alegría. Miraba a las familias, padres, amigos, hijos…no pudo evitar recordar a Denzel y a Sephiroth, algo que llamo la atención a Myrna.

- bien, Cloud, dime ¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunto sin rodeos y dejo la comida en la barra.

- nada interesante, señora Myrna.

- a mi no me engañas, pequeña. Te pasa algo.

- mmm….tal vez… -cediendo un poco

- ¿Qué paso?

- yo… tal vez estoy involucrada con alguien que no debería

- ¿enamorada, señorita?

- ¿eh? – expreso, se sonrojo un poco pero negó con a cabeza - No, claro que no. Es decir… no creo que me enamore

- ¿Por qué no? Eres joven, atractiva y sobre todo independiente.

- *pero con un pasado desconocido y un futuro incierto* - pensó con amargura – lo que sucede es que es… por mi trabajo, ahora tengo que proteger a unas personas que están involucradas por mi culpa

- ah… - suspiro – niña, te he dicho miles de veces que renunciaras a ese trabajo ¿Por qué sigues ahí?

- … usted me conoce, sabe el por qué. Cuando recién me corrieron del orfanato, me dirigí sin rumbo a los suburbios de Tokio, tenia miedo y estaba tan sola. Luego usted y su esposo me encontraron… ustedes me dieron al menos un refugio.

- cuando te vimos tan sola, aun eras una chiquilla – dijo Barret – nosotros no tuvimos hijos, pero me hubiera gustado que al menos tuviera una carácter como el tuyo.

- y no sabe como le agradezco de alguna forma de haberme aceptado, un monstruo como yo…

- no digas eso, Cloud.-regaño Myrna - No eres nada de eso, además creo firmemente que si naciste con esos… poderes, es por algo. Tal vez, Dios tiene algo preparado para ti.

- tal vez…

- Cloud, no debes tener miedo. Eres una mujer digna y fuerte, sabrás lo que es mejor para ti.

- gracias – sonrió sinceramente

- bien jovencita, ahora me dirás ¿qué vas a hacer?

- bueno… - se quedó pensativa – quiero proteger a esas personas, aunque me hayan ordenado matarlos, no entiendo el por qué pero… quiero protegerlos, aunque ese sea mi último trabajo que haga.

-mmm… no te sobre esfuerces, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Si sientes que ya no puedes, agarramos nuestras cosas y nos iremos a un lugar tranquilo. Tal vez en Okinawa, Barret y yo teníamos un bar ahí, sería el último lugar en el que te encontrarían.

- suena tentador, poderme escapar de todo y de todos. Lo tomare en serio cuando termine este trabajo

- así se habla, pequeña y a ver si te podemos presentar a un buen hombre con el que puedas compartir tu vida.

-mmm… - se sonrojo – preferiría vivir tranquilamente…

Hablaron de otras cosas hasta el anochecer…

******************en una gran oficina de un edificio desconocido***********************

- ¿Cómo va ese asunto? – pregunto un hombre con un taje oscuro, mirando desde un gran ventanal

- no muy bien, señor – contesto una mujer de cabello castaño corto con ojos color rojizo, vestida con una traje rojo oscuro. – ella no acepto la misión, ha decidido protegerlos

- …

- ¿quiere que me encargue de ella?

- no, no es necesario. Puede que esto me permita… tener otro punto de vista de ella.

- bien… - respondió con fastidio

- Rosso, quiero que mantengas un ojo sobre la familia Valientine.

- como ordene, señor…

- en cuanto a Cloud, déjamela a mí. Yo sabré como manejarla a mi antojo, ja, me encantara ver la cara del anterior General estrella de ShinRa… Sephiroth…

**En un momento libre que tuve entre clases pude terminar este cap, asi que lo adelanto para el gusto de todos mis lectores. **


	5. CAPITULO 5: ENTRE LOS CEREZOS

CAPITULO 5: ENTRE LOS CEREZOS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

************************* Parque Nacional Meiji No Mori Takao**********************

Para las personas, en domingo era un dia familiar, comida, convivencia risas y amor… para Cloud Strife los días pasaban igual, aun siendo una chica independiente y fuerte, los días como ese deseaba no salir de su habitación y quedarse sola… como siempre. Pero hoy era un dia especial, incluso su mirada que siempre se mantuvo seria y llena de soledad, ahora estaba iluminada. Llevaba consigo una canasta con comida, llevando un sencillo vestido color lila, su largo cabello dorado suelto y adornado con una diadema del mismo color del vestido.

Entro al parque y camino lejos de donde estaba la gente, le gustaba caminar por esos rumbos, le causaba algo de tranquilidad. Una vez que vio que estaba algo lejos de la vista de otras personas, saco una manta de la canasta y se sentó en esta. Pasaron unos minutos, el canto de los pajaros, el sonido del viento soplar entre los arboles…

- mmm… que tranquilizante… - murmuro Cloud y el viento – por alguna razón me hace sentirme viva como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes… ¿pero donde?

- ¿de que preocupas, pequeña? – dijo una voz cerca de ella, Cloud al mirarlo, a su lado estaba una especie de tigre con un pelaje rojo - te veo algo perdida

- lo siento, Nanaki. Es que… este lugar me hace sentir nostálgica.

- ¿nostálgica? Tal vez ya estuviste aquí

- no lo sé, a veces pienso que yo conozco este lugar pero… luego me doy cuenta que hay cosas que los diferencian

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- una montaña, un pueblo, personas, un incendio, un dolor agudo en mi pecho…

- tranquila, no debes forzarte. Todavía estas herida por la ultima batalla contra esos monstruos

-mmm… estoy segura de que pronto se curaran

- por cierto, ¿Qué harás con ese asunto?

-mmm… ya lo decidí, los protegeré. Aunque me cueste la vida, lo hare.

- … sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, recuerda que ahora estas sola en esto

- de alguna manera no lo estoy, tengo a Cid, a la familia Wallace y a ti. Cuando termine esta misión, te llevare conmigo a Okinawa.

- mmm… no me disgustaría acompañarte, Cloud.

- gracias, Nanaki – abrazo al animal

En otro lugar del parque, la familia Valentine estaba disfrutando de una comida familiar al aire libre. Aerith, como siempre, jugaba con Denzel. Los adultos vigilando a los mas jóvenes y hablando de cosas…

- bien, no todos lo días digo esto. Pero me alegra salir al aire libre. – comento Génesis

- claro, si no es a centro nocturnos – bromeo Sephiroth

- muy gracioso

- tienes que aceptarlo, amigo – dijo Angeal – nadie hasta ahora ha podido atraparte

- es por que no he encontrado a la mujer ideal para mi.

- el día que la encuentres, lloverá seguramente

- Sephiroth, tu y tus lindos sarcasmos algún día se te acabaran cuando te enamores

- lo dudo, estoy divorciado con el amor

- amargado.

- ¿Qué dices de Cloud? – pregunto Angeal – tu madre me comento que quieres encontrarla

- … a ella ni me la menciones.

- ¿y ahora que hizo la pequeña damisela? - pregunto Génesis

- nada. – contesto seco

- eso no es una respuesta y lo sabes.

- el hecho de encontrarla es mas difícil. Ella vive en los suburbios.

- ¿y? no nos dijiste que Cloud no tiene familia ¿Cómo crees que debería vivir?

- *es una mercenaria, puede comprarse una vida* - pensó el empresario

- no, amigo. Si tú no la buscas. Lo hare yo. – declaro Angeal

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sephiroth

- por el hecho de que me preocupa como medico, la herida que tenia no la trate adecuadamente por que no estaba en mi consultorio. Pensé en tratársela al día siguiente pero… se fue.

- mmm… no es mi culpa. Ella decidió irse, si por mí fuera que JAMAS regrese.

- bien, tu dices que quieres protegerla – dijo Génesis pensativo – y ahora dices que no quieres verla por que no hizo NADA. Por Dios, decídete, amigo.

- no volveré a ver esa mujer, se ira al pasado cuando me encuentre a otra mujer con quien divertirme

- ¿y tu hijo? – pregunto Angeal – Denzel si quiere a Cloud.

- se olvidara de ella, es solo una tonta mujer – declaro Sephiroth, no se dio cuenta que Denzel estaba detrás de él.

- papá…

- ¡Denzel! – llamo Génesis – no me digas que…

- papá… ¿Por qué? – pregunto el niño – tu… tu dijiste que ella viviría con nosotros

Con una expresión seria, Sephiroth se acercó a su hijo.

- Denzel, olvídate de Cloud, ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo, además… no vale la pena

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – reclamo el niño, llamando la atención de los demás presentes.

- Denzel, no te permito que grites

- ¡no! Yo no soy el que debe permitirte que juegues así con Cloud, ella es muy buena y sincera, seguramente, a ella la tratas como a esas otras mujeres que luego llevas a tu habitación.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

- pero Cloud no es así ¡yo quiero ver a Cloud! Ella no es como la mala mamá que tuve, ella si es una buena mamá– el niño corrió hacia el bosque los demás trataron de detenerlo, pero corrió lo mas rápido posible hasta perderse entre los arboles.

- …- Sephiroth se quedo sin palabra, jamás pensó que su hijo le dijera tales palabras, que si bien, le caían como agua fría. No se imaginaba que su hijo estuviera consciente de lo que él hacia y lo que su madre hizo al abandonarlos.

*****************************Mientras con Cloud***********************************

Cloud estaba terminando sus alimentos que había preparado con ayuda de Myrna y le daba también a Nanaki, se dedicaba a acariciar el pelaje del animal mientras este dormía a lado de ella. Ahora que recordaba… ella conoció a Nanaki cuando salió seriamente herida por aquellos monstruos…

****FLASH BACK****

Cloud corría en medio de la lluvia, sobre la zona cerca de Osaka, ya era la tercera vez que tenia que arriesgarse tanto por otros, pero al parecer se había pasado de la raya.

- esto no me puede estar pasando… - dijo agitada cubriendo la herida de su brazo con su mano. Su First Tsurugi estaba guardada en el arnés de su espalda. Se detuvo dentro de una almacén abandonado para buscar refugio y poder pensar con calma, sabia que aun la seguían, debía ser cuidadosa o sino moriría.

Al llegar adentro, se recargo en una pared cercana y dejo que su cuerpo cayera ante el cansancio, resintiendo el dolor que provocaba su herida, miro esta y pudo ver que era profunda la sangre brotaba sin intención de detenerse. Había sido imprudente, su misión era fácil, matar a los monstruos que asechaban un consulado, pero no espero que hubiera refuerzos de estos y la empezaran a atacar sin tregua. Tuvo serios problemas para escapar de una zona tan aglomerada y causar daños colaterales.

- esta herida no se cerrara tan fácilmente, debo acabar con esto antes de que lleguen mas y ya no tenga salida – trato de levantarse pero estaba muy cansada para seguir – vamos…! – escucho un ruido hueco, instintivamente tomo la empuñadura de su espada, puedo notar que algo se movía entre contenedores que estaba ahí ¿la habrían encontrado? Estaba asustada pero… ahora que lo pensaba nadie le interesaría que viviera otro día más, ella siempre había estado sola, tal vez debía prepararse para lo peor…

De entre las sombras, salió un animal de apariencia felina, aunque tenia algunos rasgos caninos; tenia un pin o tocado, aunque en realidad mostraba sin decoro sus garras y colmillos, tenia un numero trece en romano en una de sus patas delanteras. Eso sorprendió mucho a Cloud, incluso retiro su mano de su espada, ella jamás había visto uno igual, pero igual, no bajo la guardia.

En ese momento las ventanas del almacén se rompieron y tres monstruos aparecieron, eran de un tamaño como la de un oso, Cloud estaba en problemas no podría pelear con cuatro monstruos, este seria su fin, los monstruos que la perseguían fueron los primeros en abalanzarse contra ella, Cloud cerro sus ojos inconscientemente y espero el ataque… pero no pasaba a nada, al abrirlos vio que el animal felino la estaba defendiendo, ella no podía creerlo…

- ¿Qué esperas? – dijo el… ¿animal? - ¡huye!

- ¿hablas? – pregunto Cloud incrédula – pero… ¿Cómo?

- no hables y huye!

- … - miro el animal que le hablaba, la manera en que peleaba… parecía mas valiente y decidido que ella, tomo su espada – no huiré mas…

Después de decir esas palabra de igual forma ataco a un monstruo y lo elimino sin dificultades aun con la herida de su brazo. El animal hizo un gesto de aprobación y siguió atacando al otro, hasta que Cloud lo cortó con una segunda espada. El tercero no duro cinco minutos, el animal mordió el lomo de este y lo empuja hacia los contenedores, luego este lanza una especie de esfera de energía y el monstruo se desintegra. Cloud se sintió aliviada de que haya acabado, pero tenía curiosidad ¿Quién era esa criatura?

- estas bien? – pregunto el animal

- si, solo un rasguño, pero tu…

- no te preocupes, pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-… Cloud Strife

- Cloud, mucho gusto, Cloud, yo soy Nanaki.

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

Después de ese día, Nanaki y ella entablaron una gran amistad y apoyo mutuo, Cloud se la ingenio para sacarlo de ese almacén y dejarlo en un lugar seguro, la naturaleza salvaje era una opción, pero no podía viajar, así que ambos decidieron que Nanaki debía vivir en el parque Nacional Meiji No Mori Takao, era un lugar basto y hermoso, Cloud iba a visitarlo casi todos los domingos y los dos comían y hablaban como si fueran mejores amigos.

- Cloud, estas muy extraña, ¿dime que pasa?

- Nanaki, esta bien… ¿enamorarse de alguien que apenas conoces?

- … - mirando a Cloud extrañado – Cloud, ¿estas enamorada?

-… no, es solo que… es una pregunta que me salió de la boca, ni siquiera lo pensé.

- Cloud… estas enamorada del amor.

- ¿Qué? ¿eso existe?

- si, pequeña, añoras una vida en la que puedas amar y proteger, sin embargo aun no lo encontraras.

-… tal vez tengas razón. – en ese momento escucho el movimiento brusco de los arbustos – alguien viene, escóndete Nanaki – el animal se esconde entre los arboles. De los arbustos sale un agitado y sucio niño de ocho años de cabello castaño, este corría sin darse cuenta por donde iba hasta que se topo con Cloud, ella lo reconoció…

- Denzel…

- ¡Cloud!

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- mi familia esta en un día de campo y luego discutí con papá y corrí –el niño hablaba muy rápido que apneas comprendía Cloud -y no espere en volverte a ver, que bueno!

- pero… pensé que…

-¡no! Yo no te odio, quería que te quedaras con nosotros!

- yo… no puedo Denzel

- pero… yo si quiero. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, por favor!

- Denzel, yo no pertenezco a tu mundo, además estoy segura de que tu familia estará preocupada por ti.

- ¡no me importa! ¡llévame contigo!

- no, Denzel. Tienes una familia, una linda familia, yo… no soy nada.

- pero Cloud…

- ¿sabes? Yo… no tengo una familia, no tengo ni padre, ni madre, ni hermanos… he vivido sola toda mi vida. A veces deseo con tener una pero… no creo que alguien quiera tenerla con alguien como yo

- Cloud! Eso no es cierto, eres linda y eres una buena persona.

- gracias Denzel, pero debo aceptar mi destino. Así son las cosas…

-…. – bajo la mirada, Cloud se dio cuenta de la carita triste que tenia, quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca

- ¿estas herido? – pregunto Cloud, mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de Denzel y mirar que la rodilla del pequeño, tenia un raspón que aun estaba sangrando.

- ¿eh? – expreso Denzel y dirigió su mirada hacia su rodilla – debió ser cuando me caí

- Denzel… - suspiro, de la canasta de comida que traía, saco un pañuelo limpio y dispuso a limpiar y vendar la herida - con esto al menos no se infectara.

- gracias, Cloud – sonrió Denzel, realmente no se había equivocado con respecto a Cloud, ella era linda y tan atenta… ojala su padre se fijara en ella, ella seria una perfecta mamá para él… su infantil, pero lista mente, se pondría trabajar en eso.

- te llevare con tu familia – propuso Cloud

- esta bien- accedió el niño, le tomo por inercia la mano de la joven y comenzaron a caminar

*************************Mientras con la Familia Valentine********************

- tranquilo, hermano – dijo Aerith – Denzel esta bien, es inteligente, sabe como actuar.

- no estaré tranquilo hasta que lo encuentre

- pero no ganas con angustiarte, hijo – dijo Lucrecia, aunque también estaba muy preocupada por su nieto.

- debo ir por Denzel – dijo un nervioso Sephiroth, ya había pasado una hora desde que su hijo salió corriendo, él, sus amigos y su padre habían ido a buscarlo, pero nada… por Dios, si algo le pasaba a su hijo...

- Sephiroth –llamo Génesis – mira eso

Sephiroth dirigió su vista hacia donde señalaba Génesis, fue algo que no se esperaba, Cloud llevaba de la mano a su hijo, este estaba feliz y muy sonriente. Casi era como ver una madre llevando a su hijo de paseo.

- b-buenas tardes, solo vine a dejar a Denzel… - dijo Cloud nerviosamente cuando todos se le quedaban viendo, algo muy incomodo para la joven

- ¡papá! – el niño corrió a los brazos de su padre y este lo cargo, aliviado por que su hijo estaba bien. Pero volvió su vista a Cloud, quien los veía con ternura.

- Cloud… - llama Sephiroth

- hola… señor Sephiroth – trato de ser lo mas formal posible.

- ¡ah! Cloud – exclamo Aerith jalando a Cloud y abrazandola – que bueno que estas aquí, ¡trajiste a mi lindo sobrino a salvo! , Mi tonto hermano no te detuvo, pero yo si! Vendrás a vivir con nosotros a nuestra casa

- eh? No! Solo vine… a entregar a Denzel, estaba en el parque y yo… por coincidencia estaba también ahí.

- ¿coincidencia, eh? – comento un desconfiado Génesis

- mmm…bien, ya hice lo que debía hacer. Ya me voy – trato de huir

- quédate, Cloud. Me gustaría conocerte mejor – dijo Lucrecia – te estoy muy agradecida por encontrar a mi nieto y traerlo a salvo, por favor. Tómalo como una recompensa por tu accion

- no, no puedo. Además… *no, no puedo involucrarme* lo siento debo irme – soltándose del agarre de Aerith y trato de huir de nuevo, pero una firme mano la detuvo, al mirar quien fue, Sephiroth con una mirada seria y aun cargando a Denzel, evitaba su huida.

- no te iras, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Sephiroth

- eh… no, debo irme, tengo… mucho trabajo

- es domingo, nadie trabaja – declaro Aerith

- pues ustedes no, pero yo si.

- Cloud por que estas tan asustada? – pregunto Génesis

- no… no es eso, es que… yo no quiero molestarlos, yo ya me voy, le juro que vine por que… este lugar… - se mordió las labios – lo siento, debo irme – corrió hacia internarse en el parte, justamente donde estaba Nanaki. Dejando a la familia Valentine muda…

Corrió y corrió hasta donde había dejado a Nanaki, cayó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, ese momento llego Nanaki y consoló a la joven, ella lo abrazo y sus lágrimas aun fluían.

- soy una tonta…. realmente soy una tonta – sollozo

- no digas eso pequeña. Quisiste protegerme, eso es todo – dijo Nanaki para tranquilizar a la humilde y desdichada joven.

Sus sollozos era lo que inundaban el espacio en donde se entraban ambos…

**Bien, termino este cap. En mi anterior fic no se por qué pero olvide mencionar a Nanaki, si bien él es una gran ayuda a Cloud, ya que en algunas serias normalmente una protagonista siempre es ayudada por algún animal de ese tipo y resulta ser el mejor amigo de esta. Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios. **


	6. CAPITULO 6: CONVENCIENDO

CAPITULO 6: CONVENCIENDO

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Lunes, por la mañana, era un día muy ajetreado y a veces aburrido, sobre todo para Sephiroth. Desde que vio por ultima vez Cloud y como esta huyo, no había dejado de pensar en ella… aquella mirada cuando el cargo a su hijo, era una mirada tierna y sincera.

Desde el ventanal de su oficina, después de terminar sus actividades de la mañana, Sephiroth estaba pensando en esa joven, no podía creer que hubiera alguien que tuviera una mirada tan llena de ternura y fuerza, estaba consiente que tal vez fue rudo con ella, sin embargo no sabia como tratar a la joven, era totalmente diferente a todo lo que había conocido.

- ¿una nube en tus pensamientos? – pregunto una reconocida voz para Sephiroth, entro de repente a su oficina.

-… ¿Qué deseas Angeal?

-saber si has vuelto a saber de Cloud – dijo mientras se acercó a una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

- no, no se por qué ahora me preocupa tanto

- oh, bueno, considerando lo que hizo ayer, no es algo que no se pase desapercibido

-… tiene razón

- ayer no pudimos detenerla, pero creo saber donde vive.

- ¿en serio?

- si, aunque este lugar esta alejado de Tokio, pero cercano a tu casa.

- ¿por ahí?

- a pesar de la zona, ese lugar es perfecto para las familias que perdieron sus propiedades, ahí no hay problema si no tienes documentación. Es como la zona abandonada por la civilización, no me sorprendería que Cloud estuviera ahí.

-… ¿me estas tentando a que vaya a buscarla?

- tu eres el mas interesado ¿no? O acaso olvidas lo que le prometiste a tu hijo

****FLASH BACK****

Después de que se fue Cloud, la familia Valentine tuvo que regresar con un amargo momento, Sephiroth no podía dejar de pensar en ella ¿Qué le pasaba? Esto no podía estándole pasando de nuevo, él no podía enamorarse de nuevo. Ya cometió esa estupidez de enamorarse de la persona equivocada y aunque tenia a Denzel, que era una razón para su existencia, sentía a veces la soledad, podía ocultarla bien pero… ¡no debía, tenia que gobernar sobre su corazón!

Llegaron a la mansión, Sephiroth fue directo a acostar a su hijo, después del día tan largo que tuvo, merecía un buen descanso. Miraba al niño, dormido en su cama y pudo notar que en la rodilla del pequeño había un pañuelo blanco que envolvía una herida.

- papá – llamo Denzel, mirando a su padre

- pensé que estabas ya dormido

- dormí un poco en el camino – dijo mientras se sentó en la cama

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida?

- eh… me caí, mientras corría. Fue cuando me encontré con Cloud y ella me dio su pañuelo para cubrir mi herida. Ella… es muy buena papá.

- lo sé, hijo.

- ¿Por qué no traes a Cloud a vivir con nosotros?

- …

- ella me dijo que no tenia familia y que por eso, yo debo estar feliz de tener una, pero… quiero que Cloud este con nosotros, ella… podría ser una mamá!

- eh… - se sonrojo – Cloud… tu… mamá?

- ¡si! – exclamo animado - ¿no lo crees así?

- …- solo suspiro

- papá, prométeme que Cloud vendrá a vivir con nosotros y cuando pase el tiempo dime que la harás tu esposa

- … hijo…

- ¿me lo prometes? – dijo el niño con ojitos de borreguito

-… Denzel, iré por un botiquín, espérame aquí – fue con Elmyra para que le diera el botiquín en so su hermana entro a verlo. Luego de unos minutos, Denzel ya estaba dormido, Sephiroth se quedo con él esa noche, recordando la cara de aquella mujer y por la semejante idea de su hijo le planteo…

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

- debes admitir que Cloud, SI seria una excelente madre para Denzel, ajajaj – burlo Angeal

- cállate, Cloud no tiene esa pinta

- ¿ah no? Pero si tú pensaste todo el tiempo en ella, no sabes mentir viejo amigo. Si Génesis me dijo que tenías la mente toda isa, que ni siquiera le hiciste caso cuando te iba a hablar sobre Tifa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

- dijo que Tifa había sufrido un accidente, estaba viva pero lo doctores aun no recomiendan que viaje de regreso a Japón.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- en Inglaterra, su amante en turno era un joven dos años mayor de ella, creo que su nombre era Rufus

- Rufus? ¿Rufus ShinRa?

- si, él salió bien librado y ha regresado a Japón, dice que fue un error tomar a Tifa como su amante, la prensa aun no sabe esto, no la mencionaron en los periódicos, así que tu familia esta a salvo del escandalo. Génesis consiguió esta información gracias a que a un conocido suyo ¿recuerdas a Tseng?

- ¿Tseng? Creo que si, era del equipo de guardaespaldas de la familia ShinRa

- si, aunque no fue lo único que descubrió, dice que ahora Rufus regreso a Japón por que esta buscando algo.

- ¿buscando algo? ¿Qué es?

- aun no se sabe, Tseng me comento que posiblemente pediría tu ayuda para ello.

- debe ser algo importante.

- tal vez, pero… retomando lo de Tifa, seria bueno que tomaras cartas en el asunto

- ¿sobre el divorcio?

- si, mas por que Tifa podría quitarte a Denzel y usarlo para su beneficio.

- un juez en su sano juicio no le daría la patria protestar de mi hijo y mas con los rumores que se han creado.

- pero casi todos ellos no se tiene pruebas, Sephiroth tienes que decidir algo.

- ¿no me digas que quieres que…?

- tengas una amante y la hagas tu esposa. Génesis viajara a Inglaterra nuevamente para convencer a Tifa y que te de el divorcio, ella no podrá negarse o… se publicara lo de sus viajes de placer. Sé que no se te hará sencillo, pero… si ella va tras tu hijo es mejor que tengas armas para defenderte y que mejor que una mujer que se lleva de maravilla con Denzel, ella no tiene un pasado en la que la involucren en escándalos, ella es más que perfecta para ese lugar.

- ¿quieres que tome a Cloud como mi amante?

- no, como TU esposa, tal vez necesitas a alguien como Cloud para sanar tus propias heridas.

-… no estoy seguro *no puedo olvidar que ella… es una mercenaria, aunque no de malas intenciones, ella… me salvo. Denzel tiene razón, ella no es mala… pero como reaccionaria si le dijera que necesito de su presencia para divorciarme. Cloud… te conocí, eres una mujer llena de misterios que ni siquiera tu conoces, no quiero que esto, no quiero enamorarme… *- se quedo pensativo

- ¿entonces que decides? – pregunto Angeal

- solo llevare a Cloud para que cuide de Denzel, después se ira para siempre.

-esta bien *aunque creo que cuando convivas mas con ella, ya no la dejaras ir. Y pensar que Denzel quiere a Cloud como mamá ¿Qué pensaría Sephiroth si descubriera que su hijo quiere unirlo en matrimonio con ella? solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para la "pequeña" Cloud* - pensó satisfecho por la respuesta, aun siendo medico y mejor amigo de Sephiroth, el conocer a Cloud y su pasado le hacia pensar que tal vez ella pudiera romper el corazón de hielo de su amigo. – bien, me retiro. Tengo pacientes que atender ¿la buscaras?

- mmm… hasta encontrar alguna dirección. – en eso Angeal extrajo una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-por eso vine, seguí a Cloud ayer, salió del parque ya muy tarde. – dejo una tarjeta en el escritorio del Director de LifeStream – esta es la dirección en donde estaba, pero ella suele estar en un restaurant, al parecer trabaja ahí.

-… la iré a ver en el almuerzo, así tendré una excusa para invitarla a comer.

- bien, nos vemos y suerte con eso. – se levanto de la silla y se despidió.

********************Suburbios bajos de Tokio**********************

Pasando el medio día, Sephiroth por fin se libro de todo el papeleo de su trabajo, por si fuera poco, recibió una llamada de Lazard ShinRa, exigiéndole una entrevista de negocios de un asunto delicado, supuso que era sobre Tifa, le pidió a Cissnei que no le pasara mas llamadas de los ShinRa hasta tener a Cloud en segura en su casa. Si bien, lo suburbios no era un lugar tan lúgubre pero tampoco tan seguro, había personas humildes pero de alguna forma felices, ¿realmente Cloud vivía ahí? Siguió dentro de su automóvil tratando de no llamar la atención, de tuvo frente a un restaurant de alguna forma también humilde, pero pudo ver a personas comiendo y comiendo. En eso visualizo a una joven largos cabellos rubios, vestida de manera sencilla pero sin sentido de moda; una blusa rosada, falda larga lisa de color blanco, acompañado por unos zapatos de piso de color blanco, ella se encontraba hablando con una mujer madura, parecía ser la dueña del restaurant. Bien, ya era hora de hablar con Cloud.

- Cloud ¿podrías ayudarme atendiendo a esos clientes? – pidió Myrna a la joven

- claro – dijo Cloud y se acercó amablemente a los dos hombres que habían ingresado. - ¿desean ordenar algo? – pregunto amablemente

- vaya, Cloud, como siempre eres muy amable. – dijo uno de los hombres – hacia mucho que no te veíamos.

- es cierto, te vez mas bonita que antes. – dijo el otro

- muchas gracias, tomare su orden.

- nosotros queremos dos comidas completas, Cloud.

- esta bien, se los traeré enseguida – dijo Cloud y les regalo una sonrisa. Volvió a la barra – dos comidas completas, para los señores.

- bien, Cloud. Como últimamente han faltado muchas de las meseras, necesito toda la ayuda posible.

- no te preocupes, además no tengo nada que hacer

- ay, hija. Hubiera deseado que mejor te dedicaras a estudiar! – comento Myrna – mira que nada mas pudiste completar la secundaria.

- esta bien, además…*aunque hubiera querido para mi es algo ya imposible, tendré este ultimo trabajo y… me iré lejos, con las señores Wallace y Nanaki*

- Cloud- escucho que alguien la llamaba, pero se asusto por que reconocía esa voz no importaba, al voltear vio que Sephiroth estaba ahí

- ¿Por qué tu…?

- vine a hablar contigo, te quiero ofrecer un trato.

- disculpe, señor. –dijo amenazadoramente Myrna a Sephiroth -Pero cualquier cosa que tenga que decirle a este ángel, primero lo habla conmigo

- no es su asunto, señora. Le pediría amablemente que no se meta – contesto indiferente Sephiroth

- ¡¿Qué dijo?! – exclamo la mujer con espátula en la mano, Cloud decidió intervenir

- no lo haga, por favor, Myrna. – pidió Cloud y luego miro al empresario – sígame, por favor. – ambos salieron del establecimiento, dejando a los presentes extrañados y preocupados.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – pregunto Cloud

- vine por que ayer te fuiste repentinamente, mi familia estuvo preocupada

- … no es necesario, yo… estoy bien, gracias y por favor vete.

- no lo hago por ti. Nos iremos ya.

- ¿A dónde?

- a mi casa, como le dije a mi madre y ahora le prometí a mi hijo que te llevaría a vivir en nuestra casa.

- no, no quiero

- ¿Por qué?

- ya te dije que no! Este es mi lugar!

- ya me canse de tus juegos, Cloud ¿a que demonios le temes?

- ya una vez, vi morir a una familia que me quiso mucho, no soportaría que volviera a pasar.

- … no me importa, ¿crees que no se a lo que me enfrento al tenerte en mi casa?

- pero… yo…

- Cloud, quiero que estés en mi casa por solo una razón. Cuando termine, puedes irte a donde quieras.

- no te entiendo.

- te lo diré de esta manera, quiero que seas MI AMANTE.

**Bueno, termino el cap. de la semana asi que nos veremos hasta el próximo fin de semana. Como siempre agradezco las visitas que hacen a estos locos fics que hago. Y como algunos me han mandado un mensajito de cuando va aparecer ZACK en esta historia… les tengo sorpresitas jijijiji. También de otros mensajes que me preguntan se haría un AERITHxCLOUD, bien les contesto que tal vez, SI haya la posibilidad. Dejen sus comentarios sobre esto y los tomare en cuenta para mi próximo fic.**


	7. CAPITULO 7: FALSO MATRIMONIO

CAPITULO 7: FALSO MATRIMONIO

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

¿Amante? ¿ser su amante? ¿acaso se perdió en la realidad, era una ilusión que ese hombre le pidiera semejante cosa? Cloud aun no sabía que decir, pero su orgullo se impuso.

- ¿ser tu amante? ¿estas loco?

- no, eres lo que necesito

- ¿de que hablas? Ni loca voy a ser tu amante, tengo dignidad!

- Cloud, ¿podrías escucharme el por qué?

-no, no quiero

- Cloud, te necesito para alejar a Tifa de Denzel. Ella intentara quitármelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Cloud, tu bien lo sabes, estoy a punto de divorciarme de Tifa, pero ella puede venir y tratar de quitarme la custodia de mi hijo.

- pero ¿Qué ganaría ella?

- mi dinero y posición social. No puedo permitirlo, ella ya no merece esos lujos. Por eso, creo que al tenerte a ti como mi esposa, me darías la oportunidad de tener la custodia completa de Denzel y Tifa no tendría oportunidad de luchar.

- ¿casarme? –pregunto confundida -Espera, yo ya me perdí, ¿quieres que sea tu amante y tu esposa?

- si, eres la única que puede hacerlo, te llevas bien con Denzel y mi familia te estima.

- pero… es demasiado para mi. No quiero…

- lo harás bien, eres fuerte y hermosa. No habrá problema

-*lo dices por ti, yo al final saldré lastimada* -penso Cloud con amargura -no puedo, no además tienes a otras mujeres tras de ti ¿Por qué debería ser yo? – pregunto Cloud, al recordar lo que Denzel le dijo acerca de que traía a sus "amiguitas" a su casa y se quedaban con él en su habitación – yo no soy la burla de nadie, si quieres diversión. Búscate otra

- lo haría, pero desgraciadamente tu eres la única que se lleva bien con Denzel, además ya te dije que estarías beneficiada con este matrimonio, tendrías una familia, te daré una confortable posición social y harás tendrás al mundo a tu disposición. Pero a cambio de eso, tienes que ser mi esposa y mi amante.

- Sephiroth no me pidas eso, además… no puedo. No puedo permitir que esto afecte lo que tengo que hacer

- ¿de que hablas?

-… hace… unos días… cuando me fui de tu casa – trago saliva – recibí la orden de matarte a ti y a tu familia…

Sephiroth se quedo mudo, ¿aquella mujer que le proponía ser su amante había recibido la orden de matarlo?

- ¿quieren matarnos? – pregunto confundido el empresario.

- si, querían que los matara por que creen que… serian un estorbo en mis próximos trabajos. Te juro que yo no quiero hacer eso, quiero protegerlos.

- entonces… acepta.

- pero…

- ¿dijiste que nos querías proteger? Entonces, acepta. Te juro que no te arrepentirás…

- … entiendo lo de tu "aun" esposa – recalco Cloud – así que… aceptare las condiciones. Me casare contigo con tal de proteger a Denzel y estar cerca para cualquier cosa.

- me parece bien. Contigo al menos este matrimonio se vera autentico.

- no te preocupes. Fingiré que ser la "feliz esposa" frente a todos.

- ¿fingirás?…

- acepto ser tu esposa, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ser tu amante… dejare mi orgullo con tal de proteger a Denzel y a tu familia, yo… no quiero tener nada contigo, sentimentalmente hablando.

-… -se quedo pensativo, en realidad no esperaba esa respuesta, pero aun así acepto. Tal vez después, ella se acostumbre al hecho de que sus vidas estarían atadas de por vida. Como dicen algunos "el amor llegara después del matrimonio". Debía admitir que le interesaba Cloud de algún modo, pero no debía asustar a la joven con propuestas indebidas -me parece bien. Es un trato – dijo, aceptando SOLO por ahora. La mujer era fuerte y sencilla un partido perfecto para él y más sabiendo que ella podría defender a su familia cuando esté en peligro… una excelente decisión por parte del empresario.

-…- no dijo nada, no estaba segura de lo que hacia, pero… tenia que hacerlo.

El hombre se encamino a su lujoso automóvil, pero Cloud miro de nuevo al establecimiento y vio a Myrna mirando preocupada.

- vamos. – llamo Sephiroth para que entrara al vehículo.

- solo iré a despedirme – respondió un tono de tristeza.

-… no tardes, te llevare a almorzar, después te presentare con mi familia

- pero si ya los conozco

- pero no formalmente, además prefiero que así sean las cosas, eres una perfecta desconocida en la sociedad, no tienes que serlo para mi familia.

-mmm… esta bien. – ella nuevamente ingreso al restaurant para despedirse de Myrna. Sephiroth pudo notar que la mujer no estaba muy contenta del todo.

- pero niña! Ese hombre no sabe tratarte bien, no puedes irte con él!

- … no lo conoce bien, él… es amable.-se recrimino a si misma por haber dicha semejante mentira - Le prometo que yo estaré bien.

- ¿estas segura? Ese tipo…- miran a Sephiroth desde la ventana –me da mala espina

- no digas eso, además… es una persona a la que quiero… proteger.

- Cloud, no me digas que él…?

- si, por eso, tengo que irme. Ahora tengo que cumplir este trabajo, pero… le prometo que cuando lo termine, me iré con ustedes a Okinawa.

- esta bien, pequeña, pero... te voy a extraña, mi niña. – la abrazo.

- yo también.

Mientras salía para encontrarse de nuevo con Sephiroth, en su mente estaba con la firme idea, de que cuando terminara su trabajo, ella pediría el divorcio y se iría lejos. Era lo mejor, alguien como ella no podría soportar un falso matrimonio y mas a lado de un frio e infiel esposo. Si bien tenía algo de dignidad y respeto a si misma, ella no seria la burla de nadie, no como hacia varios años, cuando era una niña inocente e ingenua…

- ya me despedí – comento Cloud

- bien, entra – dijo con simpleza mientras él entra al vehículo en el lado del conductor, Cloud tomo aire y entro al lado del copiloto. Mientras se alejaban de los suburbios bajos, Cloud miraba melancólicamente aquellos barrios en los que solía caminar sola… ahora que recordaba Nanaki se había quedado en ese parque… tal vez debió convencerlo de ir a la casa de Sephiroth de incognito, al menos tendría una pequeña ayuda extra.

Sephiroth se dio cuenta de que Cloud estaba por las nubes y con esa mirada perdida… no le gustaba que la joven fuera así, si bien la quería como su esposa pero debía hacer lo posible para que la alta sociedad la aceptara… en eso ya tenía la zona cubierta, su madre podría ayuda a Cloud a ser una refinada dama.

- iremos a almorzar, conozco un buena lugar

-… no tengo hambre, ya almorcé con Myrna

-… yo creo que deberías volver a pensarlo, debo de alguna forma empezar a presentarte

- ¡pero aun tu estas casado!

- … si, pero no por mucho. Mi abogado me dijo que está hablando con mi "esposa" la está acorralando para que me dé el divorcio, claro, sino quiere un escándalo- explico el empresario

-…- Cloud se puso nerviosa, jamás pensó que aquel hombre realmente odiara a aquella mujer. Debía ser prudente con él.

Ambos llegaron a la parte más lujosa de Japón, específicamente a uno de los restaurants más elegantes del mundo, Cloud se quedo incomoda, ella no estaba vestida adecuadamente. Tal vez debió haberlo pensado antes de que Sephiroth la llevara a un lugar así. Sephiroth salió y caballerosamente ayudo a Cloud salir, a él no le importaba que Cloud no fuera como esas hipócritas mujeres de la alta sociedad, aunque tampoco estaba vestida apropiadamente, le veía bella y simple. Sin duda una extraña combinación, cuando la conoció vestía de manera tan clásica pero que la hacía ver hermosa, luego como la vio como una guerrera; balanceando aquella espada tan grande como ella de manera tan limpia e intrépida… luego recordó el día anterior, cuando Cloud encontró a Denzel y lo regreso al lado de su familia…

- *puede que Cloud sea una mujer con misterio, pero no puedo negar que hasta ahora podría ser una mujer ideal para criar a Denzel. Solo tengo tener paciencia con ella y eventualmente…* - pensó el empresario, mientras veía a una nerviosa Cloud, al parecer que su apariencia llamaba la atención, aquellos ojos intensos ojos azules y esos largos cabellos dorados, eran muy llamativos.

- ¿Cloud estas bien? – pregunto el empresario cuando termino de hablar

- mmm… si – respondió muy nerviosa

- bien, Angeal nos esta esperando.

- ¿Angeal? – repitió

- si, él sabe mi situación a parte de mi abogado.

- esta bien, al menos no tendré que fingir con ellos. – ante ese comentario, Sephiroth no estaba satisfecho con lo que había escuchado. Pero una vez que llegaron a la mesa reservada por el empresario, allí se encontraba a una satisfecho Angeal, su plan había funcionado. Sephiroth acomodo a Cloud a lado de él, aunque pareciera que no, Sephiroth sabia como tratar a una dama, solo esperaba Angeal que no solo la tratara así frente a los demás.

- hola, Cloud. – saludo cortésmente Angeal

- h-hola – saludo Cloud

Los tres pidieron algo para comer, Cloud pidió algo ligero, pero Sephiroth le obligo a comer… parece ser que los problemas de pajera se asomaban rápidamente. Trato de comenzar la conversación, antes de que Cloud cambiara de opinión y se fuera corriendo.

- vaya, Sephiroth si te pudo convencer.

- … lo hago por Denzel, por nadie más.

- eso pensé, tranquila, no te juzgo. Denzel es un niño muy especial, él casi no confía en la gente y mal educado, pero contigo cambio ahora es más atento y prudente.

-… pero yo no hice nada.

- te portaste como realmente eres con él. Eso lo aprecia.

-… - se sonrojo

- tranquila, no te preocupes por Tifa, ella no hará nada. Es mas Génesis me dio las buenas noticias de que ella acepto darte el divorcio.

- ¿realmente lo hizo? – pregunto incrédulo Sephiroth

-sabes que Génesis suele ser persuasivo. Pero lo que decía hoy en la mañana era cierto, Tifa quiere la custodia de Denzel, argumento que tu no lo atendías como era debido.

- mmm… - suspiro – entonces creo que tengo la urgencia de casarme

- si, al parecer – contesto Angeal y quedo viendo a la pobre Cloud apenada y ahora asustada.

-mmm… pero tiene hacerlo que manera en la que no afectes tu reputación. Tal vez puedes argumentar que ya estaban separados y que solo estaban juntos por Denzel.

- creo que tendré que hacer uso de mis influencias publicitarias para lograrlo. Al casarme esta vez podre proteger el status de mi familia y podre librarme de esos periodistas amarillistas.

- tu lo has dicho- dijo Angeal con una sonrisa burlona

Para Cloud era MUY incomodo que hablaran de un matrimonio como si fuera un negocio… si bien, para ella era lo mas importante, por que unías tu vida a la de una persona que amabas y junto a esa persona, formarías una familia… lo siempre había querido ella. Y de alguna forma lo tendría, pero… ¿y el amor? ¿la confianza? ¿la fidelidad? ¿Sephiroth le seria fiel? ¿dejaría sus andanzas por ella? No estaba segura de ello, solo podría suponer que al menos la respetaría.

- disculpen pero iré a llamar a alguien. – dijo Cloud, no quería escuchar mas esa charla, además quería hablar con Cid, sobre la investigación que le encomendó.

- claro, querida. Tomate tu tiempo – dijo Angeal

-… - se levanto de su asiento, estaba cerca del baño y marco un número, espero a que contestaran - ¿hola, Cid?

- hola, pequeña rubia ¿Cómo te va?

- bien, quería saber como vas con eso

- mas o menos, me diste muy poca información.

- ya veo.

- pero no te preocupes eventualmente sabremos quien te mandaba a esas misiones tuyas. Solo espero que no se trate algo raro.

- yo también espero que no, además… debo decirte que ya no viviera mas en los suburbios

- ¡oh, vaya! Dime que por fin consideraste vivir con más estilo. ¿y dime donde estará tu nueva casa? ¿en Japón? O ¿en el extranjero?

-… seguiré viviendo en Japón, pero… - dudo un poco pero tenia que decirlo – me voy a casar… - dijo casi en un susurro

-…- hubo un silencio - ¡¿QUÉ?! – grito a los cuatro vientos. - ¡por todos los cielo, en que rayos estas pensando, niña! – ante ese grito, Cloud tubo que alejar el celular de su oído antes de que la lastimara.

- no grites, no estoy sorda – pidió calmadamente Cloud.

- ¿Cómo me voy a calmar?! Niña.

-mmm… pero no es para que me regañes

- no lo digo por eso, sino con quien te vas a casar?! Yo no te conozco ningún novio!

- … con Sephiroth Valentine

- … ¿Qué?!

- si, me casare con él.

- ¿pero como paso eso?!

- mmm… por una situación familiar me vi envuelta en este asunto. Luego que cuento con más detalle, la razón por la que te llamo es para avisarte que me mudo con él.

-mmm… no me agrada ¿ya lo sabe Barret?

- mmm… no, ni la señora Myrna, estoy segura que si los decía serán capaces de matar a Sephiroth ahí mismo.

- ¡por supuesto que si! Yo seguramente ya lo hubiera hecho trizas por eso!

-mmm… escucha, mi matrimonio con él no dudara mucho, solo hasta que cumpla con mi misión. Así que… por favor, lleva a Nanaki contigo, luego yo lo recogeré para que me ayude con esto. Después conseguiré el divorcio y… me alejare de esa familia, empezare de nuevo.

- niña tonta. Más te vale hacer eso, pero me preocupa mas por el hecho de que te cases con ese idiota.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Cloud

- ese tipo tiene fama de ser infiel en sus anchas vas a sufrir.

- mmm… no importa, además… si lo piensas bien, sufriría si yo… estuviera enamorada de él pero… no lo estoy. Puedes estar seguro que no tendré una relación con Sephiroth que no sea proteger a su familia

-… - se escucho un suspiro – esta bien, espero que no vayas luego a llamarme llorando, diciéndome que te enamoraste

- … no, no lo hare. Te llamare cuando te necesite tramitar una acta de nacimiento nueva y … también seria buena cambiar un poco mu cabello, realmente es molesto que me vean.

- esta bien, te veo luego niña. Espero que sepas lo que haces y mas que luego no termines arrepintiéndote. Después de todo, supongo que el hecho de que la esposa de Sephiroth ya le haya dado el divorcio no es algo que se pueda ocultar

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto sorprendida, a ella apenas le habían dado la noticia

- ¿bromeas? – pregunto con burla – es una noticia que esta circulando como pan caliente. Muchos dicen que la esposa fue mas o igual de infiel que él, que su único hijo lo tenían abandonado peor que un perro callejero y que alguno tendría que luchar por la custodia del niño.

- si, es verdad.

- bien, supongo que Sephiroth te pido matrimonio por eso ¿no?

- si – contesto simplemente

- bien te dare un consejo, Cloud, métetelo en la cabeza: tu matrimonio es FALSO, no se casaran por amor.

-… lo sé…

- bien te dejo. Cuídate, niña.

- si, adiós – Cloud colgó, se quedo pensativa, realmente Cid tenia razón su matrimonio era FALSO, no se casaba por amor, no se unía a ese hombre con el propósito de compartir su vida o para hacer una familia, se casaba por el hecho de cumplir un deber… eso debía grabárselo en la memoria. Al menos Sephiroth acepto sus condiciones… pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué algo dentro de ella le decía que sufriría? ¿Por qué tenia los deseos de llorar? Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, estaba decidida, cumpliría con esa ultima misión y desaparecería de la vida de esa familia, era lo CORRECTO.

***************************dentro de una lujosa limosina************************

La limosina era impecable, con asientos negros de cuero, un interior elegante y sublime, teniendo a la mano también pantallas táctiles transmitiendo las noticias del día, pero no eran del tipo "amigable", hablaban de guerras y conflictos en el mundo. Un hombre con un traje oscuro veía con una sonrisa aquellas pantallas, tomando un sorbo de un vaso con licor que tenia en su mano derecha.

- parece ser que TODO va de acuerdo con la planeado – dijo aquel hombre

- ¿pues que esperabas? Nos esforzamos para que todo saliera según lo planeado – dijo un hombre de cabello plateado con mechones rebeldes y ojos color plateado, vestido con una traje negro pero con la camisa blanca abierta.

- lo sé, Weiss, parece ser que aun tienes mucho trabajo. Como por ejemplo quietar de en medio a esos dos imbéciles del camino.

- ya te dije que me des la orden de ejecutarlos! Seria más fácil.

- no, quiero probar con la "diplomacia", Cloud ya esta muy cerca de ellos, no puedo acercarme bruscamente con ella, seria imprudente y tonto.

- bien, por ti. – contesto con fastidio – sabes que también estoy interesado en ella.

- oh, amigo, pero si te ofendí. – contesto con sarcasmo – en cuanto la tengamos en nuestras manos, será mas fácil usarla.

- mas te vale, sino me abre arrepentido de haberte encontrado DE NUEVO.

- si, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Éramos enemigos en una vida y ahora aliados, con el mismo objetivo, obtener el poder absoluto del hijo legitimo de Zoah, Cloud Strife, aquella persona que viajo en el tiempo y vino a nosotros bajo otro rostro, ahora comenzaremos a movernos como es debido.

- ¿atacaremos con todo? – pregunto Weiss en un tono de impaciencia.

- si, esta vez ni ShinRa, ni SOLDADO, ni Zoah, me alejaran de Cloud, la hare MIA. – declaro el hombre mientras apretó con fuerza el vaso que tenia en la mano y este se rompió, mientras que en la oscuridad provocada por la limosina, unos ojos color rojo como la sangre se asomaban. – espera por mi, Cloud, por que yo seré el único con el derecho de estar a tu lado.

Mientras la limosina conducía por las modernas calles de Japón…


	8. CAPITULO 8: SINCERIDAD

CAPITULO 8: SINCERIDAD

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Luego del almuerzo, Sephiroth se dedico a llevar a Cloud a su lujosa mansión y presentarla formalmente como su pareja y futura esposa, estaba seguro que Denzel estaría contento de ver de nuevo a Cloud, esta vez cumpliría su promesa de llevar a Cloud con ellos. Vivirían como una familia, tal vez Cloud aun estaba renuente con hacerla su amante pero lograría enamorarla y vivir al menos tranquilamente, además siendo su esposa ella tendría que cumplir sus obligaciones como tal. Además recordó la plática que tuvo con Angeal, mientras Cloud hablaba por teléfono.

****FLASH BACK****

- ¿entonces la harás tu esposa?

- si, es la mejor opción que tengo además… ella no es una persona en la que pueda desconfiar.

- es increíble que haya aceptado

- si, pero lo hace por obligación, no por que sienta algo por mi.

- ¿quieres decir que ella no siente nada por ti?

- no, ese es un problema, quiere divorciarse cuando termine…-detuvo unos momentos, no podía decir acerca de la misión de Cloud, eso la presionaría mas - el asunto con Tifa.

- vaya, bueno. Considerando lo "derecha" que es Cloud no me sorprende, supongo que no te quedaras así ¿verdad?

- no, ya veras que con el tiempo ella cederá, solo debo enamorarla bien.

- confieso que hagas eso, ya que seria una pena que pierdas a alguien como ella.

- por cierto… ¿Por qué estas TAN interesado en que Cloud sea mi esposa?

- no puedo ocultarlo, Sephiroth. Tu lindo hijo la quiere de mamá.

- ¿Qué?

- jajaj, perdón, no puedo evitarlo, Denzel quiere a Cloud como mamá. Él dice que seria una mujer adecuada para ti ¿Quién diría que tu hijo le quedaría el papel de cupido?

- no es gracioso

- bien, amigo. Solo espero que funcione tu nuevo matrimonio. Cloud es una mujer que no esta refinada, pero estoy seguro que estará a la altura.

- lo sé, mi madre podría enseñarle como actuar como una dama. También me gustaría pensar que… pronto le enamorare y… un hermano para Denzel seria fabuloso.

- ¿pensando ya en hijos? – pregunto divertido Angeal

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto Sephiroth – me parece lo mas normal

- mmm… amigo mio, espero que tengas unos lindos hijos.

- yo también. Una vida después de tanto que he pasado, será bueno pata Cloud, para mi hijo y para mi.

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

Por fin llegaron a su mansión, Sephiroth ayudo a salir a Cloud, aun no se acostumbraba a ser tratada con tanta formalidad, pero como pronto seria la "flamante esposa del codiciado empresario Sephiroth Valentine".

- llegamos - anuncio Sephiroth al entrar a la casa, atendido por Elmyra y por varias sirvientas que se acercaron a Cloud, preguntándole si necesitaba algo. Cloud estaba abrumada, jamás alguien la estaba atendiendo con tanta insistencia, eso le causo gracia al empresario.

En eso del piso superior se asomo una alegre Aerith acompañada por elegante Lucrecia, ambas bajaron las escaleras y se acercaron a la pareja.

- ¡Cloud! - dijo una alegre Aerith y la abraza - ¡kyaaa! Por fin viniste a vivir aquí

- eh… si, eso creo

- espero que mi tonto hermano no te haya causado problemas

- tal vez… unos poquitos – contesto nerviosa, al recordar como Sephiroth le había hablado a Myrna

- ¡oh, Sephiroth! ¿Qué hiciste?

- yo no hice nada – contesto el empresario, luego miro a Cloud – según tu, ¿Qué hice?

- molestar a Myrna, casi te mata con la espátula en su mano.

Silencio…

- ¡hermano, eres un tonto! Por poco y te mueres- exclamo molesta Aerith, Sephiroth solo encogió los hombros – no te hagas el que no te importa.

- Aerith dudo mucho que una … señora me hubiera matado por una espátula

- ella es la persona que mas temen en los barrios bajos, por eso casi nadie se atreve a lastimarla – comento Cloud

- … parece hijo que metiste la pata – comento divertida Lucrecia

-… al final pude a traer a Cloud a esta casa – dijo simplemente.

- ay, este hermano mio me dará algún día un infarto. – comento mientras cruzaba los brazos – mi hermano no tiene remedio.

- lo mismo va para ti, jovencita, que ni creas que no me he enterado que ya tiene hasta club de fans.

- uy… pensé que era un secreto – dijo divertida Aerith mientras se escondía detrás de Cloud – Cloud, defiéndeme de este ogro. Tú eres la única que puede vencerlo

- ¿ogro? – pregunto Cloud confundida y extrañada por la inusual situación en la que se encontraba.

- tranquila, Cloud, Aerith siempre le dice así a Sephiroth – dijo Lucrecia – además, quiero decirte que me alegro mucho que estés aquí, Denzel estará feliz de verte.

- yo…

- no te preocupes, estoy segura de que entenderá la situación de que tu serás una invitada en esta casa.

- madre, temo decir que te equivocas, Cloud no será una invitada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, hijo? – pregunto Lucrecia confundida

Sephiroth tomo la mano de Cloud y lo acerco a él, mirándola fijamente, lo que provoco un sonrojo mayor en Cloud.

- Cloud y yo nos casaremos. En cuanto me divorcie, me casare con ella y ella será parte oficial de esta familia. – acerco la fina mano de la joven y le dio un suave beso en el dorso, casi hace que Cloud tuviera la cara tan roja como un tomate.

- oh… - solo pudo decir eso Aerith – entonces… ¡Cloud pasa a ser mi hermanita! – exclamo la adolescente feliz. Cloud se separo del empresario, avergonzada, estaba segura que tenia la cara toda roja.

- … - Lucrecia prefirió quedarse callada, no sabia que decir, sabia que su hijo estaba interesado en la joven, pero jamás imagino que tomara la precipitada decisión de casarse.

- Cloud – llamo Aerith, la rubia dirigió su mirada a la joven castaña – ¿ya decidiste el vestido?

- ¿vestido? ¿de que? - pregunto inocentemente Cloud

- tu vestido de novia

- eh… pues yo…

-¡eehhh! – exclamo Aerith – mi hermano aun no ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio como se debe?

- ¿mi mano? Ehhh… - miro nerviosa a Sephiroth, pero él tenia una mirada neutral – mmm… yo pues…

- quiero hacer una reunión privada cuando le de al anillo de compromiso a Cloud, además aun estoy atado con Tifa. Aunque Angeal me aseguro que Génesis había logrado algo razonable con ella para que me diera el divorcio.

- ya veo – dijo aliviada Aerith - pero no quita que debes hacer las cosas como Dios lo manda.

- si, ya lo sé.

- Cloud – llamo Lucrecia – no sé que ha pasado entre tu y mi hijo, pero… me alegro mucho que estés aquí – dijo la mujer con sinceridad, luego se acercó a la joven y la abrazo – así que te doy la bienvenida a esta familia, Cloud.

Cloud no había sentido esa calidez y sentimiento de cariño por parte de otra persona, la única vez que lo sintió fue cuando fue adoptada. Pero ahora podía sentir gracias a sus poderes el sincero sentimiento de aceptación y cariño, pero sintió algo más…

- … disculpe… - llamo Cloud

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto curiosa Lucrecia

- usted… - miro a la atura de su vientre – esta… embarazada?

- eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto sorprendida, también lo estaba Aerith.

La familia aun no daba la noticia al publico, el único que no se sorprendió fue Sephiroth, sin duda era mas que cierto que Cloud tenia poderes que le sentir las emociones de otros pero al parecer también su estado.

- yo se lo dije, madre – dijo Sephiroth intercediendo por Cloud - se lo comente en el camino ¿verdad, Cloud?

- eh?-expreso, pero entendió por qué lo hacia -... si, él me lo comento en el camino. Disculpe si no tuve tacto al decirlo, le doy mis mas sinceras felicitaciones -

-gracias, Cloud. Bueno, si no hay mas que aclarar, creo que Denzel le gustaría ver a Cloud.

- es cierto – dijo Aerith – él estuvo muy triste desde el domingo. Él esta en el jardín ¿Por qué no lo vas a ver? Nosotros iremos preparando una gran cena, para darle la bienvenida a Cloud.

- mmm… gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir

- te llevare con Denzel para que lo saludes – dijo Sephiroth mientras guiaba a Cloud al jardín.

Cuando la pareja se fue, Aerith estaba contenta pero Lucrecia estaba algo preocupada.

- ¿pasa algo mamá? – pregunto Aerith

- no lo sé, hija. Es que… me parece algo precipitado de Sephiroth que haya traído a Cloud así, además hacerla su esposa. Pude percibir que Cloud no esta enamorada de él.

- mmm… yo también lo note, pero… quiero creer que mi tonto hermano si la quiere, sino fuera así ¿Por qué traerla y presentarla como su futura esposa?

- tienes razón. Conozco a mi hijo y a veces no tiene sentido del tacto con las mujeres, suele ser muy directo.

- es cierto, espero que Cloud pueda aguantar su carácter.

- ella sin duda es una opción confiable, sobretodo por la situación de Tifa y Denzel.

- Denzel estará mas que feliz de tener a Cloud de mamá, además ya te diste cuenta de que Denzel es mas abierto?

- si, estoy segura que ese cambio se debe gracias a ella.

Al llegar al jardín, Cloud pudo maravillarse que el jardín era extenso y hermosamente cuidado, había rosales de distintos colores y varias flores igualmente, ella no había visto ese lugar cuando paso la noche en esa mansión. Era como estar en el paraíso, jamás había visto tantas flores, por alguna razón le hacia sentir que ya estuvo en un lugar muy parecido a este, pero ¿Cuándo?

- mi madre y mi hermana, le encanta las flores. Ellas cultivaron y cuidaron de este jardín.

- es hermoso. – comento Cloud

- Denzel suele jugar aquí desde pequeño. Le gusta mucho este lugar, le hace bien.

- ahora que recuerdo… Sephiroth, escuche que Denzel tenía un trauma ¿de que se trata?

-… -el empresario miro a Cloud, quien tenia una mirada preocupada, no tenia caso ocultárselo, pronto seria su esposa –Denzel tiene problemas con su carácter, desde que tenia cuatro años Tifa lo ignoraba y que solo era una molestia-aquellas palabras - eso hacia que ella y yo nos peleáramos mucho. Denzel… fue muy cerrado con la gente y hasta grosero, siempre me decía que no le importaba nadie más que él. Pero… eso cambio cuando te conoció.

- ¿realmente crees que fue por mi que él cambio?

- claro, te lo dije ¿no? Fuiste sincera con él cuando te conoció, no lo trataste hipócritamente. Desde ese día piensa en ti y hasta me ha pedido muchas veces que quiere ir a una escuela, ya es más responsable y prudente.

- pero yo no hice nada.

- insisto, te portaste como una madre para él aunque solo te conociera por unos momentos. Él lo comprende mejor que nadie, te quiere como si lo fueras.

-… ¿pero esta bien así? – pregunto insegura – yo… no sé como portarme como una mamá. Seguramente seré un desastre.

-mmm… le cantaste y lo dejarte profundamente dormido, fuiste sincera con él, lo regresaste a mi lado cuando estaba perdido y mas te preocupaste por su salud, su herida en la rodilla, cuando termine de atender su herida, Denzel no quería que me deshiciera del pañuelo que le diste para cubrirla, lo conserva como un tesoro para él ¿aun crees que no es suficiente?

- …- Cloud no supo que decir, tal vez muy en el fondo tenia razón

- ¿Cloud? – escucho una voz infantil decir su nombre y entre los rosales apareció Denzel, quien tenia una cara de asombro - ¿eres tu? – pregunto el niño, Cloud miro a su futuro esposo y este asintió.

- si, soy yo, Denzel – contesto, el niño cambio su rostro de asombro a una feliz, corrió a los brazos de la rubia. El niño no paraba de abrazar a la joven, quería asegurarse que no fuese un sueño, pero no era así, Cloud estaba ahí.

- ¡que bueno! Mi papá te encontró, estas aquí

- si, estoy aquí.

- ¿ya no te iras verdad?

- … no, ya no me iré.

- ¿en serio?

- si, Denzel – dijo Sephiroth – por que ella vivirá con nosotros, Denzel ella será pronto mi esposa

La cara del niño cambio a uno curioso, Cloud quiso que Sephiroth tuviera mas tacto con esa situación, apenas se encontraba ahí y ya le decía como si nada que iba ser su nueva mamá.

- ¿es cierto, Cloud? – pregunto Denzel a una avergonzada Cloud, ella solo asintió esperando no causar enojo en el pequeño por el repentino cambio - ¡que bueno! ¡vas a ser mi mamá! – exclamo alegre el niño, sorprendiendo a Cloud. – mi papá ya te pidió que te casaras con él, me alegro mucho. Serás mi mamá y nunca te iras de nuestro lado.

- yo…- quiso decir algo pero la carita ilusionada del niño la hizo callarse

- imagínate papá, Cloud será mi mamá, ahora si puedes llamar a la cigüeña para que me de un hermanito o hermanita, por que solo puedes llamarla cuando hay una mamá y un papá ¿verdad? – ante ese comentario, Cloud se puso roja, lo que divirtió a Sephiroth.

- ya veras, Denzel.-dijo Sephiroth con una sonrisa - Pronto estaremos llamando a la cigüeña para tener un pequeño bebe.

- ¡si y yo lo cuidare mucho! Estoy seguro de que mi hermanito o hermanita le encantara nuestra familia.

- tienes razón, hijo.

- … - Cloud ya no supo que decir, era demasiado para un día, primero con Aerith y Lucrecia, ahora con Denzel… ¿Qué mas le esperaría? Además… ¿no se supone que su matrimonio solo dudaría unos meses? Un momento, Sephiroth jamás hablo de un divorcio, solo ella tomaba la iniciativa de hacerlo, pero Sephiroth… él ¿quería formar una familia con ella? Aquel niño la hacia sentir un sentimiento único, protección y cuidado, con Aerith y Lucrecia un sentimiento de fraternidad y apoyo, pero… ¿en Sephiroth? ¿Qué es lo que sentía realmente por el empresario?... no conocía esas respuestas, solo ahora sentía un sentimiento de agradecimiento, porque de alguna forma la salvo de una vida solitaria, ahora ya no estaba segura de lo que pasaría después de que completara su misión ¿huir? O ¿quedarse a lado del empresario y de alguna forma apreciar lo que alguna vez cruelmente le arrebataron?...

Después de varias platicas amenas con la familia Valentine, Cloud pudo descubrir y recordar lo que vivía en una familia. Las situaciones tan extrañas pero graciosas, el amor que había y el apoyo… cosas que Cloud extrañaba sentir…

Ya era tarde, tan rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando estabas acompañada por gente que ahora era su familia. Cloud miro que Denzel nuevamente estaba dormido junto a ella, ella le sonrió tiernamente.

- Denzel ya esta dormido – aviso Cloud a Sephiroth, quien veía satisfecho por la reacción de Cloud y también por el comportamiento de su hijo.

- hay que llevarlo a dormir – dijo Sephiroth, Cloud solo asintió.

- también nos iremos a dormir – dijo Vincent y ayudo a Lucrecia a levantarse del sillón – si nos disculpan, Aerith tu también debes irte a dormir, mañana tienes escuela

- lo sé – dijo resignada – ojala no tuviera que ir a la escuela para que pudiera estar mas con Cloud.

-ella también tiene cosas que hacer – dijo Sephiroth

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto curiosa

- como prepararnos para la boda. – dijo simplemente, a lo que Cloud se puso algo nerviosa.

- no te preocupes, Cloud nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Lucrecia

- gracias – dijo Cloud con una sonrisa

- bien, cariño. Hay que dormir – dijo Vincent y llevo a su linda esposa en brazos hasta su habitación.

- bien yo también me voy, tanto amor en esta casa podría algún día contagiarme

- y espero que sean en los próximos diez años. – burlo Sephiroth

- ¡wua! Malvado! Yo quiero casarme antes de los 20.

- eres una niña – dijo Sephiroth

- malo – hizo un puchero y se dirigió a las escaleras, una vez solos, Cloud se dispuso a cargar a Denzel en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación sin decir nada. Sephiroth la siguió sin decir nada, no tuvo que recordarle a Cloud donde estaba la habitación del pequeño, le quito sus zapato y lo acomodo en la cama. Ya se iba cuando algo jalaba su mano, al voltear pudo notar que Denzel había despertado.

- ¿sucede algo Denzel?

- … ¿me cantas? – pidió el pequeño, a lo que Cloud se sorprendió, pero accedió. Sephiroth estaba en el marco de la puerta mirando aquella tierna escena. Cloud volvió a cantar esa dulce canción con la cual "enamoro" a su hijo, el pequeño volvió a quedarse dormido. Cloud salió de la habitación y se dirigía a la habitación que le toco a ella en esa ocasión, pero Sephiroth la detuvo.

- ven, Cloud. – llamo Sephiroth, Cloud estaba nerviosa, la estaba guiando a la habitación del empresario – pronto serás mi esposa, no tiene caso que no durmamos juntos.

- pero yo… - dijo sonrojada

- tranquila no hare nada que tu no quieras, pero… si quiero que te quedes hoy a mi lado.

-… ¿esta bien así? Es decir, yo… te dije que solo fingiría ser una feliz esposa, pero que yo no quería nada contigo.

- … -se acercó a su oído y le susurro lo que estremeció a la rubia -lo sé, pero ahora estas en la casa de mis padres y ellos no deben sospechar nada ¿entiendes?

-…- trago saliva, ella no sabia que decir, estaba nerviosa y tan ida, su razón no funcionaba bien, aprovechando esa situación, Sephiroth la llevo entre sus brazos y la llevo al interior de la habitación, acostándola delicadamente sobre la suave y extensa cama. Sephiroth se dedico a mirar a la joven mientras ella lo miraba, pudo sentir las manos del empresario acariciando la piel de su cara y parte de su cabello.

- Sephiroth… en serio, yo no… - sus palabras fueron calladas por el dedo índice de Sephiroth sobre sus labios.

- ya te dije que no hare nada de lo que tu no quieras, solo quédate. Te prestare algo de mi ropa para que duermas cómoda – diciendo esto fue a un armario y saco una camisa de seda de color azul marino y la extendió hacia ella. – toma, esto te cubrirá bien.

-… esta bien – dijo Cloud, se levanto de la cama y fue al baños, aunque a Sephiroth no le agradara que se vistiera en otro lugar, ya había logrado lo suficiente para que accediera a dormir con él, no arruinaría la noche por pequeños detalles. En esos momentos también aprovecho él para cambiarse solo usaría unos pantalones de seda de color negro. Al terminar salió del baño Cloud, aquella visión le era increíble, Cloud con solo esa camisa le hacia ver que el cuerpo de la joven estaba mas que desarrollado, parecía inducir al pecado con solo verlo, aquel sonrojo en su cara y esa mirada apenada, sin duda era una ángel, un pequeño ángel caído del cielo.

- … ¿ya podemos dormir? – pregunto nerviosamente Cloud

- claro – saliendo de sus pensamientos, Sephiroth se metió entre las cobijas y espero paciente que Cloud hiciera lo mismo, la joven respiro profundamente y se acostó pero algo alejado del empresario. Sephiroth no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia, pero bueno. Consiguió lo que quería, encontrar a Cloud, convencerla de casarse con él y ahora que durmiera con él. Sencillamente el amor nacería después, de eso estaba seguro, nada ni nadie apartaría a aquella mujer que le quitaba el sueño. Ahora era SUYA…

**Bueno, termine con este cap, espero que les guste, como siempre agradezco las visitas y comentarios de ustedes a este loco fic, que se pondrá mas bueno, jijiji… y sobre el comentario de que aparecería el otro Sephiroth…. Nopi, no es esa persona que contrataba a Cloud, jijiji parece ser que habrá mas sorpresita por ahí jijijiji**


	9. CAPITULO 9: ENTRE PAREDES

CAPITULO 9: ENTRE PAREDES

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

El sonido de pájaros cantando anunciando un nuevo mañana siempre le molestaba, pero no tenía otro remedio mas que levantarse e ir a trabajar. Sin embargo algo extraño había ocurrido precisamente esa mañana, su cuerpo estaba en la cama pero algo le negaba a querer despertarse ¿Qué era? Sin duda era algo cálido que estaba cómodamente encima de su pecho, un olor dulce a flores y una suave respiración golpeando su cuello…

¿acaso estaba con otra de esas mujeres con la que siempre se insinuaban? No, ya era hora para que se hubiera ido. Siempre fue muy claro, no quería que ni su familia ni su hijo vieran salir mujeres salir de esa habitación, pero… algo en el fondo Sephiroth sabia que se equivocaba. Abrió sus ojos y al enfocar la vista a la fuente de aquella calidez, no pudo evitar estar sorprendido, quien estaba durmiendo a su lado no era ninguna otra mujer desconocida, era Cloud… ¡es cierto! Ayer Cloud acepto ser su esposa y ser la madre de su hijo! Ambos durmieron en la misma habitación a regañadientes de la rubia, pero logro convencerla. Pero… ¿Cómo llego a estar tan cerca de él? Seguramente en la noche ella se acurruco a lado de él.

La rubia estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del empresario, al parecer tenia dulces sueños por que su rostro transmitía tanta paz. Sus largos cabellos estaban desparramados por la cama y sus manos lo rodeaban en la cintura, las piernas de ella de alguna forma estaban entre cruzadas con las de él, sin duda una visión magnifica para admirar todas las mañanas.

- *sin duda, Cloud eres los mas hermoso que me ha tocado ver y tocar* - paso sus dedos entre los mechones del dorado cabello de la joven durmiente, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de aquel hermoso ángel.

No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y divertido comenzó acariciar el rostro de ella, su piel era sumamente suave y fina, como ninguna. Estaba a punto de llamar a su secretaria y decirle que cancelara todas sus citas y se quedaría con la joven rubia, disfrutando el día, tal vez organizaría la salida que tanto quería. Pero unos pequeños quejidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Sephiroth pudo apreciar, maravillado, que Cloud tenia los mas hermosos y expresivos ojos. Cuando Cloud se dio cuenta que el empresario la tenia entre sus brazos se sonrojo a mas no poder ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de él?

- buenos días, Cloud – dijo Sephiroth regalándole la primera sonrisa del día.

- …. Bu-buenos días – respondió nerviosamente

- ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto divertido el empresario

- mmm… si, un poco bien… pero…- se levanto un poco hasta quedar, Sephiroth no le agrado mucho el repentino movimiento de la joven, pero siguió mirándola – lo siento… no debí dormir sobre ti.

- oh… - expreso el empresario – eres la primera mujer que me dice eso.

- mmm…lo siento – dijo afligida

- ¿Por qué?

- mmm… yo… ayer tú estabas soñando – se sentó en la cama y la dio la espalda al empresario

- ¿perdón? – pregunto confundido el empresario - ¿soñando?

- … estabas llamando a Tifa – bajo su cabeza

-…. – se quedo mudo - ¿Qué dices…? ¿estaba llamando a Tifa en mis sueños?

-…

****FLASH BACK****

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Cloud había podido dormir, sus sueños siempre la habían tener tanta confusión y tristeza, podía recordar que entre estos había una familia, un hermoso pueblo, una sensación de fuego en su alma y cuerpo, sonido de acerco chocando… al despertar pudo notar que aun estaban en penumbras, Cloud se levanto un poco y noto que el empresario aun dormía, que envidia le deba cuando una persona podía dormir tranquilamente.

Sin poder dormir, decidió quedarse solo sentada en la cama tratando planear sus próximos movimientos… pasó una hora y seguía sin dormir, tal vez podía ir a la cocina y comer algo. Pero unos quejidos comenzaron a llamarle la atención, era Sephiroth quien al parecer tenia una pesadilla, Cloud se preocupo y se acercó a él.

- Sephiroth, Sephiroth – llamo varias veces al empresario – despierta, Sephiroth

-…. No… no… - susurro el empresario – no… no…

- Sephiroth, despierta – suplico una preocupada Cloud – por favor, es solo una pesadilla

- no… no te vayas… no te vayas…

- ¿Sephiroth?

- no te vayas… Tifa…

Cloud se sorprendió, ¿su futuro esposo llamaba a gritos a la mujer que lo engaño? Teniendo en cuneta que podía ver sus pensamientos, algo le decía que no lo hiciera, ya que acabaría con decepcionarla. Pero Sephiroth seguía llamándola, empezó a sudar desesperado.

- Sephiroth, despierta – volvió a llamarlo

- Tifa…

-… tranquilo, estoy aquí… - tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para tranquilizar al empresario – estoy aquí… - en ese momento la respiración del empresario se volvió mas calmada. Al menos ya había dejado de hablar.

- Tifa… - susurro nuevamente Sephiroth, Cloud se quedo callada, no sabia que hacer o decir. No se dio cuenta que el empresario repentinamente sujeto a una distraída Cloud del brazo y la jalo hacia él, haciendo que se sonrojara por completo.

- Sephiroth, espera yo…! – quiso reclamar pero unos demandantes labios sellaron sus palabras. Aquel beso transmitía necesidad, calor y mucho AMOR. Cloud trato de no corresponder, pero los fuertes brazos de Sephiroth la hacían perder la batalla, pronto estos la sometieron a sus caricias por encima de aquella camisa de seda, pareciera que el empresario estaba dispuesto a quitársela y dejarse llevar por el calor que soltaba aquel cuerpo femenino. Cloud, por inercia, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sephiroth y comenzar a acariciar la espalda de él, respondía aquel demandante beso con la misma necesidad y amor, pero sabia que era un error, ella no debía amar aquel hombre que la confundía con otra.

- quédate… - susurro al separarse de ese beso -… quédate a mi lado – y volvió a besarle, esta vez apasionadamente y lentamente, Cloud estaba atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo del empresario, quien se atrevió a bajar mas del cuello y tratar de desabrochar la camisa de Cloud. En todo ese tiempo Sephiroth no abrió los ojos.

- no… Sephiroth, no ahora no… por favor… otro día … - suplico Cloud, respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto entre cortado

- … por que mañana… mañana… - trato de coordinar sus palabras – mañana tienes trabajo y… prometimos en ir con Denzel al parque. – invento en el ultimo momento.

-… tienes razón, mi amor… - sonrió besaba su frente. – entonces… duerme a mi lado. – al decir esto obligo a Cloud a dormir su lado. Cloud quiso liberarse del abrazo, pero una vez mas tuvo que conformarse con dormir a lado del él.

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

- ¿Cloud? – la rubia salió de sus pensamientos, Sephiroth la estaba llamando – dime que dije, para que te pusiera así? – pregunto seriamente el empresario, Cloud miro lo miro, su expresión era muy seria.

-…. Nada, solo la llamabas. Me puse a lado de ti para que creyeras que yo era ella.

- … no debiste hacerlo, debiste despertarme- comento y miro a otro lado.

- trate, pero no lo hiciste, me preocupaste.

-… no volverá a pasar, cuando nos casemos no pasara, Cloud.- se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

- … *no creo que pueda olvidar a la mujer que alguna vez amo*- pensó la joven rubia. Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto, tomo la ropa que uso el día anterior. Quería salir de esa habitación o sino explotaría en contra de Sephiroth.

Al salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, aun pensativa, no quería recordar el beso que había sido robado. Estaba totalmente segura de que Sephiroth aun sentía algo por Tifa, eso le causo algo de pesar, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar ese compromiso. Llego al comedor y vio a la feliz familia Valentine, Aerith vestida con su uniforme y lista para ir a la escuela, Denzel desayunando alegremente con sus abuelos.

- buenos días – saludo Cloud, llamando la atención a los presentes.

- ¡buenos días, Cloud! – saludo alegre Aerith

- buenos días, Cloud – dijo amablemente Lucrecia.

- ¡Cloud! – exclamo Denzel salió disparado de la silla en la que estaba y corrió a abrazar a Cloud, quien lo acepta. – quería ya verte y preguntarte muchas cosas.

- ¿preguntarme? ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto curiosa e ingenuamente Cloud.

- preguntarte lo de la boda con mi papá y saber cuando van a llamar a la cigüeña.

Cloud se sonrojo, lo que causo risa de los demás presentes.

- Denzel – llamo nerviosa Cloud – yo… bueno, tu padre y yo aun no sabemos cuando será la boda, además… un bebe… - al decir esa palabra la lleno de un sentimiento extraño – es algo pronto en un recién comenzado matrimonio. Aunque… me gustaría uno.

- ohhh – expreso Aerith traviesamente – parece ser que mi hermanito tiene mucho "trabajo" ara llamar a la cigüeña.

-… -Cloud trago saliva avergonzada

- Cloud, me alegra tanto que seas mi mamá.

-… Denzel, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el ir a la escuela

- si, quiero ir a la escuela pero mi papa no quiere hacerlo.

- mmm… por eso quiero hablar contigo para poder convencer a tu papá que te deje ir a una buena escuela

- ¡si! – dijo alegre el niño

- eso si logras convencerme – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear vio a Sephiroth ya estaba listo para ir al trabajo. Cloud lo vio a los ojos tranquilamente.

- pues, quiero intentarlo – dijo Cloud muy segura.

- mmm…cariño, eso lo discutiremos otros día, ahora Denzel debe ir a sus clases privadas.

- me parece bien, pero quiero al menos la oportunidad de convencerte.

- … lo veremos en la tarde – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- hasta la tarde entonces, cariño. – respondió de la misma forma, tenia que ir con esa horrible farsa de fingir algo que no sentía, pero la pasada noche en la que Sephiroth olvido su promesa de respetarla profano sus labios.

La familia completa se reunió para desayunar, en todo ese tiempo Cloud no hablo, no quería hablar, era una situación difícil y sin escapatorita. Se sentía tan sola, sin nadie con quien contar lo que le pasaba. Una vez que terminaron, Denzel fue a sus clases, Aerith fue a la escuela. Solo se quedaría con Lucrecia, ya que su esposo Vincent tenía que salir junto a su hijo Sephiroth e ir a la empresa.

- Cloud – llamo Lucrecia mientras ambas estaban en la terraza, Lucrecia acaba de terminar de ver unos catálogos para ropa de bebe, mientras Cloud veía la jardín o al menos eso parecía, su vista parecía perdida. Desde la mañana noto como Cloud se forzaba para sonreír y permitir que Sephiroth le besara en la mejilla. Sabia que había algo que ambos ocultaban, ya era hora de saberlo – ahora que estamos solas, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

- si, dígame – respondió calmadamente

- ¿realmente estas enamorada de mi hijo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿amas a mi hijo?

-… ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

- Cloud, cuando te veo no veo una mujer enamorada, sino a una mujer comprometida con mi hijo. Dime la verdad ¿lo amas?

-… - bajo la mirada – señora, puedo asegurarle que lo que siento por su hijo… es sincero. Pero igualmente creo que yo soy hasta ahora su única opción.

- lo sabia, te convenció en tener un matrimonio con condiciones – concluyendo Lucrecia.

-… si, pero… a veces me pregunto si… hace lo correcto

- ¿Por qué?

- ayer su hijo… llamaba a su… aun esposa entre sus sueños.

- ohhh, así que… aun la ama…

- si, pero no se por qué me duele, ¿será por mi orgullo? No se como deberé actuar con esta farsa.

- Cloud, no debiste aceptar.

- no, pero lo hare, lo hago por Denzel y por su familia.

- Cloud… - miro a la joven con compasión – no debes sacrificarte por nosotros, además… Tifa tiene mucho que perder.

- pero ustedes estarían envueltos en el escandalo y … con lo de Denzel…

-…. Debo admitir que gracias a ti Denzel ha cambiado mucho, para bien. Pero… no tienes que hacer esto. Sephiroth me dijo que te traería a esta casa con la condición de que cuidaras de mi nieto, pero no de hacerte su esposa.

- fue una decisión que ambos tomamos.

-… Cloud… solo dime una cosa ¿crees que puedas enamorar a mi hijo para que olvide a Tifa? ¿Qué puedas formar una familia con él?

- no lo sé, no quiero ilusionarme, pero tampoco quiero ser cruel. Le daré una oportunidad a mi corazón. Y este decidirá.

**Bueno, termino mis capítulos semanales con mas sorpresitas y les dejo aun mas picaditos con esta historia, espero que me sigan enviando sus comentarios, y nos vemos en el siguiente fin de semana**


	10. CAPITULO 10: PRESENTACION Y UN DESTINO

CAPITULO 10: PRESENTACION Y UN DESTINO

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Cloud se mudo a la mansión Valentine, en esos días, Cloud se entero por Lucrecia, que Sephiroth ya estaba divorciado de Tifa, pero que ella amenazo con quitarle a Denzel por que él no lo amaba, pero Sephiroth le grito diciéndole y encarándola de ser una mala madre y pésima esposa.

****FLASH BACK****

Sephiroth viajo a Francia por que Tifa lo llamaba, claro bajo la amenaza que sino lo hacia, haría un escandalo. Al empresario le disgusto tener que viajar hasta Europa para ver por última vez a la mujer que alguna vez amo y más dejar a Cloud con la mirada llena de tristeza, él de alguna forma sabia que ella sentía algo por él, pero ella era muy orgullosa. Tenia que tener en claro que cuando se casara con ella, debía enamorarla y tener una familia, solo así podría quitarse el estigma que tenia en el corazón.

Génesis le advirtió que no cayera de nuevo, Sephiroth llego al hotel donde estaba hospedad Tifa después de salir del hospital. Una vez que entro en la habitación, Tifa lo beso apasionadamente pero Sephiroth se negó y la separo de él, Tifa respirando agitadamente pero con una mirada furiosa.

- ¿ACASO ME DEJARAS PARA VENGARTE?! – grito Tifa

- Tifa, tu bien sabes el por que lo hago, no me vengas con tus estupideces!

- ¡claro! – exclamo – tu estabas siempre afuera y cuando yo te pedía amor, me daba dinero ¿crees que con eso compras la felicidad?

- te tuve como una reina, tu bien sabias que lo hacia por que realmente te quería, quería lo mejor para ti y para mi hijo.

-solo dices lo que te conviene, Sephiroth, pero no fuiste el esposo que juraste ser.

- solo quiero que des el divorcio, que me dejes tranquilo a mi, mi familia y mi hijo.

- ¡no me puedes hacer eso! – exclamo – Denzel es mi hijo!

- pues ya no lo serás.

- Denzel me seguirá llamando, soy su madre!

- pues que rápido te olvido, por que ahora tiene a alguien, que lo atiende y lo ama, como tu nunca lo hiciste

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido - ¿Quién? ¿Quién me quito el amor de mi hijo?

- la va a ser mi esposa

- ¡eso no es cierto!

- claro que lo es, ella es una mujer única y fuerte.

- ¡eso es mentira, tu me quieres a mi!

- pues… debo decirte que con alguien como ella, me he imposible no amarla.

-… no… no me puedes hacer esto

- claro que lo hare, ella me dará la paz y el amor que tanto necesite.

- … - Tifa estaba muda

Satisfecho, Sephiroth va a la puerta de la habitación para salir de ahí, peor la voz de su AHORA ex esposa, lo hizo detenerse

- ¿sabes? Le tengo lastima a esa mujer que tendrás de esposa, sin duda no sabe a que abstenerse. Tu no fuiste una blanca paloma, Sephiroth, u diste el prime paso cuando te revolcaste con esa… mujer… con Scarlet ShinrRa, espero que esa mujercita tuya te aguante esa humillación.

-… no tendrá que hacerlo, ella es sobre todo una dama. No como tu – diciendo estas palabra sale de la habitación.

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

Una vez que Sephiroth regreso a Japón, lo primero fue a ver a su hijo y a Cloud, ellos estaban jugando en el jardín, era fin de semana, así que lo considero normal. Mientras Denzel jugaba con una pelota, Cloud miraba desde lejos diciéndole que pronto irían a cenar, Sephiroth la vio se veía tan hermosa y tierna, aquella mujer era la representación de todo lo que él soñaba en una mujer, dedicada, fuerte, amorosa, amable y sencilla. Se acercó a ella y la abraza por la espalda, lo que asusto a la joven rubia.

- hola, Cloud – saludo Sephiroth mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía de ella.

- … hola – dijo nerviosamente Cloud - ¿Cómo… te fue..? – pregunto nerviosamente, sabia que lo que le diría su futuro esposo no seria fácil de escucharlo, pero estaría dispuesta a escucharlo.

- no tan bien como lo esperaba, pero… al final ese capitulo de mi vida se ha cerrado.

-… ya veo – bajo la mirada

- estaba pensando en invitarte a una romántica cena y estar juntos

- ¿y Denzel?

-… si quieres, lo llevaremos.

- pues eso quiero

- bien, quiero estés mas bella de lo de costumbre, por que te tenga una sorpresa

- ¿ah si? – pregunto curiosa

- si –volteo a Cloud, para verla a los ojos, la mirada de Cloud era tranquila, pero inquieta – te gustara la sorpresa

-mmm… esta bien. Por cierto… quiero pedirte que… Denzel vaya a la escuela, no quiero que solo tome clases privadas.

- me parece cariño que no sabes lo que dices, Denzel no se ha quejado de esas clases

- ¿tu crees? Yo creo que te equivocas

-… - no dijo nada pero estaba molesto, no podía entender la forma de pensar de Cloud, pero aun así le otorgaría el beneficio de la duda.

- quiero que Denzel tengo una buena educación y que conviva con otras personas, no es justo que lo tengas entre cuatro paredes. Algún día va querer salir y querrá ver el mundo, no podrás evitarlo, que mejor si le permites al menos un poco de libertad.

-… Cloud, quiero proteger a mi hijo. Entiéndeme.

- Denzel no es un bebe, esta creciendo, estoy segura de que él estará bien.

- Cloud, eres muy ingenua.

- y tu muy estricto.

-mmm… Cloud no me gustaría que trataran mal a Denzel

- pero él estará bien, él quiere ir a una escuela y conocer a más personas. Encerrándolo en esta casa no le hace bien, además no es un niño que no sepa comportase.

-… Cloud, antes de conocerte, Denzel era un niño muy impulsivo y agresivo, tuve problemas para que se comportara, ir a un psicólogo infantil no es anda fácil. Me cuesta trabajo que me pidas semejante cosa, como dejarlo nuevamente en una escuela.

- …. No sabía eso…

-sin embargo, tienes razón Denzel no es un niño que conocía antes. Ha cambiado para bien, desde que te conoció es un niño ya más amable. Realmente eres como una madre para él, yo te debo mucho por eso.

- Sephiroth…

- si Denzel está dispuesto a ir a una escuela… está bien, tienes mi consentimiento. Además… pronto será mi esposa y tendrás algo de la custodia de mi hijo.

- ¿no te molesta?

- no, eres la mujer que escogí, no tengo problemas con eso. – dijo y le beso la frente haciendo que Cloud se pusiera roja por la vergüenza.

- ¡papá! ¡Cloud! – grito Denzel feliz mientras se acercó a la pareja. – me alegra que estés aquí, papá.

- hola, hijo – se separó de Cloud para cargar a su hijo. - ¿te portaste bien?

- ¡sí! Cloud ha estado jugando conmigo desde hace un rato.

- Denzel, quiero decirte que para el próximo mes, podrás asistir a una escuela – dijo Sephiroth

- ¿en serio? – pregunto el niño - ¡que bien! – dijo emocionado

- dales las gracias a Cloud, ella me convenció – al decir esto Sephiroth abrazo por detrás a Cloud, quien se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba por el hecho de aquel hombre la abrazara y le dijera cosas como "cariño".

- gracias, Cloud. Sabía que convencerías a papá para que me dejara ir a la escuela. Podre conocer a muchas personas ahora.

- si, Denzel – sonrió Cloud, el niño se acercó a la mujer y esta lo cargo, este la abrazo por el cuello mientras reía.

- *sin duda es la mujer con la que siempre soñé, pero…. * - pensó el empresario, recordó cuando Cloud peleo contra esos monstruos - *ojala que pronto se alejé de ese tipo de vida, no quiero que siga arriesgándose, cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijo, tendrá que abandonar esa espada*

- KYAAA! – escucho a alguien decir, Cloud, Denzel y Sephiroth notaron que Aerith - estaba ahí y estaba muy alegre. – se ven tan lindos, parecen una verdadera familia

Cloud se sonrojo, se puso nerviosa, ella no quería tener algo profundo en esa familia, aunque hasta ahora sus acciones demostraban lo contrario.

- Aerith, no tienes tarea que hacer? – pregunto Sephiroth

- que malo eres hermano, Cloud pensaría que no me quieres. –comento traviesamente la joven de 18 años.

-sabes que tienes deberes antes de la diversión- comento el empresario

- pero al menos me prestaras a Cloud para ir de compras.

- mmm… que bueno que lo dices, por que necesito que ayudes a Cloud a elegir un vestido – dijo Sephiroth

- ¿eh? ¿para que?

- por que esta noche presentare en público como mi prometida – al decir esto el empresario hizo que se sorprendiera Cloud. ¿no se suponía que era una cena de solo ellos tres?

- ¿no es algo pronto? – pregunto confundida Aerith

- claro que no – dijo el empresario – me parece prudente que agilice esto, entre mas pronto mejor.

-… bien, Cloud… - llamo la joven y miro a una incomoda Cloud, quien aun sostenía a Denzel. – solo iré a cambiarme y nos vamos a comprar el vestido. Y de paso también me preparare para la fiesta. – la joven se retiro, dejando a la pareja con el pequeño en el jardín. Cloud tomo la iniciativa de hablar con su futuro esposo, no le parecía justo que decidiera eso sin consultárselo.

- Denzel, me haría un favor – dijo Cloud al niño, este le miro tranquilo

- claro, Cloud – contesto el niño.

- podrías decirle a Elmyra que prepare algo ligero como para mi, es que no he comido aun.

- ¡es cierto! – exclamo el niño, Cloud bajo al niño – enseguida le diré a Elmyra que te prepare y de paso yo también! – el niño entro a la mansión dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- bien, ahora que recuerdo… - dijo Sephiroth – tengo que irme al trabajo, debo ira arreglar unas cosas y vendré enseguida – miro sonriente a Cloud, quien le miraba molesta. - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Pensé que seria una cena privada

- Cloud, lo que dije de la cena es cierto, solo que lo haremos publico, no entiendo por qué te molestas

- por que no me gusta que tomes decisiones sin consultármelo! No me gusta que decidan a donde debo ir o lo que debo hacer!

- estas haciendo un huracán en un vaso de agua ¿sabias? – comento el empresario tratando de tener paciencia. – es lo mas normal

- para mi no lo es, asi que te pido que la próxima vez consideres mi opinión

- lo hago por tu bien

- no lo creo, solo quieres que haga tu voluntad. Pero YO no lo hare si no estoy de acuerdo, recuerda que solo me cosa contigo por la seguridad de tu familia, cuando termine este trabajo… me divorciare de ti.

- ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cloud… ¿crees que puedas separarte de mí, de mi hijo y de mi familia tan fácil?

-… - Cloud le dio la espalda, tratando de tomar fuerzas, pero le era inútil. Viendo esta acción, Sephiroth se le acerco y la volvió a abrazo de nuevo por la espalda.

- ¿crees que puedas… irte así como así… mas con la posibilidad de que puedas tener un hijo mio? – luego de esas palabras, Cloud se espanto… ¿un hijo? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, inconscientemente puso sus manos sobre su vientre, un pequeño ser nacido de ella. Satisfecho de su reacción, sonrió y le susurra al oído – claro que deberemos trabajar mucho en eso, ya te podre imaginar cuidando de nuestro hijo.

-…no… - susurro Cloud y se separa bruscamente del empresario – ya te lo dije y lo repito de nuevo, me casare contigo y fingiré ser la feliz esposa, pero tu no te atreverás a ponerme la mano encima.

-… - pensó en responderle y reclamarle, pero sabía que seria una perdida de tiempo – como tu digas… pero las posibilidades existen – dijo y se retiro del jardín dejando a una Cloud frustrada y asustada.

-… no… no me humillare – dijo Cloud a punto de llorar - aunque lo desee con el alma, aunque me muera de la misma soledad. – Poniendo sus manos nuevamente sobre vientre – un hijo… no… no lo tendré nunca… - sollozo

********************LifeStream, oficina de Sephiroth ***************************

Cuando Sephiroth llego a su oficina, pidió a su secretaria que llamara a todos sus conocidos y medios de comunicación para arreglar lo de su fiesta de compromiso, aunque a Cloud le molestara su decisión, ya estaba decidió que él desposaría aquella joven que conoció en ese bar y que lo hechizo en el momento que la vio. Ahora que recordaba, dese que conoció a Cloud aquellos sueños ya no lo perseguían, le aliviaba saber que solo eran tontas fantasías.

Pero ahora le preocupaba por el hecho de que Cloud quería divorciarse, tenia que ser paciente y actuar rápido con ella, por que no la dejaría irse. Sus amigos Génesis y Angeal lo fueron a visitar, sentados en unos sillones de la oficina, bebiendo y comentando sobre la situación del Director de LifeStream, pegaron el grito de sus vidas, al enterarse que pronto pediría oficialmente la mano aquel hermoso ángel de ojos azules como el cielo.

- ¿estas seguro ella que acepto?- pregunto un incrédulo Angeal

- si, parece que ella es mi mejor opción para dar una buena impresión al mundo y… para mi.

- bueno, amigo. Nos tomaste por sorpresa, con esta noticia – dijo Génesis

- pero no es del todo sorpresa –dijo Sephiroth – quiero que Cloud sea la nueva señora Valentine y es la mas adecuada para cuidar y criar a Denzel.

- ¿nada mas eso? – pregunto decepcionado Angeal – solo será una madre para tu hijo.

- como dije, Angeal. Es la mujer adecuada para Denzel y para mí, pronto ella y yo estaremos anunciando el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo.

- … - Génesis le miro al empresario ligeramente impresionando – un hijo? Vaya, te lo estas tomando enserio.

- si, y espero su asistencia a la fiesta de compromiso

- estaremos ahí – dijo Angeal – solo espero que no tengamos algún infortunio

- ¿te refieres a Tifa? – pregunto Génesis – esa mujer podría hacer un escandalo

- no lo creo – negó Sephiroth – ella no hará nada, por que esta anunciado repentinamente. La noticia del evento de cubrirá en todos los periódicos mañana en la mañana.

- parece que lo tienes todo cubierto. – comento con sarcasmo Génesis.

- si, Cloud es hermosa y educada, será la próxima novedad en Japón y en el mundo.

- no te puedo negar que Cloud es una belleza increíble, natural, única. Será el centro de atención por ser la mujer mas envidiada del mundo.

- y lo será, Cloud será la mujer que cure mi corazón y le devuelva a mi vida la alegría de vivir, ella… con ella formare la familia con la que siempre quise.

***********************Mansión Valentine************************

Cloud ya se había terminado de arreglar para la dichosa cena de compromiso, no le importaba, viéndose en su espejo de cuerpo completo, traía puesto un vestido blanco, de tirantes delgados, con una caída elegante, un escote discreto en la espalda y pecho, unos zapatillas elegantes del mismo color del vestido, su largo cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado, el cual le daba una apariencia mas natural y un maquillaje discreto, parpados de color blanco y labios con brillo rosado. Suspiro un poco, estaba cansada de tener que fingir ante otros que era feliz, cuando estaba muriéndose por dentro, el único consuelo era que tenia, de alguna forma, a Denzel y una unida familia, lo que ella siempre soñó con volver a tener, pero estaba consciente de que cuando terminara su trabajo, tendría que abandonarlos…

Cloud camino discretamente hacia el jardín, ya que los sirvientes estaban arreglando la mansión para la dichosa cena, se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el vasto jardín, miro el lujoso anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda, nunca pensó que podría estar en esa situación, se sentía tan sola, tan necesitada de compañía. Noto que los invitados empezaban a llegar, por lo que se oculto en otra zona…

Sintiéndose atrapada, sus labios comenzaron a recitar aquella canción que venia repentinamente a su mente… no se dio cuenta que su voz guio a un testigo que desde lo lejos la veia cantar bajo la noche…

- ¿Qué hace una hermosa dama tan sola aquí? – Cloud se asusto y volteo a ver, era un hombre de cabello negro de un estilo algo rebelde e intensos ojos azules.

- ¿eh?

- hola, me llamo Zack Fair, encantado de conocerla Cloud Strife.

-… mu-mucho gusto

Pareciera que el mundo se detuviera, Cloud mirando a aquel hombre, su corazón latía rápidamente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón parecía acongojarse de felicidad pero también de tristeza y dolor al verlo?


	11. CAPITULO 11: ILUSIONES

CAPITULO 11: ILUSIONES

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Su mundo se detuvo, pero por algunos momentos el tiempo y la razón volvieron a su cuerpo.

- disculpe… - llamo nerviosamente - ¿pero como sabe mi nombre?

- ah! – puso una mano detrás de su cabeza – perdón, es que me lo dijeron por ahí, además ese fue el motivo para esta fiesta, fui invitado. Tomo el mundo esta diciendo su nombre señorita, usted es la mujer mas envidiable del planeta, por contraer nupcias con el Director de LifeStream, Sephiroth Valentine.- comento el joven con una aire de publicidad.

- ya veo… - bajo la mirada

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto el hombre

- eh… no, nada. – contesto Cloud con un tono de tristeza, … sin duda metió la pata.

- bien, creo que… fui algo grosero, al decirle que yo ya la conocía. ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?

- ¿eh? – expreso Cloud

- buenas noches, yo me llamo Zack Fair, dueño de la empresa farmacéutica Gongaga ¿y usted es…?

-… Cloud Strife

- ¿Cloud?… mmm… - fingiendo que era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de la bella dama, se quedo pensativo – tu nombre es muy peculiar.

- … - se avergonzó, normalmente algunos se burlaban de ella por tener un nombre tan raro – perdón, sé que mi nombre es… raro y no es bonito.

- eh… ¡claro que no! Es muy original y bonito, aunque realmente eres ahora una nube.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- por que tienes un vestido blanco y pareces mas bien un ángel que nació en una nube.

Ante el comentario Cloud se sonrojo, nadie le decía ese tipo de cosa y mas ese hombre parecía tan distinto a Sephiroth, era alegre, de ideas espontaneas, le agradaba mucho. No pudo evitar sonreír.

- ehh… - expreso Zack – sonreíste, eres mas bonita si sonríes.

- … gracias… - dijo tímidamente Cloud.

- dime Cloud ¿Por qué estas aquí tan solita?

- ehhh… bueno, es por que…

- ¡Cloud! – escucho por alguna parte del jardín, era Aerith quien la había ido a buscar.

- ¿Qué pasa Aerith?

- ¡mi hermano te esta buscando!

- eh… - Cloud miro a Zack, quien estaba algo curioso

- no te preocupes, Cloud, ve. Te veré después – dijo Zack alegremente

- … - Cloud no dijo nada, por que sabía que tal vez ya no lo volvería a ver – adiós – dijo simplemente siguiendo a una apurada Aerith.

Una vez que entraron a la mansión, Aerith llevo a Cloud a la habitación de su hermano, le dijo que él quería hablar con ella. Cloud espero en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y trato de calmarse un poco, lo bueno que al hablar con ese hombre llamado Zack, pudo relajarse. No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, por que en ese momento entro Sephiroth vestido con un elegante traje oscuro, Cloud no podía negarlo, él era muy atractivo, la hacia sentirse nerviosa y hasta atraída por ese sentimiento, se levanto para recibirlo. Pudo notar que el empresario la veía, satisfecho por como estaba vestida ella.

- te vez hermosa – comento sonriendo el empresario

- … gracias… - se le acerco y le miro

- parece ser que falta algo

- ¿eh? Pues… - se miro a si misma y no entendía el comentario de su futuro esposo – me dijo Aerith que me veía bien.

- si, pero necesitas algo que vaya contigo, que resalte la belleza que eres. – saco de un sajo de un mueble cercano una caja de terciopelo de color negro. – con esto será mas que suficiente – Cloud no entendía, sin embargo espero a que el empresario le mostrara un collar de diamantes con un juego de aretes.

- esto… es… demasiado. No puedo usarlo se ve muy costoso

- lo sé, pero que mas da. Serás mi esposa y no quiero que piensen que no considero tu apariencia. – se acercó a ella y tomo el collar para colocárselo en el cuello de Cloud – ponte los aretes. – aunque a ella no le gustaba que le ordenaran, aceptaría.

-… ¿sabias que ese tipo de cosas no me interesan? -comento Cloud mientras se ponía los lujosos aretes.

- no, no lo sabia, pero supongo que cuando nos conocimos y recordando que era algo… clásica en tu forma de vestir, supuse que no te gustaría. Pero también me doy cuenta que… esta noche, te vez mas hermosa. Así que tómalo como un cumplido.

-mmm… espero que no lo hagas tan seguido, no me gusta portar cosas pesadas en mi cuello, además si tengo que pelear… me será difícil respirar.

- … no ha habido ataques ¿verdad? – pregunto al terminar de colocarle el collar.

- solo los últimos tres de la semana pasada, pude zafarme unas horas de la vista de tu familia, al parecer estaban buscándome, pero como ya no vivo en los suburbios… no dudo que pronto aparezcan por aquí.

-… en ese caso. No creo que deba preocuparme – ese comentario molesto a Cloud, le miro fieramente

- ¿acaso no estas preocupado por lo que le pase a tu familia?- pregunto furiosa

- claro que me preocupo, pero TU estas aquí, sé que podrás manejarlo. – ante ese comentario, Cloud se calmo y hasta se sorprendió

-… me extraña que confíes tan ciegamente en mi.

- … ya veras que a lo largo de este matrimonio, tu también confiaras en mi. Solo debo ser paciente para que ese momento llegue.

-… ¿realmente crees que yo… me quedare a tu lado siempre? -

- si, lo creo.

-… pero yo… - bajo la mirada – yo soy una extraña y además… estos poderes… yo soy un…

- no tienes la culpa de tenerlos – interrumpió a la mujer antes de que lograra acabar con la sencilla palabra de "monstruo", él no la consideraba eso, si bien era extraordinario que alguien así tuviera esa fuerza y no se hubiera vuelto loca. – los tienes por algo, además… sino fuera por ti. Yo ya estaría muerto ¿lo olvidas?

-… supongo que tiene razón… pero con lo que funcione este matrimonio, es casi imposible.

- será imposible si no ponemos de nuestra parte. Por ello, te prometo que intentare enamorarte como se debe – al decir esto abrazo con cariño a la mujer.

Cloud se sorprendió, ¿enamorarla? ¿podía creerle?, en los brazos de aquel hombre sentía calor y protección, recordó por unos momentos la noche en la que Sephiroth llamaba desesperado a su esposa y como él la confundió, esa noche uso sus labios para demostrar una pasión y necesidad que se manifestaba en contra su voluntad.

- Cloud –se separa un poco de ella, solo para mirarla a los ojos -¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-… yo… - trago saliva – si… si quiero- en ese momento, Sephiroth saco de uno de los bolsillo de su traje, una caja de terciopelo de color negro pero esta era mas pequeña, la abrió y había un hermoso anillo de diamante. Cloud estaba a punto de llorar, mientras el empresario colocaba el anillo debidamente en su mano derecha, ahora confirmaba que estaba comprometida con Sephiroth Valentine.

En ese momento, Sephiroth beso apasionadamente Cloud, quien acepto ese gesto, el beso era real, mas autentico, profundo y dulce. Las manos de ambos trataban de conocer el cuerpo del otro, respetando los límites.

- te amo… - susurro el empresario al separarse de ella – y espero poder convencerte de que mis sentimientos son sinceros.

-… - Cloud aun no estaba segura, pero le otorgaría la oportunidad, como le dijo una vez a Lucrecia. Le daría oportunidad a su corazón.

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, notaron que era Lucrecia y lo apuraba para que bajaran a presentar a Cloud. Ambos acordaron en bajar, aunque Cloud estaba nerviosa, pero aceptaría su condición.

….

Ya en la fiesta, Cloud pudo notar a un sin numero de personas elegantemente vestida, ahora que recordaba, olvido por completo al joven que recién conoció, Zack Fair, trato de buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo encontró, era una lastima quería verlo de nuevo. Sephiroth tomo

- me alegro mucho que hayan podido asistir a esta fiesta, también agradezco a los medios por venir de manera repentina. Pero quiero compartir mi felicidad, como saben me divorcie hace poco, mi anterior matrimonio termino en los mejores términos, ahora he encontrado alguien importante en mi vida. – miro a Cloud a su lado y tomo su mano, aun ella estaba nerviosa pero de alguna forma feliz, no podía evitar una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad y anhelo – esta mujer, ha aceptado el sentimiento que le manifiesto, damas y caballeros, le presento a Cloud Strife, mi futura esposa.

En ese momento los flashes de las cámaras acompañado por los aplausos de los invitados, Sephiroth le dio un tierno beso, Cloud entendió sobre la situación, pero no le quito el hecho que después de este gesto ella le abrazara. Satisfecho por ese gesto, el famoso empresario la abrazo y se les unió en medio de ese abrazo el alegre Denzel, Cloud cargo al niño, mientras sonreía y le besaba las mejillas a su futuro hijo.

Tal vez no estaba segura de su futura, pero ahora debía vivir su presente y disfrutarlo, sin duda su vida cambiaria a partir de ahora. Mientras Sephiroth hablaba con unos importantes empresarios, quienes felicitaron a Sephiroth. Cloud se quedo junto a Lucrecia y Aerith, ya que no conocía a nadie más de aquel ambiente, su hijo Denzel se quedo jugando con algunos niños que había en la fiesta.

- Cloud, estuviste tan linda con los medios y con mi hermano – comento Aerith acompañada por Lucrecia.

- ¿tu crees?

- si, Cloud. A decir verdad, vi a una mujer muy feliz y una madre cariñosa con su hijo

- gracias, señora Lucrecia

- no me digas así, mi niña. Ya somos parte de la familia, deberías considerar que ya no deberías hablar de "usted"

- es que se me hace difícil

- bueno, bueno – dijo Aerith – creo que ahora si mi tonto hermano mayor eligió bien a su esposa. Espera que escojamos tu vestido de novia, te veras divina.

- mmm… me gustaría que fuera sencillo

- ahhh… - expreso Aerith – Cloud tu boda debe ser digna de ti, aprovecha que mi hermano paga todo.

- no soy… tan excéntrica con esas cosas – sonrió nerviosamente.

- no te preocupes – dijo Lucrecia – nosotras te ayudaremos con los arreglos, el vestido, invitaciones, el salón, la iglesia…

- no hablan tanto o me van a marear. – comento Cloud resignada

- tranquila, Cloud, mi mamá es una experta en esas cosas.

-mmm… al menos estoy tranquila con eso. – en ese momento llego Vincent y tomo a Lucrecia para bailar con ella.

- es una linda pareja- comento Cloud, mirando al matrimonio Valentine

- si, pero tu también con mi hermano. Imagínate, será el centro de atención del mundo.

- no estoy muy a gusto con eso. Es decir… yo no soy de este tipo de ámbito.

- mmm… - Aerith se quedo pensativa – creo que por eso mi hermano se enamoro de ti, por que no eres como esas "caras falsas"

- ¿perdón?

- si, mira… - miro a los lados y vio a un grupo de mujeres que las veían recelosamente, señalo con discreción Aerith a Cloud – por ejemplo ellas, siempre han estado detrás de mi hermano, sobre todo esa mujer rubia con aires de grandeza, su nombre es Scarlet ShinRa, estuvo en la misma universidad de mi hermano y siempre estaba pegado a él como chicle. Cuando Sephiroth conoció a Tifa, mejor ni te digo el semejante pelea de esas locas.

- ¿Qué paso?

- … te lo cuento así. Ellas estaban locas por mi hermano, tifa era una modelo internacional que recién llego a Japón y, por mas que no me explico el por qué mi hermano se fijo en ella, Scarlet se puso furiosa cuando se entero que andaban y trato de seducir a mi hermano, pero no lo logro cuando Tifa quedo embarazada. Scarlet juro que se vengaría, pero hasta ahora no ha hecho nada. Te aconsejo que no te le acerques es una mujer… muy mala.

- … ¿Sephiroth sabe que esta aquí?

- yo creo que si, pero no te preocupes, créeme que ella seria la ultima mujer en la que Sephiroth se fijaría.

-… entiendo – bajo la mirada

- ¡Aerith! – escucharon ambas mujeres, era una joven pelirroja quien la estaba saludando

- ah, es Yuffie. Me permites por unos momentos, solo iré a saludarla

- esta bien, si ves a Sephiroth le dices que venga, es que ya estoy muy cansada.

- bien, lo hare. – diciendo esto la adolescente fue con su amiga Yuffie.

Por unos momentos miro a la mujer que Aerith, aquella mujer tenía un vestido de color rojo pasión escotado, de cabellera rubia recogida y una mirada altanera, sumando una sonrisa burlona. Le hizo sentir nerviosa por el hecho de que tal vez aquella mujer aun deseaba a Sephiroth, le asustaba saber que había la posibilidad de que intentara dañar su matrimonio con el empresario, pero… suspiro, no debía pensar en eso.

No noto que alguien se le acercaba, era un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ataviado con un traje blanco.

- me preguntaba el por qué, tan bella señorita, estaba tan sola aquí – dijo galantemente el hombre, lo que no inmuto a Cloud

- disculpe, pero es de mala educación presentarse así.

- lo siento, señorita Cloud. Mi nombre es Rufus ShinRa

- ¿Rufus ShinRa? – Repitió Cloud - *será pariente de Scarlet ShinRa* - pensó Cloud, pero no bajaría la guardia - ¿desea algo de mi?

- solo me acerque a saludarla, señorita. He estado muy curioso, desde que fue presentada a los medios, no me había dado cuenta que tiene un rostro realmente hermoso y elegante.

-… ¿debo sentirme halagada? – pregunto ligeramente molesta.

- no es mi intención en ofenderla.

- … pues le pido que me respete, no soy una mujer que no tiene dignidad.

- tranquilícese, por favor. No es mi intención molestarla.

- pues espero que no sea asi, Rufus. – una tercera voz se unio a la conversación, era Sephiroth. – no quiero que mi futura esposa piense que no la cuido. – al decir esto se acerca a Cloud y la abraza por la espalda.

- … parece ser que usted… disfruta mucho su compromiso, Director Valentine.

- pues soy un hombre feliz, por que estoy con la mujer mas hermosa del planeta.

- … me imagino que ya olvido a Tifa, la hermosa modelo.

- ella no es nada en comparación con Cloud – dijo muy seguro.

- … me alegra escucharlo, entonces les deseo un éxito en este matrimonio.

- gracias por sus deseos, señor Rufus – dijo Cloud.

- con su permiso, debo ir con mi hermana. – diciendo esto se fue a la do de Scarlet.

- no sabia que era su hermana – cometo Cloud

- ¿los conoces? – pregunto intrigado

- Aerith me conto.

-… no debe preocuparte por ella, Scarlet no es nada mio.

- confió en ti, pero me hubiese gustado no verla aquí.

- créeme que ni yo lo sabia, seguramente se coló.

-…- iba a decir algo cuando Denzel se les acerco, tallándose los ojos - ¿sucede algo, Denzel?

- tengo mucho sueño… - dijo el niño y dio un gran bostezo.

- es cierto, ya es tarde – dijo Sephiroth – te llevaremos a tu habitación.

- Cloud, cárgame – estiro sus brazo hacia Cloud y ella tiernamente lo carga en sus brazos y este se acomoda para dormir.

- iré a dormirlo – dijo Cloud – yo también estoy cansada

- te acompaño, ya me harte de estos hipócritas. – omento con burla

- pero ¿y los invitados?

- que se las arreglen, además… ya los medios ya se fueron y pronto ellos se irán. Además a los únicos que quería ver era Génesis y Angeal. Así que nos podemos ir.

- vámonos, entonces.

Ya los invitados se habían retirado al pasar las horas, pero en una limosina, donde estaban los hermanos ShinRa.

- parece ser que en verdad esta muy comprometido con esta mujer – comento Rufus

- no me hagas reír, esa niña no es la gran cosa. Podre deshacerme de ella cuando quiera – dijo Scarlet mientras encendía un cigarrillo

- hermana, sé prudente, mira que Sephiroth no es el mismo de antes. Aunque no puedo negarte mi apoyo, estoy interesado en esa mujer.

-… que malos gustos tienes, hermano. – sonrió burlonamente

- por ahora hay que tener cuidado, pronto tendremos a LifeStream en nuestras manos.

- ya me imagino cuando sea la seora de Valentine y me quede con todo el dinero de la familia. Será increíble.

- tu no cambias, mi dulce hermanita.

- sabes que no, jajaj.

************************en una gran y elegante oficina******************

Weiss estaba ya muy tarde en la oficina, viendo varios papeles y contratos, mientras Rosso estaba trabajando en una laptop en un escritorio propio. En ese momento sonó el celular de Weiss, este vio el número y lo reconoció.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto Weiss

- bien… mejor de lo que pude imaginar. Pero tuve algunos obstáculos unas presencias molestas – dijo el otro lado de la línea

- vaya, entonces Cloud ya esta mas cerca de nosotros

- debo decir que tiene guardianes muy molestos. Sobre todo el imbécil General.

- ya lo habíamos previsto, pero no solo eso ahora esta mas cerca de esa Cetra. La desvitalizara del objetivo.

- no lo creo, ella ya NO es una Cetra, solo es un recipiente vacío de esa vida. Dudo mucho que ella pueda hacer algo en contra de nosotros.

- bien, entonces podemos comenzar con "eso"?

- si, ya es hora. Quiero que cumplan al pie las instrucciones que deje, no me gusta repetirlo y… no me gustan los fracasos

- sabes que no los cometeré.

- bien, te veo mañana. Ahora quiero ir a dormir con le bellísima visión que he tenido de la legitima hija de Zoah…- en ese momento el sujeto colgó.

Weiss colgó y vio a Rosso, esta detuvo sus actividades.

- llama a Nero y dile que ya es hora de actuar.

- como quieras. – dijo la mujer y sale de la oficina.

**Bueno, termino esta semana con este cap, ya que por cosas ajenas de mi, o sea, por TAREA de este puente de dia de muertos, asi que termino asi, espero sus comentarios. **

**Sayonara**


	12. CAPITULO 12: DESILUSIONES Y ENCUENTROS

CAPITULO 12: DESILUSIONES Y ENCUENTROS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Cloud estaba en la sala ayudando a Denzel con su tarea, ya había pasado un mes desde su compromiso oficial con el importante empresario Sephiroth Valentine, en ese periodo Cloud pudo convencer al hombre de que le dejara vivir ahí a Nanaki, aunque Sephiroth dio el grito en el cielo, cuando vio que el "tigre" podía hablar como humano y tenia también poderes. El empresario no quiso saber mas de la relación que hay entre ellos, acepto el que el "lindo" animal viviera en su cas, con única condición que se mantuviera en el jardín escondido, no quería que su madre se alterara por la presencia de Nanaki.

Mientras las mujeres de la familia Valentine le ayudaban a Cloud con los preparativos de la boda, Cloud no sabia aun como actuar. Jamás había estado tan cerca de una familia y estando a punto de casarse.

- las invitaciones ya están listas – comento Aerith

- también, el banquete, salón y la iglesia. Lo único que falta es el vestido – dijo Lucrecia hojeando un catalogo de vestidos de novia

- por cierto, Cloud… ¿no tienes a alguien quien invitar a tu boda?

- ¿eh? No… no tengo. – contesto bajando la cabeza - *estoy segura de que Cid y la familia Wallace me matarían o me secuestrarían el dia de la boda, porque me voy a casar repentinamente. Sin duda, mas por la conversación que tuve con ellos*

**** FLASH BACK****

Cloud estaba en su habitación, mientras se arreglaba a salir con Sephiroth y con Denzel. Pero sono su celular y contesto, antes de decir palabra escucho un tremendo grito que casi rompe la bocina de su celular.

-¡ME QUIERES DECIR, CHIQUILLA MALCRIADA, EL POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE YA NO TE VAS A DIVORCIAR COMO ACORDASTE– Cloud tuvo que taparse el oído para que no le lastimara el sonido

-… ¿Cid?- pregunto inocentemente Cloud

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY YO! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué no me iba a enterar? ¡Nanaki esta muy preocupado del que realmente te quedes ahí!

- es que… pasaron muchas cosas.

- ¡niña, no te pregunte por eso!

-… lo siento, es que… trate de evitarlo, pero Sephiroth me dijo… algo que me hizo pensar mucho

- ¿se te declaro?

- si, también… él abrió la posibilidad de tener un hijo.

- … no me agrada y mas de ese tipo

- entiéndeme, además… creo que no es tan malo como parece

- ¿Qué no es malo?! – repitió enojado – se ve niña, que no lo conoces, ese tipo no solo anduvo con esa modelo, sino con una tipa llamada Scarlet y hasta se dice que estaba embarazada pero lo perdió, por eso Sephiroth se fijo nuevamente en Tifa

- ¿Qué?

- mira niña, no te confíes de un sujeto como él, no bajes la guardia, todo lo que te dirá es FALSO, y mas… ¡ni siquiera pienses en la posibilidad de enamorarte de él y tener un hijo con ese bastardo!

- …

- créeme, niña. Él no dudara en lastimarte, siempre ha sido un infiel nato, ya te lo dije la otra vez. Te aseguro que esa fue la razón el por que esa modelo lo engañaba.

-… Cid, yo…

- mira que te lo advertí, así que no diré mas. – en ese momento colgó

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-*la señora Myrna, jamás me perdonara. Además ella siempre quiso que me casar con alguien que fuese… el amor de mi vida, pero me casare con Sephiroth, él no es malo. Estoy segura de ello.* - siguieron los pensamientos de la joven rubia

- Cloud – no se dio cuenta que ella estaba siendo llamada por Aerith – lo siento, estaba distraída

- no te preocupes, estoy bien es que recordaba algo.

- ¿ah si? ¿Qué era?

- bueno… recordaba que… en realidad no tengo a una familia que invitar. – Cloud no pudo evitar sus lágrimas.

-… Cloud ni digas eso, nosotros ya somos tu familia – dijo Lucrecia, consolando a la joven rubia – tranquila, además de tenernos nosotros, tiene a mi hijo y a Denzel. Ellos te aman.

-… tiene razón, Lucrecia – sonrió débilmente - *aunque… si lo que dice Cid es cierto… ni siquiera tendré las fuerzas para continuar con una farsa tan grande*

- por cierto – dijo Aerith - ¿Por qué no llevas a Denzel a visitar a mi hermano en su trabajo? Casi es medio día, podrían ir a almorzar.

- mmm… - se quedo pensativa – no lo sé, es decir… no quisiera molestarlo.

- ¡no! – negó Aerith – eres su prometida y la futura madre de mi lindo sobrino, deberías ser un poco mas sociable con él

-…no sé, tal vez tengas razón.

- estoy de acuerdo con Aerith – dijo Lucrecia sonriente – Cloud, no tiene nada de malo que vayas a almorzar con mi hijo.

-… esta bien – en ese momento llego Denzel y abrazo a Cloud – hola Denzel – saludo Cloud dulcemente

- Cloud, ¿es verdad que iremos a visitar a papá?

- si, es cierto, así que alístate que saldremos.

- ¡si! – el niño acompañado por una de las sirvientas

**********************LifeStream, Corp.****************************

- disculpe, señora, pero no puede entrar – insistió Cissnei asustada

- ¿y por qué no? – pregunto confusa Cloud

- es que… el Director estaba ocupado – dijo nerviosamente – si… no hago lo que dice es capaz de matarme

-… - Cloud le miro mas confundida – pero soy su prometida, no hay problemas.

- insisto, señora.

- …- pensó que tal vez tenía razón, pero después de vivir tantas cosas, gracias a sus poderes, aprendió que la gente fácilmente podía mentir. Ya era hora de usar su poder - perdone, ahora que lo pienso, no me he presentado con usted. – dijo amablemente, lo que sorprendió a Cissnei

- ¿eh? Ah… es cierto. Soy Cissnei Minstron.

- Soy Cloud Strife – la rubia ofreció su mano y Cissnei tímidamente, le tomo la mano que Cloud ofrecía. Cloud uso su poder.

- *es tan linda y educada, no como esa pirujas que siempre veían, es una lastima que tenga que casarse con el desgraciado pero guapo de mi jefe, Uy me dan ganas de decirle tantas cosa, pero no, Cissnei, debes cumplir tu trabajo.* - pensó la pelirroja, Cloud se sorprendió de los pensamientos de la secretaria, empezó a asustarse.

- mu-mucho gusto, Cissnei. – le sonrió – espero que algún día podamos tomar un café.

- claro que si – dijo emocionada por esa invitación.

- por favor, dígale a Sephiroth que después vengo.

- si, señora.

Cloud no le creyó que Sephiroth estaría TAN ocupado como decía su secretaria; también por los pensamientos de esta, sabia que algo estaba mal, fingió retirarse pero fue al baño de la empresa, viéndose sola y frente a un de los espejos de la habitación. Ella pudiera parecer indefensa y hasta ingenua, pero había a veces que podía comportarse como otra, se le ocurrió usar nuevamente sus poderes y causo un pequeño corto circuito en la computadora de la secretaria, al menos provoco que la secretaria se enojara y saliera del escritorio dirigiéndose gritando y llorando, que había perdió parte de su trabajo.

Cloud salió del baño, n había mas empleado a la vista, se dirigió nuevamente con cuidado se acercó nuevamente a la oficina de su prometido y abrió la puerta… cuanto se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

- Sephiroth… - susurro para no ser descubierta y mas por no querer creer lo que estaba viendo

No podía creerlo, su futuro esposo estaba BESANDO a Scarlet ShinRa, no sabia el por que, pero esa escena le enfermaba, estaba a punto de hacer explotar todo. Tenía dignidad… ¡al demonio! Quería salir de ahí sin decir nada.

Salio del edificio y tomo el suficiente aire para no llorar y maldecir su suerte, ya un poco mas tranquila, fue a la limosina y entro trato de dar una sonrisa. Denzel se dio cuenta de su estado.

- ¿Cloud? ¿Qué paso? ¿y papá?

-… - Cloud no podría aguantar mas, quería gritar, llorar, maldecir… quería estar sola – Denzel… ¿podrias ir a casa sin mi?

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso Cloud? ¿Por qué quieres llorar?

- no te preocupes – le abrazo tiernamente – yo… estaré bien… solo necesito hacer unas cosas.

- ¿pero…? ¿pero vas a volver? ¿no te vas a ir?

- no, mi amor. No lo hare ¿sabes por qué? – el niño solo negó con la cabeza – por que te amo – dijo con sinceridad mirándole a los ojos y le beso la frente. Lo que sorprendió al niño, pero le alegro al instante.

En ese momento salió de la limosina, no sin antes decirle al chofer que llevara a Denzel de vuelta a la mansión…

Camino sin rumbo, tratando de calmarse, algo le decía que a partir de ahora brotaría mas lagrimas de sus ojos, pero ahora que lo pensaba… en sus ojos ya no brotaban mas lagrimas ¿seria por qué no ama a Sephiroth? Ó ¿Por qué su traición fue indiferente para ella?... no sabía la respuesta, pero ahora quería caminar sin rumbo por ahora y regresar a esa casa y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Luego de unas dos horas con los pies cansados, fue directamente a su habitación y se tiro en la cama. Las sirvientas le dijeron que la demás familia había salido, lo que le alegro profundamente, estaría sola al menos unas horas. Estaba a punto de dormirse, pero el teléfono sonó, no quería levantarse, quería dormir… dejo que siguiera sonando hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

- adelante – dijo Cloud fastidiada

- mi señora – dijo Elmyra entrando a la habitación – tiene una llamada del señor Sephiroth

-…- estuvo a punto de decirle a Elmyra que le colgara pero no tendría sentid, tomo sin ánimos el teléfono y le pidió que a la mujer que se retirara, lo que hizo de inmediato.

- ¿hola? – dijo Cloud

- vamos a ir a una fiesta de presentación de una de las campañas publicitarias que hizo mi empresa.

-… *¿Cómo si me importara?* - pensó Cloud con reproche

- ¿Cloud? – llamo Sephiroth

- lo escuche - contesto

- vendré por ti en la noche, a las ocho.

-… bien – colgó el teléfono, no tenia ganas de ir a ninguna parte, pero seguiría con esa absurda farsa al menos hasta que cumpliera.

Ya en la noche, Cloud estaba ya arreglada con un nuevo vestido de color negro, completamente sencillo, odiaba ese color pero lo usaría por que fue el primero que tomo del armario, zapatos cerrados del mismo color. Arreglo su cabello como pudo, se canso y se puso una diadema negra y una gargantilla de plata.

Tocaron de nuevo la puerta, anunciándole que Sephiroth ya había llegado, suspiro pesadamente y tomo fuerzas para seguir caminando a la salida. No quería ni ver a la familia Valentine y que vieran su estado de ánimo.

Cuando salió de la mansión, vio a su prometido apoya en el lujoso automóvil de color plata, con un traje elegante y hablando por teléfono. En cuanto Sephiroth vio a su prometida, este le sonrió, pero ella no le regreso el gesto solo avanzo hacia él.

- hola, Cloud- le dio un beso, que Cloud no respondió, lo tomo por alto – te vez hermosa

- ¿nos vamos? – desvió su mirada solo para que no siguiera diciendo cosas que tal vez, el empresario no sentía. Esta reacción le molesto al empresario, pero lo ignoro.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos hablo, a Sephiroth no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba a la rubia, días anteriores, Cloud era tan amorosa y dulce con él ¿Qué había cambiado?. Al llegar a la dichosa fiesta, Cloud no supo que decir, esa fiesta era organizada por ShinRa… ¡esto era el colmo! Su prometido pensaba engañarla de nuevo frente a todos las personas! La rubia tuvo que tragarse sus palabras solo para no causar escándalo, pero no pudo ocultar su malestar ante ello.

Luego de que Sephiroth saludara cortésmente a los invitados, Cloud decidió alejarse un poco de él además no conocía a nadie. Se sentía sola y humillada, salió a uno de los balcones cercanos y miro el cielo nocturno… cuanto extrañaba ahora su hogar, tal vez los suburbios bajos de Tokio eran de lo peor, pero había gente que era sincera y la apreciaba de alguna manera. Durante el tiempo en que empezó a vivir con la familia Valentine, Cloud no tenia amigos…

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sephiroth al ver a Cloud tan pensativa en el balcón, aparte de que ya no la vio cuando siempre Cloud permanecía a su lado, sonriente y tranquila.

- nada – contesto secamente, aun dándole la espalda.

-mmm… - le miro tan seria mirando el horizonte desde el balcón – será mejor que quites esa cara de pocos amigos, no te favorece en nada- eso enojo a Cloud y le miro.

-¡no me vengas con eso! ¡yo puedo estar en el estado de ánimo que quiera! ¡te dije que nunca tomarías decisiones por encima mío!

- … ¿ahora que te pasa?

- … - tomo aire, debía decirle la verdad y encararle, no podía dejar permitir que el empresario se burlara de ella – Sephiroth… hoy al medio día fui a la empresa para invitarte, con Denzel, a tomar el almuerzo juntos…

-…- el empresario se quedo callado

- llegue a tu oficina y al abrir la puerta… te encontré con… - le costó decirlo – con Scarlet

El empresario se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella lo viera con aquella Scarlet… ¡era su prometida, maldición! Él no debía olvidar eso y ahora… todos sus planes de un futuro con aquella hermosa y simple mujer, se vinieron abajo. Pudo ver que la joven estaba a punto de llorar.

- tu no me puedes abandonarme – fue lo único que pudo decir, aunque era arrogante su comentario, le costaba trabajo decir lo que en verdad sentía

- y no te preocupes por eso – dijo Cloud rápidamente – seguiré con mis planes, cuando termine este trabajo, me iré lejos.

-… ¿y Denzel?

-no subestimes a tu hijo, ni trates de chantajearme con él. Denzel es más fuerte de lo que TÚ eres, será un hombre de bien, más de lo que tú serás.

-… - miro a Cloud con dureza, estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero alguien le dijo que lo llamaban – en seguida voy – miro de nuevo a Cloud, tan tranquila pero con un porte altivo – luego hablamos. – se fue, dejando a una herida Cloud, a punto de llorar. Al salir del balcón, entrando al salón, se dio cuenta que la persona que solicitaba la presencia de Sephiroth era Scarlet quienes junto a sus hermanos hablaban y sonreían. Le enfermaba es escena, se fue rápidamente de ahí y salió del gran salón para caminar en las frías calles sin importarle nada, no tenía dinero para llamar un taxi, pero no le importaba, quería estar sola… quería desahogarse de la humillación que tuvo.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que dejo aquel salón, tal vez ella debería ir a casa pero… ¡demonios! Si regresaba ahora la familia de su prometido la interrogaría, estaba cansada de todo, no quería regresar ahí, estaba segura que arruinaría todo, necesitaba pensar y tranquilizarse... De repente sintió unas presencias asquerosamente familiares, pareciera que el mundo siempre estaba en contra de ella.

Fantástico, basura que recoger…

********************Cerca del subterráneo de Tokio *****************

Cambiada de ropa y sujetando la empuñadura de su espada, Cloud estaba dispuesta a matar y desquitarse. Al llegar a la entrada del subterráneo pudo percibir el olor a sangre además de las paredes machadas de esta. Tenía quedarse prisa, no quería que nadie más la viera y más en su estado de ánimo. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando otros monstruos aparecieron, esta vez eran más grandes que los que siempre peleaba, ahora eran mas fuerte, de una tonalidad azul con escamas, crestas verdosas y con tonos rojizos. Cloud separo otra espada de su First Tsurugi y se abalanzo contra estos.

Cloud balanceaba su espada perfectamente, su mirada era totalmente diferente a la dulce y amable Cloud, sino a una fría y fuerte Cloud. Aunque eran mas grandes y mas fuertes, no eran rápido así que fácilmente podía atacarlos en las piernas, pero le hacia difícil darles un corte terminante. Mientras esquivaba varios golpes de uno de los monstruos otro se unión a este, pero su ataque fue bloqueo por la segunda espada de la joven guerrera, permitiéndole apoyarse y saltar sobre ellos, dirigiéndose al otro que estaba pacientemente esperando su turno, al ver como se aproximaba la rubia hacia este, no dudo en atacar, Cloud volvió a incorporar la segunda espada a su First Tsurugi y giro la mano que empuñaba su espada y una aura azul rodeo repentinamente y corta al monstruo.

Los otros dos monstruos que estaban ahora las espaldas de Cloud, corrieron en direcciones opuestas para atacarla, Cloud dio un salto por encima de ellos, vuelve a sacar una espada más grande que la anterior y los corta al mismo tiempo.

Aunque se mostraba algo cansada por usar semejante cantidad de energía, Cloud decidió salir de ahí. Debía volver a casa… más bien, volver a un lugar donde se sentía como una extraña. Al salir de subterráneo, agua caía del cielo… estaba lloviendo fuertemente ¿acaso había estado peleando durante mucho tiempo? No, tal vez era una casualidad…

Sus pasos se dirigieron sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaba, no le importaba que la lluvia terminara mojándola y que, tal vez al día siguiente tuviera un semejante refriado, pero no le importaba, simplemente estaba tan cansada que ya nada le importaba.

Sus pies se detuvieron en una calle… al ver a su alrededor, vio que había una iglesia pequeña destruida con el tiempo. Ahora que recordaba… se dijo que hacia más de 23 años una lluvia de meteoritos cayó en la Tierra y causo muchos daños a grandes edificios, hasta que la economía y la política pudieron estabilizarse, gracias a una misteriosa mujer. Por lo que no era de extrañarse que hubiera tantos huérfanos y el hecho que existieran los suburbios bajos, también era una prueba, cuando ella estaba en el orfanato, le comentaron que la persona que había, de alguna forma, estabilizado el mundo está simplemente desapareció argumentando que debía buscar algo MUY valioso para ella.

Seguramente esa iglesia era el testigo de aquel fatídico día, tal vez en esta podría encontrar un refugio hasta que la lluvia parase. Entro con cuidado, le era extraño, parecía que ya había estado ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar así. Miro el estado de la iglesia, estaba en ruinas y asombrosamente aún se sostenía, todavía estaban los asientos y los ventanales, en vez de ver un altar, esta estaba con el suelo descubierto solo con la tierra fresca.

Cloud se arrodillo y toco la tierra, por unos momentos, pasaron unas imágenes… la misma iglesia pero había agua y flores… se sintió mareada y más cansada… de repente el cansancio la venció y se duerme.

…

Podía oler un aroma dulce de flores, el canto de… ¿pájaros? Un viento suave y cálido moviendo sus cabellos… se sentía tan en paz y tranquila como nunca lo había sentido.

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en un hermoso jardín, podía ver a las aves cercanas entre los árboles, lleno de flores y un suave pasto donde ahora ella estaba acostada, sus ropas cambiaron, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco estilo griego, su largo cabello acompañado por un listo rojo grueso enredado en su brazo derecho. Viendo a su alrededor el lugar era tranquilo, parecía que ella había despertado de una horrible pesadilla y había vuelto a la realidad.

- ¿Dónde estoy?... estaba en esa iglesia… y… me dormí – recito muy confundida, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro. - ¿como llegue aquí?

- la pregunta es… ¿Cómo seguirás adelante? – una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿eh? – al mirara sus espaldas vio a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados como los de ella y ojos azules como tan limpios como el cielo de aquel jardín y profundos como el mar, ataviada con un vestido largo con tirantes y dejaba ver algo de su pecho, con una tiara sobre su frente y unos brazaletes en ambos brazos.

- ¿Quién es usted?

-… - le miro con tristeza y con tanta añoranza, bajo la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada – lo siento, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

-… - al alzar la mirada, la mujer estaba llorando – lo siento mucho, yo tuve la culpa

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – se levanto rápidamente y miro a los ojos, la mujer le miro y le abrazo - ¿señora…?

- perdóname, no quería darte esta vida así, pero no tuve remedio, tenia que protegerte.

- …- Cloud se quedo callada ¿acaso seria…?

- tu eras y siempre serás mi única razón de existir, desde que te tuve aquí conmigo, aunque fuera unos momentos… pude ver tu dolor, tus miedos, tus alegrías y tristezas. Perdóname, Cloud.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Cloud, ese es el nombre con el que te conocí una vez, te di una parte de mi para que siguieras adelante. Una pequeña nube que es tan blanca y pura, pero que también puede reflejar espíritu y lucha. – se separo un poco de ella solo para verla a los ojos

-… usted es…

- si, mi niña. Yo Soy tu MADRE

- … mamá… mamá –repitió varia veces, hasta que soltó en lagrimas y abrazo fuertemente a la mujer que le dio la vida – mamá… que bueno, por fin pude reunirme contigo

- mi niña, mi dulce niña. Cuanto tiempo he estado esperando que vinieras hasta mí

- mamá… yo… yo soñaba con tener la oportunidad de abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero y la enorme falta que me hiciste.

- lo sé mi niña. Y no te imaginas el dolor que tuve que soportar por el hecho de haberte dejado tan sola.

- mamá, que bueno que ya estoy contigo, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, no quiero volver a despertar de este sueño y saber que te has ido.

-… - se separó nuevamente – lo siento, mi niña. Pero debes volver

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendida – ¡no quiero! – negó con la cabeza, cerro sus ojos y abrazo de nuevo a la mujer que le dio la vida - ¡quiero quedarme contigo!

-… mi niña… - llamo la mujer y respondió al abrazo – que mas yo quisiera que te quedaras aquí, conmigo, como siempre debió haber sido. Pero…si te quedas conmigo, alguien muy importante para ti te extrañara y volverá al mal camino y tratara de destruir lo que tu trataste de salvar.

- ¿de qué hablas? No teniendo, yo no tengo casi a nadie.

- sí, lo tienes, tiene a alguien que desde naciste ha estado a tu lado. Siempre cuidándote desde lejos, pero haciéndote un daño terrible. Los venciste tres veces, cuando pensaste que podías arreglar las cosas perdiste al enamorarte de él.

- ¿lo vencí? ¿tres veces? – repitió pero muy confundida, le empezaba a doler la cabeza

- si, alguien que te protegió de la traición.

- ¿traición…?

- debes recordar que fuiste TRAICIONADA y que por eso quisiste salvar a las personas que mas amas.

- ¿los salve? Eso quiere decir que…

- si, hija mía. Tú eras una fuerte y orgullosa SOLDADO, aun con tu pasado a cuestas, quisiste vivir como siempre lo quisiste.

-…- se quedo callada escuchando atentamente lo que le decía aquella mujer. Luego unas imagines cruzaron por su cabeza… un pueblo, una especie de reactor, un laboratorio, llamas, una ciudad con bloques… un meteoro, la misma iglesia, las flores, agua… - yo… tuve una vida… ¿pasada?

- si – contesto la mujer – tu protegiste a tu amigo y lo lograste gracias al poder que te cedi ya hace tanto tiempo.

- pero ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada?

- por que aun no has despertado por completo, se debe a que "esa" persona no te deja.

- ¿pero quien?

- la persona que te traiciono y es el causante de la aparición de estos monstruos.

-….- bajo la cabeza, ahora entendía que la existencia de esos monstruos era su culpa. Tales fueron sus pensamientos que no fueron desapercibidos por su madre.

- pero no debes culparte, esta persona esta enferma

- ¿enferma? ¿de que?

- esta obsesionado contigo.

-…- tales palabras le sorprendieron – no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada

- hija, toda duda se resolverá, cuando hayas recobrado tus recuerdos. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es dejarte este lugar para que te ayude a recuperarlos y también la fuerza que alguna vez hizo que frenaras a la persona que más amaste en tu vida pasada. –declaro la mujer

**bueno, bueno, inicio con este cap adelantado, ya que no pude subirlo la semana pasada, espero que le guste y gracias por seguir leyendo este loco fic mas raro de mi vida o.O, tambien espero sus comentarios. nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente**


	13. CAPITULO 13: ÁNGEL

CAPITULO 13: ÁNGEL

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Mientras Cloud tenía acostada la cabeza en las piernas de su madre, todavía estaba pensando de lo que acababa de ocurrir, un giro inesperado de su vida. Sin duda, sabía que sus poderes eran una carga pero… pensar que ahora sabía que sus poderes protegieron a personas queridas por ella en el pasado.

- ¿mamá? – llamo Cloud

- dime, mi niña.

- ¿realmente tengo que volver?

-si, tienes que hacerlo.

- pero… - se levanto y miro a su madre a los ojos - ¿te volveré a ver?

- claro, mientras este lugar este en pie, me veras siempre que estés en el jardín

- ¿Qué jardín?

- el de la iglesia, cuando abras los ojos, te darás cuenta.

-…- una brisa empezó a soplar inquietando a Cloud – mamá…

- tienes que irte, ve hija mía… - la mujer comenzó a alejarse, Cloud no quería, aun no quería irse trato de alcanzarla, pero el viento se volvió mas violento, que no le permitía incluso ver, cerro inevitablemente sus ojos y al abrirlos - ¡espera! – estaba acostada sobre el suelo con su ropa que tenia antes de desmayarse y la mano estirada. Se dio cuenta que ya había despertado de aquel hermoso sueño, se levanto y se dio cuenta que estaba que estaba acostada sobre un pequeño jardín de flores hermosas, a esto se refería su madre, se levanto y miro las flores, realmente hermosas.

Vio a su alrededor y vio que muy cerca había una ¿motocicleta? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se acercó con cuidado y vio una nota encima de esta, la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

- "hija mía, ya es hora que tengas esto. Al menos recuperaste a tu compañero y en la caja gris encontraras una forma para controlar mejor tu poder"– recito Cloud escrito en la nota, volvió a ver la motocicleta, era imponente y de un diseño muy peculiar.

Pudo ver que había botones y los acciono, se asusto cuando parte del vehículo se abrió y pudo ver varios compartimientos para guardar cosas, por unos momentos pensó que reconocía, vio su First Tsurugi y la separo con cuidado y coloca cada espada en los compartimientos, listo, concuerdan. Vio a lado de la motocicleta una caja, que parecía tener llave, pero apretó un botón y se abrió automáticamente, mostro en su interior una pequeñas esferas de varios colores ¿Qué eran? Bueno, su madre le dijo que serviría para controlar mejor su poder, ya encontraría la manera de usarlas. Parecía una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo, su madre le dio el mejor de los regalos, tal vez el primero que había recibido en su vida…

Volvió su vista al pequeño jardín que se encontraba, se arrodillo y toco una de las flores, el aroma que desprendía era única y la hacia sentir en calma. Pero debía volver a casa, si podía decirle hogar, recordó con tristeza el engaño de Sephiroth… ¿engaño? Ella no debía enamorarse de él, solo debía cumplir con un papel y ya. Suspiro pesadamente y decidió irse de aquel lugar, agradecía que su madre la haya consolado en ese momento, pero ahora tenia mas preguntas acerca de su otra vida ¿Quién la había traicionado? ¿Quién era la persona que mas amaba?

Suspiro pesadamente… debía aceptar que extrañaba a Denzel, Aerith, Lucrecia, Vincent, Sephiroth… eran personas que estimaba, aunque durara por poco tiempo el lazo con esa familia, la aprovecharía. También… la familia Wallace, Cid, Nanaki, eran su familia que siempre la apoyo desde que inicio ese horrible trabajo. Aunque la regañaban de manera muy particular, la querían y la cuidaban, tal vez debía tomarlos en cuenta…

- mamá – pronuncio y miro al cielo que estaba descubierto – gracias, madre. No sabes cuanto necesitaba de un consuelo. – sin decir mas salió del edificio. Volvió a tomar su rumbo, dirigiéndose a la mansión de los Valentine, la lluvia había parado, parecía ser que el cielo comprendía su situación y decidió dejarla irse en paz. Tal vez mas tarde aprendería a como manera esa motocicleta, sabia que se estrellaría en la primera andada.

*********************SALÓN DE FIESTAS********************

Sephiroth estaba buscando a su prometida desde hacía un rato, no la había encontrado en ninguna parte. Trato de localizarla lo mas pronto posible para quitarse de encima a Scarlet, él tal vez le fue "infiel" a Cloud, pero tenia que arreglar sus sentimientos. No podía perder a Cloud, no ahora que confirmaba que sentía lago profundo con ella….

Tal vez lo que le dijo Tifa era cierto, él prometió enamorar a Cloud y tenia que hacerlo, por que no podía perder a Cloud, le era importante la rubia en su vida…. Su mente retomo en el momento en que beso a Cloud, aquel beso era real y lleno de sentimiento. Aun no sabía si Cloud sentía lago por él pero al menos, se conformaba con saber que el beso que dieron fue real.

Salió a la calle, teniendo la esperanza que Cloud estuviera ahí, pero nadie, había un encargado del estacionamiento.

- disculpe –llamo Sephiroth al encargado -¿ha visto a una chica rubia con vestido negro?

- eh… - se quedo pensativo – si, una chica salió muy triste del lugar, me iba a acercar para ayudarla, pero me llamaban. Cuando volví, ella ya se había ido.

- ¿Cómo que se fue?

- si, señor. Yo la vi retirarse del salón, ella salió del lugar sin decir palabra. – dijo otro encargado uniéndose a la conversación.

-… *Maldición, Cloud espero que estés bien* - pensó desesperado el empresario – traigan mi coche ahora, deba ir a buscarla – ordeno a los encargados.

- ¡si, señor! – ambos corrieron deprisa por el coche del importante empresario.

Sephiroth estaba pensando en los posibles lugares en los que podría encontrarse la joven, pensó en ir a la mansión primero, tal vez había regresado ahí. Debía darse prisa, Cloud podría estar en peligro, no se dio cuenta que detrás de él se encontraba Scarlet.

- Director Valentine – llamo la descarada mujer - ¿se va tan pronto?

- … no tengo tiempo para hablar, así que date prisa

- oh, que malo, es Director Valentine. Yo creo que usted y yo podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo con lo referente a lo de esta tarde. – insinuó la mujer

- no lo creo, fue un gran ERROR que cometí, pero ya no lo volveré hacer.

-… ¿Qué… quiere decir? – pregunto extrañada

- … no voy a serle infiel a la mujer con la que voy a casarme.

- ohhh… ¿solo por eso? – dijo aliviada Scarlet – vamos, Sephiroth. Ella no es una mujer que valga la pena, ella es TAN corriente y común, ja, ni siquiera pertenece a la alta sociedad.

- … ¿crees que eso me importa?

- ¿Qué?

- ella… - volteo a verla – ella resulto ser mas mujer que tu y mas que Tifa, ella es única. – declaro el empresario, mientras in suave viento movía sus largos cabellos. En ese momento llego su automóvil y subió en este para encender el motor e ir en busca de su prometida. Dejando a una Scarlet furiosa, ella había sido cambiada por una desconocida, había sido humillada por aquel hombre.

Desde que ella conoció a Sephiroth en la universidad, se volvió su obsesión, todas las mujeres querían estar con él, pero él jamás le hizo caso, preferiría estar con sus amigos y conociendo a las mujeres de forma rápida y sin compromisos. Cuando se entero que Tifa estaba muy interesada en él y había rumores un posible matrimonio, dio el grito en el cielo. Ella quería embarazarse de él con el propósito de atarlo de por vida a ella, sin embargo nunca cumplió ese objetivo, pero si pudo hacer daños en la relación de Tifa y Sephiroth cuando esparció rumores de que ella estaba embarazada. También fue la culpable de que Tifa tuvieras sus aventuras con su hermano Rufus, pensó que al irse Tifa tendría el camino libre para tener al importante empresario, pero no conto que el empresario ya había conocido a alguien, alguien que no era del circulo social, sino una completa desconocida que cautivo al empresario a tal modo que ahora se casaría con ella y le daría cierto poder político a esa mujer…

Scarlet con se quedaría así, ella tendría a Sephiroth para ella, aunque eso significara matar a la dichosa Cloud…

********************en las calles frías de Tokio*************************

Cloud ya sentía el dolor de sus heridas y el cansancio que sentía, debió al menos quedarse en esa iglesia esa noche, además dudaba mucho que Sephiroth se haya dado cuenta de su ausencia. Hizo un puchero, debió haberse llevado dinero y ya estaría en casa. Suspiro, tenia que aceptar que enojarse por semejante tontería, era inaudito, pero tenía que aceptar que su orgullo como mujer salió a la luz. Tenia que manejarlo de manera simple y sin mucho escandalo.

-*mmm… en definitiva soy una tonta, no debí enojarme con Sephiroth por eso. Además… es seguro que cuando me divorcie de él anduviera con TODAS las mujeres, excepto a mi, del planeta…* - pensó la rubia - *es increíble que este hombre sea tan…mentiroso, es increíble. Aunque… creo que realmente siento algo por Sephiroth. Pero debo olvidarlo, él no es para mi, ya me lo ha demostrado muchas veces.* - ante este pensamiento, Cloud sintió su corazón acongojarse.

- ¿Cloud? – escucho de repente, al voltear pudo ver que detrás de ella estaba el mismo hombre que conoció el día de su fiesta de compromiso con Sephiroth.

- ¿Zack? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la joven

- pues yo… - le miro y noto que la sangre corría de sus botas - ¿estas herida?

- eh… - se miró la ropa, olvido que si había sido herida en una de sus piernas y corría sangre de esta – no, bueno… yo…

- ven, hay que irnos. – ofreció su mano

- ¿eh? pero…

- ¡nada! Vamos – sujeto la mano de la joven y la dirigió a su auto que estaba estacionado. – mírate nada mas, también estas mojada ¡vas a resfriarte! – comento el hombre al ayudarla a entrar en el vehículo, en el asiento del copiloto. Él dio la vuelta para entrar también al asiento del piloto y conducir en las frías calles.

- …Zack no es … necesario que hagas esto.

- ¡claro que si! No puedo permitir que una mujer esta en las calles tan noche. Además ¿que te paso? Por qué estas aquí, en medio de la nada.

-… Salí a caminar y me caí - contesto nerviosamente, no le gustaba mentir y mas a un amigo, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-mmm… no es por ofender, pero eres algo torpe.

-… - hizo un puchero -… pues no soy muy coordinada que digamos – miro a otro lado ofendida. Zack miro este gesto.

- ¡ah! Ya te ofendiste? – pregunto ingenuamente

- eres un grosero. –comento Cloud sin mirar al hombre que la acabo de "salvar".

-oh, vamos. No lo decía en serio, es decir… bueno…-el hombre no sabía ni que decir- quiero decir que no es algo bueno que te caigas, eso es todo.

- pero no tiene que decirme que soy una torpe. Además seria bueno que tu me dijeras ¿Qué haces TU tan noche?- le miro acusadoramente

-mmm… jeje, me atrapaste – sonriendo nervioso- lo que pasa es que me quede trabajando hasta muy tarde y ya me regañaron, del por que siempre me quedo dormido en la oficina y bueno, me dirigía a casa cuando de vi. Me sorprendí al principio, mas cuando vi que estabas muy sola, pero… recordé que eres un ángel y que debía hacerlo para protegerte y ya vez.

-…- Cloud se sonrojo mucho ante esa confesión, ¿Zack la consideraba un ángel? – no… soy un ángel. – comento Cloud con amargura en su voz

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto confuso.

- …- no supo que decir, estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero decidió ya no involucrar mas personas.

- mmm… pues yo opino que SI lo eres, tienes el cabello rubio y ojos azules, muy bonitos y mas una hermosa voz ¡claro que eres un ángel!

-…- Cloud no dijo nada.

- Cloud, escucha. No sé que te paso, pero puedes confiar en mí siempre. Veo a en ti a una gran amiga, si algo malo te sucede, ya veras que juntos lo resolveremos. – dijo animado Zack.

-… gracias, Zack. – le miro tiernamente, el hombre se ruborizo un poco.

- de nada, ángel- Cloud se sonrojo cuando aquel hombre le llamo así, pero sostenía una sonrisa.

Ambos llegaron a un complejo de departamentos, Cloud estaba nerviosa, algo le decía que no debía ir ahí, pero Zack se había comportado como un buen amigo, tal vez no debía desconfiar tanto. En la entrada no había portero, para Cloud le pareció normal por la hora, entraron al departamento que correspondía de Zack, el dueño del departamento le dio ropa holgada para que pudiera quitarse esa ropa mojada y poderla lavar. Cloud se cambio en otra habitación, traía puesto un suéter morado, su falda no había sido mojada así que se la puso, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a lo que era una sala, donde Zack estaba viendo aburrido, sentado en un sofá, viendo la televisión. Cuando Zack se dio cuenta de su presencia, este se levanto.

- al menos te quedo bien la ropa – comento Zack

- gracias, Zack. En serio, me sacaste de un lio – dijo Cloud.

- por cierto, no ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-… pues… si, tengo que ir a casa.

-mmm… no te veo muy animada.

- lo que pasa es que… discutí con mi prometido, pero esas cosas suelen pasar ¿no?

-mmm… bueno, no creo que sea tan grave.

- tal vez, deba ir a casa, deben estar preocupados, mas por la hora.

- es cierto, es muy tarde. Bien, te llevare a tu casa - en ese momento un pequeño ruidito los distrajo, Cloud se sonrojo, no había comido nada desde la tarde – jeje, parece ser que tu estomago pide de comer.

-… lo siento…- se disculpo nerviosa

- esta bien, creo que hay algo en la cocina. Iré por el, ponte cómoda en la sala.

- gracias, siento mucho molestarte, Zack.

- no te preocupes, para que son los amigos!

Cloud se sentó en la sala y vio a su alrededor, el lugar era acogedor y moderno, hasta había una consola de videojuegos y algunas revistas de entretenimientos, ahora que lo pensaba Cloud era lo contrario de Sephiroth, el moreno era mas espontaneo y divertido. No tardo ni cinco minutos y Zack ya traía algo de comida en una charola.

- aquí tienes – dejo la charola en la mesa cercana al sofá donde estaba sentada la rubia – no es mucho, pero es algo.

- es suficiente – Cloud tomo con educación un plato de pasta preparada.

-mmm… - Zack se le quedo mirando, lo que le sorprendió a Cloud – ¿sabes? A pesar que no eres de la alta sociedad, realmente sabes buenos modales.

-mmm… bueno, digamos que unas buenas personas me enseñaron-

- ahhh… ¿tus padres?

- … - Cloud bajo la mirada, aunque recién conoció a su madre, realmente no sabia nada de ella, incluso olvido preguntarle a su madre quien era su padre.

- ¿pregunte algo que no debía? – pregunto Zack preocupado por el rostro de tristeza de la mujer. Cloud negó con la cabeza.

- ya estoy acostumbrada, yo… fui abandonada en un orfanato cuando era bebe.

- ¡oh! Lo siento, no debí preguntar. Perdóname, ángel.

- no te preocupes, ya es algo con lo que he vivido toda mi vida, pero… ¿sabes? Estoy segura que… soy feliz.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto sorprendido

- si, mi mamá… debió ser una persona que al menos pensó en mi, antes de dejarme ahí. Aun no sé el por que pero… quiero pensar que me quería.

- mmm… Cloud, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlos? A tus padres.

- ¿eh? No, no es necesario.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿no quieres saber quienes fueron?

- si, pero… sé que están muertos.

- Cloud… - trato de insistir

- Zack, en serio, te agradezco en ayudarme, pero no quiero mortificarte con esto. Además… yo no estoy sola.

-…esta bien, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirme algo.

- gracias – le sonrió nuevamente ¿era normal sonreírle tanto a un hombre por las atenciones que recibía? Le pareció algo extraño, pero no le tomo importancia.

********************mientras con Sephiroth*************************

Sephiroth ya había llamado a su casa y al parecer Cloud no había regresado, debía mantener la calma, pero ¿por donde podía encontrar a su hermosa prometida? Era muy tarde y las calles no eran seguras, aunque conocía el poder de la rubia, no podía permitir que saliera lastimada, él estaba ya convencido que lo que hizo en la tarde era un error, debía corregirlo a tiempo. Enamorar a Cloud no había funcionado, por que él termino enamorándose de ella, todo gracias a sus gestos, sus acciones, su compañía… lo irónico que puede ser la vida, él juro que no volvería a enamorarse y lo hizo de la persona que le ayudaba y lo apoyaba, cometió muchos errores en el pasado Cloud no seria parte de ellos.

En ese momento sonó su celular, al ver el número, Sephiroth noto que era un número no identificado, tal vez era Cloud. Contesto de prisa.

- ¿hola? – dijo Sephiroth, la voz del empresario era fría.

- … Sephiroth, soy yo… - se escucho nerviosamente del otro lado línea. Sephiroth reconoció la voz

- ¿Cloud? – pregunto aliviado - ¿estas bien? ¿Dónde estas?

-… yo… estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy en la casa de… un conocido

- ¿uno conocido? ¿Quién?- pregunto insistente

- es… Zack Fair

- ¿Zack Fair? – repitió Sephiroth, ese nombre lo reconocía, era el joven presidente heredero de una empresa farmacéutica. - ¿estas con él?

- … él me ayudo, tuve un problemas del tipo… mmm… como cuando nos conocimos – al decir esas palabras, Sephiroth se alarmo ¿Cloud estaba peleando sola? ¿estaba herida? – ya veo… - suspiro

- ¿estas molesto? – pregunto con inocencia Cloud, antes esa pregunto Sephiroth no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando, él pensaba que aun Cloud estaría enfadada con él pero… ¿ahora le pregunto si le molestaba? Sonrió, en definitiva Cloud era la mujer que lo hacia sentir de una manera diferente.

- no, no lo estoy. Si estas con Zack Fair, creo saber la dirección, estaré contigo en diez minutos.

- de acuerdo, nos vemos.

- nos vemos, Cloud – Sephiroth colgó, suspiro de nuevo. Estaba aliviado de que Cloud estaba bien, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que Zack estuviera con ella, por alguna extraña razón, jamás le agrado el moreno, incluso cuando su compañía se encargo de una campaña publicitaria que fue muy exitosa, sin embargo el pasado del joven era todo un misterio. Nadie sabía mucho de él, solo se supo que fue presentado ante la sociedad como el heredero legitimo de Gongaga Corp. Una importante empresa farmacéutica.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando, estaciono su auto enfrente del edificio donde estaba su prometida, lo que no se espero, es que Cloud ya lo estaba esperando junto a Zack. Bajo del vehículo y miro de reojo al moreno, lo único que le importaba era Cloud.

- hola, Sephiroth – saludo amablemente

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el empresario mirando bien a la mujer, puedo ver que tenia una herida vendada en su pierna - ¿te duele? – esa pregunta le sorprendió de alguna manera a Cloud ¿acaso Sephiroth no esta molesto por lo que paso en la fiesta?

- no, estoy bien. Solo fue un raspón… me caí.

- …- suspiro de nuevo – ven vamos a casa, llamare mañana a Angeal para que te revise

- no es necesario, en serio.

-mmm… no esta demás que te revise.

-pero…

- Cloud, estamos hablando de tu salud.

-… esta bien.

Sephiroth miro a Zack, quien estaba muy tranquilo.

- le agradezco que haya auxiliado a mi prometida.

- no hay de que, señor Valentine. El pequeño ángel necesitaba ayuda, hubiera sido inhumano no darle una ayuda.

- ¿ángel? – repitió incomodo el empresario.

- ¿eh? Perdón… - puso una mano detrás de su cabeza. – es que una vez la escuche cantar, en la fiesta de compromiso que usted organizo y… bueno… mmm… no se enfade señor. Solo fue un simple cumplido

- … no es de importancia, Cloud no necesita ser un ángel para llamarse como tal – ese comentario sonrojo a Cloud… espera ¿desde cuando Sephiroth la halagaba? Bajo la cabeza avergonzada, Sephiroth tomo la delicada mano de su prometida, le dio un pequeño beso en esta y la dirigió a su automóvil, sin decir ni una sola palabra ambos se dirigieron a la mansión.

En el transcurso, Cloud no se atrevía a hablar, aun resonaban las palabra de su prometido en su cabeza, que bien, ahora estaba mas confundida que antes. ¿Sephiroth solo actuaba o realmente decía en lo que sentía?

- Sephiroth – llamo Cloud

- ¿sucede algo?

-… ¿estas molesto conmigo? – pregunto tímidamente

- ¿Por qué debería? Tenías derecho, además… yo soy el que debería preguntarte eso.

-…- se le quedo mirando

- Cloud, no quiero que pienses que solo te estoy usando, realmente no quiero que pienses eso. Yo… - suspiro – quiero empezar bien mi vida… quiero tenerte a mi lado, te quiero a ti y solo a ti

Los ojos de Cloud se abrieron como platos cuando el empresario dijo esas palabras, bajo la mirada, nerviosa y confundida.

- Cloud…- estaciono el automóvil nuevamente y miro a los ojos a la mujer, tomo la barbilla de la joven y le obligo a verlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Cloud se veían espectaculares y tan hermosos – te amo… - dijo simplemente y le dio un profundo beso. Esta acción no la esperaba Cloud, quería apartarlo de ella, no podía olvidar lo que se dijo a si misma; NO enamorarse de Sephiroth, pero su corazón y mente no estaban de acuerdo ya hora ella sufría las consecuencias.

Aquel beso era demandante, pero sin dejar la ternura inicial… el cuerpo de Cloud comenzó a moverse por si solo, sus manos abrazaron al empresario por el cuello mientras que él acercaba el fino cuerpo de la mujer al suyo.

El beso siguió por unos minutos mas, hasta que Cloud tuvo que separarse a tomar aire, el empresario también estaba recuperando el aire, pero estaba satisfecho.

- perdón, Cloud – dijo el empresario con una sonrisa tierna aun respirando agitadamente

- … - Cloud no sabia que decir, su cerebro estaba mal funcionando. Su mente no coordinada palabra alguna y lo peor es que había vuelto a caer en los brazos de su prometido, pero… ¿eso estaba mal?

- Cloud…-llamo nuevamente el empresario, Cloud le miro, él aun tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se le acercaba a su oído - ¿quieres que vayamos aun lugar mas cómodo?

- yo… - Cloud no sabia que responder… y los besos en su cuello no le hacían ningún favor, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, parecía que su mente fuera a estallar por el calor que sentía… - yo… si…- ante la respuesta, el empresario solo sonrió.

**BUENO… no tengo que decir el próximo cap, va ha tener … ya saben que u\\\\u , espero que les guste este cap, y no se preocupen pronto verán mas participación de Zack jijiji de una manera… jijiji espero sus comentarios**


	14. CAPTULO 14: SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS

CAPTULO 14: SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

**Advertencia: este cap contiene escenas no aptas para menores, si Les disgusta vayan hasta el siguiente separador de asteriscos.**

Mirándose a los ojos, ella completamente sonrojada y perdida en la mirada del hombre que la hacia sentirse en un mundo totalmente ajeno al que debía estar, lleno de sensaciones que la hacían sentir una mujer enamorada y sin arrepentimientos.

- Cloud – llamo el empresario - ¿estas segura? – pregunto acariciando aquel rostro de piel tan fina.

-… - Cloud no sabia que decir, quería decir un "si" pero el miedo la asechaba.

- Cloud, te amo, quiero que esta noche sea nuestra, pero quiero saber si es el momento indicado.

-… yo… - miro al hombre, vio en su mirada un sentimiento extraño ¿necesidad? ¿pasión? ¿desahogo? ¿amor? – estoy segura.

Sephiroth sonrió, satisfecho por esta respuesta y volvió a besarla, esta vez lentamente y disfrutando el momento. El cual correspondió con ternura, sin dejar su propia pasión. Se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos sonrieron… sabían lo que sucedería después.

…

Cloud no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo parecía manejarse por si solo, aunque también bajo la guía de su prometido, le hacía sentirse que perdería en cualquier momento la conciencia de sus actos. Ambos llegaron a un lujoso hotel, Cloud estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, no estaba segura de hacer lo que Sephiroth le proponía, más bien, ¿podría hacerlo? Aun estaba algo resentida por su infidelidad y todavía estaba confundida de lo que sentía por el empresario, llegaron a la recepción y Sephiroth hablo con el encargado para reservar una suite.

Cloud miraba aquel lugar… era hermoso, casi un palacio, pero no dejaba de ser un hotel… estaba tan pensativa, suspiro, quería que su primera vez fuese especial, pero ni siquiera sabia como actuar… en definitiva cometía error tras error.

Sephiroth espero que el encargado le diera la tarjeta electrónica de la suite, observo a Cloud más nervios y tan tímida, era tan tierna y tan hermosa. Parecían dos adolescentes que se escaparon de su casa para caerse en el amor que ambos sentían. Jamás se había sentido así, miraba a Cloud como si fuera su novia de hace muchos años, planteo ridículamente que Cloud podría haber sido una alumna de la misma universidad donde él asistió, seguramente hubiera sido una… "intelectual" que no se preocupaba por su físico, así que él seguramente no le hubiera hecho caso. Con el paso del tiempo, la hubiera conocido, la habría tratado y seguramente lo hubiera enamorado, seguramente hubieran pasado buenos y felices momentos, ella habría salido embarazada; habría tenido a Denzel… hubieran sido muy felices…

Aunque la realidad era otra, pero no le importaba, ahora estaba con Cloud y esta noche seria solo suya. Por fin empezaría bien con su vida, con la mujer adecuada… con la mujer que él amaba.

- Señor Valentine – escucho que el encargado lo llamaba – aquí esta tarjeta de la suite. Espero que disfrute su estancia. – estiro su mano con la tarjeta en mano y el empresario la toma.

- gracias – dijo Sephiroth y se dirigió hacia una distraída Cloud. – Cloud – la llamo por su nombre de manera endulzante, lo que trajo a la tierra a Cloud. – vamos, mi amor. – tomo su mano y la escolto al elevador, en el transcurso Sephiroth no dejaba de ver a Cloud, se sentía tan extraño…- Cloud – llamo de nuevo.

- ¿dime?

- …- la miro a los ojos – sé que ya te dije esto, pero quiero que siempre sepas, que te amo.

-… decir… un "te amo" no significa que sea cierto. Sephiroth no tienes que mentir solo… por esto.

- lo dices como si solo quisiera sexo contigo. No, Cloud tienes razón, no quiero eso, es una falsedad – Cloud bajo la cabeza, no quiera seguir escuchando, pero el empresario se acercó al oído de la mujer y le susurro - quiero hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer – Cloud abrió los ojos como platos, podía sentir la manos de su prometido sobre su espalda, cintura y cadera. – te amo, Cloud. Esa es mi verdad.

Cloud respiro profundamente, abrazo al hombre que le incitaba a perderse entre caricias y besos, por alguna razón esas sensaciones no le eran desconocidas en su piel. Cuando un timbre sonó, avisando a la pareja que ya habían llegado al piso de la suite. Ambos, tomados de las manos, se dirigieron a la puerta, una vez que Sephiroth abrió la habitación con la tarjeta, el empresario cargo a su prometida en vilo mientras se besaban, camino hacia la cama tipo King Size y acostó con delicadeza a Cloud. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse asustada.

- ¿tienes miedo?- pregunto Sephiroth

- perdón, es que… - Cloud corto sus palabras -nunca lo había hecho, yo…yo sé que esperas de mi cosas – cuando sintió una de las manos del empresario sobre la piel de su rostro. Sephiroth no quiso seguirla escuchando y sella sus labios con un tierno beso.

- no, yo no espero nada que tu imagines, solo quiero que… lo hagas según lo que tu corazón te diga. Cloud, tienes razón, he sido un patán con las mujeres, siempre juego con ella y no me doy cuenta del dolor que me provocaba y provocaba a otros. Contigo es diferente, me siento vivo, en estos momentos me doy cuenta que en verdad puedo dar, por amor.

-… ¿lo dices en serio?

- si, ¿Por qué te mentiría? Eres la mujer que me despertó de un mal sueño, eres el ángel que cuida de mi hijo y de mi familia, la dueña de mi corazón, de mi alma y de este cuerpo. Cloud quiero que te sientas libre de amar sin límites.

-…Sephiroth… - cerro sus ojos y entre abrió sus labios, los ofrecía para que el empresario empezara a besarla, el beso comenzó a ser tan apasionado y fuerte, Cloud abrazo por el cuello, Sephiroth se acomodó mejor para acariciar los muslos de la mujer y sentir como se estremecía al contacto con sus manos.

…

Había un bochornoso calor que le impedía disfrutar lo que sentía en esos momentos… se quito la corbata, el saco y la camisa, estaba mucho mejor, sentir las manos de la rubia sobre su espalda, delineando sus músculos, eran caricias suaves que transmitían un sentimiento único. Cloud repentinamente se levanta de la cama, lo que extraña al empresario, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, aquella mirada tan llena de amor, le decía que ella no estaba arrepentida.

Mirando directamente al hombre, se quito el molesto suéter, dejando ver que traía un sostén de color blanco. No sabía como continuar, sus torpes manos hicieron quitarse la falda y sus botas, en todo momento, Sephiroth miraba a Cloud como bobo, para él le era increíble que al ver solo a Cloud en ropa interior, le hiciera perderse.

- te ves hermosa – comento el empresario

-…me da pena…-

- no tienes el por que – acerco a Cloud y le da cortos besos. – eres tan hermosa

- si sigues diciéndome eso, terminaras sonrojándome mas de lo que estoy. – hizo un puchero

- pues lo seguiré diciendo, eres hermosa y… - le volvió a besar y la vuelve acostar en la cama, esta vez disfrutando otros rincones de su piel, cuello, hombros, una parte de su pecho. – eres solo MIA.

- Sephiroth… - sus palabras era calladas por demandante besos que ahogaban sus gemidos…

…

- ¡Sephiroth! – grito Cloud, al sentir suaves besos que mojaban la piel de sus senos – ah…!

- tranquila… - dijo Sephiroth, las sabanas de la cama ya cubrían sus cuerpos… la ropa de ambos ya estaba tirada en el suelo. – Cloud… no puedo dejar de amarte…

- ah… - Cloud arqueaba, lo que provoco que su hombre se separara un poco de ella y lo obligo a besarla apasionadamente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello platinado del empresario.- Sephiroth… - dijo Cloud entre besos, el hombre acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Cloud, lo que ahogaba en gemidos a Cloud. Respirando agitadamente, Cloud disfruto caricias sobre su cuerpo y los insistentes besos sobre su pecho, sus piernas rodeaban el cuerpo de Sephiroth.

- parece ser que… la señorita Cloud… esta siendo atrevida – comento entrecortado divertido el empresario.

-…- Cloud no dijo nada, parecía ser que no había escuchado lo que su amante le decía.

- Cloud… - beso a su amante, jugo un poco con los labios de la mujer, mordiéndolos delicadamente – te amo.

- … yo también… te amo… - aquellas palabras hicieron que Sephiroth diera rienda suelta a toda la pasión que guardaba.

…

- ¡Cloud! – el empresario llamo extasiado

- ah! – exclamaba Cloud, había repentinos movimientos entre sus cuerpos que provocaba fuertes corrientes eléctricas que hacían que deliraban de pasión y de amor….

Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, daban señal del inmenso calor que sentían y el cual solo podían sofocar con la cercanía del otro. Ambos disfrutaban un elixir afrodisiaco que bebían al besar la piel sudorosa de su amante, Sephiroth sentía que aquella experiencia no era para NADA parecida a sus anteriores encuentros, con Tifa podía sentir pasión y deseo, con Cloud era un sentimiento de complemento y unión.

Aunque el momento culmino, sentían una tranquilidad y paz que nunca antes habían sentido. Los besos no paraban, las caricias tranquilizaban sus almas y el cansancio era confortado por el calor del cuerpo cercano…

…

Acostados en la misma cama, Cloud acostada sobre el pecho Sephiroth, mientras unos fuertes brazos acariciaban su espalda, sintiendo unos dedos acariciando los dorados cabellos de su mujer. Las sabanas solo cubrían sus partes íntimas.

- ¿esta bien que hayamos olvidado al mundo? – pregunto Cloud, Sephiroth le beso la frente

- ¿crees que el mundo nos perdonara si nos olvidamos de él?

- … - no contesto, solo se quedo en silencio disfrutando de aquellas caricias.

- Cloud, ya no pienses mas. Solo siente y déjate querer o… ¿te arrepientes?

-… es curioso – contesto Cloud, confundiendo a Sephiroth – siento que esas palabras ya me la preguntaron.-eso confundió al empresario- Y ahora sé que la respuesta que dije… es que no me arrepiento de nada.

- me alegra escuchar eso – sonrió el empresario – te amo…

- y yo a ti – le miro a los ojos, sonriendo también – no sabes cuanto te amo.

-mmm… mi hermosa Cloud, ¿te dije que quería hacerte el amor TODA la noche?

- pero… ya casi termina la noche – dijo nerviosamente

-mmm… yo creo que no, la noche aun es joven – sonrió pícaramente, lo que asusto a Cloud. El empresario la volvió a aprisionar contra el colchón y besarla.

- Sephiroth… - regaño Cloud – creo que te estas pasando

- mmm… ¿me vas a decir que no quieres?

-mmm… pues no, quiero dormir

- tendrás TODO el día para hacerlo, ahora solo quiero tenerte. – beso a Cloud con tal pasión que ella misma tuvo que desechar la idea de convencer a su amante que la dejara dormir… tenia razón, aun la noche era joven…

************************ Al día siguiente*****************************

…

Completamente dormidos, pero muy juntos, Cloud y Sephiroth durmiendo uno encima del otro, abrazados, los primeros rayos del sol tocaban sus pieles. Aunque Sephiroth sentía aun su cuerpo cansado, sus ojos se abrieron ante el nuevo amanecer y la primera imagen que ve es la de Cloud, plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos. Sonrió, Sephiroth jamás había sentido algo parecido como lo que ocurrió la noche pasada, en solo ver a Cloud diciéndole un "te amo" entre susurros mientras hacían el amor era simplemente maravilloso.

En verdad se había equivocado con respecto a que todas las mujeres solo les interesaba el sexo, ahora confirmaba que solo había muy pocas que se entregarían en cuerpo y alma al ser amado. Veía a Cloud con tanta ternura y amor que no se atrevía a despertarla ¿para que? Hasta hacia poco, ellos estaban de alguna forma "peleados" y hasta podría decir que su compromiso estaba en riesgo, pero ahora se había convertido por fin en su amante y solo quería que Cloud permaneciera a su lado siempre. Tal y como lo quiso el empresario desde un inicio, tener a la mujer perfecta a su lado, dándole una familia y siendo su compañera por el resto de sus días…

Mientras acariciaba un poco el cabello dorado, que resplandecía con los rayos del sol, pudo notar que su pequeño ángel estaba despertando. La mujer levanto un poco su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que estaba con Sephiroth en una situación… un poco ¿incomoda?

- buenos días, Cloud – saludo Sephiroth con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

- bu-buenos días – dijo Cloud nerviosa

- ¿amaneciste bien?

- mmm…si, un poco bien.

- ¿te dolió?

- … - se sonrojo – pues… solo un poco

-mmm… creo que no considere eso. Perdón

- esta bien, ya se me pasara – la rubia trato de levantarse, pero el empresario la retuvo tomándola entre sus brazos, pero Cloud se las arreglo para zafarse del agarre, agarro la camisa blanca que estaba en el piso y se la puso. – es mejor irnos a casa – propuso ella.

- ¿para que? Podemos quedarnos aquí TODO el día

-mmm… no, no quiero. Además tú tienes que ir al trabajo.

- ¿eh? – exclamo el empresario – pero Cloud, yo quería estar contigo hoy.

- jumm… no, quiero estar con casa con Denzel.

- mmm… ¿me cambias por otro? – pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido

- mmm… voy a estar con tu hijo ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿solo MI hijo? – recalco el empresario

-mmm… esta bien, NUESTRO hijo.

- esta mejor.

- jajaj - empezó a reírse dulcemente, se volvió a sentar en la cama, mientras su prometido le dio un corto beso en sus labios-…- suspiro, se quedo pensativa

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿eh?… - saliendo de sus pensamientos – no, nada.

- Cloud – su tono de regaño le indicaba a Cloud que le dijera la verdad.

- lo siento, es que me quede pensando en los monstruos que enfrente ayer.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- bueno, estos eran diferentes. Mas poderosos, temo que con solo mi poder no pueda con ellos si hay mas ataques.

-…- no le gustaba para nada a donde iba la conversación, no quería que Cloud siguiera con eso, la quería solo para él y no quería verla luchando todo el tiempo. Además estaba aun lo de la amenaza que tenia su familia por involucrarse demasiado con la rubia, pero era algo que Sephiroth ya había aceptado y Cloud le aseguro que ella defendería a su familia, que ahora formaba parte de esta. – ya no pienses mas en eso – la abrazo – trata de hacer lo mejor que puedas y sino funciona… no temas en huir. No es tu responsabilidad.

- Sephiroth ¿Qué dices?

- la verdad, no eres responsable que esas cosas ataquen, además… ¿Qué ganas con arriesgarte así?

-… proteger lo que amo

- … - Sephiroth no supo como contrarrestar la respuesta de la rubia. Suspiro cansadamente – solo prométeme que no te arriesgaras.

- si – sonrió y lo abrazo – gracias, Sephiroth. No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco, ahora entiendo mucho mas la misión que tengo en esta vida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- fue antes de que me encontrara con Zack, después de derrotar a esos monstruos, como estaba lloviendo y me refugie en una iglesia que estaba algo destruida… ahí… encontré a mi mamá – dijo sonriendo muy feliz

-… ¿tu madre? No entiendo, dices que encontraste a tu madre, esta viva, Cloud. Me alegro saber que al menos podre conocer a tu mamá.

-… - su expresión volvió a ser triste – no, creo que mi mamá esta muerta… ella solo vino a mi para… decirme lo mucho que me quería y que no quería abandonarme, pero tuvo fuertes razones para hacerlo.

-… ¿la viste, pero no esta viva? ¿estabas soñando? – se separó un poco para ver la mirada soñadora de su prometida.

- si, algo parecido, es casi como los extraños sueños que he tenido toda mi vida, pero… este en particular me daba tanta paz.

- … ya veo, bueno, es algo extraño, pero siendo tu, creo que debería ser normal.

-si, tal vez. Era tan hermosa y realmente quería quedarme con ella, me hacia mucha falta. Pero me hizo recordar que… tengo algo muy valioso.

- ¿Qué es? – sabia la respuesta pero quería confirmarlo.

- tenia una familia esperando en una casa, que tenia de alguna forma un lindo hijo y un hombre, que aun no sabia si amar o ser indiferente, pero él estaba ahí, a mi lado.

- me alegra que hayas pensado así.

- si, yo también. –Sephiroth la abrazo por la espalda – gracias

- lo hare siempre que lo necesites, pero la próxima vez avísame ¿esta bien?

- si, lo hare.

*********************LifeStream, Oficina del Director***********************

Aunque deseaba quedarse con Cloud, Sephiroth tuvo que ir a la oficina a regañadientes, quería pasar la tarde con ella, al menos la convenció de eso, pero claro, que Denzel estaba incluido en los planes de la rubia, los tres disfrutarían de una salida al centro comercial.

La mañana estuvo muy tranquila, Sephiroth ya estaba por terminar de leer los últimos contratos del día, pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió repentinamente, molestando al empresario, era Scarlet.

- lo siento, señor – entro también una agitada Cissnei – entro sin permiso

- no te preocupes Cissnei – le dijo a su secretaria, el tono de voz era frio e indiferente – me encargo de esto. – Cissnei se sorprendió por el tono de voz de su jefe y mas la mirada tan molesta que tenia.

- si, señor con permiso – se retiro la pelirroja cerrando la puerta

- vaya, parece ser que por fin sacas los colmillos, querido – comento burlonamente la mujer

- Scarlet, trate de ser muy claro contigo: NO quiero NADA contigo, así que ya no me molestes.

-… - la mujer descarada miro fijamente al empresario y sonrió – vamos, querido. No me digas que aun quieres hacerte el "esposo fiel" por conservar a ese niño.

- "ese niño" al que te refieres es MI hijo y seré el esposo fiel, al cual te burlas, seré feliz a lado de la mujer que amo.

-… - le miro con fiereza – vaya, como olvidas rápidamente lo que vivimos juntos

- mira Scarlet, tu fuiste el que se metió donde no debiste ¿creías que no me enteraría que el "supuesto" hijo que me querías cargar era de otro?

-… como dicen una mujer por amor hace lo que sea por el hombre que le interesa.

- tu lo dijiste, solo "interés" mas no amor.

- jajaja – empezó a reírse descaradamente – jaja, Sephiroth ¿tú estás enamorado de esa peste?

- puedes reírte, no me importa. Cloud es la mujer que amo, tal vez espere mucho al encontrarme con ella.

-… ella no te va satisfacer como YO lo hice y podría hacerlo.

-jajaja – ahora era el turno del empresario para reírse, lo que molesto a la descarada mujer – perdón… me causa gracia que insinúes que tu lo haces mejor… no, Scarlet, ayer me di cuenta cual es la verdadera diferencia entre tener solo SEXO y HACER EL AMOR – recalco el empresario.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo la mujer furiosa

- lo que oyes, ayer Cloud fue MIA y ahora no la voy a dejar, por fin tengo la seguridad y apoyo que siempre busque.

-… ¡eres un estúpido! ¡esa mujer apareció de la nada y la tratas como una reina!?

- esa mujer no es una extraña, así que te exijo que le respetes.

-… - tratando de conservar la calma – Sephiroth, te vas arrepentir por esta humillación – salió de la oficina violentamente.

************************en una elegante, pero oscura oficina************************

Rosso, Nero y Weiss estaban en la oficina del principal encargado de esa empresa… viendo que su "jefe" les daba la espalda, sentado en una gran silla de cuero negro.

- bien, solo puedo decir que… ya me esperaba esta acción por parte de esa descarada de Zoah.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – pregunto Nero, quien estaba junto a su hermano.

-matar a la peste que me esta fastidiando la existencia con Cloud. Ayer el muy descarado se atrevió a tocarla.

- vaya, entonces… Cloud ya no es virgen – burlo Rosso – jajaja, es increíble que te moleste eso. Tú la dejaste ir, ese día de la fiesta… simplemente la hubieras hecho tuya sin ningún problema. Pero ella es muy astuta…

-…eso no importa. En cuanto comencemos con nuestros planes, el General junto con los otros ya no serán una molestia.

- Zoah ha insistido con Cloud, ya le ha entregado Materia para poder defenderse. – dijo Rosso

- que la tenga no significa que recuerde como usarla. – comento Weiss

- aunque…- dijo Nero – cuando nos enfrentamos a ella, Cloud era una especialista con la Materia y también con el poder de la Corriente Vital. Zoah se ha recuperado desde que ese entonces.

- Zoah sabe que yo controlo el poder que fluye de la Corriente Vital en este planeta – comento el "jefe" – también sabe que tengo a las personas adecuadas para poder detener su avance.

- ¿te refieres a Hojou y Hollander? – pregunto Weiss con una expresión de fastidio

- si, debo decir que… no esperaba que ambos colaboraran de manera tan… cooperativa – comento con simpleza.

- entonces… - dijo Rosso – podremos usar los nuevos prototipos.

- sí, pero ahora se acerca la boda del Cloud con ese entrometido General –dijo el "jefe"- No quiero que piense mal de mí al final, quiero que disfrute su "libertad" y "felicidad" – recalco burlándose de esas palabras – después despertara de ese absurdo sueño y ella estará a mi lado, como debió haber sido. Ella nació SOLO para mí, no dejare que nadie se interponga, ni siquiera por la descarada de su madre, Zoah, ella ya no tiene el poder suficiente para detenerme.

- parece ser que por fin actuaras – comento un burlón Weiss

- sí, Weiss. Actuare, ya me hice el "amigo leal" de Cloud – dijo al levantarse de la silla y voltear a ver a sus subordinados, pero aun la oscuridad lo cubría.

- ¿Quién diría que tu serias el que provocaría que nuestro "Planeta" fuese destruido? Todo porque querías que Cloud se alejara del General Sephiroth – comento Nero – también mataste a tu tutor y al amigo de este.

- debo decir que no eran rivales para mí, ya no desde que me uní por completo con JENOVA

- sí, no fuera por ella, nunca hubieras recordado lo que paso y nosotros no hubiéramos despertado.

- así es… - apretó uno de los botones del escritorio y las persianas comenzaron a abrirse.- Ya es hora que exSOLDADO de Primera Clase, Zack Fair, entre en acción. – dijo ahora el recién descubierto Zack con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.

**bueno, espero que les guste este cap, que prepare con mucho MUCHO esfuerzo, ya sé que algunos comentaran del ?por que zack? bien... no se preocupen, terminara bien este personaje, no puedo matarlo por que tambien lo amo *-***


	15. CCAPITULO 15: CONFESIONES

CAPITULO 15: CONFESIONES

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Amor y mas amor, eran los días que ahora Cloud disfrutaba con su prometido, jamás había sentido tanta felicidad y amor en toda subida, exceptuando los cortos días que vivió junto a los padres biológicos de Aerith. Esperaba algún día contarle eso, pero algo le decía que tenia que discutirlo antes con Lucrecia y Vincent.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y en una habitación, donde una pareja se daban cariño después de toda una noche de amor y pasión.

-mmm… Sephiroth – llamo Cloud, hacia rato que ella trataba de hablarle a su prometido, pero este la había atrapado entre besos y suaves caricias.

- … no te dejare ir… - volvió atrapar sus labios y coloco los brazos de su hermosa "novia" alrededor de su cuello para no dejarla escapar y solo se dejara llevar por el momento

- Sephiroth, no me obligues a pedirte que vayas a tu trabajo de nuevo – pudo decir al fin, cuando el hombre dejo sus labios y le besaba el cuello.

- ¿tienes algo en contra mía, amor? – pregunto divertido al ver a Cloud, mientras ella le miraba, sonriente.

- jajaj, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- por que no quieres quedarte conmigo siempre y me mandas al trabajo

- mmm… pero si no me dejaste dormir toda la noche –reclamo Cloud haciendo un puchero, a lo que Sephiroth empezó a reír – no te burles, estoy…-dio un ligero bostezo- muy cansada – tallo uno de sus ojos

-mmm… tal vez tengas razón mi pequeño ángel. Pero no puedo negarte que no puedo detenerme cuando estoy contigo

- Sephiroth… - dijo mientras estaba sonrojada por lo que le decía – no me digas asi, me da pena.

- ¿Por qué? Si lo eres.

-mmm…no me he acostumbrado a que me digan así tan seguido

- mmm… pues señorita, tendrás que acostumbrarte señorita, por que ahora que serás mi esposa, literalmente serás el centro de atención

- … no me agrada

- jajaj, que hermosa pero chisquillosa esposa tendré jajaj

- no te burles – hizo un puchero

- eres tan hermosa – la volvió a besar – no sabes cuanto amo todo de ti.

- yo también te amo… no sabes lo mucho que doy gracias al cielo, por haberte encontrado en este vida

-… aun sigo sin entender muchas cosas sobre ti o lo que se oculta detrás de tus poderes. Pero juntos lo averiguaremos – tomo su mano y la dio un beso en el dorso – juntos…

- gracias – Cloud se conmovió ante esas palabras y le abrazo – gracias…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, lo que sorprendió a la pareja ¿Quién era la persona que se atrevía a molestarlos tan temprano?

- ¡papá! ¡Cloud! – escucharon sus nombres de parte de Denzel, ambos se sonrojaron y se dispusieron a ponerse la ropa. Cuando estaba "presentables" abrieron la puerta y vieron a un soñoliento Denzel.

- ¿Qué sucedió Denzel? – pregunto Cloud muy nerviosa al ver al niño y al notar que obviamente aun tenia sueño

- mmm… ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?

- Denzel – llamo Sephiroth – puedes dormir en tu cama, ya no eres un bebe

- pero YO quiero estar con ustedes, además … Cloud ya va ser mi mamá ¿no?

- … *creo que el estar en la escuela desgraciadamente le ha enseñado a ser mas activo con sus caprichos* - pensó el empresario al ver como su hijo tenia una sonrisa traviesa.- esta bien, Denzel – suspiro cansadamente el empresario.

- ¡si! – exclamo el niño alegremente. Se dirigió a la cama, Cloud lo subió y acomodo en esta. Denzel parecía muy feliz con su nueva "mamá", que no la dejaba de abrazar y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hijo.

- Cloud – llamo Denzel – me llevarías de paseo?

- claro, Denzel pero… ¿terminaste tus tareas?

- si, no me dejaron muchas, además es fin de semana.

-mmm… esta bien, de todos modos tengo que ir por unas cosas.

- ¿por cuales? – pregunto el empresario

-… mmm… mejor no te digo – le guiño el ojo y sonriente

- ¿me dejaras con la intriga?

-mmm… no puedo decirlas frente Denzel – dijo algo sonrojada – Aerith me pidió… comprar unas cosas… que … no quiero comprar, pero dijo que lo hiciera – dijo una nerviosa Cloud y hablaba muy rápido, pero su prometido le entendió.

- mmm…creo que el viaje que tendremos de luna de miel, si que lo voy a disfrutar - coemnto el empresario, Denzel estaba confundido, pero Cloud parecía jitomate maduro y mas por la picara mirada que le daba su prometido.

**********************LifeStream, oficina de Sephiroth******************************

Sephiroth estaba revisando varios documentos y contratos que tenía pendientes, quería trabajar rápido para cuando estuviera casado con Cloud, podría irse tranquilamente en un largo viaje de un mes y medio para su luna de miel. Aunque claro, que llevaría a Denzel, aprovecharía las vacaciones que tendría su hijo por la escuela, se merecía tal regalo ya que el niño se había comportado excelentemente y también era uno de los mejores promedios de su clase. Todo eso se pudo lograra gracias a Cloud, debía aceptar que ella era una excelente persona para educar a su hijo, sonrió para si mismo cuando Cloud y él tuvieron su primera noche juntos ya había parado varias semanas, eso significaba que pronto tendría la gran noticia de un nuevo miembro en la familia Valentine. Su secretaria Cissnei se retiro del lugar al medio día, ya que iría almorzar y él se quedaría terminando su trabajo lo mas pronto posible, durante el transcurso del ese tiempo, varias veces Scarlet ShinRa le llamo, sin embargo él ignoro la petición de la mujer.

Se abrió la puerta de su oficina abruptamente ¿se atrevía Scarlet a molestarlo en su trabajo de nuevo? Al ver quien era, pudo encontrar un hombre rubio con pinta de "hombre mafioso y rebelde".

- perdone ¿pero quien se cree que es para entrar a si a mi oficina?

- ja, el que no permitirá que te salgas con la tuya, bastardo

- ¿perdón?

- soy Cid Highwind, mecánico e informante de Cloud Strife.

- ¿informante de Cloud? – repitió confuso Sephiroth, ahora recordaba que Cloud le conto que tenia un informante, quien trataba de averiguar quien la contrataba y ordeno su asesinato junto a su familia – Cloud me conto sobre usted, ella me mantiene al tanto de lo que hace.

-ja, claro – dijo con burla – como usted no tuvo control sobre esa cabeza hueca modelo, cree que con Cloud lo tendrá.

- disculpe, pero no le permito que me insulte así. – trato de ser tolerante, pero ese hombre lo iba a sacar de sus casillas

- ja, como tiemblo antes eso, Director. Pero fíjese que no le permito que se burle de una niña tan ingenua como Cloud.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Cloud no quiere divorciarse de usted por que ella se enamoro, pero le digo que YO no me fio de usted, pienso que un maldito que juega con las mujeres, claro, o ¿acaso negara lo que paso con Scarlet? O… ¿Irina?

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido - ¿Cómo… es que sabes de ella?

- ja, esa mujer fue alguna vez una de las estudiantes mas brillantes de la Universidad de Harvard, durante seis meses fue recomendada en el programa de intercambio internacional, sin embargo ella era muy inocente y se enamoro de un hombre, famoso por la compañía publicitaria LifeStream. - dijo Cid arrastrando sus palabras con enojo en ellas.

-…- Sephiroth estaba anonadado, no podía creer que alguien como él le dijera exactamente lo que vivió hace tiempo, antes de conocer a Tifa.

- ella le fue sincera a pesar de solo tener 25 años, dijo que renunciaría sus estudios en Londres para seguir en Japón y hacer su vida junto a ese hombre del cual se enamoro. Pero ese bastardo se atrevió a traicionarla, se metió con una ramera llamada Scarlet, ella entro a una terrible depresión hasta que esa depresión se convirtió en una enfermedad causada por la soledad y tristeza, abandono sus sueños y metas, se metió en el mundo de las drogas y la mala vida, cuando su familia trato de ayudarla, ya era demasiado tarde, ella se había puesto la soga al cuello.

-… ¿Cómo es que… conoce a Irina? – tratando de encontrar una respuesta del por que sabia detalladamente esa historia. Mas por que sabia que Irina había muerto, él recordó que Irina era una mujer muy sencilla y hermosa… justo como Cloud, pero a diferencia de ella, Irina era muy frágil y tan sentimental, era verdad que tuvo una relación muy corta con ella pero eso se acabó cuando tuvo otra amante en turno. Ya no supo más de la joven… solo hasta ahora.

- … esa jovencita era la hija única de un padre que perdió a su esposa después de la lluvia de meteoros dos años después, él era mecánico y su sueño era el que su hija fuera una gran doctora. Pero ese sueño murió cuando tuvo que enterar a su hija en el misma lugar donde ahora esta su madre.

-… señor Cid, yo…- Sephiroth trato de decir algo, pero Cid le interrumpió

- pero… la vida fue extraña… después de algunas semanas ese hombre fue a Japón para vengarse del desgraciado que fue el culpable de la muerte de esa joven. Volvió a ver a unos cuantos amigos en los suburbios bajos, una pareja que fueron sus amigos en esos terribles días, comentaron que acogieron a un pequeña niña de solo catorce años, pero esta vivía a veces en un edificio de dudosa integridad y trabajaba para un maldito que tenia negocios sucios en el edificio. Una noche, se vio envuelto de criaturas extrañas y cuando pensó ese hombre que moriría y que por fin encontraría a su esposa e hija en el otro mundo, una joven lo salvo. Esa joven estaba herida, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa, era la misma joven que esa pareja de amigos acogieron. Desde ese entonces, ese hombre trato siempre de ayudarla, uso cuanto recurso tenia para que su vida no fuera tan miserable, ella siendo una pobre huérfana con poderes extraños, pero no le causaban temor sino que de él nació el deseo de proteger a esa joven. Pero nuevamente el miserable que acabo con la vida de Irina… vuelve a hacerlo con esta joven, pero esta vez ese hombre no se quedara con los brazos cruzados.

-… ¿Qué tratara de hacer? ¿va a matarme? –atrevió a preguntar Sephiroth, ocultando su nerviosismo - Yo, en primera, no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de Irina.

- lo fue de forma indirecta. – respondió Cid – pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora, me toca proteger a esta niña. Le digo una cosa, Director de pacotilla, YO lograre que Cloud vea la verdad y se divorcie de usted a como de lugar.

- no tiene derecho, Cloud es lo suficientemente grandecita para tomar sus decisiones. Además, si hay un bebe en camino, menos podría separarme de ella. Ella será la madre de mis hijos.

- eso cree usted, Cloud puede parecer frágil pero no lo es. Ella tiene orgullo e integridad, si hay bebe de por medio y usted, Director de pacotilla, le es infiel, ella no tendrá la consideración de abandonarle y criar sola a su hijo, aunque… pensándolo bien, no estará sola, me tendrá a mi y otras personas mas que la cuidaran siempre.

-… ¿acaso cree que puede acusarme de ser infiel sin tener pruebas de ello?

- ja, no creo que me sea difícil y mas como alguien como tu, si le hiciste eso a Irina y a Tifa, quien sabe, ¿Cuántas mujeres habrás engañado?, recuerda que obligaste a Cloud a casarse contigo solo por tu familia, pero no quiere decir que te quiera, al menos completamente.

- se equivoca, Cloud me quiere y yo a ella. Así que luchare por ella, ella es la primera mujer que hace que ame y no solo consienta caprichos, que nos peleamos a veces, esta bien, tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero no quiere decir que no la ame. Concuerdo con usted, Cloud es muy especial, no lo digo por sus poderes, sino por que en verdad es única y jamás me atreveré a traicionarla – dijo muy seguro el Director de LifeStream -*aunque una ves casi la pierdo por mis tonterías, pero eso me lo gane, a cambio tengas las noches mas maravillosas de mi vida*

-… ya lo veremos – el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Sephiroth se sentó en la silla, tratando de calmarse por la reciente noticia que tuvo, Irina estaba muerta y fue indirectamente por su culpa. Cuando conoció a Irina, ella… era increíblemente ingenua y a veces no entendía las indirectas, recordaba que Génesis y Angeal apostaron de que ella seria con la que se casaría después de la Universidad, pero él no lo creía así, por que Irina no era tan fuerte como lo es Cloud, ella tenia una autoestima baja y a veces eso le causaba problemas. Salió con ella solo por amistad, no por un compromiso, pero el asunto salió de sus manos cuando empezó a acostarse con ella sin pensar en las consecuencias, como todo conquistador, Sephiroth se aburrió de Irina y busco otro "pasatiempo" desgraciadamente Irina fue la afectada.

El empresario se quedo pensativo, y si Cid tenía razón y habría la posibilidad de que él le fuera infiel a Cloud… claro que ella no terminaría suicidándose, por que ella era de carácter firme, pero… y si ella se vengara de él, permitiéndole NO conocer a su hijo.

- no, Cloud… ella no es como Tifa o Scarlet… ni mucho menos como Irina. Ella es la mujer que amo y será la única.

*************************centro comercial de Shibuya*************************

Cloud acompañada por Aerith y Denzel fueron al centro comercial para comprar unas cosas que Cloud necesitaría durante de luna de miel, eso puso nerviosa a Cloud ya que solo imagino cosas sin mucha importancia, pero Aerith pícaramente le dijo que era algo para cuando estuviera a sola con su hermano, Cloud nunca se imagino que lo que le decía era que…

-Aerith, ¿estas segura de ir a esa tienda? – pregunto una avergonzada Cloud, viendo una tienda junto a una sonriente Aerith. Ambas estaban frente a una tienda de lencería.

- claro que si, ni creas que no vas a lucirte con mi hermano.

- pero…

- no te preocupes, Denzel esta en la zona de juegos y no nos necesitara después de dos horas, será el tiempo suficiente para que veamos los conjuntos que marque en el catalogo.

- pero…

- y además, quiero aprovechar que te casaras con mi hermano y saber que conjuntos podría usar en el futuro jijiji

- esto no es gracioso

- pues para mi lo es, solo ¡imagínate! Tú y mi hermano estarán a SOLAS por un mes y medio, disfrutando del sol y la playa, así que no me digas que no lo vas a disfrutar.

-… - Cloud no contesto por que la sangre de su cuerpo parecía concentrarse en sus mejillas.

- vamos a entrar y veras que lindos conjuntos te escogí – tomo a Cloud de la mano y la arrastro al interior de la tienda. Mientras alguien veía desde lejos a ambas mujeres ingresar a la tienda, Cloud estaba toda roja, aquellos conjuntos eran… ¡provocativos! Relativamente no cubrían nada. Cloud quería irse de ahí, pero una insistente Aerith le empujaba para que los viera.

- ¡Aeirth! Esto es demasiado

-no exageres Cloud, esta muy bien, mejor que como esta en el catalogo, mmmm…. Ya te tengo envidia.

- no bromees, esto es… muy pequeño.

- te quedara perfecto ¡kya! Ya te imagino en situaciones realmente buenas! – exclamo emocionada, pero en Cloud provoco que se pusiera mas nerviosa.

- mejor ya vámonos, quiero ver a Denzel

- mmm… es cierto, ya nos tardamos un poquito mas. Bien, vamos!

En cuanto salieron de la tienda con unas bolsas en la mano, buscaron a Denzel con la mirada, pero en ese momento Yuffie, la miga que estaba en la fiesta de compromiso de Cloud fue a saludarla y empezaron a plática. Aerith se disculpo con Cloud y le pidió que se adelantara con Denzel, Cloud lo entendió y fue a buscar a su pequeño hijo.

Al encontrarlo se sorprendió al ver que Denzel no estaba solo, esta con un hombre de cabello negro y traje claro… era Zack. El niño traía en la mano un helado y Zack otro, mientras ambos hablaban alegremente, hasta que se percataron de la presencia de la mujer, Denzel fue el primero en llamarla

- Cloud – llamo Denzel alegre y fue hacia ella, teniendo cuidado con su helado.

- hola Denzel, perdón por la tardanza.

- esta bien, el señor Zack me acompaño. Hasta me compro un helado.

- ya veo – miro a Zack quien estaba sonriente y tranquilo. – gracias, Zack. Por acompañar a Denzel.

- no es nada, además me he dado cuenta que este pequeñin es muy maduro para su edad.

- jejej – empezó a reírse Denzel

- lo es, aun siempre lo había sido. – comento Cloud

- claro que si, con una mamá como tu, quien no seria tan maduro y educado.

-… no digas eso, Zack.

- pero es verdad ¿no lo crees Denzel?

- si, Cloud es una buena mamá y mi papá la quiere mucho.

- ya veo, debes estar muy enamorada de él ¿no es si Cloud? – pregunto a la rubia, a lo que no contesto solo bajo la vista, pero se sonrojo.

- mmm… por cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que ibas de compras ¿que compraste? – pregunto curioso, Cloud oculto las bolsas detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Cloud? – pregunto Denzel confundido

- pues… este… yo…

- … *ay Cloud, que linda eres cuando no sabes ni que decir*- pensó el presidente de la farmacéutica Gongaga - oye, Denzel ¿Por qué no vas y compras un helado para Cloud¡ ella debe querer uno ¿verdad?

- eh… si, pero no te molestes.

- tranquila, esta cerca ¿por cierto que sabor te gusta?

- mmm… me gusta el de vainilla con nuez. – dijo timidamente

- ¿vainilla con nuez? Nunca había visto uno asi, pero no te preocupes, te lo conseguiré.

- pero no es necesario.

- vamos, Cloud. Somos amigos ¿no?

Esa frase… sentía que alguien ya se la había dicho antes pero… ¿Dónde? Y ¿Quién habría sido? Mientras Zack le compraba junto a Denzel aquel helado, Cloud se quedo pensativa, por que sentía un sentimiento de nostalgia y vacío, como si aquellas palabras le dolieran y le hicieran recodar cosas… tal vez recuerdos de su vida pasada… una colina llena de nieve y montañas alrededor… Zack a lado de ella caminando, luego en lo que era una posada y hablando alegremente, el interior de lo que era una extraña fabrica con contenedores… Zack lastimado por… ¿Sephiroth? Llamándole traidor… la imagen cambio a una mas perturbadora que la anterior, Zack siendo asesinado y su cuerpo sangrante en el suelo en medio de la lluvia… aquellas imágenes la asustaron, tanto que su cuerpo parecía desfallecer.

En ese momento Zack se dio cuenta y corrió hacia ella junto a Denzel, amos la llamaron desesperados, Cloud perdió la conciencia…

**Bueno, termino el cap de la semana, espero que les guste y que me manden sus comentarios **


	16. CAPITULO 16: DUDAS

CAPITULO 16: DUDAS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

…

Sentía algo se dolor e incertidumbre, su cuerpo le decía que estaba bien pero su mente se quedaba dormida en la oscuridad, sentía como si su cuerpo flotaba en el aire, pero no sentía miedo o soledad sino una gran paz…

- ¿Dónde estoy…? – se pregunto al abrir los ojos y verse en completa oscuridad, pero vio una luz y extendió su mano hacia esa luz, la cual se extendió hacia ella. Por unos momentos cegó su visión pero al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró en una cama de una gran habitación elegantemente decorada… como si se encontrara en la habitación de un castillo… noto que tenia un vestido blanco de delgados tirantes y algunas costuras doradas. Al levantarse vio que a su lado estaba alguien sentado en esa cama… ¿Zack? Este volteo a verla.

- estas despierta… ¿tuviste una mala pesadilla? – le sonrió, diciendo esto se levanto y se acercó mas a Cloud, inesperadamente muy cerca… - no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo. – puso una mano sobre el rostro de Cloud y le acerco hacia él… demasiado cerca…

Repentinamente abrió los ojos… estaba en una cama de hospital, al ver a su lado pudo ver a su prometido durmiendo en una silla cercana a la cama.

-…¡AHHH! – exclamo Cloud, el grito despertó a Sephiroth bruscamente.

- ¿Cloud? – llamo el empresario sorprendido y vio a una agitada y asustada Cloud - ¿estás bien?

- Sephiroth… yo… ¿Dónde estoy?

- en el hospital General de Tokyo, te desmayaste en el centro comercial de Shibuya.

-… ah… es cierto, estaba con Denzel y de repente… todo se volvió negro.

-… Zack Fair… me llamo, me dijo dónde estabas

- ¿Zack? – pregunto confundida

- sí, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-… me duele la cabeza… - se quejo al momento de sentir un agudo dolor en la cabeza.

- es normal, estuviste inconsciente todo el día.

- ¿eh? ¿todo el día? – dijo con una mueca.

- tranquila, por unos momentos pensé que me seria algo grave. Pero una doctora te reviso y me dijo que lo que te paso fue a causa de fatiga y estrés.

-… - Cloud no contesto, vio a su prometido y vio que él lucia cansado. - ¿estuviste aquí desde que ingrese al hospital?

- si, me tuviste preocupado.

***********FLASH BACK*********

Sephiroth estaba es su oficina, por alguna razón estaba algo inquieto, desde la mañana que Cloud se fue con su hermana y su hijo a Shibuya, no dejaba de pensar en su "novia". Si bien, Cloud podía defenderse sola pero… ¿Qué era esa sensación de angustia combinada con preocupación? Quería llamar a Aerith para preguntarle como estaban, pero si lo hacía Cloud podría enfadarse de que la sobreprotegía demasiado, era más que obvio que Cloud era demasiado independiente, claro vivió 23 años de su vida en los suburbios, empezó a pelear por si sola…

Hace 23 años… era curioso, Cloud nació en los años en la que la lluvia de meteoritos azoto la Tierra. Fue un evento extraño y sin precedentes, algunos dijeron que fue voluntad de un DIOS otros que una calamidad destruyo un planeta y obligo que esas partes a caer a la Tierra… lo extraño es que… hasta ahora ni él ni su familia recuerda sucesos anteriores de la lluvia de meteoritos, los doctores dijeron que la familia seguramente sufrieron de alguna laguna mental debido a la terrible conmoción. Aunque le pareció extraño ignoro ese hecho, la mayoría de su infancia después de los cuatro años fue feliz… pero algo dentro le decía que algo no estaba bien…

En ese momento recordó que muchas personas murieron, seguramente los padres de Cloud murieron también pero… Cloud le dijo que vio a su madre y que ella jamás quiso separarse de ella y que fue la situación la que la obligo separarse de su hija. Hubiera querido preguntarle el origen de sus poderes y cuál era la forma de que ya no los tuviera y que fuera una mujer normal, pero conocía a Cloud de alguna forma, ella no dejaría sus poderes por capricho suyo sino por necesidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, se apresuró a contestar sin fijarse en el número.

- ¿hola?

- ¿Director Valentine? – era la voz de… ¿Zack Fair? ¿Por qué le llamaba?

- Disculpe las molestias, pero su novia se desmayo y estamos en el hospital general de Tokyo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido y asustado - ¿Qué la paso?

- no le sabría decir, ella estaba bien y de repente se desmayo.

- … - no dijo nada, tenía que conservar la calma – iré de inmediato ¿Denzel y mi hermana esta con usted?

- su hijo sí, pero su hermana no. Denzel me dijo que ella se fue con una amiga.

- ya veo… estaré ahí en diez minutos. Le pediré de favor que llevara a Denzel a mi casa, no quiero que vea a Cloud así.

-esta bien, Director Valentine. Cuente conmigo para eso, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

-gracias, señor Fair, hasta luego- en ese colgó y se levanto de la silla, toma su gabardina y sale disparado hacia la salida sin importarle su trabajo. Aun cuando Rufus ShinRa y Lazard ShinRA quieran hablar con él.

Al salir al estacionamiento, su directamente a su automóvil y se puso en marcha, tomo un audífono conectado a su celular y poder llamar a Angeal sin distraerse en el camino.

- ¿hola? – contesto Angeal del otro lado de la línea

- Angeal, soy yo.

- hola Sephiroth, es extraño que me llames ¿Qué paso?

- Cloud se desmayo en el centro comercial, voy en camino al hospital

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido – pero ella ¿esta bien? – pregunto preocupado

- si, aunque no se los detalles, dime ¿estas en el hospital ahora?

- voy en camino. No te preocupes, llamare y pediré que alguien adecuado se encargue, para que estés tranquilo

- por eso te llame.

- bien, te veré en el hospital, por favor llámame si necesitas algo más.

- si.

- por cierto… ¿solo fue un desmayo?

- si, me contaron eso – contesto sin entender a lo que Angeal quería decirle, aparte no quería decir de quien fue el que le aviso del estado de su novia.

-… Sephiroth perdona la pregunta pero… ¿has tenido relaciones con ella?

-… - Sephiroth se quedo mudo, era cierto que ya había pasado algunas semanas desde que tuvo relaciones con ella, pero tener alguna posibilidad de un bebe de esa unión, le era muy atractivo, ahora estaría a pasos de cumplir su sueño, tener una familia y ser feliz-… Angeal, ojala estuvieras en lo cierto. Eso me haría enteramente feliz.

-mmm… Sephiroth, debería regañarte por eso.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido.

-Cloud es toda una dama, mas que Tifa, te aprovechaste de la situación ya hora… - tomo aire – Sephiroth eres mi amigo, sin embargo… ¡pudiste al menos esperar un poco!

- ¿esperar? ¿de que hablas Angeal? Tu bien sabes que estoy enamorado de Cloud.

- ¡por eso mismo! Por esa razón tienes problemas con las mujeres, pero una vez te digo Sephiroth no empieces con manipular a Cloud con eso.

- ¿a que viene ese comentario? Cloud me ama y yo a ella. – empezaba a irritarle los comentarios de su amigo, ya que se parecían mucho a los que le dijo Cid Highwind.

- pero sabes que es verdad. Sephiroth ándate con cuidado con Cloud y mas si hay un hijo de por medio. Cloud no te perdonara tus infidelidades.

-espera, solo las cometí cuando estaba con Tifa ¿Por qué piensas que le hare lo mismo a la mujer que amo?

- espero que seas sincero, por que Cloud no estará sola. Nos tendrá a mí y a Génesis.

- ¿Génesis? – pregunto el empresario – no me digas que Génesis esta enamorado de Cloud? – pregunto pero no pudo evitar que sus palabras comunicaran que estaba CELOSO

- no que va, él aprecia a Cloud. Sabe que Cloud vale la pena como persona, es muy cierto que casi no sabemos nada de ella, pero eso no significa que… algo en ella es muy especial – aquellas palabras le desconcertaron ¿Acaso ellos sabían de laguna forma que Cloud era un persona que no era lo que aparentaba?

- … tiene razón en decir que Cloud es… especial – dijo Sephiroth – por ello luchare por ella.

-… entonces me alegra saber que serás un hombre y no un patán con Cloud.

- claro que no lo hare. Te veré después – el empresario corto la llamada, puesto que ya llego al hospital. Salió y entro al edificio, se acercó a la recepcionista.

- buenos días – saludo cortésmente la joven de cabello castaño - ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- disculpe, quiero saber donde se encuentra Cloud Strife.

- mmm… - reviso en su computadora – la señorita Strife esta en el tercer piso, en la habitación 54, la esta atendiendo el Doctora Shalua Riu. Puede subir por el ascensor.

- ¿la doctora Shalua?

- si, ella fue asignada al caso por parte del doctor Angeal y es una de las doctoras mas reconocidas de los laboratorios de WRO.

- ¿Cómo la identifico?

- ella tiene el cabello castaño claro largo.

- ya veo, gracias. – se dirigió al ascensor.

Al llegar al tercer piso busco la habitación, al llegar pudo ver a una mujer de cabello castaño claro largo con bata blanca, la mujer leía un historial medico. Supuso que era la doctora que atendió a Cloud, se acercó a la doctora.

- disculpe ¿usted es la doctora Shalua Rui?

- depende quien quiera saberlo – contesto indiferente y sin mirarlo

- mmm… vine por que me dijeron que usted atendió a mi prometida Cloud Strife

-… si, lo hice por que mi jefe me lo pidió, debería estar haciendo otras cosas

- ¿Cómo esta Cloud?

- ¿Quién es usted?

- soy Sephiroth Valentine, su prometido.

- …bueno, no le voy a mentir -volteo a verlo, el empresario pudo notar que la doctora tenia los ojos azules, le pareció extraño que tuviera la misma tonalidad que los de Cloud - Al parecer la señorita Strife sufrió de una impresión muy fuerte, lo bueno que no fue nada grave, parece ser que ha estado con mucho estrés.

-¿por… estrés? – repitió decepcionado

- ¿no esta alegre? Debo decir que las personas se pondrían mas contentas que usted.

- perdone… es que pensé que Cloud me daría la noticia de que pronto tendríamos un hijo.

- lo siento señor Valentine, pero la señorita necesita descanso. Así que le sugiero que no la estrese mas.

- ¿Por qué me acusa de soy el culpable?

- claro que es claro, por que… siendo la prometida de un hombre que es el centro de la sociedad. Es increíble que ella, pueda con todo el estrés publicitario que conlleva.

-… me parece que usted ha malinterpretado esto.

- ja, mire… yo me ocupe de mis pacientes. Pero si noto algo que esta fuera de lo normal, claro que puedo meterme.

- eso no es ético, ni profesional.

- me importa poco lo que piense.

-… *una palabra mas y a esta mujer la mato* - pensó el empresario, en eso el sonido de un "vip-vip" interrumpió los pensamientos de Sephiroth, el localizador de Shalua sonó y ella lo miro.

- bien, señor Valentine, me tengo que retirar. La señorita Strife no saldrá del hospital hasta mañana, ya que esta en observación.

- … esta bien.

- le recomiendo que este a su lado, ya que ella necesitara algo de compañía cuando despierte en unas horas.

- llamare a mi familia para ponerla al tanto. Mi hijo estará aliviado de que no era de gravedad.

- me retiro – dijo simplemente y se dirigió al ascensor para desaparecer entre sus puertas.

Sephiroth tomo aire para luego entrara a la habitación en la que estaba Cloud, puedo ver que ella solo dormia plácidamente, solo tenia suero conectado en su brazo derecho. Aunque le decepciona no tener la noticia de un posible embarazo, él se sentía aliviado de que Cloud no estuviera en peligro, aunque el hecho de que estaba bajo estrés era algo serio…. Tal vez debía llevarla de vacaciones o adelantar la boda lo mas pronto posible.

**********FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Cloud

- no, nada. Estaba pensando que seria bueno que descansaras lo suficiente.

- ¿Por qué? Me siento bien.

- la doctora me dijo que has estado bajo estrés.

-¿estrés? No, no creo que sea eso. Además… no es la primera vez que estoy en ese tipo de situaciones.

- pero ahora tu vida será diferente.

- pero nada cambiara, seguiré siendo yo.

- claro que lo serás, pero quiero que no te descuides

-mmm… esta bien.

En ese momento entro Génesis y Angeal, el abogado de Sephiroth traía un ramo de rosas rojas.

- queríamos saludar al hermoso ángel que se desmayo. – dijo galantemente Génesis y le extendió el ramo de rosas – para el ángel enfermo.

- gracias – dijo Cloud tomando las rosa y aspirando el aroma de estas.

- me alegro que estés bien – dijo Angeal – Shalua me dijo de tu estado.

- que bueno, ahora me dirás el por que asignaste a una mujer tan… poco amable.

- pero debo decir que es muy buena en la que hace.

- nunca me habías hablado de ella, Angeal – comento interesado Génesis

- ni lo pienses Génesis, esa mujer es capaz de arrancarte la cabeza sin pensarlo. – dijo Sephiroth

- bueno me arriesgare.

- espero que no quiera pasarse de listo, abogado de pacotilla – dijo una recién ingresada y molesta Shalua.

- *ay no, el diablo en persona* - pensó el empresario algo inquieto por la altanera mujer que atendía a su novia.

- ohh – expreso Génesis, así que tu eres la mujer que atendió a nuestro angelito, mucho gusto, soy Génesis Rhapsodos.

-… como sea, solo vine para revisar a mi paciente – dijo la doctora al acercarse a Cloud y "quitar" a Sephiroth de lado de la rubia, lo que molesto al empresario pero Angeal lo detuvo antes de que quisiera matar a la joven castaña. Shalua reviso a la paciente Cloud y se fijo que aparentemente esta bien – bueno, tienes una recuperación muy rápida, al parecer que ya estas bien.

- entonces… - dijo Cloud - ¿puedo irme a casa? – pregunto tímidamente

- claro que no – respondió rápidamente Shalua – tengo algunas dudas acerca de tu desmayo, no era normal.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto preocupado Sephiroth, a lo que Shalua no le contesto sino se quedo callada. Eso molesto a Sephiroth ¿Quién se creería esa mujer? Cloud se atrevió a preguntar.

- quisiera saber lo que usted piensa, Doctora – comento Cloud.

- mmm… - se quedo viendo a Cloud - *es la misma ingenua de siempre* - pensó la mujer – temo que tu estado se debe a un pequeño cuadro de anemia, pero eso es tratable.

- Shalua – llamo Angeal – no deberías darle un diagnostico sin pruebas.

- por eso no permití que saliera el hospital antes – traía en la mano el historial medico de Cloud – hice algunas pruebas y al parecer si tiene ese diagnostico. – lo extendió a su "jefe", Angeal reviso el historial, ante esto Angeal hizo una mueca de desagrado

- ¿hiciste pruebas en una paciente sin su consentimiento? – pregunto acusadoramente, a lo que Shalua no hizo gesto – Shalua, esta es la quinta vez que haces algo como esto.

- ¿importa que me preocupe como es debido en mis pacientes? No lo creo Angeal

- …- suspiro Angeal – parece una niña, peor que Génesis o Sephiroth

- ¡oye! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que causo gracia en Cloud, aunque no puedo evitar una sonrisa traviesa.

- … tal vez sea una niña, pero ellos son peor que niños de guardería así que no me compares, al menos no soy una irresponsable literaria o un casanova. – viendo respectivamente a Génesis y a Sephiroth

-… - ambos hombres estuvieron a punto de saltarle encima y matarla.

- bueno, en eso te doy la razón, pero… no cambia el hecho que no debes hacer pruebas sin el consentimiento del paciente o de los familiares.

- jumm… - expreso Shalua – bien, no lo hare de nuevo, pero me darás la razón de que esta paciente necesitara algunos cuidados.

- no te lo negare – vio a un molesto Sephiroth, quien miraba a la doctora con ganas de incinerarla viva por sus molestos pero acertados comentarios – Sephiroth, te pediré que dejes a Cloud hasta mañana. Seria bueno que les hiciéramos unos estudios.

- hmmm… esta bien, solo porque no quiero que Cloud se enferme – dijo irritado el empresario

- pero – interrumpió Cloud – yo ya estoy bien, además no es necesario tanto estudio

- mira, niña – dijo Shalua, eso sorprendió a Cloud – no tiene derecho a ninguna queja asi que cállate y obedece

- ¡oye! -exclamo Sephiroth – ¡a mi novia no le hablas así!

- hablo como se me da la gana. – respondió Shalua mirando ferozmente al empresario, mientras Cloud sonreía nerviosamente.

- Angeal – llamo Génesis, viéndolo con un tic en el ojo - ¿dime por que tiene a una mujer tan altanera como doctora en este hospital?

-… ni yo me lo explico, aunque hace un extraordinario trabajo, a veces me pregunto si es bueno que ella sea así y se quede soltera toda su vida.

-… - solo se le quedo mirando a su amigo.

- bueno, si nada viene a discutir tonterías, mejor háganlo afuera. Ella tiene que descansar – dijo Shalua mientras salía de la habitación y abrió la puerta, les miro – sin ofender… pero ya salgan! – exigió la mujer, lo que provoco molestia y resignación. Génesis y Angeal salieron, el primero a regañadientes y el otro calmando a su amigo. Sephiroth tardo un poco mas, dándole un suave beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación. Aunque le molestara, Shalua tenia razón, Cloud debía descansar.

Cloud se quedo sola, ahora que estaba consciente pudo recordar por que se desmayo, esas extrañas imágenes… Zack siendo asesinado frente a ella y… ¿SEPHIROTH peleando contra él? Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, estaba nerviosa y asustada, temía de que esos sueños fueran un mal presagio. Trato de despejar esas ideas de su cabeza sin embargo volvían de nuevo ¿en verdad podría ser un recuerdo de su vida pasada? No sabía la respuesta, pero ahora estaba confundida, si bien, empezaba a amar a Sephiroth pero algo le decía que algo no estaba bien y que pronto surgiría algo que le haría cambiar de opinión…

Miro a la gran ventana que se encontraba en la habitación y vio un cielo despejado y limpio… tenia la sensación que tal vez su madre tendría la respuesta.

******Con Zack Fair********

Zack estaba mas que molesto por que Sephiroth literalmente lo mando a dejar a su hijo en la mansión Valentine… ahora que Cloud estaba enferma… ¡ese maldito General ya lo tenia harto! Desde que recordó en su vida pasada, Sephiroth siempre se la hizo de héroe y conquistador de mujeres, cuando recién conocieron a Cloud, él no dejaba de seguirla, hasta se metía en su habitación y no se sabía nada de la pareja hasta el otro día. Le disgustaba que igualmente en esta vida Sephiroth Valentine quisiera "robarle" a su hermosa diosa y la única guerrera que hasta ahora podrá gobernar este miserable planeta. Sin embargo debía ser paciente y sobretodo cuidadoso con lo que decía, él sabia de antemano que fue su culpa, ya que Cloud empezaba a recordar su pasado, pero también eso significaba que ella desconfiaría por completo de Sephiroth, agradecía de alguna forma que Jenova le diera información MUY valiosa para manipular a Cloud a su conveniencia, si Cloud se entera que fue el General quien causo de alguna forma le hizo daño en la vida de ella y que por consecuencia ella tomo una decisión muy drástica… ahora tenia la oportunidad de aprovechar esos recuerdos para retener a Cloud a su lado, solo debía actuar en el momento adecuado…

**Hola hola, termino el cap de la semana ya que por exámenes solo podre subir uno, asi que espero salir bien librada de estos para seguir actualizando. Espero sus comentarios y… para los que querían mas de la parejita MAS rara de FF7 (ShaluaxGénesis) tendrá mas participación jijiji**


	17. CAPITULO 17: PRESENTIMIENTOS modificado

CAPITULO 17: PRESENTIMIENTOS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Durante la semana, Cloud estaba muy inquieta por estar tanto en el hospital por una simple anemia, pero su doctora como su prometido la obligaron a quedarse interna.

- ¿Cuándo saldré del hospital?

- sinceramente… - dijo Shalua viendo unos resultados de unos estudios que Cloud tuvo que hacerse – eres la paciente mas remilgosa que he tenido

-…

- mira que yo no suelo ser tan indulgente con la gente, pero tu eres el colmo.

- pero yo ya me siento bien

- … debo decir que es cierto.

- ¿Qué?

- parece ser que tu anemia ya se fue de la nada y recuerdo que cuando ingresaste tuviste complicaciones con la producción de glóbulos rojos, hasta me preocupe por que no podías mantenerte despierta mucho tiempo.

-… *debió ser mi habilidad regenerativa*-pensó Cloud - entonces… ya estoy bien?

- en resumen, si.

- ¿puedo irme ya?

- mmm… cuando hablas así, pensaría que yo no te trato bien.

- ¡no! – exclamo sonrojada – es que no me gustan los hospitales.

-… eso puedo verlo. Angeal me comento que tú eres muy renuente a que te atiendan por una simple herida. Supongo que al vivir en los suburbios bajos de Tokio debió hacerte así.

-… si, un poco. ¿pero cómo sabes eso?

- Angeal te estuvo buscando una vez, fue antes de que comprometieras con ese patán.

-…- se sonrojo - ¿Por qué me buscaba?

- me dijo que parecías una niña solitaria, Angeal le encanta ayudar a la gente que necesite al menos una mano amiga.

-…no sabía eso.

- ahora que te veo bien, parece que Angeal acertó en algo contigo

- ¿Qué?

- pareces un ángel solitario dispuesto a arrancarse las alas por sentirse humano.

-… no, no soy un ángel, solo soy… yo.

- parece ser que no te agrada ni siquiera ser tu.

-…

- como sea, avisare que te daré de alta, para que puedas irte a tu casa. Angeal te vera después, él dijo que tenia que decirte algo.

- ya veo, gracias.

Shalua antes de salir de la habitación, volvió a ver a una pensativa Cloud.

- sé que esta tal vez no tenga sentido para ti, pero… si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en hablarme. Estaré disponible para ti.

- ¿eh?

- supongo que cuando te cases con ese patán muchas cosas van a cambiar, yo espero que para bien.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué sabes?

- … solo los rumores que vienen de tu prometido, eso es todo…

- *está mintiendo* - pensó de inmediato Cloud

- pero supongo que piensas que miento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?-

- algún día lo entenderás, Cloud Strife…-se abrió la puerta automática y Shalua estuvo a punto de salir hasta que le dirigió una última mirada - o mejor dicho, la hijo legitima de Zoah.

- ¿Qué? ¡Espera…!– Cloud estuvo a punto de atacar a Shalua con una serie de preguntas, pero ella ya había salido. - ¿Quién es Zoah…? ¿Acaso será… mi madre? – se preguntó afligida.

Mientras Shalua estaba recargada en la misma puerta de la habitación de Cloud, estaba pensativa y al mismo tiempo hizo una tranquila sonrisa.

- es increíble que Cloud no haya cambiado en nada, aún tiene esa mirada… Shelke estará feliz de saber que ya la he encontrado, ella era quien más la extrañaba.

*****************LifeStream, Corp**********************

- gracias por avisarme – dijo Sephiroth, quien estaba hablando por el teléfono con Shalua – ¿está bien si la recojo hoy mismo? –

- no, no hay problema – contesto Shalua

- bien, pasare por ella en dos horas. Primero pediré a mi familia que hoy saldrá Cloud del hospital.

- aunque mi recomendación es que no se esfuerce mucho.

- lo sé, tiene un cuadro de anemia ¿no? Sería bueno que descansara

- ¿atrasaran la boda por eso?

- … no lo sé, quisiera hablarlo con ella primero. No quiero que se sienta incomoda.

- entiendo. Bueno, señor Valentine, lo veré después.

- gracias de nuevo, iré después al hospital – colgó su celular y se quedó pensativo… de verdad ya se estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de Cloud, ella era fuerte y sin duda era alguien especial, pero ahora tenía una inquietud mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba verse. Los medios de comunicación se enteraron del estado de salud e Cloud y eso podría hacer enfurecer a ciertas personas que conocen a Cloud desde niña. Ya esperaba algún reclamo de Cid o esa pareja en donde recogió a Cloud en los suburbios.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un teléfono en el escritorio, la luz parpadeante del teléfono indicaba que su secretaria le hablaba, apretó un botón y lo puso en altavoz.

- ¿Qué pasa, Cissnei?

- el señor Lazard ShinRa quiere habla con usted.

-mmm… - suspiro – está bien, que pase. – corto la comunicación y espero que Lazard, el hombre de negocios espero a que la puerta de su oficina se abriera, no espero mucho para que entrara Lazard.

- muy buenos días, señor Valentine.- saludo cortésmente Lazard.

- buenos días. – dijo secamente, le indico que se sentara en una de las sillas frente del escritorio - ¿puedo saber el motivo de visita?

- bueno, antes quisiera disculparme por la pésima actitud de mi hermana Scarlet en la noche de la fiesta de presentación de nuestro nuevo producto y que usted colaboro, también supe que ella vino a reclamarle. Sé que tuvo problemas con su prometida y…

- yo no tengo problemas con mi novia, además era bueno que usted mantenga a su hermana alejada de mí. Pronto me casare y no quiero que esto se malinterprete a la sociedad.

-… debo admitir que la señorita Cloud es una persona especial.

- eso no lo niego, por esa razón me voy a casar con ella. Pero… no creo que haya venido aquí solo para saber de mí.

-no, esto es un asunto algo delicado de tratar. – la expresión de Lazard se hizo seria, eso preocupo a Sephiroth.

- no entiendo.

- se trata de mi hermana, ayer se volvió loca y dijo que se vengaría por la humillación que le hizo o eso nos dijo a mi y a Rufus. Mi padre trato de disuadirla, pero se negó. Desde ayer no la hemos visto.

-… ¿piensa que quiera atentar algo contra Cloud?-

-completamente – contesto simplemente.

- … ¿Por qué me dice esto? Mi abogado me advirtió una vez que ustedes buscaban adueñarse de mi compañía.

- eso es por parte de Rufus y Scarlet, pero… creo que al menos Rufus ha dejado de lado esa idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- … hasta ahora sabemos que Cloud es especial por otras razones. Usted debería saberlo.

- ¿Qué?

- si, mi padre y yo fuimos quienes abandonamos a Cloud en un orfanato – suspiro pesadamente – nunca pensamos que nos arrepentiríamos después.

- … - sin palabras se quedo el empresario, pero su razón volvió – entonces… ¿son su familia?

- no, por alguna razón desconocida tuvimos a Cloud siendo un bebe, después de la lluvia de meteoritos. Lo extraño es que no recordamos nada antes de eso, mis padres se encariñaron con ella, pero algo terrible sucedió que nos orilló a dejarla ahí.

- ¿Qué paso?

- … mi madre murió cuando unos monstruos querían llevarse a Cloud.

-…de ahí, supusieron que Cloud era el problema ¿no?

- no, no sabíamos. Pero si sospechamos que alguien quería a Cloud, luego de la muerte de mi madre, unas personas quisieron convencernos de entregarles a Cloud, mi padre no lo acepto. Dijo que cuidaría de ella.

- ¿Por qué la cuidarían si no era de la familia?

- … por mi madre, ella decía que Cloud era alguien especial, cuando paso la catástrofe de hace 23 años nosotros estábamos en Londres que fue una de las zonas mas afectadas; cuando recobramos la conciencia, mi madre tenia en brazos a un bebe.

- Cloud, supongo ¿no?

- si, mi madre, Minerva ShinRa, dijo que una mujer muy parecida a Cloud le dio a la bebe, le dijo que la cuidara como una hija hasta que creciera y cumpliera su destino. Nosotros no sabíamos de qué hablaba, pero… aceptamos en esa época a Cloud. Yo tenia quince años, Rufus tenia diez y Scarlet tenia seis años, veíamos a Cloud como una hermana… menos Scarlet, ella muchas veces reclamo a nuestra madre por unirla a la familia.

- *y actualmente esta haciendo lo mismo en contra de ella* - pensó con ironía el empresario – dígame, ¿Scarlet sabe de Cloud que alguna vez vivió con ellos?

- parece ser que lo ha olvidado.

- si sabían que Cloud estaba en peligro ¿Por qué la abandonaron?

- cuando esas personas vinieron por Cloud, mi padre tenia miedo de que nuestras vida estuvieran en peligro, mi padre y yo pensamos egoístamente; abandonamos a Cloud con el nombre escrito y un apellido falso, mi madre se empañaba a llamarla Cloud. Fue la última vez que supimos de ella.

- … - se quedo pensativo – entiendo lo que vivieron, pero no les da el derecho a abandonarla. Ella sufrió mucho al no tener una familia que la apoyara.

- lo sé, no merezco mirarla a los ojos, después de todo prometimos mi padre y yo en encontrarla, pero no pudimos… teníamos miedo.

-…no sé que espera con contarme esto. Ahora tengo mas claro que tengo que alejarlos de la vida de la mujer que amo.

- no niego que cometimos errores, pero no significa que no me preocupe por ella.

- …

- escuche Director Valentine, no tome mi advertencia de un hombre que abandono a una inocente, sino de una hermano preocupado por una hermana. – se levanto de la silla – perdone por haberle quitado su tiempo.

-…no se preocupe, entiendo la situación, gracias por la advertencia.

- espero que no pase nada malo y que solo sea un presentimiento falso.

- yo también lo espero.

- que asi sea, debo irme, espero que este bien Cloud. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

- gracias, pero ahora necesito recoger a Cloud del hospital.

- entiendo, nos veremos después. – Lazard se despidió del empresario estrechando su mano con la de él.

*********************Hospital General de Tokio***************

Lista para salir del hospital, Cloud estaba muy pensativa, normalmente estaría feliz de salir del hospital pero después de lo que le dijo Shalua, la confundía mas ¿acaso ella sabia quien era su madre? Suspiro, no ganaba nada pensando en probabilidades de lo que dijo Shalua, después lo averiguaría.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la puerta que se abrió y entro Sephiroth, Cloud se sintió aliviada y feliz que se dio prisa en abrazarlo.

- llegaste – dijo Cloud simplemente, los brazos del empresario rodearon la figura de su prometida, como si fuera una figurita de cristal frágil y delicado.

- perdón si se me hizo tarde, pero tenia unas cosas pendientes.

- no te preocupes – se separo un poco del abrazo par verlo a los ojos.

- regresemos a casa, Denzel esta muy preocupado por ti, sin mencionar a mi familia.

-… es cierto, los extraño.

- me alegra escuchar eso, ahora debemos irnos.

- si. –asintió con tranquilidad.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, lo que no esperaban era que, desde lejos, Rosso los estuviera viendo. La mujer saco de un bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir rojo un celular y marco un número, espero a que contestara.

- habla Rosso, Cloud ya salió del hospital – dijo Rosso

- vaya, pensé que su debilidad dudaría mas – contesto Zack del otro lado de la línea.

- parece ser que su poder curativo esta despertando, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Pronto comenzara a recordar, lo que le ha pasado es una clara advertencia.

- es cierto, Rosso, mantén un vigilancia en la mansión Valentine. También en la Cetra.

- ¿no dijiste que ella no seria un problema?

- algo me dice que desde que conoce a Cloud ha comenzado a despertar algo de su poder. Cuando fui a la mansión para dejar a ese chiquillo, pude darme cuenta que el poder que ella tiene esta empezando a crecer. Pensé por unos instantes que la otra Aerith había regresado e intentaría alejarme de Cloud, ya no subestimare el poder de Zoah que ha despertado.

- bien, enviare a Nero a que los vigile.

- te dejo, debo atender "esos" asuntos con Hojou y Hollander.

- bien, adiós. – colgó el celular y siguió con la mirada a la feliz pareja salir del hospital y abordar la limosina que los esperaba en la entrada. – parece ser que nosotros no tendremos que mover nada a partir de aquí, desde ahora.-dijo Rosso y sonrió siniestramente- No te preocupes, Cloud Strife, nosotros no seremos lo que acabemos con esa ilusión, no, será la persona que odiaste por mucho y amas ahora. Si, nosotros no seremos quienes te despierten por completo.

…

Mientras se dirigían a la mansión Valentine, Cloud estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su prometido, mientras Sephiroth respondía acariciando su cabeza y aspiraba el aroma a flores que Cloud siempre portaba.

- ¿estas durmiéndote, Cloud?

- un poco.

- eres muy dormilona, mi pequeña

- es que… me siento muy tranquila y segura cuando estoy a tu lado. – abrazo mejor al empresario.

-… ¿lo dice en serio? – pregunto curioso

- si, me gusta. Me hace sentir… que nada en el mundo puede dañarme o lastimarme, que estoy a tu lado y puedo hacer lo que sea.

-… ¿incluso sobre esos monstruos?

- si, estoy segura de poder hacer lo que sea, aun con un batallón de ellos – sonrió, pero a su prometido no lo causo gracia.

- ojala pudiera hacer algo mas que solo esto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿acaso no es obvio? No quiero que sigas arriesgándote.

- pero sabes que es mi deber. Mi madre ya me lo dijo.

-… - en ese momento recordó lo que Lazard ShinRa le había dicho. Si pudiera hacer algo más que mirar.

-no te preocupes. Estaré bien, mientras tu me des las fuerzas para seguir, es mas que suficiente.

Sephiroth solo suspiro, realmente estaba muy inquieto por la situación, estaba seguro de que amaba a Cloud con todas sus fuerzas, hasta ahora no había pensado en los momentos que Cloud debería luchar y lo peor es que lo haría sola, si tuviera un poder como el de ella… en definitiva ellos podrían vencer cualquier cosa. Por primera vez se sentía impotente en no poder hacer algo. Sus pensamientos debieron ser tan fuertes, por que Cloud podía leerlos con facilidad, como la primera vez que se conocieron… podía comprender un poco al hombre que la tenia abrazada de tal manera que no la quería dejarla irse, tenia la solución a eso.

- Sephiroth – llamo Cloud.

- … ¿dime? – salió de sus pensamientos.

- ¿crees que podamos adelantar la boda?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

- es que… quiero ser tu esposa ya, quiero tener a Denzel llamarme mamá, tener una familia… y tal vez… - sonriendo tiernamente – llamar a la cigüeña, en unos meses…

- ¿estas segura de eso? – pregunto un sonriente e ilusionado Sephiroth

- si, quiero eso.

- no sabes cuanto te amo

- y yo a ti- después de esto ambos se dieron un dulce beso.

El beso a estuvo a punto de abrir una brecha de pasión y amor que demostraba la pareja, sin embargo sintieron como la limosina se detuvo y ambos tuvieron que detenerse, con unas sonrisas de cómplices adolescentes. Salieron de la limosina y se dirigieron a la mansión, en cuanto entraron un grito de "¡SORPRESA!" se escucho, estaba la familia Valentine, inclusive la servidumbre, quienes habían arreglado la sala para recibir a la recién recuperada Cloud. El primero en acercarse a la rubia fue Denzel quien la abrazo y ella le correspondió… ¡Cuánto había extrañado el calor de ese niño que representaba lo bueno en ella!

- Cloud – llamo Denzel - te extrañe mucho

-yo también, mi pequeño.

- todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti – comento Lucrecia quien ya tenia ya tres meses de embarazo.

- gracias Lucrecia – dijo Cloud al cargar a Denzel.

- me alegra tanto que estés bien – dijo Aerith

- yo también, Aerith, los extrañe mucho.

- jiji – empezó a reírse Aerith, haciendo que Cloud se mostrara curiosa al igual que su prometido, la demás familia y sirvientes compartieron el mismo gesto – creo que el que mas te extraño fue mi hermano. No dejaba de llamar al hospital para saber como te encontrabas.

- ¿eh? – expreso Cloud, miro a un sonrojado y molesto Sephiroth - ¿es cierto?

- …estaba preocupado – justifico Sephiroth a lo que Cloud sonrió.

- jiji, tiene a mi hermano bien enamorado de ti Cloud, me alegra que sea así.

- si, yo también lo estoy. –comento tímidamente Cloud, a lo que Lucrecia se sintió aliviada, parecía que al fin su hijo había enamorado a Cloud.

- por cierto… - dijo Sephiroth – ya que estamos reunidos, quisiera anunciar que Cloud y yo nos casaremos pasado mañana mismo, será una ceremonia privada, solo amigos y familiares, sin medios de comunicación.

- ¿Qué?! – dijeron todos, menos Cloud.

- pe-peor… - trato de decir Aerith.

- hijo dime que no te volviste loco al decir eso – pregunto Vincent también muy impresionado.

- no, padre. Ya lo discutimos y ella esta de acuerdo – ante esas palabras todos miraron a Cloud, quien solo asintió tranquilamente.

- ¡pero es muy pronto! – exclamo Aerith

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – pregunto Lucrecia.

- bien… - dijo Cloud – es que queremos que se celebre lo mas pronto por lo mismo que no queremos atrasarla mucho tiempo, además la doctora me dijo que posiblemente el desmayo se debió por una anemia, así que Sephiroth y yo pensamos que si adelantamos la boda para que pudiera tener tiempo de tratarla. – esas palabra preocuparon a su nueva familia, ellos sabían del diagnostico que tenia Cloud, pero no esperaban un reacción asi.

- ¿pero eso no causaría mas estrés? – pregunto Vincent – hijo, perdóname que lo diga pero es muy arriesgado.

- papá, nosotros ya lo discutimos, además ya hablare con los invitados que ya tenia marcado y las invitaciones aun no se habían enviado, estamos a tiempo de corregir.

-… - Lucrecia observo muy bien a su hijo, este parecía decidido y tranquilo, suspiro -bien, es cierto que Cloud necesita algo de cuidado, pero si creen que con esto pueden ayudarte Cloud… esta bien.

- gracias, madre. – dijo Sephiroth

- …-suspiro Aerith – que remedio, tendré que presumir a mi club de fans que pronto estaré disponible en tres días para que alguien me acompañe

-… jovencita – llamo Sephiroth – mas te vale no pasarte de lista, si bien voy a casarme y tendré mi familia con Cloud, pero no significa que aun no pueda vigilarte.

- uy! Cloud controla a tu hombre! - exclamo Aerith

- jeje… - Cloud solo pudo reírse nerviosamente.

- eso…-la voz de Denzel llamo la atención de los presentes - ¿quiere decir que vas a ser mi mamá oficialmente?

- si – dijo Cloud sonriéndole al niño – será mi hijo legal y oficialmente.

- ¡que bien! – abrazo de nuevo a la rubia, ahora tendría una familia muy unida, pensó el niño.

- bueno – dijo Lucrecia – ya que preparamos esto para recibir a Cloud, ¿Por qué no la aprovechamos para festejar que Cloud ya va ser de esta familia?

- me parece bien, madre.

- si, estoy muy de acuerdo- dijo Aerith.

- gracias – dijo Cloud.

- no tiene nada que agradecer, Cloud. Eres como una hija para mi y… tal vez es algo pronto para que celebren una boda, pero creo que quieren lo mejor para ustedes. Les deseo lo mejor y que el amor pueda hacerlos fuertes antes todo.

- yo también lo deseo Lucrecia – dijo Cloud – amo profundamente a Sephiroth y espero poder ser feliz.

- yo sé que lo serás Cloud – animo Aerith – bien, esto es una fiesta vamos a festejar!

En ese momento el celular de Sephiroth sonó, pidió un disculpa y fue a atenderlo en el despacho, era un mensaje de texto pero al ver el número, este no estaba registrado en su lista de contactos así que lo reviso.

"me he enterado del estado de salud de Cloud, mas te vale que ella este bien. No te sientas seguro al tener a Cloud a tu lado siempre, algún día voy a demostrar el hombre despiadado que eres… tu no mereces a una niña tan tierna y determinada como Cloud, yo, como un "padre" para ella luchare por defenderla, CID HIGHWIND".

Sephiroth se quedo pensativo, no podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan terco en encararle que fue infiel, debía aceptar que lo fue en un momento de… ¿debilidad? Con Scarlet cuando estaba casado con Tifa. Era uno de los momentos que debía aceptar que él fue un patán, pero ahora que había encontrado a Cloud, quien representaba algo totalmente diferente a todo lo que conocía, ella pertenecía a un mundo muy ajeno al suyo, ella tenia poder y fuerza de voluntad mas grande que la suya. Estaba casi seguro que la razón del por que Cloud le propuso adelantar su boda no era por su anemia, sino por que se preparaba para una batalla inevitable y quería aprovechar los que serian los pocos momentos felices a lado de él… demonios! Ojala tuviera un poder como el de ella, al menos no se sentiría tan inútil.

Suspiro… debía regresar con su familia antes de que se preocuparan de su ausencia.

La familia entera comenzó a comer y a hablar sobre los detalles de la boda, sin duda tenían mucho trabajo, pero para Cloud era lo mejor. Algo le decía que pronto tendrían problemas con la persona que trata de hacerle sufrir, además quería dejar todo arreglado para cuando estuviera en la peor situación pudiera actuar por el bien de SU familia.

Ahora debía averiguar quien la había traicionado y quien había amado, que hasta sacrifico su vida y su poder para proteger a los que amaba, pero mas… averiguar sobre su poder. Debía ir pronto a esa iglesia y preguntar a su madre, tal vez ella tendría la respuesta.

**hola, hola, espero que les guste este cap, ahora si empezaran la accion y algunas lagrimitas... comenzando hoy, por que por examenes y trabajos PESADOS, no podre subir mas que este cap semanal, espero sus comentarios. no seguiremos leyendo para la siguiente semana.**


	18. CAPITULO 18: UN DIA EN CARMESI

CAPITULO 18: UN DIA EN CARMESI

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Cloud paseaba en el jardín de la mansión, ya era de noche y la mayoría de la familia se había ido a descansar. Cloud acababa de acostar a Denzel cantando como siempre para llevarlo al mundo de los sueños, se interno más en el jardín y buscaba a algo o mas bien a alguien.

- Cloud! – escucho su nombre y de entre los arboles salió Nanaki - ¿pasa algo?

- hola Nanaki.

- mi pequeña, parece que ya estas mejor, me preocupe cuando Sephiroth me dijo que posiblemente había enfermado.

- no te preocupes, ya estoy bien.

- ay, Cloud. Como siempre te recuperas muy rápido.

- si, aunque me es extraño… - mirando su mano – siempre me recupero muy rápido últimamente.

- … tal vez tus poderes están despertando poco a poco. Es cierto que los ataques no han cesado, supongo a que se debe que pronto las cosas se complicaran. También puede que aparezcan personas que quieran aprovecharse de tus poderes.

-… - Cloud solo se le quedo viendo - ¿Qué pasa Nanaki? Pareces pensativo

- mmm… mi pequeña, creo que seria bueno que no te confiaras en todos las personas.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

- si, me dijiste que mis poderes eran fuente de otro mundo, al principio creí que era imposible. Pero… conocí a mi madre y comencé a pensar que era posible.

- Cloud, debes tomar en cuenta que alguien te traiciono, alguien que era muy importante para ti.

- pero ¿Quién? – Recordó lo que vio en su mente antes de desmayarse - ¿es Sephiroth? – Se atrevió a preguntar - ¿es él?

-no – negó Nanaki con la cabeza – aunque tú tenías razones para odiarlo, razones que nunca me dijiste.

- ¿yo tenia razones para odiarlo?-repitió Cloud confundida - No entiendo ¿acaso yo ya conocía a Sephiroth?

-…

- Nanaki, desde que te conocí siempre me ha dado la impresión que me conoces más de lo que imagine, tú… ¿sabes algo?

-… no, no mucho. Como te dije cuando te conocí, tus poderes son de orígenes sagrados, pero estos despertaron debido a que algo terrible ocurrió contigo que provoco que ahora tengas que pelear con esos monstruos.

- mi madre… me dijo que alguien me traiciono por que estaba obsesionado conmigo. También me dijo que yo salve a mis seres queridos… a veces tengo varios flashes de mi vida pasada, pero… son muy confusos.

- pequeña, eso significa que esa persona que ha aprisionado tus recuerdos ya no puede evitar tu despertar, ni tampoco de tus compañeros.

- ¿mis compañeros? – repitió sorprendida.

- si ¿acaso creías que peleabas completamente sola?

- ehh… pues si.

- no jovencita, en tu vida pasada tuviste grandes compañeros que luchaban a tu lado. uno que era como tu padre, otro como tu hermano mayor y el otro… como tu complemente

- mi complemento… como una ¿pareja?

- si, algo así. Pero tenias un vinculo mas profundo con él, casi era como tu otra mitad.

- cuéntame mas, necesito saber mas sobre mi vida pasada.

-… solo te puedo decir cuando yo te conocí, mi pequeña, tu eras una guerrera con grandes habilidades y fuerza, eras una mujer que podía usar la First Tsurugi de manera tan única y

- Materia? Espera esas esferas de colores.

- tu madre debió ya darte las suficientes ¿no?

- si, aunque no se como usarlas

-mmm… - se quedo pensativo – creo que puedo ayudarte a como usarlas. Después de todo esa Materia podría ayudarnos en situaciones críticas.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto sorprendida

- si, mi pequeña.

- gracias Nanaki, realmente espero manejarla bien.

- ja, no te preocupes. Fuiste una experta en eso, no por nada fuiste la primera SOLDADO.

- Nanaki… ¿tu tienes también una vida pasada? Por eso recuerdas eso.

- no, mi niña. Yo tenía 48 años cuando te conocí, yo aun era joven. – dijo orgulloso

-… ¿48 años? eso es joven… - dijo incrédula

- es casi equivalente a tener 16 años humanos.

- … - se quedo sorprendida por la recién confesión

- pero seria bueno que… de ahora en adelante, tengas mas atención en las personas que te rodean, ten amigos con lo que no solo protejas sino también con las que confíes tu vida. Eventualmente recordaras lo que viviste en tu vida pasada.

-… lo sé Nanaki, ahora ya sé que no estoy sola, tengo una familia y amigos… de mi vida pasada… aun no estoy segura de saberlo, a veces me aterra, pero algo también me dice que… debo hacerlo.

- ten valor Cloud, recuerdo que siempre me tendrás a tu lado Cloud. – Cloud abrazo a Nanaki tiernamente – pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

- ¡Cloud! – escucharon decir… era Sephiroth.

- será mejor que vayas con él, ya sabes que aun no se acostumbra conmigo.

- no digas eso, él sabe muy bien que te quedas aquí por que tu eres mi compañero.

-… mejor ve, pequeña, antes de que…

De entre los arboles sale Sephiroth, viendo la extraña escena de su linda prometida con aquel curioso animal que acepto en la mansión solo para que Cloud estuviera tranquila.

- pensé que estarías aquí – comento Sephiroth

- quería ver a Nanaki – contesto Cloud

-… - Sephiroth se le quedo viendo a Nanaki, pero no de manera extraña o desagradable – gracias Nanaki por cuidar a Cloud.

-… - se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero recupero su postura – es mi deber, Cloud es alguien muy especial para mi.

- lo sé, pero… ahora Cloud debe ir a descansar. Apenas salió del hospital y no quiero que se sobre esfuerce.

- es cierto – dijo Nanaki – debes ir a dormir un poco

- pero estoy bien – dijo Cloud

- no empecemos mal Cloud – regaño Sephiroth, se acercó a ella y la cargo en vilo – te llevare a dormir aunque tenga que cargarte.

- ¡Sephiroth! – exclamo Cloud sonrojada – no me trates como una enferma

- la doctora dijo que necesitabas lo mas tranquila posible, no quiero que vuelvas a decaer. – miro de nuevo a Nanaki – buenas noches Nanaki.

- cuide de Cloud.

-… - Cloud no dijo nada, pero si estaba muy avergonzada por que su prometido la llevo a la mansión llevada en sus brazos, le sorprendía que el hombre soportara tan bien su peso. Ya sin testigos a la vista, Sephiroth la llevo en la que era la habitación de ella por algunas noches, pero Cloud se negó, el empresario no iba a aceptar una negativa.

- ¿Por qué… no me quedo contigo? – pregunto Cloud

-… debes descansar – contesto el empresario mientras dejaba a Cloud en la cama acomodándola en la misma.

- estoy bien Sephiroth – trato de levantarse, pero él no le dejo.

- quiero cuidarte, Cloud. Ya te has arriesgado mucho al protegernos y también en cuidarte, no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como esto.

- … pero esta bien, estoy usando mi poder para proteger lo que mas amo.

- lo sé, pero no quiero que… algo malo te pase por cuidar nuestras espaldas.

- yo estaré bien mientras los tenga a mi lado, Sephiroth yo nunca podre agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto el empresario – yo no he hecho nada.

- lo hiciste – sonrió tiernamente – me salvaste de mi misma, me diste un hogar, me ofreciste tu amor y el calor de una familia – dijo tranquilamente mientras abrazaba al empresario, este asombrado por esas palabras le correspondió el mismo abrazo. – por eso te doy las gracias por darme una razón para vivir.

- ojala pudiera hacer algo mas

- de eso no te preocupes, tu eres mi apoyo y siempre sabré que estarás a mi lado.

-… Cloud – la llamo por su nombre, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a flores del dorado cabello de su novia – no sabes cuanto tiempo tuve que esperar para concerté.

-… yo también espere mucho. Y por fin puedo encontrar la razón de mi propia existencia.

- … deberías dormir un poco, apenas saliste del hospital.

- ¿de nuevo con eso? – pregunto Cloud con un tono infantil

- no seas una niña malcriada, sabes que tengo razón.

- no creo dormir bien – comento Cloud

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido el empresario.

- … - mirando en la habitación – tengo miedo del monstruo debajo de la cama.

- … - mirando incrédulo a Cloud, pero entendió su juego – entonces me quedare y lo espantare si te molesta.

- gracias – sonrió Cloud y Sephiroth se acomodó junto a Cloud para dormir junto a ella. La miro, era como tener a su lado a una diosa y que él era su humilde esclavo al servicio de esta.

- es increíble que me obligues a permanecer contigo por algo tan infantil. Eres una niña muy traviesa.

-mmm… ¿pero quien siempre cae en mis travesuras?

-mmm… señorita, usted no tiene sentido de educación. Me pregunto quien le hará enseñado a ser tan traviesa – sonrió el empresario mientras le robaba a Cloud cortos besos.

-mmm… veamos… - se quedo pensativa – tal vez sea culpa de mi novio que siempre me pide cosas indecentes

- ¿oh? – expreso Sephiroth fingiendo sorpresa – ahora es culpa mía?

- si, sin dudar.

- vaya, vaya, la señorita parece que quiere que su novio la castigue por esa acusación

- ¿Qué me harás? – pregunto inocentemente

-mmm… - sin responder la beso profundamente mientras Cloud gustosa comenzó a corresponder, pero unos golpeteos en la puerta los hicieron caer en la realidad. -… - Sephiroth no estaba dispuesto a que lo interrumpieran, así que lo ignoro, sin embargo los golpeteos fueron más fuertes.

- ¡Sephiroth! –se escucho, era Aerith -Sé que estas con Cloud y no estas precisamente durmiendo así que abre la puerta! – Sephiroth suspiro mientras Cloud estaba con unas pequeñas risitas al ver el rostro malhumorado de su novio.

Sephiroth se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba a punto de ladrarle a Aerith para que lo dejara en paz, pero la adolescente le mostro el teléfono inalámbrico.

- te llama Génesis, dijo que era urgente. – dijo Aerith

- ¿Qué? – resignado tomo el teléfono y salió de la habitación para ir al despacho y hablar tranquilamente. Luego de que saliera de la vista Sephiroth, Aerith sonrió para si misma y vio a Cloud levantarse de la cama y buscar algo de ropa para dormir, esta era su oportunidad, se había dejado convencer por Denzel para su pequeño plan de "llamada de urgencia para la cigüeña" y no podía fallarle a su lindo y bien portado sobrino.

- ehmm… Cloud… - llamo Aerith a la rubia, quien confundida le miro. - ¿te acuerdas lo que compramos el día en que te desmayaste?

- eh?... – expreso Cloud, luego de recordar lo que paso ese día… -….- Cloud se sonrojo a mas no poder.

- oh, ya lo recordaste, lo que pasa es que no te probaste los conjuntos y pues… no se si te quedan bien ¿Por qué no te los pruebas? – aconsejo Aerith, Cloud estaba muy roja.

- … no creo que pueda, además es muy noche y… yo quiero descansar – dijo nerviosamente, pero una sonriente Aerith no la dejaría en paz.

- Cloud… - llamo esta vez preocupada – lo que pasa es que si no te los pruebas y tenemos que cambiarlos, ya no podremos por que ya pasaría el periodo de cambio en la tienda, por favor Cloud. Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo – suplico Aerith con una carita tierna e inocente… trampa puesta, esperando a la pequeña e indefensa presa.

-mmm… - Cloud no sabia que decir, si bien, tal vez Aerith quería lo mejor para ella… pero su forma de demostrarlo a veces le incomodaba. Suspiro, que mas da, además Sephiroth esta en el teléfono – esta bien.

- ¡ah! – Exclamo Aerith y abrazo a Cloud – gracias, Cloud – la trampa atrapa a la pequeña presa y ahora… manos a la obra. – lo bueno que los conjuntos están en tu habitación, sino ni me quiero imaginar lo que haría mi hermano si los viera – comento despreocupadamente mientras saco unas bolsas del armario donde estaba la ropa de la rubia, pero para Cloud lo único que causo era que la sangre de su cuerpo se le fuera a la cabeza, Aerith le mostro el primer conjunto, el cual era de color rosa con encaje, Cloud no soportaría por mucho.

-… bien… - tomo el conjunto y fue al baño a probárselo, pero antes de entrar Aerith exclamo.

- ¡ah! Lo siento Cloud, olvide algo importante en mi habitación, enseguida vuelvo. – camino deprisa a la puerta de la habitación y cerro la misma para que Cloud creyera que tendría privacidad… tal vez Denzel ya tendría hermanito o hermanita pronto… pensó la traviesa adolescente.

Mientras Cloud se probo el conjunto se dio cuenta que realmente no cubría nada, eso la puso mas nerviosa, tenia que darse prisa para probarse los demás y que Sephiroth no la descubriera así, era tan vergonzoso.

…

Sephiroth realmente estaba furioso, Génesis le llamo para decirle que, aun con el corto tiempo que la conocía, estaba enamorado de la doctora Rui y que varias veces Shalua lo golpeaba con algún objeto volador, ya seas lo que fuera para evitar mas el acoso, ahora él necesitaba consejos para acercarse a ella, también supo que la joven doctora tenia una hermana, la cual era muy lista y amenazo al abogado que si trataba de seducir a su hermana… lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

… realmente algo le decía que su amigo estaría en peligro a lado de esa mujer y por si fuera poco de la pequeña hermana de esta, sin duda ahora tendría problemas pero… ¿Por qué demonios tenia que molestarlo a esa hora de la noche y diciéndole los fallidos acosos que tuvo con la doctora Rui?

Subió pesadamente las escaleras para quedarse con Cloud y DORMIR, nunca pensó que su "linda" hermana le estaría tramando un trampa. Vio que la habitación estaba cerrada, la abrió y se dio cuenta que…

- ¿Cloud? – llamo confundido Sephiroth, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… Cloud con ropa interior… un tanto provocativa de color vino.

- ¡Sephiroth! – se cubrió con una bata de dormir completamente sonrojada, justo lo que quería evitar estaba pasando. Trato de controlarse y dispuso a guardar la ropa interior y tomar una pijama sin decir palabra. Lo que no esperaba era que su prometido no dijera algo.

- mmm… estas están muy lindas – comento divertido el empresario al extenderle unas bragas de color azul cielo, Cloud las tomo y las guardo, nerviosa. Ah… lo había olvidado, Cloud era muy… tímida, incluso la primera noche que paso con ella, era tan tímida pero a la vez autentica.

-perdón – dijo repentinamente Cloud – es que Aerith me dijo…

- Cloud, Aerith lo hizo a propósito para que asara esto, tranquila. Aunque… jajaja, parece ser que caímos en la trampa de mi hermana.

- no es gracioso, que pena.

- para mi si que lo es, vamos Cloud, considéralo que estuvimos mucho tiempo… alejados –se le acerco y la abrazo por la espalda.

- esto… no esta bien. Yo…

- lo sé, Cloud. Créeme que lo sé, a veces me pregunto si es eso lo que me encanta de ti… con lo de la boda casi tan cerca, no tendremos tiempo de estar cerca…

-… - Cloud no dijo nada, por que sabia que era cierto. Pero pasar la noche con su novio… no tenia NADA de malo.

- te dejo para que descanses Cloud, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer. – se separo por completo de ella y ya se iba de la habitación, pero Cloud le llamo.

- Sephiroth… - el empresario le miro de nuevo, Cloud tenia una mirada tímida pero a la vez tranquila, al principio pensó que le daría las buenas noche pero no se imagino que ella misma se quitara la bata de dormir dejando ver lo que debajo de esta se ocultaba.

- Cloud…

- solo, creo que… por esta noche esta bien. – sonrió Cloud, Sephiroth se le acerco y la tomo en brazos, realmente un momento único y mágico…

Ambos se besaron, mientras ambos caían en la cama esta vez llevados por el deseo y una singular sensación de calidez. Era realmente increíble para Sephiroth que la escasa ropa que Cloud traía, lo hiciera perderse en ella, sin duda su matrimonio con ella era lo correcto. Cloud la hacia sentirse vivo y paz, podía sentir sensaciones jamás vividas y por siempre buscadas en otro brazos, pero que estos jama lo llenaron de esa dicha y ese sentimiento de complemento. En cambio, Cloud lo logro, logro despertar en él el amor que siempre soñó con dar a la persona que mas amaba. Agradecía a los cielos o hasta la recién encontrada madre de Cloud por haberla puesto en su camino, agredía por haber tenido esos sueños que la hicieron predecir su encuentro con Cloud y que ahora eran nada comparado por lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Cloud se sintió apenada pero a la vez feliz por lo que pasaba en su vida, tal vez era a Sephiroth el hombre que amaba ahora, ya no le importaba lo que paso en su vida pasada, lo que vivía con el empresario era único y era suyo. Esta vez no dejaría que los prejuicios y sus temores la invadieran, estaba decidida, amaría al hombre que representaba tanto para ella, el amor y la duda que estaban en su mente aun estaría latentes, pero solo ahora estaría dispuesta dejarse llevar y no pensar en NADA.

…

Al día siguiente, Cloud y Sephiroth estuvieron muy atareados con lo de la boda, tal y como Sephiroth y Cloud lo aclararon, seria una ceremonia privada, solo con amigos y familiares. Afortunadamente Sephiroth ya tenia previsto todo, solo debían ajustar algunos detalles, vestido, recuerdos, pastel, la iglesia, el registro civil, en fin…, lo típico de una boda.

Los medios de comunicación exigieron que se les permitiera ingresar, sin embargo el empresario no acepto, por mas peticiones que les hicieran.

El día parecía irse mas rápido de lo normal, el día mas esperado por Cloud y Sephiroth llego…ese día las cosas ocurrieron MUY rápido, tal vez demasiado. Ella todavía se pregunta como es que lograron organizar una boda de manera tan rápida y sin problemas.

Cloud estaba en su habitación arreglándose para ir a la iglesia, ataviada con un hermoso pero sencillo vestido, el cual la hacia ver elegante y mas bella, su largo cabello fue recogido dejando algunos mechones rizados dándole un aire de una reina.

Sin duda estaba nerviosa, desde días anteriores, o más bien, en toda su vida jamás pensó que podría llegar un momento como ese. Estaba tan feliz y todo era perfecto, tenía miedo de que se rompiera como una burbuja, pero debía sobreponerse a esa sensación, ese seria el día más feliz de su vida. Ahora empezaría una nieva vida junto a Sephiroth, tenia que estar muy tranquila.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta la hicieron salirse de sus pensamientos, era Vincent.

- Cloud, tenemos que irnos la limosina nos esta esperando.

- gracias señor Valentine

- por todos lo cielos – comento Vincent, confundiendo a Cloud- ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir diciéndome así? Ya eres de la familia, no deberías ser tan formal.

- es que… todavía no me acostumbro.

- lo sé, pequeña. Pero ya pronto serás la esposa de mi hijo, ya no serás la novia de él. Llámame por mi nombre.

-… bien… Vincent…

- así esta mejor. Bueno, te espero abajo.

- si…

Cloud tomo aire y guio sus pasos a la salida de la mansión donde la estaba esperando Vincent. El resto de la familia se había adelantado a la iglesia, mientras se dirigían a la misma, Cloud se quedo pensativa de lo que dejaba detrás de ella, sus conocidos… le hubiera gustado que estuvieran con ella en ese día tan especial. Aunque de alguna forma sabia que eso seria imposible, Cid se lo dejo muy claro, el matrimonio Wallace y él no estaban de acuerdo con su matrimonio literalmente arreglado.

**********************en la iglesia*********************

- ya hijo, tranquilo. – dijo Lucrecia al ver a su hijo pro primera vez nervioso, mientras Aerith se burlaba de él.

- no puedo mamá, estoy… apunto de decirle al sacerdote que se salte toda la ceremonia para que diga las palabras mágicas de "los declaro marido y mujer".

- no ganas NADA poniéndote impaciente, hermanito – comento divertida Aerith.

- mi tía tiene razón, papá. – dijo Denzel – no debes impaciente.

Sephiroth miro incrédulo a su hijo…

-mmm… Denzel dime que no te has juntado mas de los normal con tu "linda" tía.

-mmm… pues te diré que me ayuda mucho, papá.

- hijo – llamo una sonriente Lucrecia – seria bueno que le hicieras caso a tu sabio hijo.

- mamá, no puedo creer que te pongan en contra mía.

- no lo hago, hijo. Pero me acusa gracia que realmente estés nervioso.

- mamá, estoy punto de casarme con la mujer que amo, obviamente SI estoy algo… nervioso.

- jajajaj – empezó a reír Aerith, Sephiroth estuvo de regañarla cuando su celular sonó, al ver el numero se dio cuenta que era el encargado de la seguridad, contesto.

- señor Valentine – dijo el hombre de seguridad – sus invitados especiales ya llegaron.

- ¿ya están aquí? – pregunto Sephiroth

- si, señor.

- bien, dígales que esperen en la capilla que esta a lado de la entrada, enseguida le avisare a ella. – colgó y miro a su hermana – Aerith necesito un favor.

…

Una vez que llegaron Cloud y Vincent a la iglesia fueron abordados por los reporteros, quienes tomaban fotografías y lanzaban preguntas, Cloud aprendió a sonreí a la cámaras aunque a ciencia cierta, ella se mostraba muy feliz. Antes de entrar a la iglesia, Aerith ya los esperaba, se acercó directamente a Cloud.

- Cloud, mi hermano me dijo que te tenia una sorpresa antes de la boda, me pidió que fueras a la capilla que esta a lado de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Cloud

- no lo sé, dijo que era muy importante.

- esta bien, gracias.

A pasos lentos se dirigió a la capilla y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa…

- señor Barret… señora Myrna y… Cid…

- Cloud… te vez muy hermosa. – comento Myrna, ataviada con un elegante vestido rojo.

- señora Myrna, pensé que…

- por todos los cielos niña! – exclamo la mujer- ¿acaso creerías que nos perderíamos tu boda?

- pues…

- ese tipo llamado Sephiroth – dijo Barret – nos invito y dijo que seriamos sus padrinos. También vino Cid.

- ¿Cid? Pero pensé que…

- pensaste mal niña – detrás de ella apareció un formal Cid, con su acostumbrado cigarrillo – yo tampoco estoy feliz que te cases con ese tipo, pero al menos estaré en tu boda.

- Cid… - lo llamo y lo abrazo – gracias por venir.

- como dijo Barret, ese tipo nos invito. No quería al principio, pero si me negaba podría no verte con un vestido de novia. – miro a Cloud – te ves hermosa, digna de un princesa.

- lo mismo digo y lo repito! – asintió Myrna.

- gracias… - dijo Cloud a punto de llorar

- pero mi niña, no llores, que hoy te vas a casar! – exclamo Barret preocupado, por que Cloud si quería llorar.

- no sigas o Barret también llorar – comento burlón Cid, a lo que Barret se enfado

- ¿Qué dices?! – exclamo Barret

- ya sabes – contesto Cid

- ¡basta ustedes dos parecen niños! – grito Myrna enfadada, lo que provoco que Barret y Cid se quedaran callados.

-jeje… - empezó a reír un poco Cloud cuando seco un poco sus lagrimas.

- bien, mi niña. – le dijo Myrna – vamos, que tu futuro esposo ya nos espera.

Myrna acomodo el velo de la feliz y nerviosa Cloud, Barret y Cid acompañaron a ambas mujeres a la entrada de la iglesia, donde su futuro esposo y lo invitados estaban esperando. Cid acompaño a Cloud seguidos por Barret y Myrna, en el típico recorrido nupcial, estaba temblando, sentía que no podría dar un paso mas, pero Cid le apoyo mucho, al llegar al altar, el Sacerdote pregunto quien entregaría a la novia.

- yo la entrego – contesto con fastidio, Sephiroth sabia que no era de su agrado y estaba muy seguro que aun quería alejarlo de Cloud, pero solo por ahora no diría nada – cuida de Cloud o te arrepentirás – advirtió Cid, a lo que Sephiroth asintió dejando a Cloud muy confundida.

-hermanos míos –empezó a decir el sacerdote- estamos reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a esta pareja de enamorados que han jurado amarse y respetarse por el resto de sus vidas. Si hay alguien, que acaso, quiera impedir que esta pareja se una en santo matrimonio que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre.

- ¡YO, me niego!

- ¡Tifa…! – llamo sorprendido Sephiroth, lo que escandalizo a los presentes.

- sobre mi cadáver te casas con esta mal nacida

- …- Cloud empezó a temer por la seguridad de su familia y es que podía sentir las fuertes emociones de la morena ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

Nadie se dio cuenta… nadie imaginaba que Tifa saco un arma de su bolso apuntando a Cloud. Cloud estaba lista para esquivarlo, pero sintió un jalón de una fuerte mano que la alejo del peligro… un fuerte sonido de disparo…lo único que pudo ver es que había manchas rojas sobre su vestido blanco… sangre… la gente grito y pidió ayuda… Sephiroth cayo al suelo victima de una bala que le atravesó por el costado…

- Cloud… - susurro Sephiroth su nombre, antes de perder la conciencia, Cloud entre lagrimas le pedía, o mas bien, suplicaba que no cerrara lo ojos… todo se volvió oscuro…

- bien… - se escucho de repente – felicidades, has ganado. Te felicito – era la voz de una mujer… ¿Quién era? – ahora… tu recompensa, tu verdad…tu verdadero ser…

¿verdad? ¿Qué verdad?... al abrir los ojos, creyó estar en el infierno, estaba en rodeado por las llamas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿y Cloud?

**Fiuuuu, que cansacio, perdonen por los caps que no he subido pero las tareas con igual de importante a igual que exámenes parciales… buuu, espero que no me maten por este cap, pero ahora estará justificado algo muy importante… en mi anterior fic… si sentí lastima por el Sephiroth creido… **


	19. CAPITULO 19: VERDADES…

CAPITULO 19: VERDADES…

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Sephiroth no entendía donde estaba, tenia algo de temor… no podía negarlo aquel lugar era el… ¿infierno?

- no – se escucho una voz entre las llamas, de entre estas apareció una mujer de larga cabello plateado con ojos color jade y sus pupilas dilatadas como las de un gato, sus ropajes eran oscuros y escotados que delineaban muy bien su figura.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sephiroth

- soy Jenova, formo parte de ti, eres mi hijo. – dijo la mujer

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, yo tengo una madre y esa es Lucrecia Valentine!

- jajajaj, vaya, hijo mio.-burlo Jenova - Si que te lavaron el cerebro, supongo que debo agradecérselo a esa tonta y desgraciada Cloud, hizo un buen trabajo al usar sus poderes. – menciono a Cloud con desprecio.

- ¡no hables así de ella! – exclamo el empresario

- ja, parece ser que en verdad no recuerdas nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- bien, estoy aquí por que Cloud me lo pidió, supongo que tenia miedo de que otra persona te dijera la verdad

- ¿Cloud? Eres su madre? – pregunto el hombre

- ¡claro que no! No soy la madre de esa chiquilla. Ella, antes de enviarlos aquí, me pidió asegurar la verdad cuando pasara lo peor.

- no entiendo nada- dijo muy confundido

- te mostrare lo que en verdad eres. La razón por la que esa chiquilla tiene poderes relacionados con la destrucción y la creación y te diré la razón por la que ahora estas TU aquí.

-…

En esos momentos la mujer que correspondía con el nombre de Jenova chasqueo los dedos y se empezaron a escuchar gritos.

- esto es cuando tu recién te enteraste de tus orígenes, en realidad eras producto de un experimento hecho por ShinRa.

- ¿ShinRa? –pregunto, no podía ser ese nombre… no correspondía…-Pero ellos…

- las personas que conoces en este planeta son diferentes a los que te usaron en el planeta que era nuestro hogar, de alguna manera.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

- lo mismo te preguntaste… y ¿sabes? Obtuviste tu respuesta.

- ¿Qué paso?

- enloqueciste, mataste a los humanos de ese pueblo, empezaste a odiar al mundo. Por esa razón Cloud quiso venganza. – en ese momento aparecía detrás de ella un joven con un uniforme, al parecer, militar.

- Cloud? Él no es Cloud!

- lo es, fíjate bien…

-… -miro al joven, tenía el mismo estilo de cabello que ella y esos ojos azules – no puedo creerlo – dijo incrédulo.

- si, es ella, pero claro antes de convertirse en una mujer con el poder de Zoáh, su descarada madre. Como sea, él fue a donde tu estabas y peleo contra a ti, aunque le costó trabajo, pudo derrotarte y mandarte a la Corriente Vital y quedaras por cuatro años sellado. –en ese momento el escenario cambio a lo que parecía un… ¿reactor? Fue la primera palabra que se le pudo ocurrir. Viendo a si mismo enfrente de un tanque, el empresario no podía ver lo que había en el mismo… luego pudo ver al mismo joven empuñando una gran espada, muy similar a la que Cloud portaba… se espanto cuando la espada lo atravesó por la espalda… luego su expresión se volvió de horror cuando el mismo atravesaba con una gran katana al joven que también correspondía con el nombre de Cloud… pero para su sorpresa este obtuvo las fuerzas para lanzarlo al vacío…

- …

- pero ShinRa no dejo de ensuciarse las manos, encontraron a Cloud y experimentaron con él, el resultado fue que lo hicieron clon tuyo y las habilidades de ella crecieron rápidamente.-pudo ver como el joven era llevado en camilla a una zona oscura sin que él pudiera hacer nada…-Luego de un tiempo, volvió a enfrentarte pero las consecuencias fueron peores, mataste a esa cetra llamada Aerith – el cuerpo de Aerith inerte en el suelo con Cloud abrazándola y un Sephiroth sádicamente sonriente…

- ...¿Mi hermana? – dijo atonito el hombre

- en primero NO es tu hermana, es una molesta cetra que siempre detuvo mis planes. Luego de que también tus planes fallaran y por consecuencia provocaron mas confusión en Cloud, Zoah se presento ante ella y le propuso algo, cambiar su propio pasado y construir un futuro mejor para él y el Planeta.

- ¿Qué?

- ese hombre sufrió un cambio en su cuerpo. Cambio este futuro y descubrió una parte mas humana en ti.

- estoy totalmente confundido, dices que enloquecí y mates al pueblo al que ella… ¡él! Pertenecía, luego él se convierte en una ¿"ella"? para cambiar lo que había pasado.

- pensé que no había explicado bien las cosas. Me alegro no tener que repetirlo.

- es una locura

- lo es, ese vástago te tuvo en sus redes o mas bien a tu otro yo, luego del cambio "ella" se enamoro de tu otro yo, mientras tu te revolcabas de celos y envidia.

- …

- ¿lo entiendes? Habías dos tu… uno era el respetable General Sephiroth Crescent, la estrella del programa SOLDADO y el otro… tu, mi hijo que trato de destruir toda vida en el planeta donde vivían.

- Cloud se enamoro de mi otro yo, pero… si soy el Sephiroth que odia Cloud, entonces como es que "él" no esta aquí?

- por que el murió y te encargo que protegieras a su linda princesa.

-…

- paso cuando ese Sephiroth se atrevió a lastimar a Cloud, ella se encontró con la persona que los traiciono, juro protegerla. En ese momento ataco otro grupo, llamado DeepGround. Los SOLDADOS fueron movilizados para enfrentar estas "amenaza". Ese tipo se sintió débil, quería poder, pero mas venganza.

- debo de suponer contra mi otro yo

- si… trato de matar a tu otro yo, cuando me vendió su alma para hacerlo mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que tu. Lo consiguió, mato a tu otro yo… tu apareciste en ese momento y… digamos que ocurrió lo que deseabas, tener a tu lado a la hija de Zoáh.

- ¿lo que yo deseaba?

- si, siempre amaste a Cloud, era tu contraparte.

-…

- como era de esperarse tu aceptaste, por que en verdad la amabas y darías todo por protegerla aunque cuando significaba que tu te rebajaras a ser alguien quien no eras.

-…

Enfrente de él, estaba su otro yo en el suelo, herido mortalmente y perdía mucha sangre. A lado de él… aunque fuera algo ilógico, se vio a si mismo, aunque los ropajes eran diferentes en algunos detalles. Estaban a lo que parecía ser una zona montañosa, algo que le provoco nostalgia al verlo.

- eres tu… la persona que Cloud odia… debí imaginármelo… tiene sentido- dijo su otro yo muy debilitado

- ¿sabes quien soy? – pregunto indiferente

- ese… maldito... – escupió sangre el moribundo General – me lo dijo… me lo mostro

- … sabia que algo así pasaría, al dejar a Cloud aquí, debí detenerlo.

- …

- ¿pensabas que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados? No soy tu.

- no… sabes como me alegra saber eso

-… *pronto morirá, no me traje un Materia de Cura* sabes que vas a morir ¿verdad?

- estoy muy consciente, por eso…- un quejido interrumpió sus palabras -… no tengo mucho tiempo… debí… haberme disculpado con ella.

-¿disculparte?

- le dije cosas que no debía… ella aun esta molesta conmigo… pero nuestros hijo…

- cierra la boca – exigió molesto, él sabia lo que Cloud hizo en el tiempo que estuvo en ese tiempo, le enfurecía que el legado de Zoáh tuviera pronto descendencia con su patético otro yo – sé muy bien como esta Cloud, estoy unido de por vida a… ella.

-… es increíble que la menciones así, me hubiera gustado saber lo que siente ella ahora mismo. Seguramente esos dos tontos me habrían golpeado.

- ¿acaso no puedes sentirla? – pregunto curioso

- no, no puedo. Creo que es lo que tiene ventaja… ¿verdad?

-…

- es cierto, Cloud renuncio su vida en su época por mi, de alguna forma me hace sentir que soy importante para ella. Por ello… quiero pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué deseas?

- protege a Cloud, hazla feliz, jamás la traiciones, amala a ella y a la criatura que crece en ella.

- ¿estas consciente de lo que dices? Ahora Cloud será mía, no la compartiré con nadie.

-… hasta yo sé que no soy tan egoísta como parezco… - sonrío débilmente – sé que quieres que Cloud viva siendo feliz. Quiero pensar que ella fue feliz por los meses que vivió aquí.

-… - el exGeneral no dijo nada, puesto que sabía que era cierto. Cloud había cambiado radicalmente, no solo en su cuerpo, sino también en su carácter siendo mas abierta y hasta tierna. Cloud había cambiado tanto, que le era difícil reconocer ese cambio, él siempre pensó que ella era una marioneta que se movía a las órdenes de él. Pero ahora Cloud era la hija legítima de Zoah y era la persona más poderosa que él mismo, ahora él irónicamente estaba enfrente de su otros yo y mientras este moría lentamente, le pidió que protegiera a la persona que ama y también al hijo que tendrían… ¡era estúpido! Ambos eran prácticamente la misma persona y estaban enamorados de la misma persona.

- sé que es mucho pedir, pero… cuídala mucho y a ese bebe. – en ese momento varios luces de una tonalidad verde rodearon el cuerpo del General – aunque eso signifique… que… tengas que remplazarme… pero esta bien… yo… ahora quiero que ella viva… que viva con nuestro hijo. Tu… ere el único que puedes remplazarme.

- … no dejare que ella muera, como mi "marioneta" ella hará solo lo que YO diga.

- jeje… - empezó a reírse aun cuando su cuerpo ya estaba desapareciendo junto con la Corriente Vital – no subestimes a Cloud… ella… no es una marioneta… - esas palabra dejaron muy confundido al hijo de Jenova – ella… tiene una fuerte voluntad. Es única…

- ¿ahora me dices que la conoces mejor que yo?

- … algún día… te darás cuenta de ello y cuando lo hagas… la amaras tanto como yo lo hice. – en esos momentos el cuerpo de Sephiroth ya había desaparecido. El hijo de Jenova se quedo inmóvil, ahora no sabia que hacer, a partir de ese momento tendría que asumir su antiguo papel como General SOLDADO de ShinRa. No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando escucho varios ruidos de pasos muy cerca del lugar donde estaba… por su presencia… ¡era Cloud! Era increíble que aun con el tiempo que había pasado, él todavía tenia esa conexión con el Cloud que cambio… tenia un problema su ropa, no le costó trabajo cambiar al antiguo estilo que tenia antes de saber la verdad acerca de sus orígenes.

- ¡Sephiroth! – escucho su nombre al voltear pudo ver a un agitada Cloud apunto de llorar. Le sorprendía… jamás espero que una mirada así de ella lo pusiera nervioso y hasta feliz.

- Cloud… - la llamo tranquilamente, esperaba que no se diera cuenta del cambio de identidad que acaba de hacer, pero al ver la mirada confundida de la ahora SOLDADO, lo puso incomodo ¿acaso ella descubrió su farsa? Esos pensamientos fueron desechados cuando Cloud lo abrazo, llorando en su pecho…

- ¡que bueno…! – decía con dificultad, Sephiroth podía sentir tristeza y felicidad, podía sentir sobre su pecho algo húmedo ¿lagrimas? ¿Cloud estaba llorando por él?

- Cloud ¿estas… llorando?

-si… - se separo un poco, en verdad tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero sorprendió al nuevo General que ella aun así sonriera

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – pregunto confundido

- por que… estoy feliz de que estés bien, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti.

Para Sephiroth, esto era nuevo, ver la sonrisa de aquella hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido aquel rival que representaba como su contraparte y su complemento al mismo tiempo…

- Cloud, perdóname… - lo dijo con sinceridad, no solo por la tontería que hizo su otro yo, también por los momentos terribles que le hizo a esa persona que representaba ser el mismo… - te juro que no te traicionare, nunca mas.

-… ¿lo dices en serio?

- si… - la volvió a abrazar – *aunque… sea mi mas grande pecado… amar a la hija de mi enemiga… madre, perdóname. Pero amo a esta persona, ahora ella es MI complemento, la única para mi…* - pensó el hijo de Jenova solo para disfrutar aquel acercamiento con aquella mujer.

En ese momento llegaron Génesis y Angeal, pareció algo extraño volverlos a ver después de la gran tragedia que aconteció antes de que perdiera la razón…

- parece ser que estas bien, viejo amigo – comento Génesis aliviado – aunque parece ser que hiciste llorar de nuevo a nuestra nubecita – dijo burlón.

- … ella esta bien – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- como sea – dijo Angeal – debemos regresar a Midgar e informar… que hay un traidor… - comento el hombre con pesar.

- si… - dijo Cloud con tristeza, Sephiroth tomo su mano sobre la espalda en señal e apoyo.

Mientras el empresario miraba atónito aquella escena, sus amigos estaban ahí… también la mención de una traidor ¡Cloud le comento que por salvar a sus seres queridos, ella peleo contra ese mismo traidor! ¿pero quien era? La imagen frente a sus ojos de desvanece, quedando solo ellos dos.

Luego el escenario volvió a cambiar… pudo verse sentado en una gran cama, pensativo. Aun no sabia si había hecho lo correcto de estar ahí mismo, remplazando a su otro yo

- deberías descansar

- estoy bien, quería estar contigo.

-… - no dijo nada, solo acaricio su mejilla con su mano - ve a tu habitación – ordeno cuando se alejó de ella dándole la espalda, no podía tener la cerca. Podía sentir que en cualquier momento perdería el juicio y le gritaría en el rostro que él no era el patético Sephiroth que ella pensaba, sino su pesadilla.

- ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme? – pregunto Cloud

- por que tienes que dormir, mañana será un dio muy largo

- estaremos bien, si estoy a tu lado… me dará fuerzas para seguir.

-…- el hijo de Jenova no dijo nada, aprovechando esto Cloud lo abrazo por la espalda, poniendo nervioso al hombre

- yo sé que discutimos y decimos cosas que no pero… ahora lo único que sé es que me alegro que estos conmigo. Que no nos hayas dejado solas.

- … ¿lo dices por… tu hijo? – pregunto con pesar

- nuestro… -corrigió Cloud mientras puso sus manos sobre su vientre – lo hago por nuestro hijo.

Para el hombre que acepto semejante trato con su otro yo para proteger a la mujer que amo una vez, esto era demasiado. Cloud quería quedarse a su lado, pero él no podía… algo dentro de él le gritaba que todo era falso.

- te amo… - susurro Cloud

Se volteo bruscamente y la atrapo entre la pared, mirándola fieramente a los ojos, pensó que eso la asustaría pero lo único que provoco un sonrojo y una mirada tierna en ella… no lo soporta mas y la beso, aquel beso fue apasionante y salvaje, aun así Cloud le correspondió. Dejando que poco a poco sus cuerpos manifestaran lo que ellos sentían…

…

- durante esa época, tu conviviste con la vástaga de Zoáh y te enamoraste de ella, hasta aceptarse al pequeño engendro que tenia creciendo dentro de ella. Debo admitir que eras feliz y hasta pude compartir los mismos deseos de Zoáh al dejar que nuestros hijos se unieran. – comento Jenova entre la oscuridad – por eso, no puedo perdonar a ese traidor. Ese hombre que no solo le hizo daño al Planeta y a Cloud, evito que tú fueras feliz.

- ¿entonces… deseabas esto?

- al principio no, pero… ¡que mas da! Creo que hubiera lo correcto para proteger nuestro mundo.

- ¿Qué paso entonces?

-… luego de que esa persona fuese considerada un traidor… se empezó un guerra, mucho murieron. Cloud aun embarazada, lucho, sin embargo… se dio cuenta de que el mundo estaba perdido, ese sujeto uso mi poder para invocar el poder de la Materia Negra. Esa fue la razón por la que YO te envié al tiempo donde estaba Cloud, para recuperaras la Materia y la llevaras a Corriente Vital, pero él se dio cuenta de tu misión y la uso. Un meteorito cocho contra el Planeta y lo destruyo. Cloud uso su poder y la de su hijo para proteger las almas de los humanos que habitaban, contando también con el poder de Caos para llevarnos lejos del planeta e ir a la Tierra, un planeta lejano el cual se rumoreaba que era la comunidad principal de otros dioses. Y como debes saber… lo que paso hace 23 años en este mundo, la lluvia de meteoritos fue para anunciar nuestra llegada.

- eso no puede…

- ¿acaso recuerdas algo anterior de la lluvia de meteoritos?- pregunto con una sarcástica sonrisa-Cloud no tuvo remedio y se convirtió en una bebe y quedar a salvo por unos meses con la familia ShinRa, los demás también de alguna forma olvidaron su pasado. Como dije antes ella me pidió que te mostrara la verdad, aunque claro ella nunca supo del remplazo. Supuso que como tu madre pensaría en lo mejor para ti, debo de suponer también que Zoáh ya tuvo un acercamiento con su hija. Eso solo significa que pronto la batalla final se desatara en este mundo.

- no puedo creerlo, Cloud… ella nos ha protegido siempre y yo… ¡no puedo hacer nada! – miro a la mujer – si alguna vez tuve una fuerza como la describes… ¡devuélvela!

- ¿estas seguro? Ella me pidió que no te lo diera e nuevo. Tenía miedo a perderte.

- y yo tendré mas miedo de que ella no esta a mi lado por esto…quiero ese poder, solo para proteger a Cloud, no me importa lo que fue de mi vida pasada, yo la quiero a mi lado.

-… - miro con unos instantes miro a su hijo, en verdad había cambiado por culpa de la hija de Zoáh – me doy cuenta que no has cambiado en nada, estas tan obsesivo con Cloud que no te importa lo que ahora pase contigo – sonrió – esta bien, si estas dispuesto a ser nuevamente el hombre que elegí para ser mi hijo, aceptado. Pero… luego no te quieras arrepentir si ella descubre la verdad.

- … aguantare lo que me espere, aun su significa que al final me aleje de ella.

- esta bien… hijo mio. Entonces… regresa con tu amada y recuerda mis palabras… - lo ultimo se escucho en un eco… todo se volvió oscuro… y abrió bruscamente los ojos…

Respirando agitadamente, su vista aun no se aclaraba, veía manchas de colores… pero al enfocarla pudo ver el rostro de una mujer de cabello rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Sephiroth! – exclamo feliz Cloud al abrazarlo y llorar sobre el pecho de este.

-Cloud… - susurro el empresario

- ¡funciono! – volvió a decir la rubia. El empresario la abrazo

- … regrese… y… esta vez… yo te protegeré – los ojos se volvieron mas brillantes… - y esta vez… no perderé contra nadie…


	20. CAPITULO 20: DESPERTAR

CAPITULO 20: DESPERTAR

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Para Sephiroth era muy difícil afrontar lo que había pasado, ahora tenía muchos recuerdos en la cabeza, miles de preguntas surcaban su cabeza, ahora que sabía que estaba en el hospital, que había tenido una cirugía de 10 horas y que había estado inconsciente por dos días debido a la pérdida de sangre. También supo que Tifa fue detenida por Cloud quien ágilmente le quito el arma, lo que sorprendió a los presentes, con ayuda de Génesis y Angeal, quienes se encargaron de someterla por fin.

Pasaron tres días y en ese tiempo que estuvo internado, pensó en todo lo que paso entre sus sueños, ahora podía recordar cosas… los momentos que le hizo daño a Cloud como hombre y como mujer… ahora debía despertar sus poderes antes que la persona que los traiciono los atacara y no dejara sola a Cloud, debía proteger al ser que amaba con locura y que ahora era un encargo de hace años… algo le decía que pronto tendrían que pelear, debía estar preparado.

- ¿Cuándo me darás de alta? – pregunto el empresario, Angeal estaba viendo y revisando lo que

-mmm… - Angeal vio incrédulo a su amigo - ¿acaso la bala afecto tu cerebro? Estuviste en el quirófano por diez horas, perdiste mucha sangre además aun no me explico cómo pudiste recuperarte.

-… - Sephiroth no contesto simplemente recordó lo que paso ese día.

*****FLASH BACK*****

- ¿Cómo pudiste curarme? Cloud

- use el poder que mi padre me dio, en estos días fui a la iglesia donde la vi y… ella me dijo como salvarte.

-…*Zoáh ya debe saber lo que ha pasado, en verdad que es una entrometida* - pensó el renovado Sephiroth - ¿alguien te vio?

- no, le pedí a Shalua que me cubriera

- ¿Por qué esa mujer?

- bueno… ella es algo… mmm…

- como sea

- …. Lo siento

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- porque por mi culpa te hirieron. Debía haberlo evitado

- no tienes la culpa, esa tipa no sentía amor por mi solo por si misma y también por el dinero.

-…

- deberías ir a casa, luces cansada

- estoy bien

- no, quiero que vayas a casa, duerme un poco. Mañana será otro día.

Cloud se le quedo mirando con ternura, Sephiroth acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, ella tomo su mano, la joven se acercó al rostro del hombre y le dio un tierno beso, pero que él lo profundizo al poner una mano sobre su nuca. Pronto, ambos necesitaban aire, pero ambos no querían separarse…

- Cloud! – se abrió la puerta y entro Shalua, se quedó callada y sin sorprenderse por la escena que acababa de interrumpir. – tienes que salir, ya viene Angeal.

- lo siento, ya voy – dijo Cloud sonrojada

- ve a casa, descansa… - le dijo

- si…

- Cloud, date prisa – apuro Shalua

- nos vemos – se dirigió a la puerta y miro al hombre descansando en la cama – te amo.

- …yo también – le respondió, aun dudaba si era correcto decirle eso, pero ahora sentía aquel sentimiento que crecía dentro de él.

*****FINAL FLASH BACK*****

-Tal vez ocurrió un milagro – fue todo lo que dijo el empresario

- como sea, creo que mañana. Cloud estuvo casi todo el día, me preocupe por su salud.

- ella está bien ¿no?

- sí, aunque no deberías esforzarte tanto

- no lo hare – dijo secamente - *debo despertar todos mis poderes… antes de que ese maldito traidor trate atacar a Cloud*

- ¿Sephiroth? – llamo Angeal

- ¿eh? – salió el empresario de sus pensamientos

- te decía que debes tomarte un descanso.

- Angeal, había algo que debía preguntarte ¿Qué paso con Tifa?

-… - el doctor miro extrañado a su amigo, pero imaginaba el por qué – bueno… Cloud le quito el arma, no me preguntes como por que aún no salgo de mi asombro, luego Génesis y yo nos encargamos de someterla hasta que vino la policía. Asombrosamente Rufus y Lazard ShinRa llamaron a tiempo una ambulancia, y… debo decir algo que hará que te caigas de asombro.

- ¿Qué es?

- Scarlet consoló a Cloud para que no se angustiara.

-… - Sephiroth en verdad se sorprendió, pero supuso el por qué… seguramente Scarlet ya sabía sobre que Cloud fue la niña que abandono su familia. – realmente estoy sorprendido.

- yo también, Scarlet parecía otra persona. Mientras Tifa era llevada por los policías, ella le grito e insulto a Cloud, culpándola por la ruptura de su matrimonio, pero Scarlet la defendió.

-… es de risa esa situación.

-sí, hasta le ofreció alojo por unos días en su casa, eso me extraño por completo, Cloud vive en tu casa no la veo la razón para que se quedara con la familia ShinRa. Temo que Génesis tenga razón y quieran algo…

- no – interrumpió Sephiroth – no creo que se atrevan a hacer algo malo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-… te contare una increíble historia… Cloud fue alguna vez adoptada por la familia ShinRa, la madre de Lazard, Rufus y Scarlet adopto a una niña recién nacida después de la lluvia de meteoritos… luego de la muerte de ella, la familia no se sentía segura con la niña y decidieron abandonarla en el orfanato

- ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer eso? – pregunto Angeal ofendido.

- lo hicieron por que no sabían nada de ella, ahora creo que se sienten culpables por ello. Aunque según sé fue la decisión de su padre y Lazard.

-… es increíble. Ahora entiendo el cambio de Scarlet.

-… quisiera ya estar en casa. Me siento… incomodo aquí.

- ajajaj – empezó a reírse el médico – hablas como si no trataran bien aquí

- *nunca me gustaron los hospitales… me recuerda mas a esos días… algo que le agradezco a Cloud es ayudarme a guardar mi recuerdos para volverlos tener en el momento adecuado.*

- bien, creo que podre enviarte a casa hoy mismo. Hablare a tu familia para que puedan recogerte.

- me parece bien.

- por cierto… Shalua me dijo algo que me dejo algo intrigado

- ¿Qué?

- dijo que esperaba hablar contigo más tarde, debían discutir algo muy importante.

-… *Shalua… claro, ella ayudo a Cloud durante su estancia en el hospital, además por alguna razon siento que ella sabe más sobre el traidor* - pensó el empresario – gracias por avisarme, hablare con ella cuando tenga tiempo.

- bien, no te molesto, debo ir a ver más pacientes, nos vemos – el hombre salió, dejando al ExGeneral muy pensativo.

*****************Mansión Valentine************************

- gracias por avisarme, Angeal – dijo Cloud con el teléfono en la mano, estaba con ella la familia

- no hay de que Cloud, espero que tu anemia no empeore por esto.

-no, claro que no.

- bien, te dejo Cloud. Por cualquier cosa te vuelvo a llamar.

- gracias, Angeal. – Cloud colgó y miro a su familia – él está bien, hoy mismo le darán de alta.

- ¡qué bueno! – grito Aerith feliz

- mi papá está bien, Cloud? – pregunto el pequeño, Cloud le miro con ternura, cargo al niño y lo abrazo..

- no te preocupes, Denzel, tu papá es muy fuerte.

- si lo es.

- Lucrecia – llamo Vincent – sería bueno que nos fuéramos a dormir, haz estado muy nerviosa – dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba el vientre abultado de su esposa de 6 meses. – podría ser malo para el bebe

- si, tienes razón – dijo Lucrecia – aunque quisiera que mi hijo estuviera aquí, pero sé que Cloud podrá recibirlo.

- lo hare, Lucrecia – dijo Cloud, la mujer sonrió y apoyada por su marido y de su hija.

- gracias Cloud, realmente agradezco a Dios por que apareciste en nuestras vidas.

-… *a veces me arrepiento por haberlo hecho pero ahora…* - Cloud miro a Denzel abrazándola - *ahora sé que no quiero que nada les pase*

Pasadas las horas, Sephiroth llego a su casa acompañado por Angeal y Génesis. Cloud abrazo de inmediato al empresario, casi lloraba mientras estaba en los brazos de aquella hermosa mujer no pudo evitar sus pensamientos acerca de lo que estaba viviendo, también abrazaba a su hijo e irónicamente jamás pensó en tener uno, cuando estaba tratando de matar a los humanos que Cloud siempre protegía, aun siendo hombre o mujer, sufrió de confusiones, rencores, desamores, perdidas, recompensas… ahora tenía una vida nueva, esta vez no podía arruinarlo. Tal vez para él, aquel Sephiroth que era todo un conquistador y gran empresario murió ese día, ahora el extinguido hijo de Jenova había regresado con una nueva motivación… proteger a aquella mujer, su familia, esta vez no se quedaría atrás de ella como hasta ahora lo había hecho.

- *Cloud ojala ya pudiera recuperar mis poderes para poderte proteger de todo y de todos. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, ni cuanto hayamos vivido. No cambias… esa fortaleza y esa amabilidad fue la que te condeno a tu muerte y la que te mantiene ahora con vida… pero ahora debo hacer lo posible para salvarte…*

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Cloud, ambos se encontraban en la habitación principal. Ya habían acostado a Denzel, Sephiroth iba a entrar a su habitación pero Cloud lo guio a la suya, diciéndole que quería hablar con él.

- bien, Cloud. Deberías ir a dormir – dijo Sephiroth

- quiero estar contigo – pidió Cloud

- … no te iras hasta que consigas lo que quieres ¿verdad? – sonrió Sephiroth, mientras veía a una traviesa Cloud entra sus brazos.

- no, no quiero separarme de ti. – lo abrazo

-… - él hombre no dijo nada solo se concentró en el aroma dulce de aquella mujer.

- ojala pudiera ser tu esposa, al menos…

- sobre el matrimonio… preferiría que esperáramos hasta que esta situación termine.

-pero… - Sephiroth callo a Cloud con un beso

- está bien así, al menos estaré tranquilo de que nadie vuelva a separarnos.

-… tiene razón.

- vamos a dormir, Angeal me recomendó tomar descanso este mes.

- lo sé… - Sephiroth acaricio el rostro de Cloud y le dio un beso – te amo… - le dijo a Cloud y ambos volvieron a besarse, cayendo a la cama, entre risas y miradas cómplices ambos durmieron uno al lado del otro. A Sephiroth le costó más trabajo conciliar el sueño, mientras veía a Cloud dormir como un bebe entre sus brazos, pensaba en lo que había visto mientras estaba inconsciente, su verdadero pasado y origen… estaba consciente de que debía recuperar su fuerza para poder proteger a Cloud, aunque una parte fuera una farsa...

-*Cloud… estoy consciente de lo que te hice en tus dos vidas, como hombre y mujer, pero también de lo que ahora estoy seguro es que te necesito y hare que ese traidor se arrepienta por haberte hecho tanto daño* - acaricio la revoltosa cabellera de la mujer y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente - *si tuve otro yo que te hizo llorar, yo debo corregirlo…*

*********************Hospital General de Tokio*************************

Después de una semana entera de estar en casa y se dispuso a ir a ver a Shalua Rui, aún no estaba seguro de lo que le diría, pero era muy seguro que algo con respecto a Cloud.

- vaya, no esperaste mucho – dijo Shalua, mientras veía divertida a Sephiroth sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio de la oficina de la doctora.

- … - suspiro el empresario y recién despertado SOLDADO.

- bien, supongo que ya no tengo que fingir contigo – comento.

- ¿lo sabias verdad? – pregunto al ver la sonrisa descarada de la mujer.

- digamos que yo también tengo algunas respuestas dadas por Jenova, también de que… yo también recuerdo toda mi vida pasada a diferencia de ustedes dos.

- Tú no eres su hija. No sé el por qué ahora lo recuerdas.

- no soy su hija y me alegro, pero digamos que tengo otras razones para haber tenido el "honor" de que tu insolente madre me devolviera mis recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Cloud y… alguien más.

- no me lo dejas claro

- bien, te seré más clara, Jenova y Zoah tiene algo muy en común, protegen algo que tuvieron ustedes dos

-… no entiendo

- yo tampoco sé lo que es… pero me dijeron que posiblemente Cloud debía encontrar ese alguien y regresarla a donde pertenece.

-…

- por ahora te diré que Zoáh está de acuerdo de que recuperes tus poderes.

- ja, debí suponer que ella tiene sellados mis poderes, trate de invocar mi espada pero no pude -miro sus manos- ahora que ella sabe que ese traidor está cerca de atacar a Cloud.

- Cloud recibió la Materia y su motocicleta para pelear contra ese traidor.

- hablando de ese tipo ¿Quién es?

- no sé, quienes sabían ahora están muertos misteriosamente. Cuando eso paso, algunos personas decidieron proteger a Cloud, aun en los suburbios.

-¿Quiénes?

- ya los conoces, el matrimonio Wallace, Minerva ShinRa fue elegida por Zoáh para que protegiera a Cloud cuando ella se convirtió en un bebe.

- esto me parece confuso, se supone que Minerva…

- Minerva ShinRa cuido a Cloud solo por pocos meses. Cuando ella abandono el orfanato apenas a los 14 años, la familia Wallace se encargó de acogerla por unos años, fue cuando el traidor la contacto y empezó a ofrecerle un trabajo, que debo de suponer que ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- mercenaria de monstruos ¿no?

- sí, hasta que Cloud decidió no llevar a cabo una misión, matarlos a ustedes.

-… estoy consciente que esa es la razón por la que Cloud está cerca de mi familia, pero también es la razón por la que la amo.

-… como sea, hay algo que NADIE hasta ahora sabe, la posibilidad de una confrontación con ese traidor es inminente, pero… ahora tenemos a nuestro lado al hijo de Jenova. Con sus poderes podremos ganar tiempo.

-… ¿podremos?

- ¿acaso pensabas que solo éramos pocos? No, amigo mío, somos más, te los presentare en el momento adecuado, ahora… debemos actuar con cautela. Ellos aún no saben que ya estamos dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento

- ¿esperaron 23 años para mi despertar?

- algo así, no podemos depender por mucho de Cloud, más cuando se entere de la verdad, ella no tendrá la fuerza suficiente para afrontar lo que ese traidor tiene para ella. – dijo mirando la gran ciudad atreves de la ventana.

- por eso mi madre me contacto ¿no? – asumió Sephiroth al ver a una Shalua callada- quiere que me encargue lo que podría afectar.

- más o menos, pero… por lo que me dijo esa persona… para será más difícil

-¿Qué?

- no sé a lo que se refería, él único que lo sabe en el JEFE, supongo que luego se presentara contigo más tarde.

-… - el empresario se quedó callado, algo le decía que era cierto que sería una misión muy difícil para él, pero por Cloud la haría sin importar las consecuencias.

- por ahora… - interrumpió los pensamientos de Sephiroth – creo que deberías ir a ver a Zoáh

- ¿sabes dónde está? – pregunto de inmediato

- cerca de los suburbios… pero antes deberá convencerla – sonrió burlonamente – ella no confía en ti.

- realmente es una molestia ¿Por qué debería convencerla?

-por qué eres literalmente la pareja de única hija. No te suena como cualquier madre que protege recelosamente a su bella hija.

-… es ridículo, no es suficiente con lo que he hecho

- le pusiste el cuerno a Cloud en esta vida. Aun antes de conocerla y… desgraciadamente después.

-… - se quedó pensativo, ella tenía razón. Pero eso era antes, ahora debía reparar sus errores.

*****************en algún lugar cerca de los suburbios*********************

Sephiroth camino entre las frías calles, sus pasos eran guiados entre os edificios que antes formaron parte de la antigua Tokio antes de la lluvia de meteoros. Sephiroth le asombro de alguna que en verdad recordara lo que había acontecido su vida antes… aquellas muertes en el pueblo de Nibelhiem, su muerte a manos de Cloud, su regreso de la Corriente Vital y el caos que provoco durante su resurrección; durante ese periodo pudo conocer más a fondo a Cloud, sus debilidades sus recuerdos tanto los falsos como los verdaderos. Más cuando tuvo que matar a quien ahora es su hermana menor… sus oraciones llegaron hasta a él y él tuvo que cumplir esas oraciones. Después de aquello como Cloud se hundió en un mar todavía más profundo donde él no lo podía alcanzar… hasta que una esperanza broto de eso, un significativo cambio que el cuerpo de él… algo que ni el mismo no esperaba.

Ahora mismo mientras se dirigía al lugar donde hablaría con Zoáh para convencerla de que le devolviera sus poderes que alguna vez hizo hacerle temblar y que ahora los usaría para proteger a su mujer y a su familia.

… recordó, cuando la volvió a ver después de que sus amigos tomaran su desaparición muy enserio… él había dejado de sentir a Cloud, supuso que por fin se había dejado llevar por su propia oscuridad y que había vuelto a la Corriente Vital, pero le extraño por el hecho que Zoáh y Aerith discutían sobre el cambio que sufrió Cloud y que había viajado al pasado… no lo podía creer, eso significaba que Cloud se alejó mucho más de él… le enfermo saber que se había enamorado de su otro yo y hasta esperaban un hija… él uso su poder para viajar al pasado no sin antes reclamarle a Zoáh por haber hecho semejante estupidez.

Luego de un tiempo pudo localizarla, su sangre estaba llena de un fuerte sentimiento, pero se mantuvo en las sombras… pudo maravillarse por la divina forma que ahora tenía. Llena de seguridad y fiereza, algo que jamás imagino ver en los ojos de Cloud. Ahora estaba amas que seguro que debía recuperarla, pero después de lo que le paso a su otro yo y tener que suplantarlo para que Cloud no se quedara sola con un ser en sus entrañas, algo que él acepto.

Ahora bien, ya tenía un motivo para que Zoáh le devolviera su fuerza. Entro en la vieja iglesia y vio a sus alrededores, vio una motocicleta con una forma peculiar, un hermoso jardín… en ese momento una luz lo cegó por unos momentos y algo disipar un poco esta, pudo ver la figura de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello dorado y ojos azules, ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco.

- tu eres Zoáh ¿no? – pregunto el hijo de Jenova.

- así que… sabes quién soy.

- era de esperarse, no puedo creer que tu precisamente me hayas ayudado con toda esta locura.

-… lo hice por mi hija.

- si claro, entonces dime que harás con esto ¿me devolverás mi poder?

- … realmente no quisiera pero por desgracia lo necesitas, lo hago por Cloud

- bien, me parece razonable

- pero no confió en ti. – confeso la Diosa.

- Zoáh, quiero mi poder no para volver a hacer locuras, quiero proteger a Cloud por que la amo. No quiero que vuelva a ser lastimada.

- hijo de Jenova ¿acaso me dices que amas a mi hija aun con la traición? Ella amo a tu otro yo que no estaba infestado por la codicia y la maldad.

- ella NUNCA me traiciono, al fin de cuentas amo al mismo hombre.

-… estas consciente de lo que pasara si ella se entera, no solo de su pasado, sino tu verdadera identidad.

-estoy consciente de ello, pero… es la mujer que amo en esta vida.

-… también amarías a su descendencia?

- ¿de qué hablas?

- aquella mujer, Shalua, debió haberte dicho que alguien más esta entre ustedes dos

- ¿el traidor?

- no, nuestro legado. La razón por la que quise que Cloud viajara.

-… - se quedó pensativo, en ese momento una minúscula línea de pensamiento lo hizo alterarse – no! No es posible…

- si… Sephiroth. Hablo de…

***********************Gongaga, Corp **************************

Zack estaba en un elevador que descendía a lo profundo de su compañía, estaba serio y hasta molesto. Luego que el elevador se detuviera y él saliera de este, pudo ver un gran laboratorio, muchas personas en este, haciendo pruebas y experimentos con… ¿HUMANOS? Miro la escena indiferente y se dirigió hacia un punto del inmenso laboratorio.

- ¿Cómo va eso? – pregunto Zack a la persona que estaba viendo unos papeles, era Hojou.

- bien, aunque hubiera querido que esa mujer ya estuviera aquí – dijo fastidiado el científico, no importaba cuántas vidas tuviera ese hombre su voz y su mirada nunca cambiaria.

- ¡no tienes trabajando arduamente sin tener todos los elementos! – reclamo otro que estaba cerca de este viendo algunos contenedores con una sustancia verdosa, era Hollander.

- saben muy bien que Cloud no es de las personas que confía en alguien fácilmente. Ella ahora está fuera de nuestro alcance por culpa de ya sabes quienes.

- ¡la hubieras obligado! – grito Hollander – mira que no es gracioso no avanzar en nada de la investigación.

-… te recuerdo Hollander que yo soy el que manda aquí – Zack miro fríamente al hombre quien se quedó callado.

- mmm… no nos trajiste a esa hija de Zoáh, tuvimos que asumir los cambios en su cuerpo. Y avanzar con eso, pero desgraciadamente ahora este espécimen esta inestable. Necesitamos la sangre pura que Jenova.

- si, lo sé bien- se acercó a uno de los contenedores y miro a través de este - … y pensar que Cloud no sospecha que tenemos a su linda hija… que ironía. Sophie ahora está en las etapas finales… podrá convencer a su madre que este de nuestro lado – sonrió siniestramente. En el contenedor se encontraba una joven no más de 16 años, con un largo cabello plateado con algunos mechones alborotados, esta abrió sus ojos y se pudo ver que estos eran de color carmesí con la pupila dilatada, como la de un gato, que no expresaban más que el vacío...

**Hola mundo! Por fin termine este cap, fiuuuu… ahora que estoy de vacaciones ahora me quitan la compu y que no la use mas, pero bueno seguiré actualizando mientras no me pillen jijiji, una aclaración de este cap. es del punto de visto del otro Sephiroth malo y lo que pensaba este cuando Cloud desapareció por culpa de Zoáh, como en mi anterior fic. Y … otra cosita es que con la aparición de la linda Sophie creo que mucho me van a linchar por eso ¿acaso obligare a pelear madre e hija? O se lo dejare despiadadamente a Sephiroth…. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y que tengas felices posadas (aun) y… (aunque esto no me lo creo para nada, asi que no me digan paranoica) que no se acabe el mundo para seguir escribiendo!**


	21. CAPITULO 21: CAMBIOS REPENTINOS

CAPITULO 21: CAMBIOS REPENTINOS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Zack estaba viendo aquel recipiente donde se encontraba aquella niña que representaba la existencia de Cloud en la Tierra y como ella sacrifico su vida para proteger a las personas que amaba.

-*Cloud, tu siempre has sido mi obsesión. Desde mi vida pasada no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de ti, por desgracia no pude evitar todo aquel dolor que sentías por parte de ese General… pero eso me permitió estar más cerca de ti…* - pensó Zack pero en ese momento unos pasos interrumpen su pensamientos, era Hojou. - ¿Qué quieres?

-… bien, ya que no nos has traído al espécimen principal ahora tenemos que tener motivos para que venga directamente con nosotros.

- usar a la hija de Cloud para hacer que se nos una era parte del plan, aunque esperaba no usarlo, ya que hasta ahora ella siempre había estado bajo nuestro control.

- ja, pensar que esos tontos creen que nos han ganado solo porque consiguieron que ella despertara a tiempo, pero aparentemente no por completo, si fuera asi… ella hace mucho te habría arrancado la cabeza.

-… Hojou… solo haz tu trabajo, quiero que sos soldados estén listo para cuando todo empiece, pronto tomare el control de este mundo y cuando lo haga, ni Zoáh ni Jenova, podrán detenerme. Cloud estará a mi lado como debio haber sido… después de todo yo fui quien la descubrió y fui yo quien la consolo…

- …- mirando a Zack – como sea, pero debo informar que pronto despertaremos a la niña. Estará lista para atacar cuando lo ordenes – el científico se retiro dejando al heredero de Gongoga Corp. Nuevamente solo con la joven dormida en aquel contener.

-… Cloud… espero que entiendas todo lo que he hecho por ti, pero mas… comprendas lo mucho que te amo…

****FLASH BACK**********

- hombre, te digo que es cierto – dijo el Segunda Clase, Zack Fair al caminar por los pasillos de ShinRa junto a su amigo, también Segunda Clase, Kunsel.

- no me lo creo Kunsel, es decir Cloud es más bonita que esa bruja de Scarlet

- pero muchos dicen que el General y ella tuvieron una relación antes de que Cloud trabajara aquí

- … mira, si le preguntamos eso al General … ¡nuestras cabezas van a adornar su oficina!

- eso lo sé, pero Zack estoy preocupado, creo que Cloud ya lo sabe.

-… mira! – señalo Zack e iba corriendo una joven de cabellera rubia con la mirada baja – es Cloud.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Kunsel, ambos miraron que a joven no se detenía. - ¿Cloud? – llamo Kunsel, pero ella no respondió y literalmente los arrollo. Zack miro a la joven por unos momentos vio que Cloud… ¿lloraba?, no estaba seguro de lo que había presenciado, pero estaba seguro de que alguien estaba involucrado… se sintió mal por eso y la trato de seguirla. Pero se topó con su mentor Angeal.

- Zack ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Kunsel todavía adolorido en el suelo.

- no lo sé, Cloud salía disparada de la oficina del General y… estaba llorando.

-… así que SI se enteró – dijo Angeal preocupado – ese tonto no sabe cerrar la boca o qué?

- ¿perdón? – pregunto el joven SOLDADO

- Zack, ve por Cloud y trata de regresarla a su habitación y que no salga de ahí, luego yo hablare con ella.

-… está bien… - respondió inseguro ante la "misión" que le asigno su mentor.

- hablare con Sephiroth ahora y también llamare a Génesis, porque si no… - comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina del General.

Aunque sabia que en etos momentos Cloud importaba mas que nada debía ir a buscarla pero en ¿Dónde? En ese momento Zack recordó el lugar donde conoció por primera vez a Cloud… ¡Bingo! ¡la iglesia! Zack corrió hacia los suburbios, pero sono su PHS, saco el aparato y contesto.

- hola, Zack – saludo alegremente Aerith.

- eh… hola Aerith – dijo nerviosamente

- hacía tiempo que no nos vemos, me preguntaba si…

- eh…, lo siento Aerith, tengo una misión y pronto iré, asa que...

- oh… - expreso decepcionada – está bien, Zack, entiendo que tengas trabajo.

- lo siento en verdad, te prometo que cuando termine ambos nos iremos de vacaciones a Costa del Sol

- ¡eso sería divertido! Pero… tendrías que también llevar a mi mamá-

-… bueno, creo que debo comenzar a simpatizarle a tu mamá en algún momento ¿no?

- sí, Zack, espero que llegues a salvo de tu misión.

- ya verás que sí.

-bueno, te dejo. Nos vemos Zack.

- sí, te veo luego. – colgó, era extraño… se sentía mal por mentirle a su novia pero no tenía opción, además… miro la ventana del edificio… ¡estaba lloviendo! ¡maldición! Debía darse prisa o la lluvia podría complicarle su misión.

Se dirigió a paso veloz (ósea corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo) a ir a la iglesia y aunque parte del agua no caía debajo de la placa, su corría por la iglesia, al abrir las puertas y al adentrarse más en el edificio, pudo ver a una Cloud sentada frente al jardín que estaba en el centro de la iglesia. Parecía que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos…

- ¿Cloud? –llamo Zack al acercarse a la mujer, recibió contestación - ¿estás bien?

- … eso ya lo sé… - se resignó a aceptarlo mientras veía el techo de la iglesia, ignorando por completo que tenía compañía, Zack no sabía el por qué Cloud decía esas palabras pero esas mismas le preocuparon – ya lo sé… - repitió sus palabras mientras las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos – estoy cansada de luchar, solo quiero… desaparecer, mi vida… ya no tiene sentido… me he quedado sola ahora. Ya no… quiero vivir…. Pensé que por fin había encontrado al menos el perdón de haber fallado tantas veces, ahora ya ni siquiera importa… tienes razón, siempre seré un marioneta, vivo en el pasado y apenas puedo vivir en el presente… - sonrió aun con las lágrimas en los ojos – siempre tuviste razón acerca de mi… ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Ya no me importa nada, si por mí fuera, ya me hubiera cortado las muñecas como…

- ¡Cloud no digas eso! – exclamo Zack a acercarse por detrás a Cloud, despertándola de sus oscuros pensamientos. – Cloud, por favor no piense en una salida fácil… además… me tienes a mí. Yo no te dejare.

-… Zack… - susurro a duras penas aliviando al SOLDADO - ¿eres… tu?

- ¡claro que soy yo! ¡no sabes lo preocupados que están los demás porque te fuiste así!- regaño Zack, aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho… abrazar a la hermosa chica.

-… - Cloud bajo la mirada, sintiéndose miserable en frente de él a punto de llorar.

- ¡no, Cloud! ¡no llores! – pidió el joven desesperado – tranquila…

- lo siento, siempre causo problemas.

- ¡claro que no! Por todos los cielos eres tan… ¡perfecta!

- ¿perfecta? – repitió Cloud – no creo que eso me describa a mi

- piénsalo Cloud, eres la primer mujer SOLDADO que ha llegado muy lejos, hasta podría decir que eres más fuerte que cualquiera en ShinRa y del Planeta.

-… no lo creo… yo…

- no digas eso Cloud, ya verás que tu más que nadie eres la mas grande SOLDADO, asi que no te des por vencida.

-… Zack, eres muy amable

- jejeje – riéndose nerviosamente y poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca.

-pero…ahora no quisiera regresar a ShinRa, quiero quedarme afuera. Todavía… estoy algo…

- lo sé

- ¿eh?

- escuche lo que paso con el General, a decir verdad fue por accidente, por eso no quiero que estés sola. Es decir MUCHOS hombres pelearían por ti no te desanimes Cloud, estoy seguro que encontraras a tu media naranja.

-… la verdad es que ya no creo en eso así que vuelva a creer en algo así.

- no digas eso Cloud, estoy seguro de que algún día serás muy feliz

-… tal vez…

- bien… - dijo Zack tratando de cambiar el tema – está lloviendo vamos a un lugar más cómodo ¿no?

- quisiera quedarme aquí un poco más.

- ¿segura?

- este lugar me trae mucha paz, es lo que necesito al menos para tranquilizarme

- está bien

Pasaron los minutos Cloud se quedó mirando las flores y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Aerith hacia todos los días en ese jardín. A Zack le llamo la atención aquella escena que presenciaba sus ojos, jamás había visto a Cloud como una mujer dedicada a ese tipo de tareas, él desconocía donde lo había aprendido pero en esos momento para él, Cloud era la mujer más hermosa en ese momento… por unos instantes no sabía si su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, pudo ver a Cloud con un hermoso vestido blanco largo rodeada por flores de distintas clases, era una jardín más grande…

Pudo verse así mismo en ese mismo en medio de un hermoso jardín, estaba asombrado ¿en qué mundo cayo? Pero vio a una sonriente y hermosa Cloud jugando entre esas flores… ¿Cuándo Cloud cambio de estilo de cabello? Del lacio que tenía a un ondulado… no sabía el por qué pero ahora veía a Cloud tan diferente llena de vida y de felicidad… se preocupó cuando ella comenzó a alejarse, cuando trato de llamarla su voz no se oía. La inquietud que sintió Zack fue más cuando Cloud se acercó a lo que era un riachuelo, la joven se alzó un poco el vestido blanco notando que sus pies estaban descalzos para entrar al agua, camino riéndose, Zack no tardo en seguirla y entrar al agua.

Cloud le miro feliz y corrió feliz hacia el abrazándolo… Zack no sabía ni cómo actuar, estaba nervioso y sorprendido… ¿acaso estaba soñando despierto?

- Saita no no hana yo

Aa douka oshiete o-kure

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte

Arasou no deshou

Rin to saku hana yo

Soko kara nani ga mieru

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto

Dekinai no deshou

Esa voz… lo despertó a la realidad…Zack estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la vieja iglesia. Desconcertado vio que Cloud estaba cantando mientras la lluvia aun caía.

Ame ga sugite natsu wa

Ao o utsushita

Hitotsu ni natte

Chiisaku yureta

Watashi no mae de

Nani mo iwazu ni

Karete yuku tomo ni

Omae wa nani o omou

Kotoba o motanu sono ha de

Nanto ai o tsutaeru

Natsu no hi wa kagette

Kaze wa nabiita

Futatsu kasanatte

Ikita akashi o

Watashi wa utaou

Na mo naki mono no tame

Al terminar la lluvia paro y el cielo se abrió de nuevo, Cloud ya se sentía más tranquila… le sonrió al mirarlo, sintió escalofríos en su espalda…

-*está bien, solo somos AMIGOS ¿verdad?*

- será mejor que nos vayamos

- si… Angeal está preocupado

- … iré a dormir a la casa de Aerith, quiero estar sola un rato ¿podrías decirles que estoy bien?

- eh… claro!

- diles que… yo estaré bien

- ¿segura?

- si, quiero estar sola un rato, además… hay algo importante de debo hacer.

-… bien… - no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero debía confiar en que Cloud aclararía su mente y volvería la misma Cloud que conoció… o al menos eso pensaba…

Luego de unos días, los constantes ataques de un grupo llamado DeepGround que era unos de los primeros soldados creados en la compañía y que por su falta de sentimientos tuvieron que ser descartados como fuerza combativa de ShinRa. Supuestamente Sephiroth fue amenazado por el líder de estos y que querían a Cloud, pero ella dio una inesperada noticia…

Zack trato de buscar a Cloud para ir a salir a alguna parte, desde que regreso, Cloud se abstenía a hacer alguna misión, medio mundo comentaba que estaba en una terrible depresión pero Cissnei, la mejorar amiga de Cloud, les dijo que algo muy bonito le pasaba a la SOLDADO y todo el mundo que quedaría sin palabras cuando se revelara… aunque eso a Zack le dejaba curiosos, pero ahora quería a ver a la rubia, incluso dejo plantada a su novia Aerith… no era algo que hiciera TAN seguido, solo quería estar más cerca de Cloud. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la mujer SOLDADO, se encontró que en el pasillo estaban Sephiroth y Cloud.

- Cloud, sé que lo que me pase con lo que te dije pero…

- no, está bien, tú mismo lo dijiste, aun nosotros no éramos nada, además, Sephiroth no quiero hablar de ello.

- bien, no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca lo haría- eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé y no quiero cometer más estupideces.

- yo también te amo – aquellas palabras hicieron que a Zack se le viniera el mundo encima, mas no pudo soportar cuando el General la abrazo.

- te prometo que no volverá a pasar, por eso quiero que todo sea como antes. Que vayas a tus misiones y yo muriéndome de la preocupación, que Génesis y Angeal me molesten por que no te dejo en paz… - Cloud lo interrumpió al poner sus dedos sobre los labios del General.

- hablas muy rápido Sephiroth- dijo la joven – además hay algo sobre lo que tenemos hablar.

- ¿dime?

-… es que no sé cómo decirlo, es decir…

- ¿Qué pasa Cloud? Me estas asustando.

-….toma – Cloud saco un sobre blanco y se lo dio, el General lo tomo y saco el contenido de esta para leerlo, Cloud parecía nerviosa – por eso no he aceptado misiones…

- … - Sephiroth se quedó mudo - ¿estas… embarazada? - pregunto

-si…

- Cloud… esto no me lo esperaba…

- ni yo, lo siento, sé que debí cuidarme pero… ah!

- no, Cloud. Esto es maravilloso ambos vamos a ser padre – dijo emocionado, mientras besaba a la rubia. – esto es hermoso, es la noticia más… hermosa que alguien me ha podido dar, ¡por Gaia! Voy a ser padre!

La reciente confesión de Cloud hacia Sephiroth dejo sin un hilo de pensamiento en Zack… se sentía ¿traicionado? ¿triste? ¿decepcionado? Algo dentro de él se rompió, Sephiroth no se merecía a Cloud, no merecía la dicha de tener un hijo o una familia junto a ella…

…

Él tenía ese derecho, porque fue el único que la consoló cuando estaba sola, porque él fue el primero en verla al llegar a Midgar, quería a Cloud para él. Ahora debía hacer algo sobre eso… pero no lo encontraría en ShinRa…

- bien niño ¿piensas en verdad que te voy ayudara a derrotar mi más grande creación? – pregunto el loco científico de ShinRa

- claro, porque usted… es el traiciono a ShinRa. Busca la fuerza de DeepGround para atraer a Cloud ¿no es así? Pero la pregunta ahora ¿Por qué desea a Cloud?

-… la mujer resulto ser un verdadero misterio, pero más al ver sus habilidades son muy similares a las de Sephiroth, también… su fuerza no concuerda con la de un SOLDADO normal.

- siempre pensé que Cloud era especial.

- si, como sea. Ahora tengo algunas hipótesis del como obtuvo esa fuerza… una de ellas es que sea la descendiente de Zoáh, la dioses que protege este planeta y fue la que se opuso a Jenova.

- ¿Zoáh?

-gracias algunos manuscritos, algunos estudiosos creen que Zoáh prometió un hijo para calmar la ira de Jenova y formar una alianza con Jenova. Antes no creía que eso fuera posible pero ahora tiene TODO sentido. Yo había creado a través de un producto controlado al hijo de Jenova y Zoáh aprovecho para crear a su némesis, su hija.

-…

- ahora no tengo a la mujer y no puedo suponer cosas inútilmente… así que deberé crear pronto un producto entre ellos.

- ya lo tienen, ella está embarazada.

- ¡magnifico! – exclamo con alegría enferma – un producto en desarrollo, mmm… debemos capturarla ya, así podre estudiarla mejor.

- yo la traeré y podrás hacer lo que quieras con… el producto –no podía decir "el bebe" porque le dolía que no fuese algo suyo también -pero a cambio de ello, quiero que dejes en paz a Cloud.

-… no me convence, pero aceptare porque necesito alguien dentro y atraiga a esa mujer.

Sus planes iban a la perfección, ahora debía probar algo, debía eliminar a Sephiroth para acercarse a Cloud. No era muy difícil… gracias a que ordeno un ataque cerca de Kalm, y como él esperaba Sephiroth fue enviado a encargarse al enterarse que Weiss y Nero estarían ahí… todo fue una trampa para acorralar al General.

- ¿Zack? Tu…

- lo siento General, pero lo que usted le hizo a Cloud no tiene perdón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Zack… no me digas que tu…

- que lento es General. Aunque debo decir que no tendrá tiempo de decirles a los demás, además quiero que Cloud no se dé cuenta… aun.

- ¡maldito!

- comenzamos, General. – sonrió siniestramente mientras una espada parecida a la Espada Mortal de Angeal pero de color negro con detalles en rojo sangre.

Ambos lucharon, la fuerza de Zack había incrementado mucho desde que Hojou le implanto células de Jenova, ahora podía pelear a la par contra el General Sephiroth, era irnico que antes lo admiraba y ahora lo considerara inferior a él.

- parece ser que tengo ventaja – comento Zack en el momento que chocaron espadas

- no estoy para tus estupideces, Zack ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Por qué? Te diré una cosa: no te mereces a Cloud.

- ¿Qué?

- ella es para mi ¡ella es solo para mí!

- ¡estás loco! – no puedo hablar más porque una espada lo atravesó por la espalda…

…

Ya se había desecho del General ahora debía capturar a Cloud, pero fue su sorpresa cuando vio no solo a los últimos SOLDADOs de ShinRa en pie, sino que también estaba ¿Sephiroth? Estaba seguro de que lo había matado, en las incendiadas calles del sector 7, Zack acompñado por soldados de DeepGround y SOLDADOs de ShinRa, Génesis, Angeal también estaban ahí.

- no es posible… *ese maldito debería estar muerto*

- parece ser que te sorprende de verme, Zack. – dijo Sephiroth

- vaya, yo pensé que tendría oportunidad de hacérmela fáciles.

- no puedo creer que nos hasta traicionado Zack – reclamo Angeal

- Angeal estoy haciendo todo lo que me enseñaste, seguir mis sueños, lo que quiero es a Cloud – señalo a la mujer asustada – aun con esa cosa creciendo en ella…

-…. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a mi hijo? – pregunto Cloud mientras ponía su mano sobre su vientre

- porque no permitiré que esa cosa nazca.

-… ¡no te lo perdonare! – exclamo Cloud y saco su First Tsurugi y ataco hacia Zack sin importarle lo demás.

…

********FIN DEL FLASH BACK********

- *Cloud aun cuando me odiaste por haberte traicionado pero lo hice pensando en ti*- pensó Zack al abandono la habitación.

En el contenedor, la joven que estaba "durmiendo" abrió sus ojos, sus ojos era de color azul, expresivos…

- … ayúdame… ayúdame… mamá…

**AH! No se acabo el mundo pero ahora lo que se acaba es el años, doy gracias a todos mis lectores y espero comentarios sobre otro loco fic. Les deseos buenos deseos y muchas gracias por haberme soportado tanto tiempo.**


	22. CAPITULO 22: DIARIO DE SEPHIROTH

CAPITULO 22: DIARIO DE SEPHIROTH

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Mientras Sephiroth no estaba seguro que sentir ¿incredulidad? ¿sorpresa? ¿alegría? ¿miedo? Aquella mujer frente a él le estaba diciendo que la hija que Cloud y su otro yo habían procreado, estaba aún con vida y más que se consideraba una posible amenaza, gracias al traidor.

- la hija de Cloud…- susurro el empresario

- sí, ni Jenova ni yo, pudimos salvarla. Ella está en las manos del traidor y ahora… puede obligar a Cloud a unírseles.

- no lo permitiré. –declaro Sephiroth

-… por eso, Sephiroth, hijo de Jenova, en caso del peor de los casos… - hablo difícilmente, como si un nudo en la garganta le impidiera hablar y unas lágrimas agolpaban sus ojos -quiero que destruyas a esta niña.

-… - no dijo nada, porque sabía la razón por la que lo haría, si la hija de Cloud, mal influenciada por aquella persona que los traiciono, lo atacaría y era muy posible que no tuviera compasión por su propia familia.

- sé que Cloud no se atreverá a lastimarla si se enterara de la existencia de su hija. Ella tiene poder de nosotras como diosas y destruirá el planeta entero de nuevo, esta vez no habrá una tercera ocasión para detenerla.

- Cloud uso su poder para salvarnos pero… también lo hizo su hija ¿no es asi?

- si, la pequeña sabiendo el peligro que estaba pasando uso su poder para llevarnos a la Tierra. En este mundo donde se dice que es la comunidad principal de los dioses. Otra Diosa nos ayudó a recuperarnos, Cosmos sabia de la existencia de Cloud y también la tuya, por ello decidimos aliarnos con ella en la Tierra y así poder enfrentar esta amenaza.

- ahora entiendo por qué nos llevó tan lejos. También… Cosmos… ese es el nombre de la persona que puso el orden en la Tierra después de la lluvia de meteoritos, mis padres me comentaron que esa persona desapareció sin dejar rastro, argumentando que debía buscar algo… claro lo que estaba buscando era a la hija de Cloud.

-… pero ahora la niña es casi una adulta, matara a su propia madre si se lo ordenan. Por ello hemos pensado en el peor de os casos.

- … no me parece gracioso matar a la hija de Cloud, después de todo de alguna manera es mi hija.

-… lo sé. Sé que es egoísta pedirte este favor… tal vez haya la posibilidad de cambiarla pero… no quiero tener falsas esperanzas. – bajo la irada triste

-… - suspiro – si tu no tienes esperanzas no quiere decir que yo no las tenga. Enfrentare a la hija de Cloud y si puedo hacerle entrar en razón, la salvare.

-… espero que puedas, hijo de Jenova. – suspiro profundamente y murió seria al hombre que alguna vez fue su enemigo a muerte por el destino del Planeta y ahora él estaría dispuesto a pelear para proteger a su hija.- ¿estás listo?

- si – dijo decidido

En ese momento en la mano derecha de Zoáh apareció un cetro dorado con dos puntas separadas, este comenzó a brillar y esa misma luz comenzó a rodear a Sephiroth, pero al contacto de su cuerpo la luz se volvió oscura y unas especie de plumas negras también lo rodearon… en ese momento recordó muchas cosas más… su vida de SOLDADO como General y sus amigos Génesis y Angeal… la degradación, el reactor de Nibelhiem, Cloud atravesándolo con una espada, luego… ¡ZACK!... ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

- ahora sabes quién los traiciono… - se escuchó una voz en su mente no era Zoáh ni su madre Jenova… ¿Quién era? - Recuerda, Sephiroth… recuerda que ahora el destino de la elegida de Zoáh recae en tus hombros… cuídala y protégela… y si es posible salva a Sophie… el pequeño tesoro que es la prueba viviente de la unión de tu madre y de Zoáh…

- ¿no es posible…? ¿acaso Zack…? – en ese momento en su mano derecha apareció una katana de un gran tamaño.- Masamune… - en ese momento más recuerdos doloroso y trágico, las vidas que arrebato en su momento de locura y la forma en que dos veces empalo a Cloud en esa espada…

- ahora sabes lo que hiciste con esta espada, por favor… no permitas que vuelva a ocurrir. – siguió es voz, no estaba seguro de quien era pero estaba seguro de algo no era su enemiga – ahora vuelve con tu amada y lucha a su lado…

La luz se disipo y cuando Sephiroth abrió sus ojos, pudo ver que nuevamente se encontraba en la iglesia, noto que su ropa había cambiado, una gabardina negra, sin camisa, pantalones ajustados y bostas largas y correas atadas a estas.

-*esta era la ropa que tenía antes…es muy… raro tenerla de nuevo*- pensó el exGeneral. Miro de nuevo el lugar y se dio cuenta que le era un poco incómodo estar pero podía soportarlo después de todo era el lugar favorito de Cloud, no importara en que vida tuviera ese "santuario" siempre Cloud era atraído a este lugar…

En ese momento las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, lo que asusto al recién despertado hijo de Jenova. Con suaves pasos entro… ¿Cloud? Con la mirada triste y algo distraída, pero al darse cuenta de quien estaba ahí, se sorprendió.

- hola Cloud

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y esa ropa…

-… Cloud, hay algo que debes saber.

- ¿Qué es?

-… no sé por dónde empezar, Cloud. Quiero decirte que NO vas a luchar sola.

-… - Cloud no supo que decir. – pero… no teniendo ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-… tu madre fue quien me llamo y me devolvió el poder que alguna vez me perteneció.

- entonces… ¿nos conocíamos antes?

- sí, Cloud, por eso ahora no puedo permitir que luches sola, ahora me tiene a tu lado.

- no entiendo nada.

-…Cloud, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Ese día yo pensaba en lo peor de las mujeres, no pensaba en otra cosa pero antes… yo he tenido extraños sueños.

-… ¿extraños sueños?

- si, con una chica de cabello rubio como el tuyo. Por eso te seguí esa noche, tenía el presentimiento que ya te conocía desde antes.

-… es cierto – dijo Cloud pensativa, recordando que la primera vez que vio a Sephiroth fue en ese bar y él la estaba persiguiendo. – siempre me pregunte el por qué me perseguiste pero no espere que tanto.

- eso es porque nunca me imaginé que me toparía con alguien como tú – dijo con una sonrisa – pero me alegro de haberte conocido así, al menos me dice que fue el destino.

-… - Cloud se sonrojo – no digas eso y no me cambies el tema.

- jajaja, en serio te sonrojas muy fácilmente.

-… Sephiroth continúa

- mmm… bien… puedo decir que eres muy tierna cuando duermes, que te encantan los dulces y eso te hace muy bella y…

- ¡SEPHIROTH! ¡Yo no hablo de eso, quiero que continúes con la historia!

- jajaj, te vez hermosamente linda

- Sephiroth…- suplico la pobre mujer para que su novio dejara de avergonzarla.

- lo siento, me pase.

- mooo… - expreso la hija de Zoáh – pero quiero que me digas todo.

-… lo hare, después del accidente con Tifa yo me encontré con mi madre.

- ¿la señora Lucrecia?

- no, la madre que también forma parte de mi de alguna manera, por mis poderes… - mirando sus manos – poderes que son similares a los tuyos.

-… eso lo puedo ver pero… - miro al hombre – tu ropa es algo extraña.

-… Cloud, antes tu yo éramos SOLDADOs así que esta ropa era de lo más normal

-mmm… ¿SOLDADO? Esa palabra… me dijo una vez mi madre.

- si, ambos pertenecimos a la misma organización, defendíamos a la gente hasta que alguien nos traiciono.

-…

- ya recuerdas?- pregunto esperanzado de que Cloud recordara lo que vivió.

-… no, no recuerdo nada… Sephiroth… - comenzó a temblar.

-…- Sephiroth sonrió y la abrazo – no temas ahora yo estar a tu lado para cuidarte.

- lo sé pero… no quiero que te pase nada. Estoy confundida ahora, quería ver a mi mamá para que me dijera sobre esto…

- Cloud, no servirá de nada confundirte, quiero que estés segura de lo que harás a partir de ahora

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se separó un poco, el recién despertado exGeneral miro a los ojos a la mujer que amaba.

- ambos vamos a luchar contra la persona que nos traiciono y que nos separó por toda una vida. Venceremos y podremos ser felices.

-… - no estaba segura pero por lo que escuchaba de aquel hombre de era de alguna forma cierto.

- ahora tenemos que luchar Cloud, no solo por nosotros sino también por nuestra familia, amigos… nuestro futuro – Cloud al escuchar esas palabra llenas decisión y confianza por fin se dejo llevar.

- tienes razón. Ambos debemos pelear. – dijo segura a lo que él recién despertado Sephiroth la abrazo, rogando profundamente de si tener las fuerzas para enfrentar no solo al traidor que los separo en sus vidas pasadas, sino también su propio pasado y… a la hija de Cloud.

De un momento a otro su vida se complicó de lo debido. Su vida ya no solo gira en torno de él sino también en aquella mujer que tenía en sus brazos… ahora sentía un sentimiento único que nació para ella y solo para ella. En esos instantes su mente le hizo recordar aquellos sueños en los que veía, sin tener el nombre de aquella hermosa mujer, entre sus brazos y ella llorando rodeados en ese mundo destruido y desolado… el que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Ahora debía mantener la promesa que proteger a Cloud, promesa que le hizo a su otro yo, derrotar al traidor que hizo que sus vidas se apagaran y ahora se sintiera peor que una basura, sabía que le estaba mintiendo a Cloud de alguna manera al ser alguien que Cloud siempre amo y ahora era un reflejo de esa persona… por otro lado también estaba la hija de Cloud, aun no sabía cómo actuaria enfrente de aquella persona, pero de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría que Cloud saliera lastimada por ella.

************************en un vasto espacio **************************

En medio de un hermoso jardín con grandes árboles, rosales y pasto suave y lleno de vida, sentada en un banco donde Zoáh estaba llorando amargamente por lo que hacía unos momentos le pido a Sephiroth… ella en el Planeta "obligo" a su única descendiente en viajar al pasado para reparar el daño provocado por Jenova, ahora su aliada y compañera en ese lugar, convirtió a Cloud en una mujer desde un principio para que el hijo de Jenova se fijara en ella y pudiera por fin paz entre ambas diosas por el destino del Planeta… pero todo se fue a la basura cuando aquel humano los traiciono y ella tuvieron que usar su poder para salvar a los habitantes del planeta y llevarlos a donde Cosmo las guio, desgraciadamente aquel traidor se las arregló para seguirlos y vigilar a Cloud aun siendo una bebe.

- deja de llorar Zoáh! ¿CREES QUE ERES LA UNICA QUE TEME LO PEOR? – le reclamo una mujer que se acercó a Zoáh, era Jenova.

- trato de no hacerlo! Pero…

- estoy consciente ahora que ese traidor usara nuestro legado en contra nuestra. Debemos prepararnos para lo peor.

- Cloud no me lo perdonara, he sentenciado su propia hija la muerte a manos de tu propio hijo-

-… él hará lo correcto. Ahora lo debe hacer, debe dejar de comportarte como un niño. Debe madurar y acabar con esa niña, además… - se quedó callada y volvió a decir – ellos ya están junto, pueden tener otro.

- asumiendo que Cloud no se entere… ¡lo veo muy difícil!

- pues intervengamos para que no se entere y listo!

- … Sophie… esa pequeña era nuestra esperanza para que nuestras conflictos terminaran… ¡Ella es más fuerte que nosotras! ¡su voluntad fue lo suficientemente grande para evitar mi poder!

-… será la decisión de Sephiroth en como terminara esto. Tiene que decidir salvarla o matarla.

**********************Mansion Valentine*********************

Luego de que convenciera a Cloud en regresar a la mansión y descansar, al dia siguiente irían a un lugar alejado para entrenar un poco y poderle enseñar a Cloud como usar la Materia que le dejo Zoáh a su hija. Luego del ataque de preguntas de la familia de donde estaba, Sephiroth bromeo que estaban algo ocupados con respecto de "hacer familia" lo que lleno la casa de risas.

Aunque era tarde Sephiroth estaba en el jardín caminando, como si buscara algo, en ese momento detuvo sus pasos.

- Nanaki, por favor, muéstrate. – dicho esto, el animal salió de entre las sombras de los árboles y se acercó sin temor hacia el empresario.

- buenas noches Sephiroth Valentine.

- hola, queira hablar contigo

-… claro, ¿Qué necesita?

-… háblame de Sophie.

-… no me diga que usted sabe sobre ella?

- me acaban de decir de la existencia de ella.

-… Sophie… ella era tan linda y fuerte, aun dentro del vientre de su madre ella parecía estar consciente de todo. Yo estaba junto a Cloud cuando el traidor ataco Midgar, Cloud trato de detenerlo pero Sophie de alguna forma siempre la apoyaba y también a usted.

-… ¿crees que ella se pondría en nuestra contra?

-no, claro que no ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-… ese traidor la tiene, se las arregló para robarla

- ¡no! No es posible

-lo es, por eso quiero tu apoyo. Zoáh… me ha pedido que me encargue de ella, ya sea salvarla o matarla

- no puedo creer que ella misma lo haya dicho.

-… si – suspiro – pero no estoy seguro de como actuara ella o Cloud, por eso necesito apoyo, también el guardar el secreto de la existencia de Sophie.

- lo entiendo, está bien. Cuente conmigo

- gracias. Bueno, tengo que irme, sino Cloud se preocupara y no quiero abrumarla con más problemas.

- bien. Buenas noches, señor Valentine.

-… ahora que recuerdo… llámame por mi nombre, después de todo una vez fuimos compañeros.

-… - miro sorprendido al General, pero al ver la sonrisa amable y la mirada segura de aquel hombre se sintió más seguro – está bien, Sephiroth.

- muchas gracias, Nanaki.

Sephiroth volvió a su habitación donde Cloud ya estaba dormida, le parecía tan tierno y hermoso que Cloud durmiera como un bebe mientras su mundo giraba ahora en torno a ella, aun con el peso de su vida pasada y el daño que le había hecho en su antiguo hogar, aun no podía creer que él asesinara a tantas personas... eso le hizo recordar las palabras de Lazard ShinRa, pero ahora no se imaginaba una vida sin ella y no se imaginaba una mejor situación con ella, antes él era simplemente un egoísta y altanero, su vida había tenido muchos tropiezos generados por sus propias acciones, Tifa, Scarlet, Denzel, Irina…

Recordó en ese momento que tenía algo que había escrito acerca de esa época, fue a un gran mueble y en uno de los cajones superiores donde estaban algunas libretas viejas y papeles saco una libreta forrada de cuero negro. Se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la cama del lado contrario de donde dormía Cloud para no despertarla y encendió la luz de noche.

"dia 25 de enero

No se por qué sigo escribiendo este diario, hacía mucho que lo deje, desde que era adolescente no me importaba. Ahora creo que escribiré de mis "grandes" aventuras que tendré a lo largo de mi carrera en la universidad…

Hoy es el primer día y fue terrible, no me imagina el momento más aburrido de mi vida. Maestros aburridos y clases más aburridas. Lo bueno fue que Génesis y Angeal están en la misma universidad o tal vez me volvería loco."

… era cierto que cuando entro a la universidad fue bastante aburrido y tedioso, un punto a su favor pero también en contra… siempre fue bueno en sus materias a veces se preguntó cómo fue que logro graduarse con los problemas que tuvo que casi le costaron una expulsión o peor que un regaño de parte de su familia. Pensaba que si hubiera conocido a Cloud en esa época seguramente Cloud sería una de esas "cerebritos" y nunca lo hubiera hecho caso, seguramente no sería tan linda como lo era ahora, era simplemente gracioso pensar en Cloud con gafas o frenos, cabello trenzado o con gorro, también imaginarla siendo tan sencilla y tan hermosa a su modo, pero ¿Cómo se hubiera enamorado de ella? O ¿Cómo hubiera enamorado a Cloud si eso hubiera pasado? Se le ocurría varias y locas ideas, una de ellas sería tratar de hablar con ella… ¡si cómo no! Cloud lo hubiera mandado a volar o lo ignoraría, al menos en los primeros días.

sueño

- te digo hombre que estoy totalmente aburrido – exclamo un joven Sephiroth mientras estaba con sus dos mejores amigos. El joven Valentine tenía el cabello amarrado con una coleta alta y vestía casual. Sentado en una de las bancas cercanas debajo de unos árboles.

- amigo mío, tu eres fácil de fastidiar, eres peor que un niño – comento Génesis leyendo un libro (Ladynaomi89: aun no es Loveless, lastima fans XD) vestido con su típica gabardina rojiza, pantalones de vestir negros, camisa blanca.

- es cierto, tenemos apenas un día de haber ingresado a la universidad y tú ya estás cansado. – regaño Angeal, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y camisa blanca.

-… me parece un fastidio asistir a la universidad, cuando tengo que aprender a manejar la compañía de papá, pero bueno… sino lo hacía me iba a desheredar. Además…ustedes están en otras carreras y eso hace que me aburra más.

- bien, entonces – dijo Génesis dejando su lectura – tómatelo en serio, además no es propio de ti hacerte el flojo cuando siempre has tenido buenas notas.

-… - en ese momento vio a una larga cabellera rebelde rubia, con falda larga negra y blusa azul, con gafas sencillas y cargando un libro - ¿Quién es esa?

- ¿eh? – expreso Angeal mirando a donde su amigo miraba, Génesis también dirigió su vista y vieron a la joven que caminaba frente a ellos. – oh… es la joven Cloud Strife.

- ¿Cloud Strife? Jamás lo había escuchado. – comentó Génesis – por no decir tan corriente

- no digas eso – regaño Angeal – ella es un persona muy valiosa

- oh… - expreso Génesis - ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de ella?

- ¡claro que no! – exclamo sonrojado – es solo que ella es una persona trabajadora. Escuche que entro en la universidad con las más altas calificaciones a pesar de su situación tanto económica como social.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto interesado Sephiroth

- Cloud es huérfana, pero aun asi ella ha sobresalido por sus excelentes calificaciones

- oh… - expreso decepcionado Génesis- una cerebrito ¿eh?

-…- Sephiroth no dijo nada, sino fuera porque tal vez estaba alucinando diría que conocía a esa chica, mas por el estilo tan ridículo que tenía, exactamente igual a la mujer que veia en sus sueños.

- ella casi no habla con nadie, es muy solitaria. – comento Angeal

-… que sea una cerebrito no significa que sea una belleza escondida ¿no?

- ¡eh! – exclamaron ambos hombre mirando a Sephiroth como si se hubiera vuelto loco. En ese momento Sephiroth empezó a caminar hacia la chica, dejando anonadados a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto la susodicha chica seguía con su caminata hasta que alguien tropezó con ella (ladynaomi89: si, lo sé fue a propósito -_-) y se cayó su libro. Al quererlo levantarlo alguien mas lo recoge.

- ah, lo siento, no me fige donde iba – dijo amablemente Sephiroth con una sonrisa, trampa puesta.

- gracias – dijo simplemente y siguió con su camino, la presa lo ignora.

- por cierto no te había visto antes – siguió Sephiroth - ¿de que carrera vienes?

- medicina

- ah… como Angeal ¿sabes? Mis amigos y yo vamos a ir a la plaza después de clases ¿vienes?

- Angeal es tu amigo? – pregunto sorprendida Cloud

- si, vamos de seguro de que no te arrepentirás.

-… - suspiro – lo siento pero no, me tengo que ir a casa

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto

- mi padre adoptivo me dijo que no salga sin su consentimiento y más con hombres que apenas conozco

-… ¿Qué?

- además… creo que el señor SEPHIROTH VALENTINE-recalco Cloud en su nombre – querrá ir con otras mujeres que de seguro querrán mucho su compañía.

-…*esta niña ya me conoce!* -pensó Sephiroth

- con su permiso. – siguió caminando sin prestarle atención al recién rechazado Sephiroth ganándose las risas de sus amigos.

fin del sueño

Seria simplemente patético tratarle de hablar, además…. ¡seguramente CID le hubiera cortado la cabeza desde un principio! ¡el hombre seguía amenazándolo con matarlo si se atrevia a hacer algo malo a Cloud! Siguió leyendo…

"18 de marzo

Estoy increíblemente satisfecho de mi vida, las mujeres me llegan por montones, aunque a veces en fastidioso, pero ahora me concentrare en dos "presas" que tengo ahora, Scarlet ShinRa y Tifa Lockhart, la última era una joven y sensual modelo internacional. La conocí en una fiesta que ofreció una importante empresa de ropa y mi familia fue invitada, hasta Aerith estaba emocionada, mi padre casi se desmaya cuando le dijo que quería ser modelo. Aunque gracias a mi madre desecho esa idea. Espero que estas dos hermosas chica me hagan olvidar a la chica que siempre está en mis sueños, por más que trato de sacármela de la cabeza, Génesis se burla de mi y siempre me dice que debo extender mis horizontes y no solo soñar con una sola chica.

¡Ese tonto no entiende que esa mujer ni siquiera la conozco pero ella a mí sí! Espero que este semestre pueda quitármela de la cabeza. Angeal siempre me detiene cuando quiero matarlo"

Durante un tiempo siempre pensó que involucrarse con tifa o Scarlet sería un problema, por el hecho de que ambas solo eran unas interesadas aun no sabía cómo fue que Tifa quedo embarazada, supuso que fue por una trampa que ella le puso. Pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cloud se hubiera presentado repentinamente como la chica de aquellos sueños? Su vida fuese otra cosa.

sueño

- ¿ya pensaste en como la invitaras? – pregunto Génesis mientras los tres estaban en la cafetería. Sephiroth le había costado trabajo acercarse a Cloud, siempre le daba evasivas ganándose las burlas de sus amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo ver que Cloud no era tan indiferente, ella trabajaba en un taller con su padre adoptivo y siempre se esmeraba, también que era muy amable con casi todo el mundo. Los días pasaron y con las constantes insistencias, Cloud acepto salir con Sephiroth… la primera salida fue muy tensa, su padre Cid era realmente un maniático sobreprotector por si fuera poco también había una pareja que protegía a Cloud y era el matrimonio Wallace.

Cloud manejo bien la situación y dijo que eran solo AMIGOS, lo que calmo un poco la situación, pero no las advertencias y amenazas de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Aunque fueron bastante simples, para Sephiroth fueron muy divertidas, nunca pensó que algo como salir al cine, a un parque, a una feria, una galería de arte fuese interesante y tan divertida. Ambos comenzaron a ser buenos amigos y ser muy cercanos, algo que empezó a molestar a algunas mujeres que estaban interesadas en Sephiroth.

- aun no sé cómo – dijo Sephiroth – es decir es muy educada y ella siempre es tan dulce y tierna, no puedo evitar lo que siento por ella. Es por ella que vengo a la universidad y me esmero es lo que hago, antes no me importaba.

- es extraño, viniendo de ti claro –comento tranquilo Angeal, pero feliz por su amigo.

- parece que tu realmente cambiaste para bien – dijo divertido Génesis

- si, creo… no… me gusta Cloud, tal y como es.

- solo espero que nadie quiera hacerle daño a Cloud – comento Génesis

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- por Tifa o Scarlet, desde que sales con Cloud, ellas la molestan cuando pueden.

-… si se meten con ella, las mato.

- no seas imprudente – dijo Angeal – solo trata de no dejarla sola.

- sí, es cierto. Cloud me dijo que estaría en la biblioteca, así que iré a verla, ya es tarde para nuestra salida.

Como era obvio, Cloud estaba en la biblioteca estudiando para la época de exámenes que estaba muy cerca, no había mucha gente así que era perfecto lugar para repasar. Estando en uno de los cubículos para estudiar sin ruido y terminar pronto para ir con Sephiroth de compras con su hermana, Sephiroth había literalmente arrastrado a Cloud a que fuera con Aerith de compras femeninas y que empezara a conocer a su familia.

- hola Cloud – llamo una mujer rubia detrás de ella, Cloud volteo a verla. Era Scarlet ShinRa acompañada por… TIFA.

- …

- vaya ¿estudiando? – pregunto

- sí. – contesto simplemente regresando al libro que estaba leyendo.

- oh… - se sentó en la mesa desarreglando algunas cosas sobre esta.

- ¿te importa? Quiero estar sola – dijo

- vaya, vaya. Que altanera es esta… niña. – comento Tifa.

- oh, querida. – dijo Scarlet – no te preocupes, todo esta bien ¿verdad, Cloud? – mirando a Cloud, a lo que ella se puso incomoda.- ¿sabes, Cloud? Hemos sabido que eres muy cercana a Sephiroth Valentine ¿no?

- no, en realidad solo somos amigos.

- oh… - expreso decepciono – pensábamos que eras… no sé… ¿su novia?

- claro que no, él siempre me insiste en salir, solo salimos y ya.

- vaya – dijo Tifa con una falsa sorpresa – entonces si son muy cercanos.

- no – negó nuevamente – solo somos AMIGOS y siempre lo seremos.

-mmm… ¿Sabes qué? No creo que sea así.- comento Scarlet

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Cloud

- mmm… tal vez porque le ha dicho a sus amigos que tú le gustas – finalizo Tifa

-… - Cloud no supo que decir, pero no pudo evitar que se sonrojara, una reacción que no les gusto a amabas mujeres.

- parece que te tomo por sorpresa – comento molesta Scarlet

-… yo…

- ¡pero claro que le tomo de sorpresa Scarlet! – exclamo Tifa – pero… me pregunto ¿tendrá derecho para merecerse ese derecho?

-¿eh? – expreso confundida Cloud

- bueno, hay que aceptarlo TU no tienes NADA-se acercó a una asustada Cloud que no podía ni moverse de la silla donde estaba - es decir ese ridículo cabello oxidado- tomo entre sus manos un mechón de cabello de Cloud pero empezó a jalarlo con fuerza- y tu forma de vestir –Scarlet le cubrió la boca cuando Cloud intento gritar - sin mencionar que no tiene una posición en la sociedad.

- es cierto Tifa, es muy FEA y corriente. Así que Cloud, querida, te lo diremos para que quede claro: ALEJATE DE SEPHIROTH o habrá consecuencias.

- pues quisiera saberlas – dijo una tercera voz en el cubículo – pero viniendo de ustedes no creo que sea grave – las tres mujeres voltearon y vieron a Sephiroth MUY molesto. Ante esto ambas mujeres se alejaron de Cloud quien estaba terriblemente asustada y a la vez sorprendida por que Sephiroth se encontraba ahí.

- ¡déjenla ahora mismo o me las pagaran!

- pero…-

- ¡nada! Si las vuelvo a ver cerca de Cloud tratando de lastimarla juro que las mato

- Sephiroth… - llamo Tifa - ¡¿Qué demonios te interesa de esta?! ¡ella no tiene NADA! – esas palabras lastimaron más a Cloud, estaba a punto de llorar, quería salir de ahí.

- para mí, Cloud vales mucho más que cualquier mujer en el mundo, así que no la molesten más.

- ¡pero que dicen!

- escúchenme bien, sino quieren un escándalo aquí váyanse ahora. O el rector sabrá lo que estaban a punto de hacer y más tu Scarlet por meter a gente desconocida al campus.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y no tuvieron otro remedio que aceptar. Se retiraron no sin antes lanzar miradas de odio a la pareja, una vez que se fueron Sephiroth fue hacia Cloud quien aun estaba sentada con la cabeza cabizbaja temblando.

- Cloud ¿estás bien?

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿eh? – expreso confuso Sephiroth – Cloud me preocupa que esas mujeres te hayan hecho daño, además…

- ¡no te pregunte eso! ¡quiero saber por qué demonios piensas que yo siento algo por ti! – miro a Sephiroth con lágrimas en los ojos y levantándose de la silla bruscamente, dándole la espalda.

-… Cloud – trato de acercarse a ella, pero ella se negó.

-… yo… mi vida era simple hasta que TU apareciste y ahora… - sollozo Cloud y no pudo continuar. – quiero que te alejes.

- lo siento pero no puedo.

- ¡pero yo si!

- Cloud estas siendo impulsiva.

- ¡no! ¡estoy haciendo lo correcto! – sollozo de nuevo – yo… no quiero enamorarme! Ni enamorarte yo…

- Cloud, eres una tontita. – sujeto del brazo a Cloud para que lo viera a la cara.

-… - no puedo reclamar nada porque unos labios ajenos se unieron a los de ella evitando cualquier palabra. Una vez que Sephiroth se separó de ella la miro a los ojos.

- Cloud, escucha, tú eres la primera mujer que me hace sentir raro y ¿sabes? no es malo, al contrario quiero que siempre cuentes conmigo y tu hagas lo mismo. Cloud no tiene nada de malo que quiera enamorarme de ti, eres la mujer de mis sueños.

-…- Cloud se sonrojo a mas no poder y abrazo a Sephiroth.

- te amo, Cloud ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-… si… ¡si quiero, tonto! – contesto toda avergonzada pero feliz.

- jajaja, así se habla mi hermosa Cloud. – le dio un beso en su frente.

fin del sueño

Otra ridiculez de sueño, pero debía aceptarlo habría sido muy feliz si hubieran sucedido así las cosas.

"8 de agosto

Mis padres no lo entienden quiero a Tifa ¡me va a dar un hijo! Estoy emocionado y quiero que ella sea feliz, pero con mi familia se está poniendo difícil. Espero que cuando nazca nuestro hijo podamos convencer a mi familia que estamos bien y seremos una familia normal, como todas- he notado a Tifa algo extraña, pero espero que después todo mejore. También si puedo quitarme de encima a Irina, ella no entiende que lo nuestro fue solo pasajero y ahora me iba a casar, pronto acabare la universidad y quiero salir tantos problemas. Últimamente me han preguntado por ella, supuestamente tuvo una crisis pero no les creí, tal vez ella quería hacerse la víctima."

Que gran mentira, Tifa lo estuvo engañando y hasta se atrevió a dejar solo a Denzel durante mucho tiempo, Sephiroth realmente se asustó cuando Denzel enfermo y casi muere eso fue el punta pie para que él tomara la decisión de alejarse de ella… ¡que enorme mentira! Tuvieron que pasar casi diez años para convencerse de que Tifa nunca lo amaría como él quería y seguiría en sus andanzas con sus amantes en turno, fue en esa época que pensaba que todas las mujeres eran unas interesadas, pero llego el momento en que conoció a una en especial que le haría cambiar de opinión, afortunadamente para bien. Cloud era amable y fuerte pero sobretodo responsable y eso la unió más a él.

Por otro lado… Irina fue una víctima suya que ahora no sabía cómo reparar ese error, comprendía a Cid en ese aspecto, al menos por perder algo tan valioso como lo era Cloud.

La noche en el bar no fue una coincidencia… eso quería creer, sobre todo porque Cloud estaba dispuesta a todo por proteger a la gente… ¿Qué hubiera sido de él y su hijo si se hubiera casado con Cloud?

sueño

Luego de que Sephiroth y Cloud empezaran a salir como novios, ambos estaban listos a seguir el siguiente paso… el matrimonio. Estuvieron de acuerdo de esperar hasta que terminaran la universidad y Cloud concluyera su servicio en el Hospital General de Tokio.

Pasaron dos años saliendo, hasta que la temida cena de compromiso con las dos familia reunidas fue sencillamente incomoda y divertida, por una parte Cid y la familia Wallace querían que Sephiroth respetara a Cloud hasta después de la boda y de sus estudios, la familia Valentine quería hacer público el matrimonio de ambos pero ellos no querían tener tanta publicidad. Cloud convenció a su familia que respetarían las condiciones pero que Cloud dejaría su carrera para atender a su esposo y cuando ambos tuvieran un horario aceptable para poder hacer una familia.

El día esperado llego, Cloud y Sephiroth se casaron, fue sencilla sin mucha publicidad y se divirtieron, los ausentes fueron la familia ShinRa y algunas más de se relacionaban con esta pero no les importo sabían el por qué, Cloud sin saberlo había arruinado los planes de fusión de ShinRa Company y LifeStream.

Luego de tres años de matrimonio y de una vida pacifica, la pareja anuncio la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia…

En el hospital General

- Cloud es hermoso – comento Sephiroth mientras estaba sentado en la cama donde ahora Cloud descansaba con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

- sí, se parece mucho a ti – dijo Cloud sonriente.

- pero más a ti, tiene tus hermosos ojos azules.

-mmm… no me apenes.

- sabes que digo la verdad. Es muy hermoso

- ¿sabes? recuerdas el día en que pediste mi mano

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?... Cid quería matarme

- jajaj, aparte de eso, me sentí muy feliz, porque estabas a mi lado

- me alegra saber eso. Te veías tan hermosa cuando nos casamos y lo sigues siendo.

- gracias Sephiroth. Por amarme y también por ser tu mismo. Aunque a veces pienso que… no sé, sé que es una tontería pero siento como si ya te hubiera conocido

- ¿sabes qué? Yo también pienso lo mismo.

fin del sueño

Al abrir los ojos notos que ya había amanecido, ¿tan pronto? No durmió casi nada, pero estaba feliz de que al menos tuvo tiempo de pensar y vigilar el sueño de su amada. Tomo nuevamente su diario pero esta vez tomo un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir, luego de unos minutos, Sephiroth pensó que ya era hora de desayunar asi que debía despertar a su pequeña Cloud, se dirigió hacia ella.

- Cloud despierta, ya es hora de levantarse… - le susurro en el oído.

- mmm… - sonidos de queja emitió Cloud y se escondió nuevamente en la almohada

- Cloud, sino despiertas… vas a tener tu castigo - dijo infantil, Cloud empezó a sonreír miro al hombre que le obligaba a despertar. Después de unos cortos besos, Cloud se levantó y tomo algo de ropa para cambiarse.

- tomare un baño- comento Cloud y fue la cuarto del baño

- ¿ah si?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida Cloud.

- estará bien si te acompaño?

-… - Cloud se sonrojo lo que causo risa en Sephiroth

- eres tan tierna mi pequeña Cloud.

- no es gracioso

-mmm… no, tal vez pero… - en ese momento cargo en vilo a Cloud y la llevo directamente al baño – no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

Entre risas y quejas por parte de la pareja ambos ingresaron al cuarto de baño, Sephiroth había dejado su diario en la silla donde se había sentado está abierto donde apenas había escrito.

"del presente años y día…

Hoy he escrito nuevamente en este diario, no hablare de mis aventuras o encuentros, sino para finalizar un capitulo tormentoso en mi vida, hoy he encontrado a la mujer de mis sueño, precisamente ayer estuve fantaseando de como hubiera sido mi vida junto a ella, es sencillamente tonto pero no tanto como fue la realidad. Cometí error tras error, pero ahora ya no puedo cometerlos más… no lo digo por sobre esta vida que me tocó vivir sino por una vida paada en la que cometí peores sacrilegios y atente contra la persona que era la única que podía entenderme y amar, aunque hasta ahora fuese algo ridículo pensar que no me importo el cambio que sufrio para detenerme.

De ser un hombre a ser una mujer, eso no me importo porque al fin y cuentas es la misma alma, siempre estaré atado a la persona que es la única capaz de hacerme sentir vivo en todo sentido. Su fuerza y amor eso lo que ahora nos une y espero que siga así…

Por ahora velare por su futuro la llenare de amor y seguiré adelante con ella, pero si el destino nos vuelve separar… ja, siempre hay más vidas para verla de nuevo… como hombre o como mujer… no importa…"

**Bien, bien…. No me quieran matar por que ahora no actualizo seguido, ya que estoy aun de vacaciones y se supone que ya no debo usar tanto la compu para hacer tareas debo hacer es espacios que tenga libre (pero no fue suficientes por todas las fiestas que se tuvieron y… mas comidas que hacer TT-TT) pero aun sigo viva, agradezco sus comentarios y sus visitas este loco fic, que se pondrá aun mas loco. (¿mas? . ) comentar también que otra razón por la que no he actualizado es por que inciare con un nuevo fic esta vez con la ayuda de alguien y…**

**- ¡momento tonta no hagas adelantos! – para que lo sepan soy Lulucienta90**

**Ladynaomi89: ejemm… bueno…. Ella es una colaboradora de mi próximo fic mas loco que jamas he pensado en mi vida… y bueno ella estaba en examenes finales y un extra por ellos tuve que ayudarle **

**Lulucienta90: ¡ya deja decir estupideces! No tienes que explicar NADA!**

**Ladynaomi89: pero no es para que te enojes.**

**Lulucienta90: ¡a callar! Solo diles que tu fic lo actulizaras y ya.**

**Ladynaomi89: uy que genio, no se por que insististe en aparecer aquí**

**Lulucienta90: por que quise**

**Ladynaomi89:… bien… amigos mios ya conocerán a mi… ¿amiga? Pues… espero que le haya gustado este cap. nos veremos a la próxima.**


	23. CAPITULO 23: SENTENCIA

CAPITULO 23: SENTENCIA

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Luego de que Sephiroth tuviera el suficiente tiempo para encargarse de la empresa y del asunto legal y jurídico que tenía con Tifa, Génesis le advirtió que Tifa se declararía convaleciente mental para evitar la cárcel por intento de asesinato, sin embargo Sephiroth argumento que ella estaba más que cuerda cuando lo ataco, pondría de evidencia con varios testigos, incluyendo a Scarlet ShinRa, quien acepto segura. Después de la fallida boda, Scarlet consolaba a Cloud y la cuidaba de los insistentes medio de comunicación que trataban de saber el estado del empresario, Cloud agradeció de alguna forma que ella hiciera eso, aunque no hablaban mucho pero al menos se sentía aliviada de no tener problemas con ella.

Durante la siguiente semana, Cloud estaba tranquila y feliz, aunque no pudo llegar a casarse con el hombre que amaba no lo consideraba algo grave, tendrían tiempo para después, además se hizo una buena amiga de Cissnei, salían regularmente debido a que Cloud tenía que ejercitarse y más con la recién poder que su madre Zoáh le entrego. Sephiroth se burlaba de ella cuando no podía manejarla, pero claro que él "amablemente" empezó a ayudarla a manejar la "Materia". Mientras estaban cerca de la iglesia destruida, Cloud y Sephiroth estaban practicando con la Materia de Hielo.

- parece que has mejorado – comento Sephiroth al ver que su linda novia mejoro su puntería.

- pero aun no es suficiente – suspiro Cloud – me siento cansada, a uno puedo manejarlo.

-… no te preocupes, ya veras que con practica todo se arreglara.

-… lo sé pero quiero progresar rápido

- con prisas no arreglaras nada.

- Sephiroth aún no me has dicho como es que sabes tanto acerca de la Materia. Yo apenas y sé como pelear.

- supongo que debo agradecer a Zoah y a Jenova por regresarme mis recuerdos.

- dime más acerca de nosotros.

-… - Sephiroth miro a Cloud, aunque no estaba seguro de contarle todo acerca de su pasado, al menos… no hasta que su otro yo murió y él ocupo su lugar en su vida – nosotros trabajamos para ShinRa específicamente en un programa llamado SOLDADO, una empresa que uso la energía vital que fluía por nuestro hogar, el Planeta, nos encargamos de proteger a la gente y destruir los monstruos que atacaban a los humanos. Pero… un día alguien nos traiciono y uso un poder desconocido para terminar con la vida del Planeta

- ¿pero cómo pudo hacerlo? – pregunto Cloud sorprendida

- no lo sé, todavía hay muchos huecos acerca de lo que paso.

-…. – Cloud bajo la mirada, pero Sephiroth se le acerco y la abrazo

-tranquila, jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño.

- gracias Sephiroth. Pero… quisiera saber más… estoy algo insegura… estoy segura que hay algo más, algo que sin duda me aterra pensar que más dificultades que no me dejaran vivir.

- no te asustes, todo estará bien

- … - en ese momento Sephiroth la guio adentro de la iglesia y la sentó en una de las bancas de ahí

- Cloud sé que estas asustada, pero te prometí que siempre te cuidaría y te protegería, no lo hago por nuestra vida pasada sino por lo que siento ahora. Te conocí sin esperarte, ni siquiera te vi llegar… llegaste a mí en el momento que más necesitaba apoyo y comprensión, en ti encontré el amor que necesitaba, la familia que quiero hacer contigo y el futuro que quiero forjar contigo.

- Sephiroth…

El exGeneral le beso y aunque fue un beso suave y dulce pronto subió de tono, pero un sonido de un celular interrumpió aquel momento.

-mmm…- se quejó el empresario

- Sephiroth… creo que debes contestar – dijo entre besos

- ¿Por qué?

- porque puede ser importante

-mmm… - suspiro de entre su saco su celular y contesto- ¿Quién es?

-uy, que carácter hermanito – dijo Aerith – solo vine a decirte que te necesitan en la empresa

- ¿para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué?

- tal vez porque tú eres el presidente de LifeStream y que ahora requieren tu presencia por parte de otra empresa.

- le dije a mi secretaria que pospusiera todas mis citas hasta mañana.

- no hubo otra opción porque dice que es urgente

- ¿Quién es?

- mi papá dijo que era el presidente de otra empresa militar muy importante su nombre era… WRO, al parecer son unos laboratorios científicos.

-*es el laboratorio donde Shalua Rui trabaja… parece ser que por fin esto ha comenzado*-pensó el empresario-… está bien iré para allá. – colgó y vio a una sonriente Cloud – ni digas nada

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con inocencia – yo no he dicho nada

- Cloud te encanta no verme.

- mmm… no, claro que no. Pero no negare que me encanta verte molesto por que siempre nos interrumpen.

-… bien Cloud-se acercó y sujeto a Cloud por la cintura - mi pequeña Cloud espero que pronto se termine esto para que nos vayamos pronto de vacaciones con Denzel y olvidarnos ahora si del mundo.

- jajaja – empezó reírse – tu nada más quieres TODA mi atención, ¿verdad, señor Valentine?

- como negarlo – sonrió el hombre siguiendo el juego de aquella mujer – si tengo a la mujer más hermosa del planeta a mi lado y no la dejare ir tan fácil.

-Sephiroth - Sephiroth callo a Cloud con un beso – creo que seria bueno que fueras a atender tu trabajo. Yo seguiré practicando con la Materia, le pediré a Nanaki que luego me acompañe.

-…- suspiro – esta bien, pero no llegues tarde, no quiero que Denzel este solo mucho tiempo.

- esta bien.

Luego de un rápido beso, Sephiroth salió de la iglesia no sin antes de ver a Cloud por ultima vez, por alguna razón se sintió algo inquieto y hasta asustado, esperaba que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Además ¿No renuncio a sus iedos por recordar su vida pasada para proteger a Cloud en el presente?

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su automóvil, cerca de este salio Nanaki.

- hola Nanaki.

- hola Sephiroth ¿terminaron con la practica?

- yo tengo que volver a la empresa, pero Cloud dijo que continuaría

- ya veo

- Nanaki, quiero que cuides a Cloud, no se cuanto me tarde asi que quiero que regresen a la casa temprano. Aun cuando Cloud diga que no quiere.

- entiendo, no se preocupe. – dicho esto Nanaki se dirige a la iglesia y se introduce en esta.

- gracias. – entro en el automóvil y arranco el motor, vista vuelve a la iglesia… realmente esperaba que lo que sentía fuese imaginaciones suyas.

*********************Oficina del Director de LifeStream**********************

Al llegar a su oficina, su secretaria Cissnei le dijo que el presidente de los laboratorios WRO y una asistente de la misma, que lo habían esperado en su oficina desde algunos minutos. Una vez que entro, Sephiroth se llevó una sorpresa, reconoció a Shalua y Reeve, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del Director mientras que Shalua miraba por la ventana.

- así que usted es el "jefe" de la doctora Shalua Rui- dijo Sephiroth, Reeve se levantó para saludar al Director de LifeStream.

- soy Reeve Tuesti, disculpe por molestarlo repentinamente, pero necesario hablar con usted.

-… supongo que tiene una razón poderosa para llamarme, debo de suponer a que se debe de algo muy grave.

- iré al grano, señor Valentine. Sabemos que usted ya sabe acerca de sus poderes y acerca de lo que paso a nuestro planeta, también el hecho que tendremos que enfrentarnos al traidor que permitió que Cloud sacrificara su vida y la de su hijo para hacerlo.

-… no quisiera enterarme de quien les dijo eso, por ello pretenderé que ahora saben todo.

- vaya, parece ser que el gran General Sephiroth realmente ha despertado – dijo Shalua

- … mira que me estoy conteniendo porque tu atendiste a Cloud y también por lo que paso con DeepGround.

- tienes una buena memoria SOLDADO

-…*aun cuando una parte de mí ya no es un SOLDADO* - pensó el hijo de Jenova

- bien, dejando eso a un lado… - dijo Reeve - señor Valentine, supongo que sabe en el peligro por el que esta Cloud.

- si, tengo la idea.

- también debo de suponer que sabe quién es el traidor

- suposiciones, Zoáh no me ayudó mucho pero tampoco puedo decir me intriga el por qué ese hombre hizo lo que hizo.

- nosotros también lo desconocemos –dijo Reeve -solo sabemos que… "él" permitió que nuestro mundo fuese destruido y ahora… nosotros que hemos recuperado nuestros recuerdos no podemos evitar una nueva confrontación con él, al mismo tiempo estamos conscientes que es la última.

-…supongo que estarán dispuestos a ayudarme

- lo hacemos por Cloud no por ti – declaro Shalua

- tampoco esperaba que alguien con un carácter tan "amigable" pudiese ayudarme solo porque sí.

- te recuerdo quien tuvo la culpa?- pregunto Shalua

- no, no lo olvido. Pero ahora no soy como antes, estoy muy consciente de que Cloud no puede pelear sola y más con ese tipo.

- en eso estamos de acuerdo. Shalua, agradecería que no te portaras asi, mira que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

- más por… Sophie. – dijo Sephiroth

- … es lo más preocupante…- dijo Reeve muy frustrado – el hecho de que el enemigo tenga a la hija de Cloud es más que terrible, aún no sabemos cómo es que Sophie pudo desarrollarse, ella aún estaba dentro de su madre cuando paso todo eso.

- tengo una idea – dijo Shalua – posiblemente él tenía ya parte del poder que Jenova, un poder que le permitió vivir cuando llegamos a la Tierra, es decir, él sufrió lo mismo que nosotros con la diferencia de que tenía todos sus recuerdos desde un principio así pudo saber cuándo Cloud aparecería. Con ese mismo poder debió apoderarse del embrión, con el paso del tiempo debió habérselas arreglado para desarrollar el cuerpo de Sophie de manera rápida y ahora ponerlo en nuestra contra.

-… eso es un problema- dijo Sephiroth – apenas Cloud y yo recuperamos nuestros poderes y por si fuera poco también no estamos listos para enfrentarnos a algo asi, si tiene aliados fuertes se nos hará mas difícil. Zoáh me ha pedido que acabe con ella si no es posible salvarla pero…

- Zoáh tampoco conserva la esperanza – dijo Reeve triste – no me imagino que Cloud se atreva a hacerle daño a su propia hija.

-… - Sephiroth permaneció callado, tomo aire - ¿quisiera saber si ustedes saben algo de los planes de este traidor?

- sabemos muy poco – dijo Shalua – mi hermana Shelke se ha encargado en averiguar algo sobre ellos atreves de la red. Sabemos que tiene a Sophie y que tiene todo un ejército no mayor de 300 soldados que fueron creados por Hojou y Hollander

-¿esos malditos aún están vivos?- pregunto Sephiroth al recordar quienes fueron, los recordaba, Hojou de alguna forma fue su calvario… ese tipo siempre lo tenía vigilado y por si fuera poco le aconsejaba que se alejara de Génesis y Angeal, cuando paso lo de la degradación y él perdió a sus amigos y a él mismo cuando descubrió la verdad de su origen, por si fuera poco cunado volvió de la muerte, Hojou no dejo de perseguirlo y supuestamente "ayudarlo" en destruir el Planeta con Meteoro. Hollander fue el sujeto que uso a Génesis y Angeal en contra de ShinRa, por el miedo de morir de manera denigrante, se enteró después de Génesis había sobrevivido solo para seguir molestando a Zack quien había escapado con la versión masculina de Cloud, ambos habían podido se dirigían a Midgar luego de la tragedia de Nibelhiem y los terribles experimentos que practico Hojou con ellos.

- si – contesto Shalua – ahora estamos seguro que ellos fueron los que crearon soldados con poderes únicos pero no difíciles de vencer.

- los monstruos que Cloud ha enfrentado- dijo Sephiroth entendiendo lo que Shalua quería decir

- si, ahora lo entiendes mejor. El traidor ha vigilado a Cloud cuando ella tuvo la suficiente fuerza para luchar.

- ósea desde siempre, Cloud me dijo una vez que ella podía sentir lo que otras personas pensaban o sentían. Desde que estaba en el orfanato donde la abandonaron.

- se supone que la familia ShinRa se encargaría de su crianza hasta que yo pudiera recger a Cloud y llevarla a un lugar seguro. – comento Reeve

- Lazard me dijo que su padre tenía miedo del poder que representaba Cloud, aun siendo una bebe, él y su padre estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarla ahí.

- solo le dieron oportunidad a ese desgraciado en vigilarla y obligarla en desarrollar su fuerza- dijo Shalua cruzando sus brazos

- ¿saben algo de la familia que una vez la adopto? – pregunto Sephiroth – solo ´se que ellos fueron asesinados

-…- suspiro Reeve – desgraciadamente es cierto que una familia quiso adoptar a Cloud, esa pareja estaba la tanto de la situación… era una buena familia.

- ¿Quiénes eran?

- la familia biológica de tu hermana Aerith- contesto Shalua

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido el exGeneral, sabía que Aerith fue adoptada de una familia que eran conocidos importantes de la familia Valentine después de la lluvia de meteoritos pero no se imaginó que fuese de la familia que adopto a Cloud. - ¿saben cómo murieron?

- ellos… - hizo una pausa, tomo aire y prosiguió – trabajaron en la WRO, ellos supieron de la existencia de la hija de Zoáh, supimos por ellos que ella había sido cuidado por un tiempo por la familia ShinRa y al mismo tiempo fue abandonada, así que ellos trataron de buscarla para protegerla. Nuestro plan era mantenerla a salvo, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero … alguien ordeno matar a Ifalna y al profesor Gast, pudimos localizar a Aerith pero Cloud escapo antes de que alguien pudiese tener información de ella. Dos años después supimos que Cloud volvió al orfanato pero en ese periodo Cloud escapo del orfanato y se dirigió a los suburbios bajos, no pudimos localizarla a tiempo. Cloud ya había sido contactada por él y se encargaba de matar monstruos pero también de algunas personas, aunque no las mataba.

- no me agrada – dijo Sephiroth – ese maldito uso a Cloud, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, quiero que ella sea libre.

- estamos de acuerdo – dijo Reeve

-pero no quiero que Cloud se entere de esto y más de Sophie. Ella no me permitirá atacarla… - dijo Sephiroth – tengo que hacer lo posible para volverme más fuerte y proteger a Cloud, espero poder salvar a su hija-

-… Sephiroth –llamo Shalua -¿Por qué te refieres a Sophie como SOLO la hija de Cloud? ¿acaso no es tuya?

- … - Sephiroth no dijo nada

- Shalua ¿Qué dices? – dijo Reeve – claro que Sophie es la hija de Sephiroth, él se puso feliz cuando Cloud comunico que ella estaba embarazada. ShinRa estaba hecho una fiesta literalmente por el hecho de tener un bebe dentro de sus instalaciones.

- … *es cierto pero no soy yo el padre de esa niña… ese hombre…mi otro yo es el padre legítimo de esa pequeña… yo solo reemplace su presencia para proteger a Cloud*- pensó triste – como sea, espero su apoyo, cualquier información de ellos me servirá para proteger a Cloud.

-me parece bien, señor Valentine. – dijo Reeve se levantó – debemos irnos, Shelke dijo que había algo importante que debíamos ver. Creoq ue es relacionado con "él", debe estar preparado para atacar.

- …- Sephiroth no dijo nada – ojala pueda después puedan comunicarme con lo que ha pasado.

- de eso no lo dude. – dijo Reeve

- ¿estás seguro poder acabar con la vida de tu hija? – pregunto Shalua – más cuando tu prometiste proteger a esa niña?...

-… sé que jure que siempre protegería a Sophie, pero ahora no puedo dudar… tengo que hacer lo mejor para que Cloud sea feliz… aun a costa de mi propia vida. Una vez la perdí por mis tonterías, no debo hacerlo de nuevo. El poder que mi madre me dio fue algunas vez para destruir el mundo… una vez lo use, no debo fallar otra vez.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Shalua

-… algún día se los diré, tal vez, solo espero que tenga el tiempo suficiente para poder curar a Cloud…

- …

************************Mansión Valentine***********************

Luego de unas horas, a la atardecer, Cloud llego tarde a la mansión Valentine, ella estaba hablando con Aerith y Lucrecia.

- Cloud ¿Cuándo volverán a planear la boda? – pregunto Lucrecia

-mmm… no sé, la verdad Sephiroth me dijo que quiere arreglar algunos asuntos legales

- UYYY! – exclamo Aerith – esa Tifa me las va a pagar. No es justo, arruinar tu boda!

- lo único que me alegra es que Sephiroth está bien, lo demás no importa. Además… no me ha dejado sola, él siempre esta a mi lado y yo estoy feliz con él.

- ay Cloud – dijo Aerith- espero que mi hermano pronto planee casarse contigo, ya quiero sobrinitos corriendo por ahí – ante esto Cloud se sonroja

- hija, no asustes a Cloud, aunque no puedo negar que yo también quiero un sobrinito para mi hijo – dijo Lucrecia al acariciar su vientre, estaba a semana de dar a luz.

- … yo también espero algún día tener hijos con Sephiroth… aunque debo decir que es algo extraño verme como hijos, criarlos, cuidarlos, amarlos… me gustaría mucho, yo no tenia familia antes… me gustaría tener una propia

- ¡claro que tendrás una! – exclamo alegre Aerith – mi hermano te escogió por algo, eres fuerte y muy hermosa, muy diferente a todas esas mujeres que antes estaban tras mi hermano.

-mmm… imagino que ninguna te agrado

- NINGUNA, peor aún Tifa y Scarlet, ellas eran muy falsas. Pero mi hermano se enamoró de Tifa, me asusté mucho cuando esa mujer empezó a vivir en esta casa y abandonaba por completo a Denzel, esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos.

-…pero ahora tengo a Denzel y a Sephiroth que son el pilar de mi vida. Yo quisiera en verdad que pronto terminara todos los problemas.

- ya verás que todo estará bien. – dijo Aerith animándola

- mi hija tiene razón, Cloud, ya verás que todo estará bien.

En ese momento Elmyra entro a la sala, informando que había una mujer que buscaba a Cloud y que era importante que hablara con ella.

- ¿sabes quien es Elmyra? – pregunto Lucrecia

- si, es la señorita Scarlet ShinRa

- ¿Qué? ¿pero qué hace aquí esa mujer? – pregunto exaltada Aerith, Lucrecia le pidió compostura a su hija.

- … ¿te dijo para que me quería ver? – pregunto Cloud

- no, no me dijo nada, solo dijo que era importante.

-…

- Cloud, no tienes que atenderla – dijo Aerith – esa mujer es de lo peor

- mmmm… Cloud – llamo Lucrecia – haz lo que pienses que sea correcto.

- gracias por avisarme Elmyra – dijo Cloud – iré a verla ahora mismo. Por favor, llévala al jardín – Elmyra asintió la cabeza y salió de la sala, en eso se levantó del sillón. Aerith lucía nerviosa.

- Cloud… - llamo Aerith

- no te preocupes Aerith, voy a estar bien.

- Aerith – llamo Lucrecia – vayamos a prepararnos para la cena, seguramente tu padre y Sephiroth no tardan, así le daremos espacio para que hablen.

- esta bien – dijo Aerith resignada.

Cloud salio al jardín donde estaba Scarlet, al verla no la reconoció, sus ropas que antes eran escotadas y entalladas ahora eran elegantes y formales, su cabello estaba con la suelto, sin maquillaje llamativo. La mujer observo a Cloud, su mirada no era la misma, esta era tranquila pero… ¿Por qué aquella mujer sentía tanta tristeza y arrepentimiento?

- ¿en que puedo ayudarla? – pregunto Cloud

- no te asustes, vine como… una persona que se preocupa por otra

-… no entiendo

- escuche que el señor Valentine y usted no están planeando casarse pronto

-… pues si, después de lo que paso con Sephiroth… pensé que era lo mejor, pero él y yo seguimos juntos

- y me alegro sinceramente por ustedes – sonriendo sincera

-…

- bien, yo sé que antes… me comporte peor de lo que debí hacerlo, más porque usted era una persona MUY importante para… el señor Valentine.

-… usted ¿aun esta… enamorada de él?

-… no, yo… solo estaba ciega de ambición pero… después de lo que paso en la iglesia… me di cuenta que tal vez debía cambiar mi forma de ser, para bien… por mi familia… ya no quería darle mas problemas a mi familia, tengo mis hermanos mayores. Estoy agradecida con la vida por tener a mi familia de alguna forma, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años, era muy joven…pero también perdí a mi pequeña hermana… - no pudo continuar porque sentía un nudo en la garganta y con ganas de llorar, pero se calmó – yo… no fui una buena hermana, yo… la envidiaba porque era la pequeña y consentida, pero a llegar ella todo cambio… nunca trate de ser una mejor persona, me encaprichaba todo e inclusive hice cosas que no debía, pero no quiero volverla a cometer. Ahora quiero iniciar una nueva vida.

-… - Cloud miraba a la mujer, aunque las acciones pasadas hicieran que Cloud y Sephiroth pelearan una vez, pero Scarlet estuvo consolándola cuando Sephiroth estaba herido en el hospital. – me alegra saber eso.

- gracias, Cloud. Por eso… quisiera pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice.

-… no hay nada que perdonar.

- Cloud… - no aguanto las lágrimas y abrazo efusivamente a Cloud, Scarlet por primera vez lloro -

Gracias, Cloud… gracias…

- Scarlet… - Cloud estaba anonadada, no sabía el por qué ella estaba llorando tan amargamente - ¿estás bien?

- si – dijo rápidamente - *ahora ya estoy en paz contigo, hermana* - pensó la mujer, mientras que desde una ventana dos mujeres sorprendidas miraban a las dos mujeres rubias abrazándose. Lucrecia sonriendo y Aerith muy sorprendida… sin duda nadie se esperaba el cambia de aquella mujer que pertenecía a la familia ShinRa.

*******************saliendo de los suburbios bajos*********************

Ya había anochecido, Sephiroth salió del trabajo algo apurado por llegar a su casa con su familia, de repente comenzó a sentir algo, algo que lo asechaba… a pesar de que conducía a una velocidad considerable podría sentir la presencia de alguien siguiéndole los talones…condujo hacia los suburbios bajos para tener espacio para tener espacio en caso de luchar y poderse mover sin preocupaciones.

Se estaciono y bajo del automóvil, hizo aparecer su Masamune. La Luna era lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar la zona.

- sé que estás ahí, ¡muéstrate!

-me sorprende que puedas sentirme – se escuchó una voz femenina, Sephiroth miro por todas partes. Hasta que detrás de un gran escombro salió de entre sombras salió una figura femenina con un entallado traje negro de cuerpo entero cubriendo su cuerpo, botas planas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, una especia de corcet negro que estaba por encima del mismo traje. Sus cabellos plateados y largos con algunos mechones alborotados… muy parecidos a los de Cloud, su piel blanca, casi pálida, sus ojos de calor azul con la pupila dilatada parecidos a los suyos.

- hola padre

-…tu… eres… So… Sophie…

**Hola!, tiempo sin vernos, bueno… casi siglos… :3 me disculpo por la tardanza pero como dije en el otro capítulo… no me dejan usar mucho tiempo la compu TT-TT además de que en el mismo presente a mi nueva compañera en el futuro fic que iba a hacer (a parte de que la ayude en pasar su examen jijiji, lulucienta90: ¡TE ESCUCHE!)… emmm bueno. Solo voy a decir que estaré actualizando los fines de semana. Gracias por sus visitas y espero con ansias sus comentarios **


	24. CAPITULO 24: TRISTE REALIDAD

CAPITULO 24 TRISTE REALIDAD

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

En ese momento Sephiroth recordó todo, el Planeta, el incendio que él ocasiono en Nibelhiem, los libros de la biblioteca de la antigua mansión de ShinRa, los experimentos, la degradación de Génesis y Angeal, su pelea contra ¿Zack? Y como empalo a Cloud con su espada, su regreso de la Corriente Vital, como mato al presidente de ShinRa, matando a Aerith… su enemiga natural, Cloud entregándole la Materia Negra, luego enfrentándole dentro de la Corriente Vital, la pandilla de Kadaj y por último, Cloud enfrentándole más seguro y fuerte que antes.

En ese momento sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, sus ojos fueron mas brillantes y su mirada mas fría, podía sentir una corriente de fuerza y poder corriendo por sus venas… el verdadero hijo de Jenova había recobrado su pasado y a quien le pesara, tomaría el destino de Cloud en sus manos… como una vez lo hizo.

- así que… has aparecido – dijo Sephiroth indiferente

- no te sorprende verme, padre – dijo Sophie con igual indiferencia.

- … alguien me dijo que podrías aparecer. Dime… ¿acaso ZACK ya te lavo el cerebro?

-…

- ¿no contestas?

- para que, si ya sabes la respuesta. Más me sorprende que mamá en verdad no esté a lado mío. Ella podría ser as feliz con… - no pudo terminar por que Sephiroth hablo con voz imponente

- no permitiría que ese tipo le hiciera daño, ya tuve suficiente de ese maldito crio.

- ¿no te mordiste la lengua? – pregunto con sarcasmo – tú le causaste mas daño, por eso murió.

-…

- ohh… ¿acaso creías que YO no sabía que tú en realidad NO eres mi padre sino un reemplazo de él?

-…

- bien, creo que entonces podemos dejar a lado las hipocresías

- parece ser que ese maldito sabe quién soy realmente… - sonrió siniestramente – entonces no tengo que contenerme.

- ¿Qué?

- bien, Sophie. Sabes que TU no eres mi hija, eso hace el trabajo más fácil, Cloud tendrá que olvidarte por que nuestros próximos hijos te reemplazaran

- ¡no juegues conmigo! ¡mi madre jamás se olvidara de mí!

- eso ya lo veremos – empuño con firmeza su espada y miro fríamente a la joven que estaba frente a él, la recién llegada Sophie también empuño una espada, muy parecida a la de Cloud, Sephiroth la reconoció… era casi una copia exacta de la Espada Mortal que alguna vez uso Angeal, la única diferencia era que la hoja de la espada era de color oscuro.

Sophie es la primera en atacar pero su ataque el bloqueado sin mucho esfuerzo por Sephiroth, luego de que Sophie se alejara para tener una distancia segura de aquel hombre. Se miraron con fiereza por varios minutos, ahora fue Sephiroth quien inicio la pelea, los movimientos eran rápidos y firmes por parte de ambos, para Sephiroth era como volver en el tiempo… la forma de pelear y evadir sus ataques eran idénticos a los de Cloud… esos nervios y sentimientos que sintió por esa persona aún estaban latentes, para bien o para mal…

- ohh… debo decir que estoy sorprendido, tienes excelentes habilidades con la espada – comento el hijo de Jenova al chocar nuevamente espadas.

- no por nada soy la hija de Cloud Strife y Sephiroth Crescent – dijo orgullosa

-… si, pero olvidas que tienes una parte de mí también, así que… ¡deja de negarlo! Más te pareces a tu patética madre. – la empujo y luego la golpeo en el estómago, lo que la aturdió y la alejo un poco, Sephiroth solo se le quedo viendo.

-no hables más… -dijo Sophie recuperándose -¡no sabes nada de ella! –exclamo

- ¿segura? Ja, te recuerdo ¿Quién representaba más la oscuridad de ella?… o más bien cuando ella era un "él" – pregunto con sarcasmo.

-…

- no te culpo, yo incluso quería detenerla pero Zoáh me lo impidió. Hasta que sucedió "eso"

-… mi padre… quiso protegernos, a mi madre y a mí, te puso como su reemplazo para evitar su dolor… pero jamás le perdonare por dejarnos al peor hombre sobre este mundo!

- eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy lo peor en este mundo?

- ¡si! – contesto Sophie con rabia.

-… - Sephiroth bajo su espada, sorprendiendo a Sophie, esperaba que él atacara… Spehiroth simplemente no dijo nada.

******FLASH BACK*******

Recordó el momento es que su otro yo estaba moribundo, viéndolo y suplicando con la mirada que cumpliera con su promesa aquello que lo ato de por vida a Cloud en esta vida.

- por favor, protege a Cloud y a nuestro hijo, amalo como si fuera tuyo – suplico antes de partir siendo guiado por la Corriente Vital.

******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

- *protege o…* - pensó el hombre, recordando las palabras de Zoáh.

******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

En medio de un jardín, la figura de Zoáh con la mirada triste y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- hijo de Jenova, por favor detén a nuestra herencia, aunque nos duela en el alma. Si tienes que terminar con su vida… hazlo.

Esas palabras no las había dicho a nadie… ese fue su tormento y ahora la sentencia de una joven…

******FLASH BACK*******

- *termina con ella, lo que pase será totalmente mi responsabilidad… aunque…* - miro fijamente a Sophie – Sophie… eres la hija de Cloud, la persona que en mi vida pasada represento mi luz y una posible salida a todo lo que hice, el cual al menos era feliz… es cierto que la hice sufrir, hice que se enfrentara momentos realmente difíciles… yo … le tenía envidia y me enfurecía el hecho de que esa persona fuera una parte oscura mía y, aun así, fuese feliz. Pero ahora en esta vida… se me ha dado la oportunidad de convivir con ella y amarla… Sophie… - llamo seriamente dejando su semblante de ironía – te juro que te rescatare de la manos de ese traidor y vivirás a lado de tu madre.

- ¿Qué? Pero que dices? ¿acaso crees que con eso podrás estar cerca de mi madre? Que truco tan sucio para…

- te equivocas, lo hago por ella y también por ti

-…

-escucha, sé que no tengo el derecho de acercarme a Cloud, mas por lo que le hice… pero de algo si estoy seguro, quiero que tengas la oportunidad de vivir con tu madre.

-… mientes

- no, quiero vuelvas a…

- ¡no! ¡no quiero creerte! – exclamo desesperada y llorando – no…

-…no será así Sophie – empezó a acercarse a la chica, hasta quedar cerca de ella. Sophie le miro asustada pero el hombre solo acaricio la mejilla de la joven.

- quiero que vivas, al menos ese era el deseo de tu padre. Si soy su reemplazo de esta bien, yo… quiero que ella sea feliz.

-… - Sophie no sabía que decir, miraba al hombre que ofrecía la oportunidad de quedarse con su madre pero a la vez tenía miedo… que tal si era una trampa. – ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

- … porque amo a tu madre y estoy dispuesto a todo por ella.

- ¿Qué?

- posiblemente no sabes esto pero cuando paso los de la Materia Negra… me sentí tan cerca de esa persona, podía sentir sus miedos, sus confusiones, su fuerza, sus sueños perdidos, sus arrepentimientos… sé que lo que le hice no se compara a lo que tu padre le hizo… una simple mentira… pero amo a esta persona, ya sea encarnada en hombre o mujer, para mi es lo mismo. Quiero hacer lo CORRECTO, aunque sé que es tu decisión.

- …yo…yo quiero…

- no lo permitiré – una tercera voz se escuchó, sorprendiendo a los presentes, Sophie no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella, una luz los cegó por unos momentos…

Sephiroth vio con sorpresa que Sophie estaba inconsciente en brazos de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules brillantes, portando un uniforme que él reconoció... el de un SOLDADO de Primera Clase…

- así que eres tu – dijo Sephiroth mirando furioso mirando a Zack – así que por fin te apareciste.

- vaya, el hijo de Jenova no tiene modales, supongo que algunas cosas no cambian

- suelta a la chica - ordeno

- ¿para qué? Para que puedas tener a Cloud a tus pies, no. No lo permitiré, YO rescate a Sophie y solo YO tendré el derecho estar al lado de Cloud.

-…

- Sephiroth no permitiré que dañes a Cloud así que me he permitido hacer algunas cosas para lograr mi propósito

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- … pronto esta Era que construyo Zoáh terminara y cuando eso pase, Cloud y yo seremos los que gobernemos sobre esta tierra.

- ¡no lo harás!

- ja, ¿crees que tú puedas hacer algo?

- no solo lo creo, lo sé.

- ¡jajaja! Sephiroth realmente eres divertido y también muy ingenuo.

- ya veremos quién es el ingenuo cuando te mate – amenazo Sephiroth, pero Zack

- bien crees que puedas hacer algo ¿Cuándo Cloud se entere de la verdad?

-…

- ¿crees que te perdone ella por engañarla?

-… si Cloud desea que me aleje de ella, lo hare, pero antes que eso recuperare lo que a ella le pertenece! – empuño firme a Masamune y la dirige hacia Zack. – eso lo juro!

- … ya veremos…

- ¡Zack! – llego Weiss y miro preocupado a la inconsciente Sophie - ¿Qué le paso?

-… no estaba preparada, la llevare con Hojou para que la revise

- … bien – dijo de mala gana – me encargo de Sephiroth – Sephiroth se tensó, recordó quien era ese tipo… era el dichoso recipiente para albergar a OMEGA. Debía tendré cuidado… se lamentó de que su padre no recodara nada de sus poderes y pudiera ayudarlo.

- ¿Dónde está Rosso?

- en "ese" asunto, dijo que podría encargarse sola

- bien – Zack miro a Sephiroth – espero que puedas con lo siguiente o tal vez puedas perder más de lo que piensas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-… debo decir que no me esperaba que Aerith quedara bajo tu protección pero eso no significa que ella tenga sus poderes y recuerdos.

-… - Sephiroth analizo las cosas, el miedo lo embargo - ¡maldito no atrevas!

- este Tierra no necesita más Cetras. Tú te quedas aquí, Sephiroth. Ahora empezaremos con el verdadero acto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ya es hora que empecemos con el verdadero espectáculo que dejamos pendiente hace mas de 23 años! – en ese momento desapareció entre sombras.

- ¿Qué?

- Sephiroth debo decir que esta será la primera vez que peleare contigo, asi que estoy emocionado – dijo Weiss al desenfundar sus espadas.

-… *Cloud por favor sé fuerte* - pensó el hijo de Jenova.

***********************Mansión Valentine*******************

Cloud estaba en el cuarto de Denzel, Cloud leía un libro para Denzel antes de dormir llamado "El Barco hacia Venus", que relataba la anécdota de una joven aldeana que viajo desde muy lejos para buscar a su alma gemela perdida, un príncipe que fue a la guerra para defender su pueblo, pero en el trayecto conoce a un jovial muchacho que luchara por ella y también por la que defendería sus sentimientos ante la alma gemela de la joven aventurera.

- "Luego de que me di cuenta… yo estaba en medio de un mar inmenso, no sabía qué hacer, en medio de la nada no me di cuenta que mi compañero estaba desmayado y mareado por el movimiento constante del barco. Me sentí mal por él pero que podía evitar reírme, realmente él hacia un esfuerzo por estar acompañándome todo el tiempo, ahora que lo pienso recuerdos los viejos días en los que mi amado y yo, sentado a los orillas del rio mirando el cielo y el gran bosque de los Ancianos… estoy esperando por ti, espero pronto verte." – recito Cloud acostada a lado de un atento Denzel hasta que bostezo. – Bueno Denzel, creo que ya es hora que duermas – se levantó de su sitio y arropo al pequeño

- Cloud ¿verdad que es una linda historia? – pregunto Denzel

- si, es la primera vez que lo escucho – cerro el libro y miro la portada – aunque no sé por se me hace tan… curiosa la historia.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso el niño

- bueno… es una joven aldeana que por su posición no puede estar cerca de su amado príncipe por culpa de la guerra y se aventura a ir por el mundo para encontrarlo. Pero se encuentra con alguien que también la ama y no sabe qué hacer, su vida y su amor era tan… fácil de confundir. Ella trata de encontrar una respuesta durante el viaje, solo espero que pueda hacerlo.

- mmm… ¿sabes Cloud? Mi papá me trajo ese libro hace dos años dijo que alguna vez conoció al autor de ese libro y se lo regalo. Yo ya lo había leído, mi papá me lo leía todas las noches, el final no es muy claro para mí, mi papa me dijo que habría una continuación.

- ¿en serio? –dijo sorprendida –no sabía eso pero ahora que lo dices, me gustaría conocer a esta persona.

- pues no sé… - dijo dudoso – su nombre es algo raro

- Hayato Yuujiro es un nombre muy interesante, Denzel

- mmm… no me gusta – dijo con un puchero – no es más interesante que papá

- mmmm…. – miro traviesa al niño - ¿estas celoso?

- no.

- si que lo estas

- Cloud, no me digas que te gusta ese hombre?

- no, claro que no. Yo amo a Sephiroth y solo a él, además –miro a Denzel con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente - me dedicare a cuidarte Denzel, no te preocupes

- dime Cloud ¿tu tendrás hijos con mi papá?

-…- se sonrojo – pues… quisiera

- estoy seguro que serían muy lindos como tu

- ¿tú crees? Bueno… con que sean sanos y fuertes por mi está bien

- Cloud, ya quiero que seas mi mamá, ya quiero presumir en la escuela que tengo la mamá más linda del mundo

- Denzel ¿Qué dices? – dijo Cloud sonrojada mientras Denzel reía de la mujer.

*****************Suburbios bajos*********************

… realmente estaba desesperado, aún no había podido avanzar para salir de los suburbios e ir de inmediato a su casa, Weiss le seguía el paso y Sephiroth no podía perderle, debía hacer algo, Cloud y su familia podrían estar en peligro. Aunque podía pelear sin ningún problema contra Weiss, sabía que este hombre no estaba peleando en serio, trataba de ganar tiempo para darle oportunidad a sus aliados de atacar a la familia de Sephiroth, lo que causaría un conflicto en Cloud.

Las espadas chocaban, haciendo que el aire crujiera ante cada contacto del metal de dichas armas, Sephiroth uso a Masamune para que Weiss se alejara de él y que él pudiera escapar pero era imposible el desgraciado era casi un suicida en sus ataques.

- ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir escapando? – pregunto Weiss mientras Sephiroth esquivaba una de las espadas que lanzo Weiss pero consiguió que le cortara algunos cabellos plateados, la espada volvió a manos de su dueño.

- … maldito cobarde – maldijo Sephiroth por lo bajo

- jajaj – empezó a reír desquiciadamente – vamos Sephiroth, tu eres el hijo de Jenova ¿podrías al menos ser un poco más serio?

- no tengo tiempo para estar aquí, tengo que ir con Cloud

- no lo harás, ella pronto tomara una decisión y precisamente no lo será la que tu esperas.

- ¡demonios! – exclamo - ¡ya me tienes harto! – en ese momento sintió rabia y odio hacia las personas que amenazaban a su familia y a su futuro que él eligió. En ese momento recordó algo cuando enfrento a Cloud después de volver por segunda vez de la Corriente Vital… unas plumas negras… algo empezarle emerger de su espalda y aunque le causaba dolor tenía la firme convicción de seguir, por fin una ala negra salió rompiendo parte de su ropa, pero repentinamente plumas que flotaban alrededor cubrieron el cuerpo de Sephiroth y le devolvió sus ropas originales (las mimas de Final Fantasy Dissidia).

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Weiss

-… esta vez le arrancare la cabeza a Zack, no solo lo arrojare al vacío, al igual que todos ustedes, me la pagarán MUY caro. – dijo siniestramente Sephiroth mirando con odio puro a Weiss, quien se asustó por esto.

Después de mucho tendría asumir lo que antes tuvo que ocultar para Cloud… la naturaleza de las personas no suelen quedarse oculta por mucho tiempo… estas por desgracia vuelven a salir para destruir o crear… desgraciadamente para este hombre solo significo el primer paso para su propia destrucción, estaba consciente que pronto tendría que saldar cuentas con su propio pasado, un pasado que no quiso pero, en su momento de locura, ocasiono mucho daño a una persona que era y seguiría siendo el pilar de su vida…

Sin poder pensar en mas, Sephiroth levanto el vuelo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde Cloud y su familia estaba, rezaba que nada estuviera pasando, pronto se daría cuenta que estaba equivocado…

-*aunque sea un monstruos…* - la imagen de Cloud como mujer y Cloud como hombre cruzo por su mente - *no permitiré que en esta vida te quedes sin nada… prometí y jure que te protegería...* - la imagen de su moribundo otro yo -*y no lo hago por ese tipo… sino porque tu… eres yo…tu eres lo único que me acerca a ser un ser humano, aun con errores y perdidas, aun cuando te obligaron a serlo, ahora debo tomar responsabilidad en esto… jamás… jamás debí…*

*****************Mansión Valentine*********************

Mientras Cloud estaba acostada en la cama que compartía con Sephiroth una extraña inquietud la embargaba, también un fuerte sentimiento de miedo. Sephiroth aún no se comunicaba con ella y eso le extraño, él nunca se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde, además siempre le avisaba donde estaba…

En ese momento sintió una ¿explosión? Eso la alerto y salio de la habiatcion, noto que habia humo y que habia incendios, en ese momento se asusto y fue a buscar a las personas que habitaban esa mansión.

- ¡Cloud! – escucho que la llamaban, era Vincent y entre sus brazos estaba una inconsciente Lucrecia con algunas manchas de sangre.

- ¿se encuentras bien?

- sí, solo fue el susto, pero el embarazo de Lucrecia se adelanto

- …- Cloud empezó a entrar en pánico

- no te preocupes Cloud ella está bien, pero debemos salir de aquí – dijo tranquilamente para no alterar más a la joven. Pero es no significaba que él no lo estaba.

- bien, yo… iré por Aerith y Denzel

- quisiera ayudarte pero ahora tengo otra urgencia, llamare a una ambulancia para que venga. Estoy seguro que los incendios no llegaron a las habitaciones de ellos pero tiene que despertarlos

- lo sé perfectamente

- bien, Cloud cuídate

- no se preocupe. – Vincent teniendo cuidado con su esposa en brazos le dio un beso en la frente de Cloud, como diciéndole "que tengas suerte y vuelve a salvo" cosa que percibió Cloud gracias a sus poderes. Luego de que Vincent salió de escena, Cloud se apresuró a la habitación de Aerith ya que era la más lejana, al entrar se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba hecha un desastre como si alguien hubiera hecho un tornado en la habitación pero ¿Cómo era posible que no se hiciera algún ruido? Estaba segura que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que paso la explosión, se preocupó más al ver a Aerith en el suelo, sangrando…Se apresuró a socorrerla y revisar que ella estuviera bien, Aerith presentaba varios rasguños y heridas sangrantes en brazos.

- Aerith- llamo Cloud desesperada - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Cloud al ver que Aerith recobro el conocimiento

- no se Cloud, pero… estoy muy mal…

- Aerith! Resiste!

- Denzel… él…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

- ellos… me dijeron que… venían tras… él… Denzel… Cloud ve…

- … - un nudo en la garganta se produjo en Cloud, por alguna razón sabía que algo MUY malo había pasado. Cloud llevo a como pudo a Aerith a la salida de su habitación y le pidió que se quedara ahí.

Cloud fue en dirección a la habitación de Denzel, el sentimiento que nacería en ella seria nuevo pero a la vez inesperado y no bienvenido en la vida de esta mujer que era la hija legitima de Zoáh…

Al abrir la puerta encontró que la habitación estaba bien pero en un silencio inquietante, la cama estaba un bulto totalmente tapado, Cloud se acercó con cuidado pero apresurada, al llegar cerca de la cama del pequeño y destaparlo, Cloud tuvo que ahogar un grito…

El niño tenía un disparo en la cabeza y la sangre mancho la almohada… su respiración estaba agitada e inestable, su mente la traicionaba y miles de recuerdos la embargaban que había vivido junto a ese niño, la noche que le canto y durmió a lado de ella, el día en que lo encontró lastimado y perdido en el parque, su vida luego de que viviera en la ansión Valentine… repentinamente unos nuevos reemplazaron los anteriores… unos más fuertes… la Reunión, el Cráter del Norte, el Geoestigma, Nibelhiem, Midgar, Meteoro, Cañon Cosmo, el Templo de los Ancianos, la Corriente Vital y por ultimo… Sephiroth usando su espada para atravesarla…

-…

- vaya, vaya… lo siento Cloud, pero digamos que ya era hora que despertaras, de nuevo. – apareció de entre las sombras la figura de Rosso con su ropa de DeepGround y su arma enfundada.

-… ¿Quién eres tú?...- pregunto mordazmente con la mirada baja.

-...- sonrió descaradamente – soy Rosso de Carmesí, pertenecí alguna vez al grupo de DeepGround pero ahora… tengo una nueva alianza con alguien muy interesado en ti

- ¿Cómo te atreviste?!

- ohh… tranquila, cariño. Pronto tendrás más de estos – mirando el pequeño cadáver cerca de sus pies – claro más… mmm… ¿Cómo se dice? Competentes

- ¡DESGRACIADA! – en ese momento su ropa cambio a la habitual para la batalla y su First Tsurugi empuñada y se abalanzo hacia la mujer que había arrebatado la vida un inocente niño ya que ahora era la causa de que Cloud haya despertado… al menos una parte…

******************Gongaga Corp******************************

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a tan solo pensar en traicionarme, Sophie? – pregunto Zack a una prisionera Sophie que estaba atada con cadenas suspendida en el aire. Estaban en una zona baja de la empresa donde estaban los laboratorios y varios científicos trabajaban a marchas forzadas para terminar con el ejército infernal que ayudaría a cumplir con los objetivos de Zakc Fair.

-…

- no contestas?

-…

- bien, temo decir que tu madre ahora vendrá a mi tal y como la planee

-…

- pero claro que tu deberás estar lista para enfrentarla

- ¡primero muerta antes de que me obligues a hacer eso!

- no te preocupes por eso, mi pequeña, porque eso es lo que hare.

-… - ante esas palabras Sophie empezó a asustarse, pero la imagen de Sephiroth cruzo su mente -… él no te permitirá que le hagas daño

-lo sé, por ello ya estoy preparado a recibirlos como se merecen y cuando eso pase ya no se tendrá que necesitar una nueva Reunión.

-¡maldito! No sabes lo que te enfrentas al usar la Materia Negra.

- ¿tú crees eso? –Pregunto con sarcasmo Zack – yo creo que ya es hora que sepa lo que sucede cuando me traicionan

-…

- Sophie, Sophie nunca debiste pensar en la posibilidad de ser aliada del hombre que usurpo el lugar de tu verdadero padre.

- tal vez lo hizo pero… ¡mi padre le pidió que lo hiciera!

- … Sophie eres tan ingenua como tu madre pero no te preocupes, pronto veras la verdad.

****************Mansión Valentine***********************

…ya hacía unos minutos que Sephiroth había llegado, en el trayecto varios monstruos voladores se cruzaron en su camino pero el no tardo ni medio segundo en acabar con estos, descendió en una parte del jardín donde no lo vieran llegar y más con esa apariencia, regreso a la normalidad para guardar las apariencias. Vio ambulancias, bomberos y la policía… se asustó y espero que todos estuvieran bien.

- Sephiroth! – escucho que alguien lo llamaba, era su padre

- ¿Qué paso?

- no lo sé, hubo una explosión en la casa

- ¿Qué lo provoco? – pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta pero debía asegurarse primero

- nadie lo sabe, pensé que era un cortocircuito pero dicen que fue provocado desde el exterior.

-… ¿y Aerith y mamá? – pregunto tratando de estar tranquilo y no empezar a comportase como un loco

- ellas están bien pero el embarazo de Lucrecia se adelantó, tuvieron que llevarla de emergencia al hospital General.

- ¿y… Denzel?

- Sephiroth… - trato de mirar a su hijo pero bajo mirada – tienes que ser fuerte

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto a punto de perder la paciencia

-… Denzel… él…- trato de pronunciar palabras pero no salían por el sentimiento de rabia y tristeza.

- ¿Qué paso papá? ¡ya dime!

- él…

- murió… - una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, era Cloud con algo de sangre encima de esta y también heridas superficiales.

- ¿Cloud? – dijo Vincent extrañado por la apariencia de la mujer, Sephiroth estaba sin palabras… pudo ver que Cloud derramaba lágrimas.

**Bueno, bueno, actualización hoy y hoy, perdón por la tardanza pero con tareas extras me estoy volviendo loca . pero lo logre… ¡antes de que alguien quiera matarme por matar personajes debo decir que a mi dolio MUCHISISISISISIMO! Asi que espero que no sean tan malos conmigo TT-TT en serio me dolio y todavía me dolerá mas adelante buuuu…! **


	25. CAPITULO 25: DESPERTAR DE LOS GUERREROS

CAPITULO 25 DESPERTAR DE LOS GUERREROS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Al día siguiente, la mansión quedo destruida, Lucrecia tuvo a su bebe y aunque ellos estaban bien, Lucrecia estaba angustiada por el estado de su hija y también la de su nieto. Vincent trataba de tranquilizarla pero era inútil, el doctor tuvo que sedarla para que no enloqueciera.

Pero la familia Valentine no fue la única en ser víctima de los ataques de fuerzas misteriosas pero endemoniadamente fuertes de aquella noche, muchas zonas del mundo también fueron afectadas, Alemania, , Rusia y Japón fueron las más afectadas y ahora estaban en crisis, ahora los países vecinos ayudaban pero no dejaba de ser un caos total, gente tratando de obtener víveres y lo necesario para sobrevivir pronto la gente se comportaba de lo peor con otras, los gobiernos totalmente confundidos y la política por los suelos. Ni siquiera las grandes empresas establecidas podrían asegurar su capital, muchos temieron un colapso del sistema que se mantuvo por 23 años después de la caída de meteoritos y gracias a una misteriosa mujer se pudo estabilizar… hasta ahora…

Sephiroth veía el caos desde la ventana del hospital General de Tokio, personas heridas, familias desesperadas, confusión e ira, él estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital cuidando del cuerpo inerte de su hijo que era tapado por una sábana blanca. Sus sentimientos tal vez no eran los adecuados para la ocasión… indiferencia y frialdad, esas escenas le hizo recordar lo que había pasado en su planeta de origen… toda aquella desesperación, tristeza, ira, odio, angustia cuando él uso la Materia Negra e invoco a Meteorito para causar una herida en el planeta lo que provocaría que la energía de la Corriente Vital se usaría para curar al planeta de tal terrible herida sobre su superficie pero Sephiroth la usaría para volverse uno con el Planeta y volverse un Dios. Sus planes se fueron obstaculizados por el grupo de Cloud y también Aerith, quien era una Cetra… la última… y él era su enemigo natural…

Recordaba como Cloud peleaba sin dudas aun con confusiones de so propio pasado e identidad pero seguía esforzándose… esa persona era completamente diferente a lo que él era, claro creció con amor y rodeado de personas que luchaban cada día y lo acompañaban en su soledad, eso fue lo que seguramente le impulso siempre a derrotarle aparte de la protección que tenia de Zoáh. Durante la situación con el Geoestigma, pudo contemplar a un débil Cloud pero que aún tenía la luz de lucha dentro de él… que poco a poco avivo como fuego cuando encontró una razón para seguir luchando y cuando Cloud se volvió mujer su espíritu aún se volvió más fuerte y puro, su corazón sin dudas y lleno de amor para dar, aunque claro que ese amor lo entrego a otro hombre… era una estupidez pensar que era otro hombre… ¡era el mismo! Pero como dijo Sophie, no era más que el reemplazo que su otro yo le pidió que protegiera a la mujer que amaba y a su hija… al fin y al cabo no pudo cumplir su promesa porque Cloud sacrifico su vida para salvar a las personas que amaba, se estaba cansando de pensar en lo mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta al abrirse, entro en el mismo espacio una triste Cloud. Le miro por unos momentos y dirigió su vista a la ventana, después de todo no sabía que decir, ahora todo lo confundía.

-…

- Sephiroth… lo siento… te falle

-…

- ¡dime algo! no te quedes callado!... dime si me odias o si… - Sephiroth la abrazo repentinamente

- no… Cloud. No te odio, no tienes idea que ahora estoy sufriendo y más… sabiendo que de alguna forma es mi culpa –las palabras que pronuncio ese hombre desconcertaron a Cloud-… por eso, te necesito. No quiero perderte a ti también.

- Sephiroth….

- te amo, Cloud. Te amo.

-…- Cloud fue callada por unos demandantes labios que suplicaban que guardaran silencio.

- Cloud escucha, ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de derrumbarnos por la persona que nos traiciono, yo quiero vengarme de lo que le hizo a mi hijo, nuestro hijo. No voy a permitir que este malnacido haga de las suyas al mundo que tanto trabajo le costó salir a delante.

-…

- estoy dispuesto a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias y cuando lo haga, podremos ser felices.

-Sephiroth – le miro con ternura y a punto de llorar, ella le abrazo fuertemente. – aunque mate a la maldita desgraciada que le hizo esto a Denzel, yo… no me siento bien…. Siento un vacío profundo en mi corazón.

- lo sé, te entiendo.

******FLACH BACK*******

Con el sonido de metal crujiendo, Cloud atacaba con fiereza y fuertemente, muchas veces los distintos disparos hechos por la mujer que horas antes había apagado la llama de la vida de un ser inocente… el pequeño Denzel que represento muchas cosas en Cloud… ese pequeño era como su hijo, fue la primera persona que se le acerco con inocencia, era la primera persona que rogaba que se quedara a su lado, luego de que volvió a ver en el parque y lo regreso con su familia, también sus días tranquilos en la mansión… muchos recuerdos pasaban como flashes en la mente de Cloud.

Ambas intercambiaban constantes ataques mortales, Cloud estaba ciega por la ira pero no dejaba su frialdad en la batalla aun con las heridas y raspones, aun sintiendo gotas de sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo, era extraño, es como si ya hubiera sentido eso antes pero ¿Dónde?

- jajaja! –riéndose de manera siniestra-¿acaso la hija de Zoáh llora por un insecto?

- ¡no lo llames así, maldita!-exclamo Cloud furiosa al choca su espada con el arco-pistola de Rosso - ¡ese niño representaba una parte de mí!

- no me hagas reír Cloud

- ¿dime que quieres de mí?

- hacerte abrir los ojos, tu poder es necesario para poder gobernar este patético planeta

- ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!

- oh… hablo muy en serio ¿realmente creíste que todo sería felicidad para ti? Vamos Cloud, estas destinada a ser más que eso, recuerda todo lo que ha pasado por la ambición de otros por tenerte

-… ¿Qué quieres decir?

- vamos, Cloud ¿realmente no recuerdas nada?

- ¡ya dime!

- desde que naciste hace mucho en nuestro mundo, tú fuiste la razón de todas las batallas incluso las que provoco "ese" sujeto

- ¿Quién? ¿la persona que me traiciono?

- no, otro hombre represento en tu vida mucho dolor y al verlo en otro momento de su vida, te enamoraste y fuiste feliz pero ahora ese hombre ya no está.

- un hombre… ¿Qué es mi dolor y mi felicidad?

- claro que antes, jamás pensé que ese hombre fuera tan lejos como para protegerte. Lo recuerdo muy bien, cuando peleé contra él podía ver su fuerza en la mirada – sonrió cínicamente – comencé a preguntarme que fue lo que vio en ti, ya que eres tan… DEBIL – recalco – pero ese hombre lo hizo todo por ti hasta el límite. Me pregunto… ¿pensaras lo mismo cuando descubras la verdad?

- ¡deja de hablar de misterios y explícate!

- no tengo mucho tiempo debo llevarte con mi jefe, quien tiene planes muy importantes para ti, Cloud ahora vendrás conmigo por las buenas… o por las malas – amenazo la mujer con la mirada encendida.

- … tu serás la que entienda por las malas! – dijo enfurecida Cloud y activo la Materia de Electro la cual Rosso esquivo pero Cloud aprovecho para atacarla de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte que en anteriores ataques sorprendiendo a Rosso, no se imaginó que la rubia aun tuviera motivaciones para seguir. – me vengare por lo que le hiciste a ese inocente niño y de una vez todas acabar con tu miserable existencia!

- ¡Cloud! – grito Rosso - ¡eres tan ingenua para pensar que todo terminara si me matas!

- ¡cállate! No quiero seguir escuchando tus venenosas palabras

- jajaja! Niña estúpida – volvieron a chocar armas - ¿acaso sigues sin entenderlo? Aun cuando termines conmigo o con mi jefe ¿crees que otro hombre no tratara de manejar tu vida de nuevo?

- ¡no me importa! – exclamo y la empuja para alejarla de nueva de ella, no quería seguir escuchando solo quería que ya terminara. Separo otra espada de su First Tsurugi y toma desprevenida a Rosso quien trata de alejarse de ella pero fue muy tarde, Cloud aprovecho su distancia para arrojar la espada que separo lo que provoca que Rosso saltara y evitara el ataque cuando quiso atacara a Cloud con el arco pero Cloud ya no estaba ahí se dio cuenta muy tarde que estaba arriba de ella a punto de atacarla con todas sus fuerzas…

Cuando Cloud volvió a pisar el suelo el cuerpo de Rosso cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras que la sangre corría…tal y como la había pensado antes de esa batalla aun con la vida de esa mujer su corazón estaba vacío… en ese momento salió de entre las sombras Nanaki, quien estaba lastimado de una de sus patas.

- Cloud? – llamo el animal

-… Nanaki

- lo siento, te falle, no protegí a Denzel

-… - sus lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar - ¡Nanaki! – se arrojó a abrazar al su compañero y a llorar desconsoladamente.

- perdóname Cloud…

Cloud no podía ni siquiera hablar, sentía tantas cosas que ni siquiera podía decir palabra alguna…

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Cloud sonrió aun así abrazando a Sephiroth y él acaricio a la mujer.

- ¿sabes?- dijo Cloud – Denzel me dijo sobre un libro que recién estábamos leyendo

- ¿en serio?

- si, dijo que tu conociste al autor del mismo y que tú se lo diste

- sí, es… una buena persona

- le dije que quería conocerlo, aunque no he terminado de leer el libro.

-… supe que hará una continuación del mismo.

- sí, eso me dijo Denzel… ¿sabes de que se tratara?

-… no lo sé, creo que aún no tiene idea

-… es una lastima

- ¿Qué pasa?

- como no he terminado el libro no sé cómo empezar una segunda parte, pero me gustaría que empezara hablar desde el punto de vista del amado de aquella mujer.

-… es una buena idea.

- si, tal vez…

Luego miraron al pequeño cuerpo que estaba recostado, ambos se acercaron y descubrieron el rostro del niño, Cloud estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración pero Sephiroth le abrazo para que se tranquilizara.

- tranquila, Cloud… todo estará bien

- lo siento mucho, perdóname Denzel… - sollozaba

- Cloud debemos continuar y solucionar esta situación

- pero él… no tenía que morir y todo es por mi culpa

- no, no lo es. Yo también lamento lo que sucedió pero no voy a lamentarme por siempre, luchare.

-… Sephiroth – le miro a los ojos, vio decisión y furia en los mismos. Luego dirigió su mirada de nuevo al niño y le dio en beso en su frente, le acomodo su cabello y le volvió a poner la sabana sobre su rostro. – que tengas buenos sueños, mi dulce niño.

Una vez que abandonaron la habitación fueron donde Vincent los esperaba, ya que exigía respuestas a lo que había pasado. Cloud no estaba segura de las palabras que diría pero al menos sabía que Sephiroth estaría ahí. En el trayecto, Cloud miraba de reojo a Sephiroth, su rostro parecía el mismo pero su mirada parecía distante y hasta fría… se preguntó si Sephiroth se mostraba fuerte por lo que paso a su hijo o tal vez antes había llorado al menos lo suficiente ¿Qué padre no llora por la pérdida de un hijo? Ambos llegaron a una sala de juntas del hospital donde estaba Vincent pero la mala suerte de Sephiroth también estaban Génesis y Angeal ¿acaso las noticias volaban tan rápido?

- señor Vicent – llamo Cloud – ¿encuentra bien la señora Lucrecia y su hijo?

- si Cloud, gracias por preocuparte. Además… mi hijo está muy bien, sano y fuerte.

-y… ¿Aerith?

- dormida pero estable – contesto Angeal – pronto despertara y podremos llevara a una habitación mas cómoda, ahora estamos muy cargados de trabajo pero está en buenas manos. Shalua está trabajando muy duro.

- no puedo quejarme – dijo Génesis – es una mujer con agallas y motivaciones muy… grandes.

- ¿halagando a tu novia? – pregunto con sarcasmo Angeal

- todavía no es mi novia, mientras me amenace con tirarme hasta su escritorio no puedo decir eso.

- pobre de ti – comento Vincent pero suspiro – pero creo que nos estamos desviando del tema principal.

-… - todos permanecieron callados.

- quisiera que me explicaran sobre lo que pasa aquí, sé muy bien que ustedes dos tienes conocimiento de lo que paso esta noche – declaro Vincent

-… yo…- pronuncio Cloud con dificultad

- Cloud y yo nacimos con poderes muy extraños provenientes de unas vidas pasadas – interrumpió Sephiroth

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Génesis

- sé que será difícil escucharme pero les suplico que nos crean.

-…Sephiroth no es gracioso – comento Angeal seriamente

- si no nos crees – dijo Sephiroth – pues entonces mira esto – una luz negra lo rodeo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, una vez que desapareció Sephiroth estaba vestido como el hijo de Jenova no como el General Sephiroth, lo que sorprendió a Cloud… esa ropa no era la que ella recordaba desde que lo vio en la iglesia. – esto es algo de lo que fui alguna vez y también… - se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, en ese momento entro Nanaki, asustando a Génsis y Angeal, Cloud y Vincent. – les presento a Nanaki.

- … ok, bien… - trato de decir Génesis - ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Y… ¿Qué rayos es eso?

- una larga y larga historia. – dijo Sephiroth

- cuéntenosla. Creo que esta conversación va para largo – comento Angeal saliendo de su asombro.

Sephiroth comenzó a hablar, del planeta donde provenían y el trabajo que tenían en ShinRa y en SOLDADO hasta el sorpresivo ataque de un traidor dentro del organismo y como sus almas llegaron a la Tierra gracias al poder de dos "Diosas" que se aliaron para proteger su legado, también Cloud hablo de su pasado como desde que era una bebe despertó sus poderes y como fue tan dura su vida hasta que conoció a las personas que la contrataban para acabar con monstruos, los presentes estaban conscientes de que había noticias de muertes de extrañas criaturas que nadie podía dar una explicación coherente, también como conoció a Sephiroth y como se relacionó con él, la llegada de incognito de Nanaki a la casa de los Valentine… como después Sephiroth despertó sus poderes después del disparo que le hizo Tifa y ambos empezaron a entrenar sus poderes para esta situación… un traidor que quiso apoderarse de Cloud y provoco la destrucción de su hogar y de su futuro y ahora volvía con más fuerza para acabar con todo…

- nunca imagine que algo así pasara, realmente la vida pasada. – comento Vincent

- ni yo, Cloud realmente tu vida a sido muy difícil – dijo Angeal mirando a la rubia, quien estaba algo incomoda y asustada –cuando te vi por primera vez sabía que de alguna forma habías sufrido algo que hacía que se apagara la luz de tu mirada, nunca me imaginé algo semejante. Me doy cuenta de que realmente eres única y fuerte.

-gracias Angeal, pero…ahora lo dudo.

- ¿lo dices por Denzel?

-…

- el enemigo ingreso sin que me diera cuenta – comento Nanaki – trate de proteger lo que pude, lo siento por mi falta

- no te preocupes Nanaki – dijo Vincent – tú estabas ahí cuando paso todo esto. Tú me ayudaste con Aerith para sacarla de la mansión y llevarla con los paramédicos, nos protegiste cómo pudiste y te lo agradezco.

- bien, aunque aun no resuelve algunas cuestiones ¿Quiénes son esos monstruos?

- creaciones de unos científicos llamados Hojou y Hollander

- parece ser que conoces mucho acerca de la situación – comentó Génesis – más que Cloud

- … hay otras personas que están al tanto de esto. Parece ser que pronto van a aparecer y me explicaran con más detalle de los planes de esos malditos.

-… - Cloud no dijo nada, aunque le molesto que Sephiroth no le dijera nada de lo que había averiguado, algo dentro de ella empezó a incomodar… era un sensación que ya conocía, recordó las insistentes palabras que Rosso le dijo… había otro hombre que siempre la manipulaba mucho peor de lo que el traidor lo hacía… ¿Por qué ahora tenía que desconfiar tanto?

- bien – dijo Vincent – esperemos a que estas personas nos digan más y tal vez actuar.

- es lo más prudente pero… ¿no creen que sería demasiado? Es decir, son solo Sephiroth y Cloud ¿podrán con todo?

-… fuimos SOLDADOs, hubo peores situaciones. – comentó Sephiroth

Repentinamente hubo unas explosiones que comenzaron a sacudir el edificio y alerto a los presentes en la sala, pronto sono una alarma que indicaba que debían salir del edificio.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Vincent

-…-Angeal tomo un teléfono de la sala – no hay línea

- debemos salir de aquí – dijo Génesis

- … Nanaki –llamo Sephiroth a lo que el animal miro al hombre –ve con mi madre y mi hermana y protégelas, padre necesito que vayas por mi hermano y salgan de aquí. Génesis y Angeal saquen a las personas que puedan de aquí. Cloud y yo nos encargaremos

- de acuerdo – dijo Vincent y salió de la sala acompañado de Nanaki.

- ¿están seguros? – pregunto Angeal

- si – dijo Cloud – ambos fuimos SOLDADOs de Primera Clase, esto no es nada para nosotros.

La pareja fue a la entrada del hospital donde en medio de caos había varios monstruos con trajes llamativamente luminosos y maquinas con esas mismas luces.

- parece ser que no tuvieron suficiente con el ataque anterior – dijo Sephiroth

-…DeepGround… Midgar, Reactor Mako Cero…

- ¿Cloud?

- solo vinieron esas palabras a mi mente, no sé que signifiquen.

-… *¿Cloud estará recordando? Si esto continua ella recordara lo que no quiero* - pensó Sephiroth preocupado.

- ¡Sephiroth! ¡Cloud! – escucharon sus nombres, eran Génesis y Angeal.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Sephiroth

- ¡no podemos quedarnos asi!

- ¡Angeal! ¡Génesis! Esto no es un juego!

- y algo que he aprendido de ti –dijo Génesis-es que tu no eres el único que puedes ser un HEROE

- ni tampoco –dijo Angeal- quieras cargar con toda la responsabilidad ¿Dónde está tu ORGULLO de hombre?

En ese momento al decir esas palabras ambos hombre sintieron como si algo despertara desde lo más profundo de sus cerebros y de sus luz rojiza y blanca iluminaron los cuerpos de Génesis y Angeal respectivamente, luego de que esta se disipara, Génesis tenía una gabardina roja con hombreras oscuras y guantes del mismo color de la gabardina, blusa de cuello alto negra con un cinturón ancho, pantalones negros, botas militares y un pendiente en su oreja izquierda con forma de romboide, Angeal una blusa de cuello alto negra, pantalones negros y botas militares, lo que llamaba más la atención está la enorme espada que portaba en su espalda. Tenían los ojos cerrados luego de abrirlos y notar que estos brillaban así como podía sentir la fuerza y el poder que corría por sus venas.

- Comandante Génesis, SOLDADO de Primera Clase está aquí

- … Génesis

- yo también estoy listo

-…Angeal

- Cloud te has vuelto una mujer realmente hermosa

- no bromees amigo, nuestra nubecita no solo es hermosa sino que su fuerza supero as expectativas ¿no lo crees Sephiroth?

-…

- bien ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?

- ¿tienes que mencionarlo? Amigo tenemos que barrer con la basura que se acumuló.

- tienes razón, vayamos a ocuparnos de esto

Génesis uso Materia para invocar a Ifrit y atacar a los soldados humanoides e hizo aparecer su espada roja para invocar un nuevo hechizo de Muro y protegerse de disparos de los enemigos, luego Angeal usando su Espada Mortal se encargó de las maquinas que intentaban ingresar al hospital. Las personas que corrían para salvar sus vidas eran guiadas por Nanaki para ingresar al hospital y guiarlos a una zona segura.

- parece ser que necesitan ayuda – una voz se escuchó detrás de Sephiroth al voltear él casi se queda sin aliento, su padre ya no tenía la apariencia que comúnmente tenia… su cabello había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda, vestía un traje negro que era como cuero con correas adornándole, también en su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una garra metálica de un extraño color dorado, unas botas puntiagudas del mismo color de la garra que tenía en el brazo y una larga capa roja como la sangre, Vincent desenfundo una pistola y disparo con maestría a varios monstruos que parecía perros, matándolos al instante.

- ¿padre?

- ahora lo recuerdo… CAOS-dijo seriamente - al decir esta palabra se liberaron mis propios recuerdos, soy el recipiente de Caos y fui tu padre también en el pasado pero ahora tengo la misma sensación que hace mucho sentí cuando Cloud me despertó en ese momento. Mis pecados y arrepentimientos que se manifestaron en todo momento… ahora ya sé lo que debo hacer

- me alegro que así sea – dijo Angeal – enfrentarse a alguien como Omega no sería fácil sin ti.

- lo sé, pero una vez más usare mi poder que Lucrecia me dio para ayudar a mi hijo y también – miro a Cloud – la mujer que él ama.

- ¡que conmovedor reencuentro! – se escuchó una voz que expresaba sarcasmo y burla, los presentes dirigieron sus miradas para ver a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules brillantes, vistiendo un traje blanco y con una sonrisa cínicamente amable. Caminando y siendo protegido por otros perros, por Weiss y Azul, los cuatro hombres tomaron posición de ataque.

- ¿Zack? – pregunto Cloud

-ah, hola Cloud, veo que estas muy bien. Me alegra

- ¿Por qué tu…?

- bien, supongo que te ha tomado por sorpresa. Bueno… considerando que "alguien" no te dijo quién era el supuesto "traidor" debo tomar tu sorpresa como algo natural

-…

- ¡maldito cachorro!- exclamo Génesis – hasta que por fin apareces

- Zack has caído todavía más bajo

- vaya, vaya, rostros y palabra familiares, sin duda es un reencuentro muy CONMOVEDOR – recalco con burla.

- desgraciado – ahora fue turno de Vincent en insultar – ataste a mi nieto y todavía quieres hacer más daños ¡¿no te fue suficiente con destruir nuestro hogar?!

- en primera, señor Valentine. Yo no tuve la culpa, fue su desconsiderado hijo que traiciono a Cloud – dijo Zack con indiferencia

- ellos ya habían arreglado sus diferencias – dijo Génesis - ¡no tenías el menor derecho de intervenir!

- ¿tú crees? – pregunto fingiendo inocencia – yo creo que si, después de todo… yo soy el que tiene más derecho sobre ella ¿no lo crees Cloud?

-…

-¡Cloud no lo escuches! – dijo Angeal – nosotros te conocemos perfectamente, tu amaste siempre a Sephiroth.

- aun cuando ella desde que la conocimos amenazado al General? – interrumpió Zack

-¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula Cloud

-así es Cloud, tu quisiste matar a Sephiroth desde un principio ¿realmente eso es amor?

-…

**Ohhh… pensé que no terminaría fiuuu… bueno termino este cap y adelantándoles que estan cerca los últimos capítulos de este fic ;_; espero que no quieran matarme por matar a Denzel pero no se preocupen habrá una que otra sorpresita :3 pero también…. Muchas y muchas lagrimas. **


	26. CAPITULO 26 INDIFERENCIA

CAPITULO 26 INDIFERENCIA

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Para Cloud no sabía que pensar, su mente estaba en blanco… tenía miedo pero también estaba confundida ¿realmente en su vida pasado amenazo al hombre que alguna vez amo?

…

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto incrédula Cloud

- oh, Cloud ¿no te lo han dicho? Cloud cuando tu apareciste intentaste matar a Sephiroth, las razones tal vez nunca las sabré pero por lo que parecía es que querías venganza. – dijo Zack

-…- en ese momento, un dolor punzante le cruzo en la mente… Sephiroth pudo sentir lo que veía Cloud, él la sostiene entre sus brazos y trato de tranquilizarla.

- ¡maldito deja de hablar! – reclamo Génesis

- Comandante Génesis no ha cambiado en nada, sigue protegiendo a Cloud como su hermana.

- ¡pues claro! Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Sephiroth! Me las vas a pagar por TODO lo que le hiciste a Cloud – reclamo Génesis señalando a Sephiroth, quien estaba impávido e indiferente a la acusación que el hombre exclamaba en público.

-… no vuelves a decirlo Génesis. No estamos en una situación agradable para hablar de circunstancias fuera de tema – dijo Sephiroth fríamente, en estos momento había perdido la paciencia, con su recién recuerdos revelados y más con sus poderes a punto de destruir todo por culpa de aquel hombre que incito la duda y la tristeza en Cloud. Aunque él no podía decir mucho, había hecho lo mismo en un pasado no muy remoto.

- ¿eso crees? Aun no te perdono por ponerle el cuerno a Cloud – dijo Zack

-… no lo hice

- vamos Sephiroth, acéptalo. Más porque TU fuiste el culpable de toda esta situación – dijo Zack

- eso es lo que TU crees –sonrió con burla lo que extraño a los presentes - yo no tengo que darte explicaciones y si lo tengo que hacer solo la hare con Cloud.

-… - Zack no contesto y miro con fiereza a Sephiroth, quien le sostenía la mirada sin temor – ¿realmente tú crees que te creerá? Le has mentido siempre ¿no crees que ya es tiempo que digas la verdad? Al menos por una vez en tu miserable vida – dijo con resentido Zack

- … - Sephiroth no dijo nada, Cloud miro a Sephiroth, estaba confundida, estaba asustada… ¿Qué era lo que ambos hombres le ocultaban? ¿Por qué todo el mundo usaba su vida para justificar sus acciones? … de repente varias imágenes comenzaron a cruzar por la mente de Cloud e manera violenta… un incendio, un monte, la misma iglesia en la que Cloud conoció a su madre, la silueta de Sephiroth con su espada anchada de sangre en medio de un incendio. Pareciera que los pensamientos de Cloud fueran escuchados por otra persona, Cloud sintió una mano firme que sostenía su mano, lo que provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Cloud no lo escuches. No pienses más. – le dijo Sephiroth

- Sephiroth… ¿Qué son estos… recuerdos? Me duelen…- dijo Cloud con desesperación

- no pienses más!- ordeno Sephiroth para que Cloud pudiera permanecer consciente.

- Sephiroth no puedes detener lo que el tiempo ya puso en marcha – dijo Zack

-…maldito – dijo Sephiroth por lo bajo

- parece ser que tú también has recordado TODO, me pregunto… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que "ella" dudara de su misión aun sabiendo quien eres realmente? – pregunto con su distinguida voz infantil que ocultaba sus siniestras intenciones de lastimar más al hijo de Jenova.

-… ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Sephiroth

- nada, no te preocupes no soy tan despiadado. – contesto con toda naturalidad.

-…

- Zack ¿Cómo pudiste? Tu… ¿se suponía que éramos compañeros? – pregunto Vincent

- sí, lo fuimos, pero algo comenzó a nacer dentro de mí, algo que nunca pensé que sentiría por alguien…

-…

- ni te atrevas a decir más, Zack – dijo Angeal – me aborrece pensar lo que hiciste a Cloud, la obligaste a tomar decisiones que no quería.

- jajaja, no me digas Angeal. Todo fue planeados, digamos que aproveche de este planeta que la otra diosa Cosmos otorgo a Zoáh y a Jenova para hacer que Cloud volviera a vivir. Pero ahora, yo reclamo este planeta para dárselo de regalo a Cloud

- ¡yo no quiero esto! – exclamo Cloud, aun sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de Sephiroth.

- Cloud, es tu derecho ¿crees que Zoáh te puso en este planeta por simple coincidencia?

-…

- Cloud, es tu herencia, acéptalo. – estiro su mano – ven conmigo, yo te ayudare.

-… - un punzante dolor atravesó su cabeza, le dolía tanto que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero Sephiroth la sostiene- Duele… - musito Cloud aferrándose a la ropa de Sephiroth. Lo que a el hijo de Jenova le preocupo, miro con dureza a Zack quien estaba sonriendo satisfecho por la reacción que provocaba él a Cloud.

- mal nacido ¡ya déjala en paz! – exigió Sephiroth

- Sephiroth… - llamo Zack – no estás en posición de reclamar nada, aunque es cierto que no soy despiadado como tú, me retirare por ahora pero ten por seguro que Cloud vendrá a mí y tú ya serás historia.

- eso jamás – dijo Sephiroth seguro de sí mismo

- nos vemos – Zack y sus soldados desaparecieron.

Aunque parecía que ya había acabado, ahora los recién despertados guerreros que alguna vez pelearon para defender su antiguo hogar pero perdieron, así como también perdieron sus recuerdos a causa de una persona que quería protegerlos pero el caprichoso destino quiso que volviera a pasar la tragedia pero esta vez, como dijo Zoáh, no habrá una tercera ocasión. El hijo de Jenova pensaba mientras tenía a Cloud ya desmayada en sus brazos, tenía que acabar con esa batalla pero sabía muy bien que tenía que decidir el destino de una pequeña criatura que nació de la mujer que amaba y de su otro yo, la decisión que tome tal vez lo lleve a la ruina o lo acerque más a su felicidad…

Todo ahora giraría en torno a su decisión… ¿pero que debía hacer? ¿traicionar la confianza que recién logro con Cloud? O ¿conservar la esperanza de un milagro?...

- debemos atender todo esto – rompió el silencio Génesis, los demás solo afirmaron mientras Sephiroth veía a Cloud dormida en sus brazos.

- es cierto, las personas que se refugiaron en el hospital no estarán seguros aquí. – comento Vincent

- pero tener que moverlos sería fatal – dijo Angeal – después de todo soy médico y creo que esta situación es muy delicada.

- Anegal – llamo Sephiroth, a lo que todos prestaron atención hacia el distinguido exGeneral - quiero que llames a Shalua, esa mujer ya me debe muchas y es hora que me dé respuestas.

- ¿Shalua?- pregunto Angeal – Sephiroth ¿no me digas que ella…?

Sephiroth solo asintió

- ¿Qué? – expreso confundido Génesis – Shalua… ella está consciente de todo ¿desde cuándo?

- creo que desde siempre – contesto Sephiroth sin darle importancia

- eso significa que no tendremos mucho que hablar – dijo Vincent

- lo primero es saber si todos están bien – dijo Sephiroth – también quisiera que Cloud descansara

- bien, no se diga mas - dijo Angeal – entremos en el hospital.

Luego de que los guerreros entraran, las personas eufóricas gritaron agradecidos por haber luchado valientemente contra aquellos seres humanoides que no podían decir que eran humanos, los demás estaban algo extrañados antes las muestras y palabras de agradecimiento. Vincent se sentía algo raro, no estaba acostumbrado que se le acercaran. Angeal considero las palabras como un elogio que lo hacía sentir orgulloso y honrado. Génesis se sintió muy bien por aquella situación y sintió que valía la pena seguir luchando. Para Sephiroth era una total pérdida de tiempo y de palabras, sabía que de alguna manera aquellas personas eran falsas y otras cobardes pero ¿Qué podía decir él para evitar a esa muchedumbre? ¿Cómo actuaria Cloud? ¿acaso valía la pena sentir o pensar que en verdad hizo lo correcto? Pero más… ¿acaso su mente ya se estaba corrompiendo de nuevo?

Sephiroth Dejo a Cloud dormir en una de las habitaciones desocupadas del hospital, luego de mirarla por unos momentos, llego a la terrible conclusión de que posiblemente esta sería la última vez que viera a Cloud dormir… antes de que empezara con la pesadilla de terminar con lo que había dejado inconcluso…

Una vez que llegaron a las habitaciones donde estaban Lucrecia y Aerith, quien cargaba a su hermanito recién nacido también estaba Nanaki. Lucrecia lucia mucho más tranquila y resignada, se había enterado de la muerte de su nieto por Aerith y aunque tenía una tristeza inmensa no podía comportarse así ahora, su familia la necesitaba cuerda y tranquila, además … durante el ataque al hospital su esposo la defendió pero de la manera que nunca se imaginó, cuando unas criaturas parecidas a unos perros atacaron, Nanaki salió de las sombras para defenderlos, Vincent trato de ayudarle pero cuando dijo la palabra "CAOS" una luz oscura y blanca lo rodeo, regresándolo a la forma que antes tenía antes de llegar a la Tierra, Lucrecia también recordó su vida pasada al ver a Vicnent transformado en Caos. Pudo reconocer a Nanaki y a su hija como la última Cetra. Aerith por su parte también recordó su vida pasada pero se sentía triste por eso…

Sephiroth y Vincent estaban aliviados de encontrarlas bien, pero de alguna manera sabían que el peligro no había pasado.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Vincent

- sí, cariño – contesto Lucrecia, su esposo le dio un corto beso y también a su hijo que volvió a los brazos de su madre cuando Aerith se lo entrego.

- no sabes lo mucho que me asuste cuando paso todo esto

- pero ahora todo está bien… al menos por ahora – fijo su vista en su hijo Sephiroth quien estaba distante de la conversación - ¿Sephiroth?

-… - Sephiroth salió de sus pensamientos - ¿si, madre?

- ¿estás bien?

-… no, no lo estoy – suspiro y continuo – todo esto me abruma, jamás pensé que esto pudiera suceder… de nuevo.

-todo esto es por Zack ¿verdad? – pregunto Aerith con tristeza

- tu bien sabes que así fue – contesto Sephiroth fríamente

-…

- Sephiroth – llamo Vincent – por favor ten un poco más de consideración con tu hermana

-… ¡sabes que digo la maldita verdad! – exclamo Sephiroth furioso, lo que provoco que el llanto de un bebe se escuchara.

- señor Sephiroth – llamo esta vez Nanaki pero él no le prestó atención y mantenía su fría mirada – por favor cálmese, debemos mantenernos firmes por las catástrofes que se avecinan, estoy seguro de que algo terrible va a pasar si no pensamos las cosas bien.

-… - Sephiroth le dirigió la mirada al animal y dio un profundo suspiro – tienes razón Nanaki, perdóname Aerith

- … - Aerith simplemente le sonrió pero esta desapareció de inmediato, ya que después de todo su hermano tenía razón en cada palabra que decía.

En ese momento, Génesis les aviso que Shalua y otras personas habían legado al hospital y que esperaban a Vincent y a Sephiroth para hablar con el jefe de Shalua. Luego de despedirse de la familia, ambos hombres se retiraron, Nanaki volvió a quedarse con ellas… Aerith solo se puso llorar en brazos de su madre… recordó lo tan desdichada que fue en su vida pasada y lo mucho que maldijo ahora el destino…no podía culpar a Cloud por ello… el ultimo recuerdo que tiene de ella fue que le pidió desesperadamente su Materia que ella pensaba que no servía para nada pero pronto descubrió que no era así…lloro amargamente por que amaba aun a Zack pero no le podía perdonar que le hiciera tanto daño ya no solo a ella sino a su familia y conocidos, le era irreconocible ver aquel hombre que alguna vez estuvo enamorada cuando apenas tenía 17 años…

- nos volvemos a ver, señor Valentine – dijo Shalua, todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de Angeal que era uno de los pocos lugares en los que estaban sin daños por el reciente ataque.

- deja lo formalismos para después Shalua ahora quiera respuestas concretas y definitivas.

-… bien, me parece bien pero ahora deberás hablar con mi jefe.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Angeal

- yo – se escuchó otra voz que entro en la oficina, todos lo reconocieron… era Reeve, el antiguo director del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano de ShinRa pero que ahora era el director de una importante división de desarrollo tecnológico. – disculpen por todas las molestias que han pasado y más para usted, señor Valentine.

- … - le miro indiferente, recordó que gracias a lo que había pasado después de Meteoro… supo que Reeve se separó de ShinRa y decidió crear su propio ejército, esta vez formado por personas con habilidades de combate más normales y dispuestos a ayudar a la gente y no los intereses de una compañía. Cuando Cloud aún era un hombre, él solía hacer varios trabajos para Reeve y hasta se involucraba en importantes decisiones a favor de la ciudad.

- ¿Reeve? – llamo Angeal incrédulo - ¿eres tú?

- sí, Angeal. Me alegro que me recuerden

- eso quiere decir que nos han estado vigilado por mucho – comento Génesis mirando a Shalua

- no me interesa lo que pienses, comandante de pacotilla

- … - miro con recelo a Shalua, Shelke solo dio un gran suspiro

- ¿y bien Reeve?-pregunto Vincent- ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?

- … - miro seriamente a las personas – como ustedes ya deben saber, nosotros habíamos sido habitantes de un planeta parecido a la Tierra, llegamos aquí gracias a que Cloud nos protegió de Zack que había sido corrompido por el poder que sustrajo de Jenova y usarlo en contra de sus compañeras y de la vida en el planeta… como consecuencia el mismo planeta trato de proteger a Cloud, uso el poder de la corriente Vital para llevar todas las almas dentro de esta.

- la tesis de Lucrecia… - dijo Vincent inconscientemente

- si – afirmo Shalua – la corriente Vital invoco a OMEGA para viajar por el espacio y que esta fuese guiada a la Tierra. Creemos que fue Zoáh que hizo esto… lo hizo por su única hija

-bien, eso explica el por qué estamos aquí pero no explica el por qué no recordamos a Cloud cuando llegamos

- Cloud llego casi sin energía – dijo Shelke – ella trato de ayudar a los demás pero se debilito, para compensar la fuerza perdida, Cloud se convirtió en un bebe y así mantenerse inactiva tanto para el enemigo como para los monstruos que vendrían por su vida. El hecho de que no pudiéramos recodar nada es que Cloud… no quería involucrarnos de nuevo… ella quería luchar sola

- *típico de Cloud… me hastía que me quiera sacar de su vida… no tiene derecho* - pensó Sephiroth mientras apretaba sus puños, Génesis noto esa reacción y le extraño.

- esto es algo que ya nos esperábamos de ella, siempre pensando en los demás antes de si misma. Por desgracia es permito que atacaran a Cloud cuando más indefensa estaba… me refiero a Hojou y Hollander, esos malditos se las ingeniaron para crear monstruos usando la base genética de Jenova, lo que provoca que Cloud actué inconscientemente, incluso descubrí que Zack esta usando palabras clave para hacer recordar a Cloud lo que él quiere que recuerde - dijo Shalua

- y en consecuencia hace que ella este confundida y desesperada por respuestas – dijo un preocupado Reeve

- tenemos que tomar en cuenta que Cloud ya no es la misma – dijo Shelke – sus poderes han aumentado a tal grado que puede ser vulnerable a cualquier ataque, tanto físico y mental.

- eso es cierto – dijo Génesis

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Angeal – Cloud no podrá pelear en ese estado

- estoy de acuerdo, pero debemos actuar con cautela – dijo Vincent

- más con el asunto de Zack. No me explico cómo fue que Cloud y Zack hubiesen sido tan cercanos, es decir, ellos casi no se trataban. – dijo Génesis – claro que eso no paso por que nuestro querido "héroe" – recalco el SOLDADO – estaba tras de Cloud todo el tiempo

- … - Sephiroth no dijo nada, solo veía desde la ventana

- el hecho es que debemos planear algo y entre más pronto mejor - dijo Shalua

- ya estoy tratando de hacer eso – dijo Shelke – me metí en su red de inteligencia y pude darme cuenta que su cuartel general está debajo de la corporación de Gongaga. – mostro en una pantalla en la pared, la imagen de un edificio y su estructura – la zonas más protegidas son los pisos altos, el ejército está por debajo y en los pisos de en medio. Si queremos entrar de manera segura y garantizar un ataque sorpresa deberemos entrar en la parte subterránea y destruir su ejército.

- me parece un buen plan – dijo Angeal

- el hecho es que no tenemos mucha gente

- de eso no se preocupen-dijo Reeve- durante este tiempo en la que recupere mis recuerdos, Zoáh me pidió que reclutara gente capacitada para actuar, la WRO tiene su propio ejercito

- eso es algo.

- Shelke – llamo Sephiroth, rompiendo su silencio y atrayendo la atención de los demás – ¿sabes dónde están los laboratorios?

-… - Shelke pensó en las palabras de aquel hombre, salió de sus pensamientos y tecleo de su computadora portátil para señalar en la pantalla la petición de Sephiroth – están en los pisos intermedios del edificio, pero creo que son falsos, lo más seguro es que están en la parte subterránea… donde está el ejército creado por Hollander y Hojou

- ¿esos malditos aun estas vivos?

- debemos esperar lo peor que esos maldito nos tengan preparados

- no lo digo por eso

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-… Sephiroth ¿no me digas que…?

- Sophie, la hija de Cloud, está viva y pelea a favor de Zack.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? – pregunto Cloud, quien había irrumpido abruptamente en la oficina. Todos estaban sorprendidos puesto que nadie se lo esperaba pero Sephiroth si se lo había esperado… la había sentido sentía ahora todos los sentimientos y emociones que tenía la rubia, sintió como se despertó y se preguntó dónde estaban los demás también percibió cada uno de sus pasos sobre los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Angeal.. Esto irónicamente le recordó lo que hacía mucho tiempo ya había pasado, después de todo el Cloud original era relativamente su clon, un clon que NO podía controlar fácilmente. Aun así él podía sentir todo lo que pasaba con él…

- Cloud ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta? – pregunto Angeal

- … - ella no dijo nada, miraba molesta y expectante a la respuesta que Sephiroth diera.

- ¿Cloud?-llamo Génesis

- no me importa, quiero que me digan lo que acabas de decir, Sephiroth

Sephiroth se le quedo viendo a Cloud, quien estaba mirándolo con una mirada desafiante y decidida… la misma mirada que siempre le dirigía a él para lastimarlo cada vez que se enfrentaban, aunque fingía que no le afectaba para estar a la altura de su posición que se autoproclamo.

-… tu hija Sophie está viva

-…

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- porque sabía cómo reaccionarias

-… eso no te da derecho a decidir por mi… ¡lo volviste a hacer! ¡volviste a manejar mi vida a tu conveniencia!

- Cloud…

- ¡no! Sephiroth no puedo creer que el hombre que amo sea mucho peor que el que me traiciono!

- ¡no voy a seguir escuchando estupideces Cloud!

- ¡NO! Yo ya estoy harta!

-… Cloud… - toma aire – trata de tranquilizarte, mira… es cierto que debí habértelo dicho pero fue Zoáh quien me pidió que te lo ocultara

- ¡no es cierto! ¡no metas a mi madre en esto!

- es la verdad.

- ¡no! – negó nuevamente

- ¡Cloud aterriza de una buena vez! – la sujeto fuertemente de los hombros y la sacudió para que reaccionara ante la noticia, pronto los presentes empezaron a preocuparse.

- ¡Sephiroth! – llamo Génesis - ¡ya basta! – exigió el SOLDADO

- … - miro con rudeza a Cloud y la soltó bruscamente para alejarse de ella, Cloud lloro al sentirse tan estúpidamente débil, se abrazó a sí misma, a su lado llego Shalua y Shelke que la consolaron y miraron con reproche a Sephiroth, los demás hicieron lo mismo… Sephiroth no aguanto más y se fue de ahí.

Llego a la azotea para tranquilizarse… realmente se estaba nuevamente corrompiendo pero a tal grado de lastimar a Cloud con sus palabras y confundirla más. Debía hacer algo ¿pero qué? Estaba más confundido que nadie… se recargo en el barandal que limitaba la orilla de edificio para pensar bien las cosas… ya había perdido a Cloud una vez no podía fallar de nuevo pero con lo de Sophie y la pérdida de su hijo Denzel hacia que su ente pensara en horribles escenas de matanza… debía suprimir esos pensamientos antes que lograran acabar con la cordura que le quedaba…

- vaya, vaya, General. Parece que todo está en tu contra – Sephiroth reconoció esa voz que estaba a sus espaldas… hizo a aparecer a Masamune y volteo rápidamente a advertir al recién llegado que mantuviera su distancia de él… era Hojou sonriendo… esa maldita sonrisa que hacía que él saliera de sus casillas- cuanto tiempo sin vernos, General o debo decir hijo de Jenova o ¿mi más preciado experimento? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras reía desquiciadamente

- maldito desgraciado, tú me arruinaste mi vida

- ¿tu vida? – pregunto el hombre – que yo recuerde Sephiroth tú fuiste el que quiso saber las respuestas de tus orígenes, no tengo nada que ver con esto. Tu abriste la caja de pandora cuando leíste todos los informes del proyecto Jenova y confiaste en ese estúpido de Gast.

-¡deja tus malditas excusas!

-ohh… - expreso el hombre - ¿te he ofendido? - pregunto con sarcasmo – pero digamos que ahora estoy aquí por otras razones… más científicas y profesionales que en el ámbito personal

- ¿Qué quieres, malnacido?

-mmm… - Hojou miro a un frustrado Sephiroth a punto de perder la paciencia, debía ser cuidadoso antes de que quisiera cortarlo con su espada. Saco de un bolsillo de la bata blanca que traía una esfera de color blanco y la mostro a Sephiroth quien estaba incrédulo de lo que tenía en las manos ese lunático hombre.

- eso es…

- Sagrado ¿la recuerdas? Sabes que puedes hacer con esto ¿verdad?

-…

- bien Sephiroth – acomodo sus anteojos y miro de nuevo al hijo de Jenova – es tu decisión, si usas esta Materia podrás salvar a tu linda mujer pero a cambio de obtenerla tendrás que ceder a matar a la vástaga de ella

- ¿Por qué quieres eso?

- para aligerar tu carga y también deshacerse de la basura genética que se creó.

- ¿le llamas basura genética a Sophie? – pregunto con odio en cada una de sus palabras

- por supuesto – eso encendió la ira de Sephiroth – pero no creas que tú no pensaste así de ella… te estoy haciendo un favor, Sephiroth. Si matas a esa chiquilla podrás tener más descendientes y esta vez serán debidamente poderosos.-exclamo maravillado alzando los brazos al cielo - Así podrás cumplir tu más grande sueño: construir el más brillante futuro para los Cetra y para Jenova!

-… - Sephiroth ya no quería seguir recordando sus retorcidas ideas así que activo la Materia de Electro y lo dirigió hacia Hojou pero el ataque lo atravesó… ¡era un maldito holograma! Pero le sorprendió que la Materia Blanca rodara hacia sus pies, él se le quedo mirando y la recogió…

- recuerda Sephiroth – dijo el holograma de Hojou – solo necesitas una sola cosa para logras tus sueños

En ese momento el holograma se apagó, Sephiroth furioso dio un golpe al suelo… estaba furioso, frustrado y confundido…. ¿Ahora el futuro del mundo depende de él? Demonios cuanto se arrepentía por haber conocido a Cloud, ahora es cuando se arrepentía de no haberse quedado quieto en esta maldita noche en que la conoció… la odiaba pero la amaba… ¿Qué debía hacer?


	27. CAPITULO 27: TODO ACABA AQUÍ

CAPITULO 27: TODO ACABA AQUÍ

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Sephiroth estaba tratando de aclarar sus ideas, mientras sostenía y miraba la Materia que recién tenía entre sus dedos, la clave para crear el futuro que quería y ahora, lo tendría todo, hasta su propia descendencia… pero algo lo detenía, el rostro de Sophie… aquella niña que juro proteger y Cloud, estaba seguro que ella lo odiaría si se enteraba de lo que Hojou le ofreció para acabar con esta situación y aunque no se enterara, su consciencia no le dejaría en paz. Debía pensar en lo mejor para Cloud, para todos… estaba atrapado.

En ese momento, pudo sentir a Cloud detrás de él, parecía ya más calmada pero pudo notar que estuvo llorando, después de la tan horrible noticia de que su hija Sophie aún estaba viva y posiblemente en peligro por culpa de Zack.

-…Sephiroth, yo…

- quería… hablar contigo sobre lo que paso, escucha… - no pudo continuar por que Cloud lo abrazo y este tardíamente la abrazo.

- … Cloud, quiero que me perdones por lo que dije

-…lo sé

- Cloud, yo te amo, en serio – se le acerco y la puso sus manos en los brazos de ella delicadamente – solo que ahora… estoy confundido, desesperado… - suspiro – ya no sé qué hacer.

- lo sé, también perdóname, por ser tan débil… ahora… no sé qué hacer… conocí a Zack como un amigo mío, pensé que era sincero… ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de la realidad? Se supone que tengo el poder para leer los sentimientos de los demás pero…

-… no tienes la culpa, a todos nos engañó. No te puedo culpar con confiar en alguien como Zack.

- ¡pero debí saberlo! –exclamo molesta con sigo misma- y ahora lo de mi hija… ella está en peligro, quiero rescatarla.

-… lo haremos, ya verás que todo estará bien

- Sephiroth – le miro a los ojos – tengo miedo, temo que… algo malo suceda y todo esto se agrave mas

-… no será así – pronuncio difícilmente convencido de sus palabras – tu hija estará a tu lado

- NUESTRA hija, Sephiroth tu eres su padre

-… si, bueno… Cloud aun… no estoy acostumbrado, además…

- está el recuerdo de Denzel ¿verdad? – pregunto Cloud – tienes razón, soy una imprudente. Yo te hablo de nuestra hija y tu… acabas de perder uno.

- Cloud, lo que vivimos en nuestra vida pasada ahora nos persigue debemos… hacer lo posible para solucionar esto antes de poder avanzar

- si, es verdad. – le sonrió – gracias, Sephiroth. Realmente espero poder vivir en paz, contigo, con nuestra hija, tu familia y los demás

-… yo… también lo deseo

Ambos se besaron, ese beso transmitía amor y el gran deseo de ambos de vivir uno al lado del otro. Los sentimientos de confusión y odio volvieron a resurgir en Sephiroth, no quería matar o siquiera atentar contra la vida de Sophie, debía protegerla y llevarla de regreso a lado de su madre y también decirle la verdad acerca de lo que en verdad pasa, antes de que Zack o alguno le dijera. Al menos estaría tranquilo que lo sabría de él, aunque terminara odiándolo.

En ese momento llego Génesis, lo que hizo que la pareja se separara, Cloud estaba avergonzada y Sephiroth… bueno, él sin decir palabra.

- perdón por molestarlos, tortolitos – dijo burlón Génesis – pero Reeve necesita de Sephiroth.

-gracias por avisarnos – dijo Cloud algo apenada

- mmm… - Génesis miro a Sephiroth – más te vale que no te pases de listo, aun te queda por pedir la mano formalmente de esta Nubecita y ni creas que será fácil

-… no tienes que decírmelo. Solo con verte puedo saberlo

- bien, te espero – Génesis miro a Cloud – Cloud, ve a descansar. Angeal dijo que deberías estar en total reposo hasta cuando empecemos el ataque definitivo.

- sí, lo entiendo – dijo Cloud

Una vez que Génesis desapareció y ambos se quedaron solos de nuevo, Cloud no dejaba de abrazar a Sephiroth y él trataba de que sus pensamientos se encontraran claros y firmes, lo cual había fracasado.

- iré a descansar – por fin dijo Cloud, rompiendo el abrazo que los unía.

- está bien, te seguiré después de habla r con Reeve. – comento Sephiroth al acariciar algunos cabellos rubios de la mujer.

- te estaré esperando.

- buenas noches, Cloud

- buenas noches – se despidieron con un corto beso, antes de que Cloud se alejara de él. Lo que le dolió de alguno forma al hombre, algo dentro de él le decía que sería la última vez que disfrutaría de la presencia de Cloud a su lado.

Sin mucho que hacer, el hijo de Jenova se dirigió a la oficina improvisada en el hospital para ir con Reeve y que le dijera porque era requerida su presencia. Una vez ahí, estaban reunidos, Génesis, Nageal, Shalua, Shelke y Reeve.

- hola, General – saludo Reeve cortésmente

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Sephiroth, no quería que le dieran vueltas al asunto lo que Reeve entendió. Algo que siempre habia hecho incluso desde que estaba en ShinRa y mas como SOLDADO.

- Shelke recibió información que es muy importante para la batalla. Esto se puso delicado. – contesto Reeve preocupado

- no entiendo nada, habla claro – dijo Génesis

- Zack tiene la Materia Negra- dijo Shelke lo que provoco un silencio en el lugar - la usaran para despertar a Meteoro y destruir a la humanidad. –Shelke tecleo en una pantalla digital donde mostraba la Materia – ahora la situación es crítica, si Zack activa la materia Negra no habrá escapatoria, aunque necesita de mucha energía y tiempo para hacerlo.

- debemos asumir que esa fue la razón por la que Zack espero a que Cloud llegara a la madurez y mas cuando la recluto – dijo Shalua

- ¿no me digas que…? – pregunto Angeal pero fue interrumpido por Génesis

- obligaran a que Cloud la active.

- no puede ser – dijo incrédulo Angeal – ella no haría eso! Sabes que eso sería el fin de este planeta y de nosotros – exclamo alterado Angeal

-…esto se acaba ahora – declaro Sephiroth

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto confuso Génesis

-… ya he tomado mi decisión – dijo Sephiroth – no tengo otro remedio, si no detengo a este hombre, terminara con lo que he amado toda mi vida.

Todos se quedaron viendo al hombre, quien tenía una mirada fija a la ventana, al horizonte donde sabía que estaba su mortal enemigo… lo que no se imaginaba es que entre las sombras alguien estaba consciente de los futuros planes del hijo de Jenova y por desgracia desataría el infierno…

Mientras tanto, Cloud estaba en su habitación, estaba cansada pero tranquila aun cuando su vida hasta ese instante era un caos. Miraba lo que quedaba de la ciudad de Tokio desde la ventana, un viento suave movía con delicadeza sus largos y dorados cabellos. Su mente simplemente estaba en blanco, su dolor había disminuido, sus lágrimas tal vez se habían secado, dio un gran suspiro…

- es una hermosa noche ¿verdad? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, lo que asusto a Cloud al voltearse fue ver a Zack con una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa… la misma con la que él se presentó aquella noche en la primera fiesta que acompaño a Sephiroth.

- Zack…

- hola Cloud, veamos… en esta escena terminar por entrar en razón y decides apoyarme? O tal ves quieras enfrentar tus miedos del pasado para liberarte de la culpa que has cargado desde hace mucho.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir?

- hablo de ti, de mí y de… Sephiroth a quien odiaste alguna vez

- ¡eso no es cierto! él… ¡él e ha apoyado!

- ¿en serio? Cloud ¿hasta cuándo vas a abrir los ojos? ¿acaso no entiendes que estas siendo engañada por él?

- ¡habla claro!

- … no lo has notado diferente últimamente?

-….

- bien, Sephiroth ya está consciente de todo y de sus crímenes.

-…

Varios flashes cruzaron violentamente en la mente de Cloud, le causaban dolor, tanto que tuvo que se arrodillo ante la sonrisa satisfactoria…

- ya lo recordaste, Cloud?

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Quién soy?... yo soy… tu…

En ese momento apareció frente a ella un hombre de cabello rubio de la misma forma que ella pero este era corto, con una ropa muy similar a la de ella a excepción que ese rubio traía pantalones, el mismo cabello, ojos azules, portaba a First Tsurugi… luego apareció otro hombre con un uniforma de color negro con una parecida a la de Cloud… era idéntica a la Espada mortal de Angeal que vio cuando este recién despertó y que solo reconoció cuando la vio.

- ¿Qué? Ustedes…

- somos tú, aunque tú has cambiado por él – dijo el del uniforme negro

- ¿acaso no nos recuerdas? – pregunto el otro

-…

- yo… - dijo el del uniforme – abandone mi pueblo natal por un sueño infantil, el ser SOLDADO y ser tan fuerte como lo era el General Sephiroth

- … yo… era un niño… - dijo sorprendida por sus palabras-abandone… Nibelhiem… - empezó a decir la mujer- deje… a mi madre… mi pueblo… ¿Tifa?

- si – dijo el hombre con la Espada mortal – pero, tú sabes que no lo logre. Me uní a la infantería de ShinRa… mi decisión de quedarme me condenaría de por vida. Luego, conocí a Zack y fue mi gran amigo… también conocí a Sephiroth, pero no era el hombre que todo el mundo clamaría después

-… hubo una misión en Nibelhiem… - dijo Cloud – en el reactor, yo… estaba en servicio junto a Zack y a Sephiroth… Tifa fue nuestra guía… - agarro su cabeza desesperada – no…

- si – asintió el otro hombre con la First Tsurugi – Sephiroth descubrió sus orígenes… él era un monstruos creado por un científico loco llamado Hojou, Sephiroth se encerró en su tormento… se volvió el monstruo que es…

-… ¡no! ¡no es verdad! – grito desesperada

- todo lo que decimos es cierto… él mato a todo el pueblo y casi mata a Zack.

- … no… ya basta… - suplico Cloud

- luego tu lo mataste, te vengaste y lo arrojaste al núcleo del reactor

-…

- ¿sabes lo que paso después?

-… ambos… - dijo la mujer – Zack y yo resultamos muy heridos, fuimos llevados por los Turkos y trabajadores de ShinRa para la mansión de ShinRa, ellos reconstruyeron el pueblo que había sido destruido… nos hicieron horribles cosas… Zack… él… me salvo…

- si… - dijo el hombre con el uniforme -…sin poder hacer nada por Zack, vi como los soldado de infantería dispararon sin piedad a Zack.

-…

- ¿Qué sigue después de eso?

- … Zack me dejo su sueños y su orgullo a mi… yo prometí vivir por los dos… paso un años cuando aprendí a manejar su espada y regrese a Midgar, como mercenario pero mi mente me jugo una mala broma y… si… lo recuerdo TODO… Sephiroth quería destruir el mundo y… sus ideas retorcidas hicieron mucho daño a otros… Aerith…

-si – dijeron los dos hombres – Sephiroth es tu enemigo y eso nunca cambiara.

- entonces… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo amo?

- … esa es la respuesta que debes encontrar…

Cloud abrió los ojos, las voces ya no sonaban en su cabeza, estaba cansada su mente le indicaba que ahora no podría más.

- Cloud ¿ahora lo recuerdas? Ese hombre que alguna vez represento tus peores pesadillas y tu tragedias

-…

- por fin entras en razón, Cloud. Ahora – extendió su mano – ven conmigo

-…no

- ¿Qué?

- tu eres el que provoco todo esto yo… me has usado!

- ¿realmente piensas eso? – pregunto Zack con una sonrisa - ¿sabes? Tu hija estaría trsite si pensaras así.

- ¿dijiste mi hija?

- sí, ella te está esperando.

-…

- aunque claro que me costó trabajo cuidarla, tiene el mismo espíritu inquebrantable como el tuyo.

-… Sophie… mi hija Sophie ¿Dónde está?

- bien, debo decir que la envíe a matar a tu pesadilla Cloud, pero temo que uno de mis aliados me traiciono y le dio a Sephiroth el arma perfecta para matarla

- ¿Qué?

- si, Hojou le dio Sagrado a Sephiroth. Como sabes, Sagrado es lo único que puede detener a la Materia Negra. Descubrí que si es usada en alguna descendiente de Zoáh o de Jenova la materia Negra se destruye, por eso el Sephiroth que tú conoces mato a Aerith.

-… ella tenía a Sagrado al intentar usarla la Materia Negra reacciono y él… la mato, la mato porque podía sentirla… ¡pero aun así Aerith fue capaz de protegernos!

- es cierto, Cloud. Muy pero muy cierto, aun así peleaste contra él y venciste ¿recuerdas como la mataste?

-… luego… luego de acabar con el monstruo en que se había convertido… él me llamaba… me hizo caer en la Corriente Vital… Sephiroth ya me esperaba y peleamos por última vez…

- ¿también recuerdas lo que paso con los enfermos del Geoestigma?

-Eso fue provocado por Sephiroth, él… quería usar el ama de las personas para usarlas como "combustible" y llegar a un nuevo mundo la Tierra Prometida – pronuncio Cloud dolida al saber la verdad que salía de ella misma, Zack sonriendo satisfecho y viendo como la mujer pronto caería en sus brazos.

- ahora Cloud ¿sabes lo que Sephiroth provocara nuevamente?

-…

Sephiroth salió del edificio aún estaba en pie y era utilizado por las personas que buscaban un refugio, mientras se alejaba más a una zona lleno de escombros, no sabía el por qué había salido repentinamente donde dejo a sus compañeros y amigos con palabras en la boca. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer mientras veía a Sagrado entre sus dedos, tenía jugando entre sus dedos…

Tenía que estar seguro que lo que haría cambiaria muchas cosas y esperaba a para bien pero tenía que planearlo cuidadosamente.

No sintió que una ráfaga de poder se dirigía hacia él, pudo esquivarlo haciendo aparecer a Masamune, de entre las sombres salió Sophie con la mirada perdida y vacía.

- Sophie ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sephiroth

- … vine a acabar contigo, pesadilla – dijo fríamente

- ¿Qué? Zack te lavo el cerebro?

- …

- Sophie ¡contesta!

Sophie ya no dijo más, solo se abalanzo contra Sephrioth quien no tuvo otra opción más que pelear…

…

El viento empezó agitarse, parada en medio de la azotea del hospital, Cloud con la mirada baja y ataviada con la ropa que la distinguía como guerrera como en su vida pasada, sosteniendo con fuerza su espada.

- ¿Cloud que harás? – pregunto Zack

- terminare con esto – respondió con determinación

- ¿crees que puedas?

-si, lo hare por mi hija.

- bien, me parece bien - pronuncio satisfecho, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar pero antes de desaparecer.

- pero Zack – dijo Cloud – ni creas que estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces. Tu… fuiste la que puso a mi hija en esta situación, si ella muere… primero te matare y luego a Sephiroth – sonriendo siniestramente – después de todo él no es el Sephiroth de que me enamore. – Cloud salto del edificio dejando a un pensativo Zack.

…

El sonido del metal chocando

- demonios….!

- esto acabo hijo de Jenova

- no! … -negó el hombre -*lo siento Cloud* - pensó mientras empujo a Sophie y la golpea con la empuñadura de su espada para aturdirla y alejarla de él. - *perdóname Sophie*

…

El cuerpo de una joven de cabellos plateados cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, Sephiroth se acercó bajando su arma.

- esto acabo, Sophie – dijo Sephiroth al verla, Sophie estaba sangrante del pecho… escupía sangre de la boca y se le dificultaba respirar pero aun así sonreía.

-si… lo sé ¿dolerá?

-… no lo sé

-… esta bien… por favor… protege a mi madre, si en verdad la quieres… la cuidaras

-… lo hare

-… Sephiroth…?

- ¿dime?

- promete que tendrás muchos hijos con mi madre, así al menos… ella no me extrañara

-… nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar, lo sabes

- mi madre no me recuerda pero está bien, porque tu… estará ahí para ella y serás su apoyo…

Aun con el nudo en su garganta y con las lágrimas en sus ojos, con la Materia en mano la cual brillaba como si reaccionara ante la trágica situación. El tesoro que Zoáh y Jenova ¿tendría qué desaparecer por la felicidad de su actual vida? O ¿se arriesgaría a un cambio repentino?

- si esta es la voluntad de mi madre o del maldito destino, lo aceptare. Pero también estoy consciente de que esta decisión que tome… me dolerá en el alma… Sophie te juro que…

- Sephiroth…gracias…

El brillo rodeando el cuerpo de la mujer, un silencio se produjo en todo el lugar…

- debo mantener esto en secreto – tomo su celular y marco un numero

- ¿Quién? – contesto la tosca voz de Cid

- soy Sephiroth

-… ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto secamente

- serás al último que confié esto, así que por favor ven al hospital General, te espero en uno de los callejones cercanos, date prisa.

- ¿Qué quieres, maldito? No eres nadie para ordenarme

- hazlo por Cloud

- está bien, voy para allá.

Corto la llamada, tomo el cuerpo inerte de Sophie en sus brazos tapado por una manta negra y se dirigió al callejón desapareciendo en el acto, no se imaginó que desde donde estaba había llegado Cloud y vio con horror lo que había pasado, había en el suelo sangre y al tocarla los recuerdos vinieron bruscamente a su mente, de cómo su hija agonizaba cubierta de sangre y como Sephiroth con la vista baja con Sagrado en mano brillando intensamente solo pudo ver como los ojos de su hija se cerraban y se volvía todo oscuridad, al despertar de ese trance… no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran…

Zack tenía razón en una sola cosa, ese hombre no era el hombre que de alguna forma admiro y respeto, cuando su yo masculino viajo por el tiempo y conoció a un Sephiroth diferente y ahora ese hombre estaba muerto… aquella pesadilla volvió a hacer lo mismo, le arrebato todo, nuevamente estaba sola y él volvía a manipularla como su títere pero eso ahora tenía las armas para enfrentarlo.

…

- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Cid mientras estaba en un automóvil donde estaba el cuerpo de Sophie.

- sí, no debe hacer pruebas de lo que paso aquí – dijo Sephiroth

- no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho

-…

- esto es demasiado ¡maldición! Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría hubiera protegido mejor a Cloud de ese bastardo

- ahora eso ya no importa

- … - Cid miro con una expresión de enojo, quería decirle todas las groserías e insultos que pudiera decir pero ahora estaba más que seguro que Sephiroth estaba sufriendo por lo que había hecho, sin duda ahora la vida le estaba cobrando todo lo que había hecho en el pasado… hasta más allá de esta vida…

- escucha, vete de Tokio y ve a Osaka con quien quieras, los gastos yo los cubriré

- …. No estoy seguro de esto, pero supongo que lo haces por Cloud

- esa es la verdad

-mmm… si te hubieras comportado como un verdadero hombre tal vez sería otra historia que estuviésemos contando

-… ¿lo dice por Irina?

- por ella y por Cloud, pero ahora no importa, sé que esto te costara más que tu vida

- sí, lo sé. Pero ya estoy preparado a recibir mi castigo, antes le temía a la muerte pero ahora…

- me voy – dijo repentinamente Cid, ya no quería escuchar más a ese hombre y dio marcha al motor del vehículo -… no vemos.

Luego de que viera a Cid desaparecer, Sephiroth se apresuró en regresar al hospital pero sintió peligro cuando un ataque de Trueno lo alerto, pensó que era Zack pero se espantó cuando vio que fue Cloud quien lo ataco y por su mirada estaba más que decir que estaba furiosa.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto con rabia Cloud

- Cloud – llamo Sephiroth incrédulo y confundido.

- ¡no! ¡eres un monstruo! ¡Zack tenía razón! – exclamo la hija de Zoáh.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo ese maldito?

- la verdad, solo la verdad ¡tú NO eres el hombre del que alguna vez me enamore! ¡eres su reemplazo!

- ¡!

- ¡ya lo sé todo!

-… Cloud escucha yo…

- maldito! Eres peor que Zack! No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida ¡quiero que desaparezcas de este mundo y nunca vuelvas a buscarme! ¡bastardo!

-…

- tal y como lo recuerdo, TU fuiste el asesino de mi madre y del pueblo entero de Nibelhiem, TU mataste a Aerith, TU casi destruyes el Planeta no una sino dos veces, TU siempre y siempre me trataste como tu marioneta pero ahora… TU mataste a mi hija, lo único que me unía al Sephiroth que YO amaba pero esto… ¡ESTO ACABA AHORA MISMO!

-Cloud, déjame explicarte yo…

- ¡no! ¡CALLA! ¡no quiero escucharte! Solo saldrán venenosas palabras y no quiero escucharlas más

-… - Sephiroth no sabía que decir, su voz se había apagado por completo

- Sephiroth, hijo de Jenova, hoy morirás por todos tus crímenes – digirió su First Tsurugi hacia Sephiroth

-…Cloud…

- ¡no me vuelvas a decir por mi nombre! – escupió con furia que ya no podía contener y se abalanzo contra él.

-*Cloud ¿realmente quieres matarme? No te culpo, siempre fui la representación de tus miedos y debilidades… Cloud, si pudiera arreglar esto, daría mi vida cien veces para hacerlo… perdóname…* - pensó el hijo de Jenova, se quedó inmóvil y solo cerro sus ojos para esperar sentir como la espada de Cloud lo atravesara nuevamente.

…

Estaba esperando el ataque de Cloud, el cual no llego al abrir los ojos pudo ver que la espada de Cloud era detenida por metal rojo… ¿Génesis? El hombre empujo a Cloud para que guardara distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto el excomandante

- …

- ¡Génesis! ¡apártate! – ordeno Cloud

- Sephiroth ¿ahora qué le hiciste? – pregunto sorprendido a su amigo ¿acaso Cloud trataba de matar a Sephiroth?

-… - Sephiroth no contesto

- Sephiroth? Te estoy hablando

- ¡yo te constatare! – exclamo Cloud - ¡ese maldito bastardo mato a mi hija!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Génesis sorprendido y confundido - ¿tu hija…? Eso no es posible!

- ¡lo es! – contesto Cloud – ese hombre no es el Sephiroth que nosotros conocemos es su maldito remplazo y lo peor es la pesadilla que siempre me ha atormentado desde que viaje por el tiempo y cuando todo esto ocurrió, maldición no sé quién es pero ¡si Zack o este mal nacido!

- Cloud, cálmate

- no me calmare, hasta que este hombre muera por lo que le hizo a mi hija.

- Cloud, por favor. Cálmate, dime que paso

-… - Cloud ya no dijo nada solo empezó a caminar en dirección al hospital y dejando a los hombres solos.

- Sephiroth – llamo Génesis – más te vale que me expliques lo que ha pasado aquí

-… déjame solo… - dijo con al mirada baja y empezó a caminar del lado opuesto del hospital para perderse en las sombras.

Después de unas horas y que todos estuvieran presentes, Génesis a duras penas explico lo que había sucedido. Todos estaban reunidos en una sala de conferencias del hospital.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sophie vino aquí? – pregunto asombrado Angeal

- sí, eso dijo Cloud y Sephiroth la mato porque ella amenazo su vida – dijo Génesis con una expresión triste puesto que recordó quien era Sophie… la pequeña hija que Cloud engendro con Sephiroth antes de la destrucción de su planeta.

-… es terrible, ahora el sueño de Zoáh ha sido frustrado. – comento Reeve- Shalua quiero que vayas con Cloud y la vigiles, no sabemos que puede hacer en ese estado

- si – respondió simplemente y se retiró de la sala.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- …- suspiro Reeve– debemos apresurarnos. Quiero hablar con Sephiroth

- iré yo por él – ofreció Vincent – después de todo es mi hijo, no estoy contento por esto pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal porque él está cargando con toda la culpa.

- yo lo hare – dijo Angeal – además, sin ofenderle señor Valentine pero Sephiroth ahora está muy sensible a cualquier persona, creo ser la más indicada para hablar con él

- mmm… está bien - dijo resignado Vincent – confió en ti, además tienes razón, él ahora no está en las mejores condiciones para hablar.

…

Sentado en un edificio abandonado, Sephiroth estaba absorto en sus pensamientos… lo había echado a perder… ¿Qué le quedaba después de haber perdido todo? Ya no tenía a su hijo, no tenía el amor de su lado, no tenía familia, sus amigos pronto lo odiarían… ya no le quedaba nada… nuevamente había pasado, cuando él conseguía felicidad en un momento todo se derrumbaba.

Estaba tan hundido en su mente que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba cerca de donde él estaba, detrás de él se encontraba Angeal…

- ¿Sephiroth? –llamo Angeal

- …

-Sephiroth, Reeve te llama

-…

- Sephiroth?

- no iré, déjame solo

-… - suspiro – Sephiroth, Cloud ya nos contó que… mataste a Sophie

- ¿y qué? – pregunto disgustado - ¿acaso les dijo que soy un monstruo? ¿Qué no considere sus sentimientos? O tal vez les dijo ¿Qué me quería muerto?

- Sephiroth, tranquilo, todo estará bien, Cloud entenderá que trataste de defenderte, además… ella te ama.

- … no lo creo, ella me odia. Siempre fue así y lo sabes

-… si bien, esto fue inevitable y también es cierto que ella trato de matarte una vez pero… ¡eso cambio! Tu tuviste paciencia y esta fue recompensada.

- ¿a cambio de qué? ¿de la vida de una inocente?

-…

- esto termina aquí…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-… debo irme

- ¿a dónde? Reeve está preparando todo para que ataquemos juntos

- debo ir solo, yo… tengo que hacerlo. Es mi responsabilidad

-… Sephiroth, lo siento. Pero no te dejare ir

-… nunca espere que me entendieras… realmente no haza cambiado en nada, Angeal… me alegra haberte encontrado de nuevo… aunque… hubiese querido encontrar una forma de salvarte, al menos esta pesadilla no hubiese ocurrido.

- Sephiroth ¿de qué hablas?

-… lo siento Angeal pero…- en ese momento una ala con plumas negras rápidamente de su hombre derecho sorprendiendo a Angel, Sephiroth aprovecho su sorpresa para colocarse detrás de su amigo y darle un golpe en la nuca, para dejarlo inconsciente, sostuvo el cuerpo de su amigo y lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado. Suspiro cansadamente y miro el cielo…

- Cloud… ya no me necesita ahora debo acabar con esto…

Con este último pensamiento tomo fueras para terminar con la que sería su última misión… levanto vuelo y se dirigió sin decir palabra a donde su enemigo lo estaría esperando aunque estaba solo está muy consciente que no estará peleando por él, lo estaría por proteger lo único que le quedaba firme en sus pensamientos… al menos será un recuerdo de que alguna vez existió, que alguna vez fue feliz y tal, y solo tal vez, no sentirse como un monstruo…

**Bueno, bueno. Me discupo por que no hubo capitulo la semana pasada pero tuve MUCHOS compromisos de parte de la escuela y tuve la necesidad de atenderlos. Pero ahora pude realizar un buen capitulo en mis tiempos libres y terminarlo decentemente, espero que les guste y manden sus comentarios n.n! no vemos pronto jiji, aun estare trabajando MUCHO en la batalla final asi que esperanlo!**


	28. CAPITULO 28 ESPERANZAS Y RESOLUCIONES

CAPITULO 28 ESPERANZAS Y RESOLUCIONES

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Caminando a paso lento pero lento, Sephiroth se dirigí a lo que probablemente sería su última batalla no tenía miedo o preocupación, si de algo había quedado claro dentro de él es que no quería que nadie se entrometiera en su batalla.

Sostenía con firmeza su espada mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho en su vida pasada y en lo que ahora había hecho hasta ese punto… como dicen algunas personas, cuando una persona está frente a su destino su vida pasa por su mente… ¿acaso era un presagio de su muerte? No sabía la respuesta pero si tenía un pensamiento solo hacia una persona.

- *Cloud, perdóname…*

Mientras se acercaba más al edificio donde estaba establecida Gongaga Corp. Por fin recordó y aclaro el sueño que tuvo de Cloud desde antes de reencontrarse con ella… por fin sus dudas y miedos se manifestaron en ese instante.

*******FLASH BACK****

- duele… por favor detenlo –escucho la voz de Cloud, el mirándola a los ojos, ella con la cabeza agachada con un semblante triste - por favor detenlo, ya.

En media de la ya destruida ciudad de Midgar que fue provocado por Zack en los últimos momentos que el estaba desapareciendo, ambos dirigen su mirada a la Corriente Vital como se alejaba del planeta con las almas de sus habitantes.

- perdóname… - aunque las palabras dichas por su misma voz no coincidían con sus pensamientos solo podía escuchar – todo esto es mi culpa…mi culpa por qué…Yo… tome una decisión equivocada… yo… me confié… pensé que era lo correcto…- empezó a sollozar – realmente no merecí ser amada por ti o por…

-… yo…no me arrepiento – pronuncio firmemente interrumpiendo las palabras de Cloud, lo que sorprende a la rubia y dirige su vista hacia él con sorpresa - eres lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre busque, no me arrepiento de nada. Ese día yo… fui débil, yo soy humano… tal vez no lo entiendas pero… es lo que pienso ahora y siempre, no me importo reemplazar a mi otro yo por protegerte.

Cloud, sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas se arrojó a los brazos de Sephiroth y lloro silenciosamente, el hombre solo respondió aquel contacto y acaricio el largo cabello de la mujer.

-es posible que ahora sea inevitable… si estoy destinada a morir, preferiría que tú tomaras mi vida, que me mataras. Así… ya no me sentiré tan miserable…

- JAMAS lo hare, tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco… pero jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño, aunque sea hipotéticamente hablando, daré todo de mi para protegerte y cuando tu ya no me necesites… estaré dispuesto a morir por ti

- … - ella no respondió pero se separó un poco de él para mirarlo y preguntar si realmente estaba hablando en serio – pero tú… tienes que vivir – lo abrazo nuevamente – tienes que vivir por mi….

- lo hare, tal vez por un tiempo pero a tu lado. Aunque Zoáh me castigue por mi insolencia de amar a su única hija porque soy el causante de tu sufrir… estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote…

- gracias… Sephiroth… - susurro – prométeme que me buscaras, que jamás me olvidaras…

- no tengo que prometerte nada.

-…

Sephiroth tomo el rostro de Cloud con ambas manos y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, ella entre lágrimas le corresponde pues sabe muy bien que es la última vez que se verían, al menos por ahora.

- mi vida ya está atada a la tuya y aunque vuelva a vivir, ese mismo pasado es el que nos une ahora y por siempre será así.

-… Sephiroth…desde que descubrí la verdad acerca de lo que paso, yo me sentí tan confundida y tan sola pero en esos momentos, cuando me envolvía la desesperanza, tu… hiciste que volviera a creer en la vida y en mis sueños, eso es algo por el cual estoy haciendo esto, por nosotros y nuestros vínculos –Sephiroth – llamo al hombre y él le miro con seriedad - si yo… si te hubiera escogido a ti desde un principio... ¿me hubieras aceptado aun como hombre?

-…

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

- *Cloud, lo que dije era cierto, desde el fondo de mi ser siempre soñé con tenerte a mi lado, supongo que los sueño son solo sueños* - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando varios se vio rodeado por criaturas parecidos a perros de gran tamaño, con unos extraños trajes con luces luminosas de una tonalidad azul.

- que molesto – dijo Sephiroth – parece que Zack no tiene creatividad en un ataque – comento a si mismo al ver como esos perros se acercaban con cautela – aunque… debo decir que tuvo las agallas de usar las células de mi madre para crear este ejercito… Zack eres un ingenuo si crees que esto me va a detener… esto es solo el inicio de tu camino hacia la destrucción. -Sephiroth preparo su Masamune – no tardare mucho… no me lo pongas fácil… Zack…

*******************Hospital General de Tokio************************

Reeve, Shalua y Shelke estaba revisando la información acerca de edificio de Gongaga Corp. Para poderse infiltrar. Tenían mucho trabajo antes de la próxima reunión donde planificarían el ataque definitivo y tenían pocas oportunidades para actuar pero lucharían con esas poca oportunidades.

- Shalua – llamo Reeve – necesito que llames a las Naciones que aun tengan fuerzas militares para que ejecuten un plan de ataque simultaneo

- eso hago – dijo – los Estados Unidos y Rusia están en constante ataque, para ellos esto aún no ha acabado. Pero Japón, China y el medio Oriente esta de nuestra parte, nos ayudaran desplegando fuerzas cerca de las costas de Japón que se unen por el océano Pacifico.

- ¿cuántos?

- casi cien mil hombres, entre ellos equipo pesado y submarinos.

- me parece bien.

- me sorprende que actúen así.

- no, no es ninguna sorpresa – dijo Shelke estando en su computadora tecleando y haciendo un mapa exacto de las instalaciones de Gongaga Corp. - ¿acaso no lo recuerdan? Hace 23 años Zoáh fue quien unió a todas las naciones para resurgir la estabilidad de la Tierra aun a costa de la seguridad de su hija. Ahora que hemos filtrado la información a los principales países del mundo de que Cloud es la hija de Zoáh, ellos están dispuestos a pelear por ella. Ellos creen que al igual que su madre, ella podrá hacer ese milagro de salvar a los humanos.

- tienes razón, Shelke – dijo Reeve sonriendo – Cloud siempre ha tenido el poder y el valor que a nosotros siempre nos faltó, ella desde que llego a este planeta ha protegido a la humanidad desde las sombras y ahora deberá de cumplir su destino.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron y asintieron pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro un debilitado Angeal, lo que preocupo a los presentes.

- ¿Angeal? – pregunto Shalua y se acercó a él

- … escuchen… Sephiroth está a punto de cometer una locura – dijo Angeal algo agitado

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Reeve

-… él ha ido solo a enfrentarse con el enemigo

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? – pregunto exaltada Shalua

- ¡está loco! – dijo Shelke

- … lo hace por Cloud…

- no entiendo, Angeal

- ella lo ama tanto que está dispuesto a todo por ella. Lo de Sophie le afecto mucho. Debemos ayudarlo cuanto antes

-… - Reeve se quedó pensativo y en silencio, miro a los presentes y tomo su decisión – preparen todo para un ataque sin tregua, llamen a los soldados disponibles.

- ¡si! – respondieron Shalua y Shelke, ambas mujeres comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente.

La respuesta al llamado no se hizo esperar y pronto fuerzas militares y médicas ya estaban cerca de Japon, Reeve pudo confirmar que en cuanto se dio la noticia de que la hija de Zoáh estaría dispuesta a combatir con el enemigo que ataco al mundo con fuerzas inhumanas y provocado muchas bajas y ahora alguien aparecía para darle un fin al terrible conflicto.

******************regresando con Sephiroth****************************

Peleando y venciendo a todo soldado que venía hacia él sin ningún problema, estaba a unas cuadras de llegar a Gongaga Corp. Pero pudo sentir una presencia muy cerca de él, la reconoció miro en un edificio cercano y pudo ver a Weiss.

- vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí, Sephiroth no te esperaba aquí tan pronto

-…

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-… - le miro con una furia a duras penas contenida – acabare con ustedes como los insectos que son

-ohhh, parece que el hijo de Jenova está molesto ¿acaso Cloud ya sabe quién eres?

-…

- bien, entonces… acabemos con esto y cuando acabe veré la manera de apoderarme de Cloud

- ¿así que no estaba de lado de Zack?

- ¿de ese imbécil? Claro que no, nos aliamos con el único propósito para apartarte del camino y ahora que ha pasado, digamos que… - sonrió - ya no es necesaria una alianza entre DeepGround y Zack Fair.

-… ¿creen que todo saldrá como ustedes piensan solo porque Cloud ya no está a mi lado? que equivocados están

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- al quedarme sin una razón para vivir o preocuparme ahora puedo pelear sin remordimientos o excusas. Esta vez se equivocaron con provocarme, vengare la muerte de mi hijo y también… arreglare cuentas con Zack por arruinarla la vida a Cloud y a su hija

- aunque lo haga eso no hará que ella regrese

- eso lo sé muy bien pero al menos tendré la tranquilidad de que ustedes no existirán más!

Sephiroth se abalanzó contra él, Weiss saco sus espadas y bloqueo el ataque inicial de Sephiroth, él se las arreglo liberarse del bloqueo y volvió a atacar con más fuerza. Por minutos estuvieron intercambiando ataques pero también heridas provocadas por el arma del otro aunque Weiss era el que más sufría por esto, en Sephiroth el dolor era algo indiferente para él.

Una vez que cortaron el intercambio de ataques, Weiss se encontró agitado y con una mirada de incredulidad mientras que Sephiroth también estaba cansado pero con una mirada fuerte de determinación.

- *¿Qué es esto? Esos científicos nunca nos advirtieron que "este" Sephiroth fuese más fuerte, no, no puedo perder y más con un hombre como este. YO SOY OMEGA* - pensó Weiss

-¡jajaj! – empezó a reírse Sephiroth

- ¿de qué ríes?

- antes no podía verlo – sonriendo con malicia – pero ahora puedo, tus miedos y ahora tus preocupaciones… ¿así que ya me temes? Es muy gracioso, viniendo de ti. Cuando en el Planeta, mi otro yo murió por enfrentarte, claro que ahora YO soy el que está aquí y soy MUY diferente a él.

- ja, ¡CREES QUE PUEDES VENCERME! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

- vaya lenguaje tan vulgar – preparo su espada bañándola con su poder y soltándolo contra Weiss, este lo esquivo pero Sephiroth le siguió el paso para volverlo a atacar pero Weiss lo bloqueo a tiempo - antes de que te mate quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Cómo fue que le lavaron el cerebro a Sophie para que me atacara?

- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡ella no es nada tuyo!

- contesta!

-… solo la forcé para que se quedara quieta y que Hojou trabajara en ella.

-… ¿Qué le hizo? – pregunto siniestramente Sephiroth

-… según Hojou y Hollander, las células de corrosión de Jenova descomponen la voluntad del alma por lo que es fácil programarla para darle ordenes pero si existe una fuerza que pueda romper la relación de Jenova la persona pierde su alma.

-… ¿por eso me dieron a Sagrado? ¿para que yo la matara desde un principio?

- Zack ya debió habértelo dicho, a él no le interesaba Sophie sino Cloud.

-… eso no les da el derecho de querer matar a un ser inocente! – exclamo furioso y empujo a Weiss para que perdiera el equilibrio, en eso el hijo de Jenova saco de entre sus ropajes una Materia de color rojo y la apunto hacia el recipiente de OMEGA.

- puedes decirte a ti mismo el fin de todo pero para mí significa que no eres más que un insecto que puedo aplastar con facilidad, por que no eres mas que una ARMA, no se compara en NADA a un DIOS- la Materia comienza a brillar iluminando el lugar donde estaban – Destruye a mis enemigos con las llamas infernales y guíalos a las puertas del infierno. IFRIT, bestia Infernal. – en ese momento el cielo se ilumino en tono rojizo y descendió de este una enorme humanoide con grandes cuernos y de un color dorado. - no voy a perder… lo prometí a mí mismo, peleare por Cloud hasta el final.

- ¡eso no te servirá! Ella ya no te ama!

-…

- ¡MALDI…! – en un instante la bestia ataco al hombre con un mar de llamas dirigidos hacia él y Weiss desapareció entre llamas.

- esto termino para ti, OMEGA. Con esto ya no podrás llevarte las almas y obligara a Cloud a viajar de nuevo. – miro el cielo el cual comenzaba a calmarse. - uno menos, Sophie.

El hombre retomo su marcha hacia el edificio, durante su trayecto tuvo que encargarse de algunos soldados pero estos eran de forma humana con gran fuerza pero no tanta como la de Sephiroth, así que acabo con ellos rápidamente, tuvo que mantenerse oculto ya que no quería advertir a Zack y que este escapara.

*******************Cerca de Gongaga Corp**********************

No paso mucho tiempo para que las fuerzas militares de Japón, China y Medio oriente fuese organizadas, luego que mucho ajetreo también se unieron fuerzas de Estados Unidos y Rusia como gran apoyo, dando un total de doscientos cincuenta mil hombres dispuestos a acabar con todo. Muchos irían con los anteriores SOLDADOS y con el recipiente de CAOS.

Reeve jamás se imaginó que los soldados obedecerían tan bien las ordenes de países extranjeros, claro, mucho estaba en juego entre eso… sus propias vidas.

- debemos replegar a los soldados de inmediato! – ordeno Génesis a los soldados a su cargo.

- quiero que el equipo de asalto esté listo para entrar, entraran después de mi – dijo Vincent cargando a Cerberus.

- el equipo médico debe estar al pendiente de cualquier situación, los soldados que hemos dejado para protegerlos, me quedare para dirigir las fuerzas externas. – dijo Angeal mirando a médicos y soldados a su disposición. En ese momento vio a Cloud sola, aun estaba algo asustada por el hecho de tener a personas bajo su cargo, ella reclamo que no sabía nada en organizar a otros pero Reeve la animo

-…

- ¿Cloud?

- estoy nerviosa, es decir, no sé qué hacer.

- Cloud tranquila, cuando estuviste en SOLDADO pudiste manejar este tipo de operaciones, confía en ti misma

- si – sonrió levemente

- también… sobre Sephiroth…

-no me hables de él – dijo rápidamente - aun no… no quiero saber nada de él. Él… me traiciono!

- él… no hizo nada malo, se defendió

- ¡debió decirme que ella estaba viva! Me estuvo ocultando cosas… eso nunca se lo perdonare!

- Cloud…

- mejor acabemos con esto Angeal, quiero… que esta ya se termine.

- está bien. Ser bueno que te reúnas con tu equipo.

- si, lo hare.

Al quedarse nuevamente sola, Cloud se quedo pensativa… aun le dolia la muerte de su hija y el hecho de enfrentar a Zack no le ayudaba mucho. Estaba tan sola…

Su celular sono repentinamente, a ella le extraño mucho esto, tomo el aparato y vio que era un mensaje de parte de ¿Scarlet?

"sé que no tengo derecho a hablarte

Pero quisiera que supieras que tienes todo mi apoyo incondicional…

Supe lo de tu hija, no pienses que estas sola

Tienes una familia que esperara tu regreso

Scarlet ShinRa"

Eso le sorprendió de alguna manera, jamás imagino que Scarlet le deseara buena suerte y también que le dijera que tenía una familia junto a ella y su familia. Cloud recordó que en su vida pasada que Scarlet era una mujer prepotente y egoísta pero ahora era considerada y amable con ella y los demás ¿realmente una persona podría cambiar con el hecho de saber su vida pasada hasta el punto de hacer todo lo contrario que hizo alguna vez? ¿eso aplicaría en Sephiroth? No, él no cambio para nada, en el momento que lo conoció fue siempre el mismo, no podía dudar ese hombre le hizo mucho daño en el pasado y ahora.

Pero también esas palabras la consolaron, le recordaron algunos momentos en que Scarlet se comportó más humana y la ayudo siempre... ahora tenía que ser fuerte, no podía ser un estorbo a los demás. Se obligaría a ser fuerte y enfrentar a todo, nunca mostrarse débil. Defendería lo que amaba y lo que anhelaría en el futuro… la muerte de su hija y del hombre que alguna vez amo, le hizo ver que aun su lucha apenas comenzaba.

******************regresando con Sephiroth****************************

Le costó trabajo llegar a los pisos inferiores ya que estaban llenos de soldados…Una vez que llego a los laboratorios donde se suponía que rescataría a Sophie un sentimiento de culpa y nostalgia lo invadió, sin embargo tuvo de desecharlos al ver a un asustado Hojou.

- ¡Sephiroth que demonios haces aquí!

- Hojou, ya es hora de saldar cuenta y esta vez más asegurare de que no vuelvas a nacer

- ¡espera…! Yo quiero ayudarte, solo déjame vivir. Tendrás a la hija de Zoáh.

-…

-también tendrás los hijos que mereces, tu…

-no…, yo ya no podre estar al lado de Cloud nunca más, ni en esta vida y las demás, ese sera mi castigo… pero me asegurare de que viva feliz, la vigilare a la distancia con el poder que ahora poseo aunque me arriesgue a siempre perderla. Supongo que… eso es lo que a las manos me alegra sentir… que no soy un monstruo por completo y que alguna parte de mi alma siente preocupación por otra.

- Sephiroth, tu…

- hare que permanezcas callado, esta vez para siempre.

- parece ser que el hijo de Jenova en verdad es un monstruo que solo sabe destruir

-…

- creo que debo de suponer que YO seré tu próxima victima

-…

- ¿no hablaras?

- ¿para qué? No hay nada que decirnos

- … bien, si es así, entonces… nuestras espadas serán

No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para matarlo, solo basto un "sutil" movimiento de su espada…

- ya te sientes mejor al haberlo matado – pregunto una voz a las espaldas de Sephiroth, el hijo de Jenova la reconoció pero no volteo solo sostuvo con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y su mirada se endurecía más.

- no, pero en unos minutos... lo estaré.

- ¿crees que puedas? Dime ¿crees que conseguirás la paz si me matas?

-…

- Sophie no volverá a este mundo. Tú ya debes saberlo a estas alturas

- lo sé MUY bien.

-…

- pero aun así, yo debo terminar con esto. Al menos sabré que ella podrá vivir tranquilamente

- ¿contigo? No lo creo, no después de lo que le hiciste, TODO lo que le hiciste.

- …- volteo a verlo y pudo ver, miro a un hombre tranquilo con su arma desenfundada - ¿tu fuiste el que le dijo todo a Cloud?

- tal vez si, tal vez no.

- ¿tanto me odias?

- no es odio el que te tengo, ¿Por qué debería?

-…

- te tengo lastima, aprovechaste que tu otro yo estaba muerto y ocupaste su lugar. No sabes rendirte ¿verdad?

-… es cierto que lo hice pero lo hice por cumplir una promesa.

- ¿con quién?

-…

- ¿no hablaras?

- no tiene sentido, ya nada importara.

-… en eso tiene razón, ya nada importara… cuando Cloud venga a mí y junto gobernemos este mundo.

- eso ya lo veremos!

…

**********************Afuera de Gongaga Corp.*****************************

Durante horas y horas los constantes ataques acabaron con la muerte de muchos soldados de Gongaga Corp.

- esto ya está despejado, debemos dirigirnos hacia Zack – comento Angeal

- es cierto, si permitimos que pase más tiempo, usaran a OMEGA. Seria nuestro fin. – dijo Vincent

- vayamos rápido – dijo Cloud

- está bien, nubecita. Pero… en todo este tiempo alguien ha visto a Sephiroth? – dijo Génesis

-…

Ninguno dijo nada, pero del edificio cercano, salió un muy herido Sephiroth y un inconsciente Zack, apoyado en su brazo. Todos se sorprendieron, los primeros en actuar fueron Angeal y Vincent, conforme al tiempo los demás también se acercaron.

Angeal se encargó de atender a Zack, aparentemente estaba bien, pero algo herido y cansado. Llamo al equipo médico y estos actuaron, llevándoselo al donde atendían a los heridos.

- Sephiroth ¡qué bueno que estas a salvo! – exclamo Angeal.

- solo rasguños- contesto secamente.

- no te preocupes por él, un monstruo de su calibre puede sobrevivir – dijo Cloud acercándose

-…- Sephiroth no le miro.

- Cloud, ya basta – dijo Vincent

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿ahora van a defenderlo?!

- Cloud, ya esto acabo, Zack pagara sus faltas y… - Angeal fue interrumpido por la voz de Cloud

- ¡eso compensa el daño que a MI me hizo! - dijo

-…

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Cloud? – pregunto Génssis

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso no les dirás la verdad Sephiroth? – pregunto Cloud a Sephiroth, él seguía sin mirarla

- ¿para qué? Tú ya lo sabes

- bien, entonces no te molestara que lo diga – comento con una sonrisa burlona.

- oigan, ya dejen de hablar con tanto misterio ¿Qué demonios pasa? – pregunto Angeal confundido por la conversación.

- este "hombre", si se le puede decir así, es un maldito mentiroso y asesino – revelo la mujer sin dejar de mirar con odio a Sephiroth.

- ¿Qué? – expresaron todos con sorpresa.

- no es el Sephiroth que nosotros conocemos, es el monstruo en que se convirtió Sephiroth cuando enloqueció al saber sus orígenes.

- … - Sephiroth no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Génesis

- ¿es verdad? – pregunto Angeal a Sephiroth, él suspiro cansadamente y miro a su amigo.

-… si, es cierto

- pero entonces ¿Qué paso con…? – pregunto Angeal

- ¡él lo mato! ¡ocupo su lugar después de matarlo! ¡no le fue suficiente en arruinarme la vida sino también…! – sentencio Cloud señalando al hombre que alguna vez pensó que era el hombre que amaba.

- entonces… la razón por la que Cloud quería matarte cuando la conocimos por PRIMERA vez, fue por… ¿ti? – dijo Génesis asumiendo la situación.

- ¿Qué ahora lo negaras? – pregunto Cloud.

-… no

- ¡Sephiroth! – llamo Vincent, impactado por la noticia.

- como dijo Cloud, yo no soy el Sephiroth que ustedes conocen, soy su remplazo. Mi lugar es… en el pasado y nada más.

- amigo, espera no tiene que ser así, ¡por todos los cielos! Esa fue nuestras vidas pasadas! Tú ya no eres así – dijo Génesis tratando de calmar las cosas.

- yo no lo creería, Génesis – dijo molesta Cloud – este hombre solo piensa en sí mismo, incluso ahora, es un mentiroso que no merece consideración y yo no la tendré ahora… así que Sephiroth, te recomiendo que salgas de mi vida y no vuelvas a entrometerte o sino no respetare el hecho de que tienes familia.

-… es una sentencia ¿Cloud? – pregunto Sephiroth

- tómala como quieras, no me importa

-… está bien, después de todo… tu eres la hija de Zoáh, nunca podre contra ti. – les dio la espalda

- ¿eso es una rendición? – dijo con sarcasmo, tono que a Sephiroth le dolió pero no lo demostró – que raro, no tuviste la cordura de hacerlo cuando mataste a Aerith

Todos enmudecieron ante las palabras de Cloud ¿Sephiroth había asesinado a su propia hermana? Hecho que de alguna forma le afectaba a Sephiroth.

-… si crees que si desaparezco de tu vida… ¿podrás ser feliz? – volvió a preguntar

- ¡por supuesto! - respondió segura.

-… que así sea – en ese momento un ala negra se extendió, lo que asusto a todos incluyendo a Cloud, él hombre levanto el vuelo y desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

*******************Mansión Valentine**********************

Sephiroth había regresado a su antigua casa solo para recordar ciertas cosas, ahora estaba solo… ya no tenía nada, ya no tenía razones para vivir, no se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba hasta que amaneció.

Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de la mansión, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba cerca de él. Al percatarse de su presencia, Sephiroth miro a su "padre" cerca de él. Dejo su forma de CAOS y ahora tenía la forma humana en la que llego a la Tierra.

- hola, hijo.

- no me llame así. – desvió su mirada

- eres mi hijo –dijo Vincent y se sentó a su lado- No importa que paso en el pasado.

-… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- te conozco bien y algo que siempre hacías cuando estabas… así, era pensar en la escalera.

- esto ya no tiene solución- comentó repentinamente.

- Sephiroth, no te rindas. Tu amas hasta morir a Cloud, solo trataste de protegerla

- … dudo mucho que ella entienda las acciones que tome. Ahora, ni nunca.

-inténtalo, vuelve a empezar desde cero, además ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-…

- vamos, tu madre está muy preocupada por ti. También… tus hermanos.

-… ¿Cómo están?

- porque no vienes y lo averiguas.

Al llegar al hotel donde estaba su familia y Nanaki, a quien Sephiroth volvió a agradecer de haber cuidado a su familia pero luego el animal tuvo que retirarse ya que estaba preocupado por Cloud. Su madre Lucrecia le abrazo en un mar de lágrimas, se habían enterado de todo y ahora Sephiroth se sentir peor… era un extraño.

Mientras la mañana transcurría, Sephiroth cuidaba a su hermanito llamado Leo, un hermoso niño de escaso cabello castaño y ojos carmesís… bonita combinación. Recordó cuando cuidaba a su hijo Denzel, abandono un tiempo su trabajo por cuidarlo y protegerlo, aun con las constantes discusiones con Tifa, él podía arreglárselas solo. Mientras estaba en su habitación, mirando la televisión escucho que Cloud se había quedado bajo la protección de la familia ShinRa, Scarlet y sus hermanos estaban felices de que ella se quedara con ellos. Pronto los medios de comunicación abordaron a la familia, preguntando acerca de Cloud y como es que vivían antes y también… de su relación con el "Señor Valentine", ninguna de esas preguntas fue contestada.

Estaba seguro que Cloud ya no querría casarse con él pero los medios no lo sabían y ahora tenían que romper el compromiso sin afectar el recién status de Cloud. Debía hablar con ella pero pensaba que no podría si ella se pusiera a la defensiva, tal vez Angeal lo ayudaría.

******************Hospital General de Tokio********************

Al día siguiente, Sephiroth fue al Hospital para ver a Angeal y sacarle información acerca de cómo estaba Cloud, pasaba por los pasillo, algunos infestados de gente por lo que decidió irse por el camino largo para evitar tumultos, cuanto se arrepentiría de hacer eso…

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones, escucho la voz de ¿Cloud? Eso hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, estaba nervioso a la vez feliz. Ta vez ahora podía aclara todo con ella, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación para verla pero la voz de Zack lo detuvo, echo un vistazo y vio que Cloud estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama donde un lastimado Zack estaba acostado.

- Cloud, me alegra que estas aquí

-… Zack, yo…

- no digas nada, está bien. Bueno… yo tuve la culpa. Después de todo tu… me odias por lo que paso, está bien, no te preocupes. Yo… pagare mis faltas.

- Zack, yo no te odio. Solo estoy tratando de entenderte.

-… Cloud… tú… ¿no me odias?

- no, fuiste un gran amigo. Creo que…

- ¡me aceptarías! …- exclamo tomando las manos de la rubia haciéndola sonrojar.

- Zack, no lo sé. Aun yo… estoy muy confundida

- Cloud, solo dame la oportunidad de conquistarte, veras que seré sincero.

-… está bien, lo intentare

- ¡gracias, Cloud! – le abrazo y tomo el rostro de Cloud y le dio un dulce beso levemente correspondido por la rubia.

El hombre se quedó simplemente pensativo y con la mirada vacía y llena de decepción… ahora estaba seguro de que todo había terminado para ellos, no quería llorar ahí… salió rápidamente del lugar y subió a su automóvil para irse a ese lugar.

Sephiroth fue al hotel donde su familia se hospedaba y tomo una maleta deportiva y metió rápidamente ropa sin preocuparle si se arrugaría, rápidamente se cambió de ropa a una camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color, tenis negros con blanco, una chaqueta de cuero malgastado y lentes oscuros. Se fue deprisa sin que nadie le detuviera, agradecía que su familia no estaba o tendría que usar sus poderes para dejarlos inconscientes para poder escapar…

Escapar ¿Quién diría que él estaba huyendo?

Luego fue a su auto y condujo con rapidez hacia la mansión para ir a su despacho y sacar de una bóveda de seguridad escondida detrás de un cuatro, saco dinero y un sobre amarillo.

- *pensé que nunca usaría esto, de nuevo* - pensó el hombre mientras sacaba del sobre un celular negro – debo irme rápido, pero no puedo ser tan obvio – marco un numero de una compañía de taxis para pedir uno que lo llevara de emergencia al aeropuerto.

Fue un tiempo extraordinario que llegara el taxi, Sephiroth abordo con la maleta, mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto, Sephiroth pensaba en las cosas que dejaba atrás y las consecuencias que traerían pero tenía que aceptar que Cloud ya se lo advirtió tenía que irse, desaparecer o tal vez morir pero antes de huir como un cobarde debía hablar con alguien… al menos por última vez.

********************en un cementerio**********************

- hola, Denzel… perdona por no cumplir mi promesa… espero que me perdones… nunca fui un buen padre ni un buen hombre, fui de lo peor. Incluso ahora lo soy, estoy huyendo del dolor… soy un recuerdo del pasado de la persona que amo… está bien así… al menos tú serás siempre la prueba de que… alguna vez fui un humano.

- esto es lo mejor para ti Cloud, hare lo que me pediste. No te molestare más, quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo… te amare aun después de mi muerte… pediré a mi madre que me permita protegerte desde la distancia… será lo único que me mantenga con vida…

-adiós… - se puso las gafas oscuras y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Tomo por última vez su otro celular y marco un número.

- Cid, ya es hora. Quiero que… lleves "eso" con Cloud- silencio – no, hazlo tú. – Silencio – te llevas mejor con ella, además yo… estaré al pendiente de mi familia. – Silencio – no hay… truco, te lo aseguro. Adiós…

**Hola todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado sus pequeñas vacaciones... yo no TT-TT por la mucha tarea que tengo… buu… por eso me tarde mucho en actualizar espero que me perdonen y entiendan que al menos no dejen de peerlo y también dejen algunos comentarios. Pronto tendré una participación especial de un personaje que me hizo reír jiji. **


	29. CAPITULO 29 SIN MIRAR ATRÁS

CAPITULO 29 SIN MIRAR ATRÁS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

**Nota: participación especial de YUUKO ICHIJARA, personaje de Holic xxx perteneciente de CLAMP y también una más en el siguiente capítulo.**

Sephiroth pidió nuevamente al chofer nuevamente que lo dejara en una calle poco conocida por la gente y en la que, aun habían casas sin daños. Camino poco hasta que se detuvo en enfrente de lo que parecía una mansión rodeada por una cerca de madera, dicha mansión tenía una curiosa forma… bueno, él no podía hacer crítica de nada, no era la primera vez que veía ese lugar.

- nuevamente estoy aquí – susurro, a paso lento se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión y al abrir…

- ¡hola, hola! – saludaron dos niñas alegres, una de largo pelo azulado peinado con unas coletas y una niña de cabello corto de color rosado.

- ¿esta Yuuko? – pregunto Sephiroth tranquilo

- ¿Quién busca a la señora? - pregunto la niña de pelo rosado

-… Sephiroth.

- te estaba esperando. – dijo una tercera voz, el hombre de cabello plateado miro a una atractiva mujer de cabello negro muy largo ataviada con una excéntrico kimono de color rojo carmín con diseños de flores.

-…hola Yuuko Ichihara o debo decirte ¿la bruja dimensional?

- el hijo de Jenova, es un gusto verte de nuevo después de 23 años.

-… no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo una insolente.

- pues te recuerdo que esta persona insolente te ayudo a reunirte de nuevo con tu alma gemela.

- vine a hacer terminar mis negocios contigo antes de… que todo termine

- ¿Qué todo termine? –pregunto con una tranquila sonrisa -Es muy gracioso para mi escuchar eso, cuando tú fuiste el que me pidió que te dejara viajar al tiempo donde Cloud, la hija de Zoáh, estaba viviendo. También me prometiste que traerías la Materias Negra como pago de ese favor

- por eso vine – de la chamarra de cuero saco la Materia Negra. – como te lo prometí

- ohhh… -expreso sorprendida -¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿la robaste?

- ese maldito de Zack la tomo del Templo de los Ancianos – Yuuko tomo la esfera negra y la observo detenidamente.

- bien, Mokona – en ese momento apareció una pequeña criatura negra con largas orejas y un cuerpo redondo, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

- ¡ohhh! ¡Mokona está listo! – exclamo la pequeña criatura.

- lleva este objeto y ponlo en el jarrón de lirio, por favor.

- ¡sí! – la criatura tomo la Materia y se fue saltando al interior de la mansión.

- Maru-chan, Moro-chan déjenme a solas con mi cliente, parece ser que tomaste tu decisión ¿no es así?

-solo vine a entregarte la Materia Negra, confió que sabrás sellar sus poderes

- por supuesto, un poder como ese no debe ser usado en ningún momento. Así no te preocupes, eta Materia estará a salvo aquí.

- bien, entonces me voy

- Sephiroth ¿Por qué no tomas algo de té conmigo? Además… debo de suponer que algo muy importante paso y esa es la razón por la que ahora huyes. También… no deberías preocuparte por llegar tarde al aeropuerto… el chofer se acaba de dormir.

-…

**************Minutos después********************

- ¡ahhh! –exclamo Yuuko dando un gran sorbo de un caso con sake - el sake antes de la cena es tan dulce

- no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo una borracha sin culpas – se quejó bebiendo también algo de sake pero más moderado

- ohhh…-puso la cara de una niña pequeña- no seas tan duro, no todos los días tengo una visita tan importante en mi tienda.

-…

- ¿acaso has olvidados como nos conocimos?

- estaba vagando en las calles de Midgar, tratando de encontrar a Cloud. Cuando escuche que había ido por un… trabajo y que no había regresado, me preocupe. De alguna manera yo ya sabía quién era Cloud.

- en ese instante tu enorme deseo de encontrarla hizo que pudieras ver mi tienda y me ofrecí a ayudarte con la condición que me dieras la Materia negras y parte de tus poderes. Poderes que recuperaste cuando llegaste a la Tierra.

-…

- pero por tu cara creo que ya no lo quieres.

- conocí a Cloud después de 23 años…ahora desearía que esto no hubiese pasado

-mmm… ¿estoy sintiendo arrepentimiento por parte tuya? – pregunto divertida – se debe a lo que paso con Sophie

- tu deberías saberlo ya, no quiero que Cloud siga sufriendo por eso…

- por es usaste a Sagrado y por si fuera poco no de la manera de la que te dijeron

-…

-la pequeña y dulce Sophie, la hija y el legado de Jenova y Zoáh… hijo de Jenova ¿te atreviste a desafiar las ordenes de los demás para hacer tu voluntad? O tal vez ¿esperaste que hubiera un milagro que te acercara a Cloud?

-… ahora eso no importa, ese "paquete" ya va en camino de ser entregado a la persona que… no, ya no importa – comento con el dolor reflejado en su mirada, Yuuko se le quedo mirando y tomo una botella de sake y sirvió en su vaso para volver a beberlo de golpe.

- las personas que tratan de proteger a otras siempre salen last8imadas, por una u otra cosa. Los humanos tienden a sobreproteger demasiado lo que aman sin confiar en otros para protegerlo o ayudarle pero tú, Sephiroth, haz hecho lo imposible por proteger a la persona que es la única que puede vencerte, no importa si es hombre o mujer… tu perseguiste su alma hasta los confines de este universo para encontrarla y ahora entregas todo para abandonarlo.

- no lo hare, solo me mantendré alejado de ella y la cuidare, nada más.

-… - Yuuko miro el cielo, estaba tan despejado… - supongo que esta es una despedida ¿no?

-… si, solo hasta que pueda… - suspiro – asegurarme de que Cloud será feliz

- ¿aunque no sea a tu lado?

-… ya es tiempo que corte los "hilos" que me unían a Cloud, vivió como mi "marioneta" por mucho tiempo. Ya es hora que la libere…

- entonces, hijo de Jenova. Brindemos, para que no te arrepientas por lo que harás de ti vida y la desdicha que cargaras desde ahora – sirvió más sake a su invitado y a ella y lo tomaron de un sorbo.

- ya es tarde para mi arrepentirme, solo seguiré adelante… solo…

**********************Hospital General de Tokio**********************

Ese beso… ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué su corazón le dolía tanto?... rompió el contacto bruscamente, sorprendiendo al moreno que estaba a su lado.

- Cloud…

- lo siento, Zack. Yo… - dijo Cloud muy ¿arrepentida?

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado y confundido – Cloud, yo pensé que…

- ¡tengo que irme! – salió a toda prisa de la habitación y corrió a la salida, respiraba agitadamente y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente… ¿Qué le pasaba? Toco sus labios y los sentía…. ¿vacíos? Inconscientemente recordó los momentos íntimos en los que compartió con Sephiroth, aquellos besos que la ahogaban, caricias que quemaban su piel, susurros a su oído que la llevaban al cielo.

- *¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora… vienen estos recuerdos a mi mente? * - pensó con frustración Cloud, trato de calmarse y decidió que era mejor ir a casa, después de todo ella pidió a su familia adoptiva que no tardaría, en eso pudo ver que una motocicleta y que en esta era conducida por Cid, lo que más le extraño fue que el hombre tomo de un carro que acompañaba a la moto un pequeño envoltorio cubierto con una manta blanca.

- hola Cloud – dijo el hombre

- hola Cid – dijo Cloud

- vaya, mírate. Parece ser que todo resulto bien

- sí, bueno… más o menos – contesto con la mirada baja.

- por cierto… - mirando a todos lados - ¿Dónde está ese tipo Sephiroth? Pensé que estaba contigo

- no lo he visto y no quiero saber nada de él. – miro hacia otro lado

- mmm…-miro Cid extrañado a Cloud, algo había pasado… pero no estaba interesado, solo quería cumplir con lo que le habían mandado a hacer - no quiero preguntar el por qué, así que iré al grano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cid no dijo mucho solo se le acerco a Cloud con el pequeño envoltorio, lo destapo un poco y Cloud pudo notar que dentro de la manta blanca había un bebe.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué no lo ves? Es un bebe

- ¿un bebe? ¿es tu hija?

- ¡no tonta!- exclamo Cid - Es tu hija! Sophie

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida

- Sephiroth me llamo hace unos días y me pidió que cuidara de la niña también me pidió que la mantuviera escondida, me la lleve a Osaka junto a Barret y a Myrna. Pensé que él la recogería pero me pidió que la trajera a este lugar.

-… - Cloud no sabía que decir, estaba anonadada y sin palabras.

- ven, cárgala – estiro los brazos a Cloud para que ella tomara a la bebe. Cloud no estaba segura de cargarla pero al ver la mirada de Cid y ver que realmente lo que el hombre decía era cierto, tomo a la bebe en brazos y pudo observar mejor a la pequeña…

Tenía escaso cabello plateado, piel blanca y suave como seda, permanecía dormida pero para Cloud le pareció la más hermosa aquella imagen de su hija viva…

- Sophie… mi Sophie… mi hija – dijo Cloud a punto de llorar

- debes estar feliz – dijo Cid

- lo estoy – dijo Cloud derramando algunas lágrimas – pensé que nunca más la vería – en ese momento su parte razonable apareció. – pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

- Sephiroth… él la mato, él…

- Sephiroth nunca se atrevió a lastimarla, pensé que te lo había dicho

- ¿Qué?

- ya te lo dije, Sephiroth me dejo a Sophie a mi cuidado hasta que lo peor pasara, me llamo y dijo que te llevara a Sophie de una vez.

-…

- ¿Qué pasa?

-… yo…

- ¿Cloud?

- acabo de echar a Sephiroth de mi vida, le dije cosas muy terribles… - se aferró a su bebe quien empezaba a despertar y comenzó a gemir por la fuerza del abrazo que ejercía su madre. – Sophie… Sephiroth lo protegió… él…

- Cloud, debes hacer algo

- lo llamare – estiro los brazos hacia Cid para que tomara a Sophie de nuevo – sostenme a Sophie, por favor. – saco su celular y marco el número de Sephiroth rápidamente, no pudo evitar sonreír… quería ver a Sephiroth, quería decirle tantas cosas, ese sentimiento de emoción volvió a nacer….

Su ilusión no duro mucho tiempo… el teléfono no era contestado… Cloud miro a Cid confundida.

- no me contesta – dijo Cloud

- ¿hablaste con su familia? – pregunto

- no, lo hare – volvió a marcar al teléfono de Aerith, ella no tardó mucho en contestar.

- hola? – dijo Aerith

- hola, Aerith – dijo Cloud

- ¡Cloud! ¡qué bueno que hablas! No habíamos hablado desde que paso… eso – dijo Aerith

- sí, han pasado muchas cosas

- lo sé, nos enteramos de lo que paso con tu hija, lo siento mucho.

-…- Cloud miro a su hija cargada por Cid y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió - ¿esta Sephiroth? Debo hablar con él… arreglar esto.

-… - no obtuvo respuesta

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Cloud

-… Sephiroth… no esta

-…- aquellas palabras hicieron que la respiración de Cloud se detuviera por unos segundos - ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no está? – pregunto Cloud intentando estar en calma

-dijo que hoy iría a visitar a Angeal para preguntar por ti, llamamos a Angeal pero dijo que él no lo ha visto.

-… - Cloud sintió que la tierra se abría debajo de sus pies… ¿acaso Sephiroth la habrá visto besándose con Zack?

- mi… mi madre está muy preocupada –continuo Aerith triste-La habitación donde dormía esta hecho un caos, falta ropa. Lo extraño fue que su pasaporte y papeles personales aún están aquí, mi padre dice que escapo.

- ¿escapo? ¿dónde?

- no lo sé Cloud.

-… - Cloud corto la llamada

- Cloud? – pregunto Cid por el estado de Cloud, quien no pudo sostener más el celular y este cayó al suelo.

- ¡no!-exclamo Cloud - ¿Qué hice? – se pregunto

- ¿Qué pasa Cloud? ¿sabes algo? - dijo Cid

- yo tuve la culpa… yo… - trato de hablar – él… vino aquí y… me vio… me vio con Zack… yo… lo bese… lo bese a él…! – estallo en lágrimas mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y llorar desconsoladamente… Cid no entendió nada, se arrodillo frente a ella y trato de calmarla pero Sophie comenzó a llorar, genial, ahora debía calmar a la bebe y a la madre.

- Cid… Sephiroth desapareció. Esto es mi culpa… yo…

- Cloud

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Acabo de matar con mis palabras al hombre que dio su vida y orgullo por mi… ¡yo soy el monstruo que lo asesino de la manera más cruel del mundo! – sus lágrimas caían al suelo.

*******************Aeropuerto ********************************

Una vez llegado al aeropuerto, Sephiroth pago al chofer e ingreso, debía irse lejos… lo más lejos posible pero también estaba consciente de que podrían reconocerlo. Entro a un baño que estaba cerca, reviso que no hubiera alguien, se vio en el espejo frente a un lavamanos, quito las gafas oscuras y paso sus manos sobre sus cabellos y estos empezaron a obscurecerse, como el negro de la noche. Miro su nueva imagen… tal vez era una estupidez pero al menos nadie pensaría en buscar a una persona con el cabello negro y largo que a una persona con el cabello plateado y largo.

- *esta es la única ventaja de ser un monstruo…* - pensó con resentimiento Sephiroth, tomo aire, se puso las gafas y salió del baño para ir sin más escalas a donde compraría su boleto a la soledad.

Se acercó a una de la aerolíneas para reservar su boletos, rogo al cielo internamente que haya un espacio en el cual le permitiera ir lejos, sin mirar a atrás, sabía que algún día se arrepentiría pero ahora debía huir, no más bien, tenia que huir… ya nada lo ataba a ser un hombre y humano; si se quedaba ahí posiblemente volvería a ser el monstruo que acababa de a poco las esperanzas de Cloud y eso no debía volver a pasar.

- un boleto – dijo Sephiroth

- destino? – pregunto una mujer que trabajaba ahí.

- …en el próximo vuelo que salga y que aun tenga espacio.

-mmm… - la mujer reviso en su computador – está el vuelo a Londres.

- lo quiero – dijo rápidamente

- está bien, señor ¿a qué nombre?

- … Hayato Yuujiro

- su pasaporte – Sephiroth extendió el pasaporte falso que guardo en su chaqueta, la mujer reviso el pasaporte - solo lleva una maleta

- si

- la puede llevar en el avión.

-…- la mujer termino de tramitar lo necesario para entregarle el boleto a Sephiroth

- son 200 dólares. El próximo vuelo sale en tres horas, todavía había asientos.

- gracias

- por favor espere por ahí – indico la mujer – si necesita algo mas no dude en pedirlo.

- bien

Sephiroth se sentó en una de la silla en una sala de espera, miraba a las personas cerca de él y lo que vio… sencillamente le hacía sentir mal, una familia completa, una pareja de enamorados, una pareja de ancianos, niños…

Debía despejar su mente, miro a una pared donde estaba marcado los vuelos de salidas y llegadas y vio la hora… las 2 de la tarde… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió del hospital, visitando a Yuuko.

- ¿mi buzón de voz está lleno? ¿será Cloud?

- mensaje recibido a la 11:30 am

- Sephiroth dime dónde estás? Mamá está en un ataque de nervios

- fin del mensaje

- mensaje recibido a la 11:35 am

- amigo mío ¿Dónde carajos estas? Tienes a medio mundo preocupado. Angeal dice que podrías tener tendencias suicidas, dime que no te has puesto un navaja en las muñecas.

- fin del mensaje

-mensaje recibido a la 12:45 pm

- hijo, por favor, contesta. Solo quiero saber que estas bien

- fin del mensaje

-mensaje recibido a la 1:13 pm

- Sephiroth…

Colgó los mensajes y trato de resistirse en escuchar la voz de Cloud… "estoy haciendo lo correcto" esa frase le repetía varias veces en su cabeza, debía convérsese que era lo mejor para todos. Se levantó del asiento y tiro el celular a un bote de basura, ya no quería saber nada acerca de Cloud, hasta que estuviera listo para afrontar lo peor... vivir sin ella.

****************************Mansión ShinRa**********************************

Cloud estaba en la habitación que la familia ShinRa le preparo para ella y ahora su recién entregada hija, Sophie, quien dormía plácidamente en una cuna preparada por la familia. Ella miraba la ventana y veía con dolor y con tristeza… debía estar feliz por haber recuperado a su hija y que ahora tenía una familia pero ahora todo eso era poco… se sentía sola…

- ¿Sephiroth dónde estás?

- Cloud? –llamo la recién llegada Scarlet, Cloud no se dio cuenta cuando había entrado.

-Scarlet, lo siento

-¿estás bien, cariño?

- no, no lo estoy. Hice algo horrible

- Cloud, no tienes la culpa, no sabías lo que había pasado, Sephiroth te lo oculto

- lo hizo para protegerme, para proteger a Sophie y ¿Qué hago yo? ¡yo lo condene!

- Cloud, debes…

- quiero encontrarlo pero a la vez le tengo miedo… él… él es…-trato de decir las palabras con las que llamo a Sephiroth… un monstruos, un reemplazo… una pesadilla- ¡por favor, ayúdame! – exclamo suplicante

- Cloud… tu bien sabes que quiero ayudarte pero temo que tu solo sabes la respuesta de lo que sientes por él.

-…

- te dejo para que descanses y no te preocupes… Sephiroth es fuerte… el no morirá, así que solo debemos buscarlo.

Al quedarse sola, pensó en muchas cosas, se sentó en la cama y a ser acostó en ella.

-*tal vez deba dormir…* - cerro sus ojos y dio un gran suspiro

…

No sabía el por qué pero sentía su piel húmeda, sus ojos se abrieron… se encontraba en medio del agua caliente que caía sobre su cabeza, tenía la vista baja, una enorme tristeza la embargaba, mientras bajo más la mirada hacia su vientre, puso sus manos sobre este y lo acaricio.

Se sintió triste y sola… pero ¿Por qué?... cerro la llave de la regadera y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla, salió sin importarle que aun su cabello estuviese mojado, al ver su habitación… elegantemente arreglada, amplia y con las luces apagadas… ese lugar… era su habitación que ocupaba en SOLDADO…

Se acostó sin impórtale mojar las sabanas de la cama, cerro sus ojos y trato de dormir así… no se dio cuenta que alguien desde las sombras se acercó a la cama… Cloud abrió sus ojos y vio una ¿pluma negra? Se asustó y se incorporó sobre la cama, notando que tenía una manta negra sobre su cuerpo… y cerca de ella una silueta que se mantenía en las sombras, la reconoció de inmediato. Su corazón latía rápidamente… pudo ver a Sephiroth sentado a su lado.

- hola – dijo ella

- …

- pensé que estarías en tu habitación

- esa no es mi habitación

-…

- solo vine a ver que estabas bien

- estoy bien – dijo sonriendo, él la miro con una mirada fría

- eres falsa, esa sonrisa tuya no me engaña

-… eres el único que puede saber eso

-…

-…

- me voy, solo vine a eso, estaré afuera

-….

Sephiroth se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a "desaparecer" pero la fina mano de Cloud sosteniendo la suya con firmeza.

- Sephiroth –llamo Cloud, Sephiroth no se atrevió a mirarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto tranquilamente

-… quédate… - pidió Cloud con la vista baja

-… es gracioso que lo digas, muchas veces me pediste que me resguardara en tus recuerdos del pasado y que no me acercara a ti

-…

Al quedar solo silencio, Sephiroth trato de irse pero la voz de Cloud lo detuvo.

- quédate – pidió nuevamente

-… ¿a quién se lo dices, Cloud? Al reflejo del hombre que amaste o a la pesadilla frente a ti.

- ninguno de los dos… - susurro la rubia, lo que sorprendió al hombre… por fin se dignó a verla y al mirarla a los ojos pudo ver una mirada sincera y a la vez tímida.

Un beso, un solo beso hizo que su alma se quemara, para el hijo de Jenova este acto no lo esperaba pero aun así era bienvenido, pronto sus manos sujetaron la figura de la mujer por encima de la toalla.

Sephiroth la acostó nuevamente en la cama, le miró fijamente, Cloud simplemente acomodo su cuerpo y se relajó… un pensamiento cruzo su mente y pareciera que llego al hombre, quien sorprendido comenzó a ser guiado a colocarse encima de ella.

- ¿estás segura?

-…

- Cloud

-… si…

Volvieron a besarse y lo que provoco que miles de sensaciones florecieran sobre sus pieles, Sephiroth pronto hizo ceder la toalla que resguardaba el cuerpo tibio de la mujer que ahora estaba teniendo un contacto con su piel…

…

Luego demostrarse todo lo que sentían, al igual que la frustración o tristeza se había ido, Cloud descansando sobre el pecho de aquel hombre que era literalmente su otro mitad, representada como un ser sobrehumano, Sephiroth estaba dormido o al menos eso parecía.

- Sephiroth – llamo Cloud, ella sabía que él no estaba durmiendo

- ¿dime?

- ¿te arrepientes?

-… no ¿y tú?

- no

- Cloud ¿estas consciente de lo que hicimos?

- ¿está mal que vuelva a empezar?

-…

- prométeme que… no me dejaras sola

- no lo hare

-… ¿querrás a mi hijo por encima de tu orgullo?

-… no solo de mi orgullo sino también de mi posición

…

Cloud despertó bruscamente… respirando agitadamente, por fin pudo darle respuesta a las preguntas que muchas veces se hizo después de recuperar a su hija… ¡ella en su vida pasada ya estaba consciente de quien era Sephiroth!

**************************Londres**********************************

Una vez que llego a Londres, la ciudad aún estaba en pie… si bien, no fue una de las ciudades más afectadas durante los ataques, aunque la verdad no se le antojaba vivir ahí, por ahora sería su refugio.

Gracias a que vivió una temporada en Londres, tenía un departamento sencillo en una de las calles más conocidas por ser una inspiración en la literatura y grandes historias de amor, misterios y drama. Consiguió un automóvil a nombre de Hayato Yuujiro. Se dirigió a una casa en particular de colores azul marino y blanco, una con un estilo clásico de cualquier casa, con un pequeño jardín, con una cerca blanca, un perro pequeño…

Se estaciono y se dirigió a esta, en ese momento una mujer castaña con el cabello ondulado y largo con ropa para arreglar el jardín. La mujer le miro extrañada.

- ¿Sephiroth? – pregunto la mujer

- hola Carrie – dijo Sephiroth

- ¡hola! ¿Cómo te va? – exclamo la mujer y fue a saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo – vaya que cambiado estas! ¿te pintaste el cabello? – pregunto tomando unos mechones del cabello del hombre.

- no muy bien, vine a visitarte – dijo Sephiroth

- sabes que sí, no tengo problema pero… supongo que no vienes por vacaciones ¿verdad?

- tan enterada estas?

- amigo, escucho las noticias y a veces leo el periódico. La muerte de Denzel le afecto a toda la familia

-… si, bueno… puedo hablar contigo?

- claro, ya estás aquí y además para eso están los amigos ¿no? Para ahogar las penas ya sea con alcohol o con una buena cantada en el karaoke

- … dudo que eso me ayude ahora

- vamos, entra. – lo invita a entrar a su casa.

Luego de varios tragos y largas historias en las que Carrie pudo jurar que habían salido de un cuento de hadas y de comics… pero en esta ocasión tuvo que admitir que era cierto. Sentado en la sala tomando una taza de café y hablando de todo.

- bien, Sephiroth. Me has contado algo que ha salido de una historia de princesas y al verte ahora… realmente es increíble. Tú, un hombre que es el hijo de una diosa llamada ¿Jenova? Y ahora sufres por que no puedes estar al lado de tu princesa que se supone que es tu enemiga por naturaleza. Que por si fuera poco antes, era un hombre… digno de telenovela exagerada con cine.

- es muy gracioso ¿verdad?

- no tanto como el que te hayas enamorado de una persona que amo a otro igual que tú y murió por defenderla.

-…

- ¿Qué harás, corazón?

- no lo sé, yo… quiero darme un tiempo para asimilar todo y poner mi cabeza en orden. Quiero proteger a Cloud y a Sophie.

-… siempre dije que tenías madera para ser padre y empresario, pero para ser amante… eras pésimo.

- no digas más, estoy consciente de eso.

- Sephiroth, olvidar que amas a alguien es más difícil de lo que piensas… tú mismo debes decidir ahora si vale la pena sufrir tanto por alguien.

-lo sé… asimilar que ahora ella está al lado de otro… me lastima y me duele pero también… tal vez es algo que ya debí ver venir desde hace mucho.

- cambiando de tema… ¿seguirás con el libro?

-…

**Hola, hola mundo! Y luego de vacaciones de semana santa (que para mi no lo son tengo que estudiar para los exámenes después de una semana TT-TT) pude terminar este capítulo, espero sus comentarios y esta a pocos MUY pocos capítulos por acabar y empezar otro fic mas!**


	30. CAPITULO 30 NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI

CAPITULO 30 NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Ya habían pasado dos largos años y muchas cosas cambiaron, aunque la Tierra estuviese en coas nuevamente, el mundo abrió ante la posibilidad de atraer a la joven heredera de Zoáh en los asuntos políticos y así reconstruir el mundo, aunque claro ella no sabía nada sobre esto, fue apoyada por la familia ShinRa y Valentine… después de la desaparición de Sephiroth y el hecho de que nadie sabía nada de él…

La vida de Cloud cambio radicalmente, los gobiernos la integraron en la alta sociedad y prontamente el mundo confió en ella. Los medios la llamaban como "la princesa del cielo" referente a que su nacimiento fue durante la lluvia de meteoritos, también llamaban al "milagro de la vida" a la hija de Cloud, muchos presumían que la niña sería una belleza cuando creciera y que la familia ShinRa estaría orgullosa de ella. Lazard y Rufus jamás negaron eso, ellos siempre cuidaban a Sophie y Scarlet era como la mejor amiga de Cloud en sus momentos de soledad.

En el transcurso de dos años también la familia Valentine sufrió cambios, Vincent Valentine tuvo que volver a estar en la cabeza de la compañía LifeStream, Aerith tuvo que asumir pronto sus responsabilidades en la familia, estudio intensamente para acabar la escuela y poder ayudar a su padre en la empresa, aunque eso significara que abandonara su libertad como adolescente. Lucrecia con ayuda de terapias y sesiones psicológicas pudo salir de su depresión que provoco la ausencia de su hijo mayor y ahora cuidaba a Leo, su hijo, quien crecía con todo el amor y la atención de lo que posiblemente a Sephiroth, en su vida pasada le falto mucho…

También en el transcurso de ese tiempo, Cloud se volvió más cercano a la familia Valentine, visitándolos seguido, claro, siempre acompañada por sus "hermanos mayores" y cargando a la pequeña Sophie ya de dos años. La familia la trataba como alguien más de la familia, después de todo era la hija de Sephiroth, por lo tanto tenía el derecho, aunque solo sea un recuerdo del Sephiroth que aún no había sido corrompido y fue protegido irónicamente por su yo corrompido por la oscuridad…

Todo era felicidad en su vida… en realidad, no todo…

Con todo lo que había conseguido Cloud aún se sentía sola… había logrado al que ridículamente jamás espero, su vida aún no estaba completa… ella seguía amando a la misma persona que siempre velo por ella y el bienestar de su hija, nuevamente los sentimientos de culpa y tristeza la embargo en los momentos es que cuidaba a su hija sola.

Un día estando en el jardín de la nueva mansión ShinRa, Cloud estaba sentada en el pasto con su hija acostada en una manta para protegerla de la tierra, mientras jugaban con ella, mostraba un osito pequeño de color azul y hacia mimos a Sophie.

- ¡hola Cloud! – exclamo una voz masculina

- hola Cid

- dime ¿Cómo anda la princesita?

- abuelito cid – dijo la pequeña Sophie, apenas aprendía a hablar. La niña fue cargada por Cid quien le dio muchos besos en la mejilla mientras reía. Luego dejo a la niña sobre la manta pero la traviesa niña comenzó a perseguir una mariposa que revoloteaba cerca de ella.

- está creciendo rápido – comento Cloud mientras veia a Sophie y Cid a su lado -pero si un padre a su lado.

- Cloud, no te preocupes por eso. Además esta princesita no crecerá sola, tiene a todos sus tíos y un gran ABUELO – dijo esto último con orgullo, lo que causo una pequeña risa en Cloud que volvió a tener una mirada triste. Cid se da cuenta de esto.

- ¿lo sigues amando? – pregunto el hombre

-mucho- contesto rápidamente – lo amo, no sé qué… no sé dónde está, si está bien, con quien esta… o si está vivo.

- Cloud, no sé si esto suene loco pero… hay una posibilidad de que sepas todo eso, si te concentraras.

-… tengo miedo, a veces en las noches sueño con Sephiroth cerca de mi como si realmente estuviera cerca de mi… pero al despertar todo se va. No se cómo hacerlo

- debes intentarlo, tal vez hay algo que te pueda vincular con Sephiroth.

-…

Ese mismo día, ya por la tarde Cloud fue al centro comercial con Scarlet para comprar ropa para Sophie, ya que la niña crecía rápidamente y Scarlet orgullosa comentaba que ella sería el orgullo de la familia. Por otra parte Cloud no dejaba de pensar en muchas cosas… entre ellas nuevamente en Sephiroth.

- ¿Cloud?

- ¿eh?

- te estaba diciendo que deberíamos encontrar un pediatra para Sophie

- eh… lo siento estoy distraída

- ¿Sephiroth?

-…

- hermana, debes olvidarlo. Ese hombre desapareció desde hace dos años, sin importarle nada

- Scarlet, yo fui quien lo alejo. Le dije lo peor, yo tuve la culpa que ahora este, no solo lejos de mí, sino también de su familia.

- Cloud…

- quiero estar sola.

Cloud no quiso hablar más con su hermana y se alejó de ahí, Scarlet quiso detenerla pero de alguna forma sabía que Cloud no la escucharía…

- ay, Sephiroth – dijo Scarlet – si supieras lo mucho que le haces falta a Cloud

…

Cloud caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el centro comercial, sus pasos la guiaron inconscientemente e la librería… al ver en el aparador, algo le llamo la atención.

- *este libro…*

Abrió el libro y vio la dedicatoria: "dedicado a un gran amor, si bien perdido y a la vez tan preciado… mi más grande sueño es convertirme en su sombra y cuidare sus ilusiones y sus sueños… el camino que tome, yo la seguiré… el poder me sigue a donde vaya…"

-… *será posible *

Miro a su alrededor y se acercó a un encargado de la librería, quien acomodaba otros libros, tenia el cabello oscuro y gafas.

- disculpe… - dijo Cloud

- ¿si, señorita?

- ¿Cuándo publicaron este libro?

-mmm… - sostuvo el libro – creo que tiene poco que lo lanzaron al público, después del caos sufrido hace dos años, apenas nos llegó una nueva colección de este autor – miro a otro empleado que llevaba unas cajas - ¡Shiro! – exclamo el hombre y un joven de cabello castaño corto dejo las cajas en una mesa y se acercó a quien lo había llamado - ¿Cuándo no llego el libro de Hayato Yuujiro?

- tiene apenas seis meses que salió, Yuuto – contesto el joven – creí que nadie lo compraría pero creo que muchos lectores se emocionaron por la pasada obra que esta la compraron rápidamente.

- ¿es famosa? – pregunto Cloud

- sí, señorita. No solo por el contenido, sino porque el autor es un total misterio, nadie sabe nada acerca de él.

- ¿en serio? – dijo Cloud – recuerdo solo haber leído el libro, bueno… parte de él. – tristemente recordó que la historia nunca la termino ya que ese mismo día murió Denzel.

-mmm… - el hombre llamado Yuuto miro a la mujer algo ¿deprimida? – bueno, no sé si le interese llevarlo, señorita. Creo que ahora está redactado desde otra perspectiva, tanto así que a las mujeres las trae locas enamoradas. Muchos lo han criticado como una obra maestra del drama y del amor tan trágico.

-… - Cloud miro el libro y volvió a leer rápidamente el primer párrafo de la dedicatoria – lo llevare.

- bien! – dijo feliz Yuuto, miro a Shiro - Shiro, encárgate de la compra. – el joven solo asintió y guio a Cloud al mostrador donde le cobraría por el libro.

Cloud agradeció al joven que la atendió y se dispuso a salir del lugar pero antes que pusiera un lie fue, el hombre llamado Yuuto la llamo y le dio una tarjeta, Cloud pregunto que era.

- mire, normalmente nosotros no debemos hablar sobre esto pero al parecer que el autor del libro está viviendo en Londres. También sabemos que él o ella está siendo ayudado por la famosa escritora Carrie Evans, si le interesa conocerlo, puede llamarla a ella. Se nota que algo cambio en tu vida ¿no es así señorita Cloud?

-mmm… gracias – se sonrojo – ¿ya sabía quién era yo?

- ¡por supuesto! – exclamo seguro – usted es una celebridad entre nosotros los humildes "mortales" – dijo en una expresión dramática – jajaja, espero que esto le ayude, señorita.

- si

Cloud salió de la librería y se dispuso a volver a caminar, se detuvo unos momentos y volvió a abrir el libro, se sentó en una banca frente a un gran fuente de agua.

"Mi vida es esta en el infierno… no he podido al menos comunicarme con mi madre, supe que mi padre murió defendiendo en otro frente el país que siempre amo. Ahora… quedo yo…"

"no he podido saber nada mi amada, supe por un soldado que ella dejo el país… acompañada por un forastero ¿acaso ella me habrá olvidado? Me he de morir en vida, pienso que ya nada tiene sentido, mi sentencia muerte la ha dado ella… he de cumplir mi última misión: salvar a mi pueblo y morir".

"Yo un príncipe muy joven, viví su vida alrededor de unos muros, esos muro que me impedían ver el exterior donde vivía, hasta que me encontré a un pequeño ángel… vestida sencillamente, su pelo parecía el sol naciente y sus ojos como el reflejo del cielo, su sonrisa fue como una imagen divina…su nombre era como la representación en el cielo. Durante mi infancia la vivi con ella, esa persona tan especial para mi…"

- ¿señorita Cloud? – una voz femenina la saco de su lectura

- eh?

- hola, señorita Cloud

- ¡Cissnei! Hola

- vaya, que casualidad de encontrarla aquí

- sí, que casualidad.

- pensé que estaría muy ocupada con todo eso de la política

- pues… más o menos

- ¿tiene tiempo para tomarse un café conmigo?

- ¡claro!

Ambas mujeres entraron a una pequeña cafetería, piden dos capuchinos grandes con crema batida encima.

- ahhh… -suspiro Cissnei -me gustaría conseguir novio

- eh?

- señorita…

- llámame Cloud y trátame como tú, no me gusta los formalismos.

-mmm… está bien, Cloud, quisiera un novio

- mmm… Cissnei, yo no creo ser la persona adecuada para escuchar eso

- ¡claro que sí! eres la persona más cotizada del mundo. – sonriendo pícaramente – he escuchado que tiene mucho pero MUCHOS pretendientes

- mmm…. Solo los conozco por todas las fiestas a las que asisto

- ¿en serio? Que desperdicio…

- además… no soy de las personas que andan saltando de relación en relación… yo solo amo a una persona y siempre lo hare.

- se refiere al señor Sephiroth?

- si

-… es una lástima que haya desaparecido. Nadie sabe nada, lo más extraño es que no se llevó sus papeles personales.

- sí, es muy extraño.

- lo único que me imagino es que haya escapado con papeles falsos o se haya ido del planeta - aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer a Cloud – pero dudo mucho que lo haya hecho.

- yo solo espero que este bien

- supongo que sí. Por cierto… - mirando la bolsa que Cloud traía con la etiqueta de una librería - ¿Qué compraste, Cloud?

- un libro – saco el libro de la bolsa – me lo recomendaron – enseño el libro a su recién amiga

- ¿ah si? – tomo el libro y lo hojeo – mmm… - el mirar quien era el autor se sorprendió - ¡¿qué?! ¡es el libro publicado de Hayatu Yuujiro! – exclamo emocionada – lo que provoco que varias personas en el establecimiento miraran a ver a la pareja de mujeres, Cloud estaba avergonzada. – oops… lo siento – dijo Cissnei bajando la voz – no puedo creerlo, Cloud.

- ni yo tampoco, es la primera vez que te veo gritar

- no lo decía por eso

- ¿eh?

- es por este libro, Hayato Yuujiro es el genio de los dramas e historias de amor.

-… si, pues eso me lo acaban de decir

- ahhh… no sabía que había publicado ya su libro

- me dijeron que fue hace seis meses

- sí, eso lo sé, no tenía mucho dinero así que no pude comprarlo, no sabía que te gustaba

-mmm… Denzel me dijo que Sephiroth se lo había comprado.

- yo no sabía eso.

- el encargado de la librería me dijo que Hayato Yuujiro solo se comunicaba con una escritora llamada Carrie Evans.

- Carrie Evans? ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

- ¿Qué?

- sí, recuerdo que la misma Carrie visitaba mucho al señor Valentine, hasta gritaba y exclamaba. No niego que era divertido ver a mi jefe con los pelos de punta cada vez que ella lo iba a visitar.

- no sabía eso

- no se preocupe, ellos no tenía nada. Ella es una gran escritora pero no me explico cómo es que ellos se conocieron. Hubo una temporada que él vivió en Londres cuando vivió separado de Tifa, mmm… si mal recuerdo Denzel tenía… ocho años, creo.

- …

- también cuando el señor Valentine se fue una larga temporada a Londres. Fue cuando salió ese libro.

-…

- ahora que lo pienso… ellos parecían ser muy cercanos y sobre Hayato Yuujiro… se dice que él público su libro en total misterio, muchos críticos pensaban que era un mala publicidad pero eso permitió que mucho le llamaran la atención aquel libro y se vendiera como pan caliente.

- ya veo.

- aun no entiendo la relación, pero un día, el señor Sephiroth estaba muy EXTRAÑO…

************FLASH BACK*****************

Un día muy común en la sencilla vida de Cissnei, mientras ella hacia su "extenuante" trabajo como la secretaria del Presidente de LifeStream, una mujer de cabello castaño vestida con un vestido blanco corto y elegantes zapatos blancos de un solo hombro se le acerco.

- hola, señorita ¿esta Sephiroth?

- lo lamento pero el Presidente está muy ocupado

- ehh… - miro a la puerta que estaba cerrada – esta con alguien?

- eh? – expreso confundido – no, señorita. Pero no puede entrar

- entonces… - se dirigió a la puerta, Cissnei se asustó y trato de detenerla, Cissnei no se había fijado que la mujer traía un bolso, su más terrible miedo fue cuando su jefe salió de la oficina por que escuchaba los gritos de las mujeres y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el bolso fue directamente a la cara Sephiroth...

-… señor Valentine – dijo Cissnei nerviosa y asustada

- hola, Sephi. – dijo la mujer

-… - a Sephiroth le provoco un tic en el ojo – Carrie ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- ehh… no seas así Sephi. Mira que me he molestado en visitarte

- idiota…- murmuro Sephiroth

- ¿Qué dijiste maldito imbécil? – exclamo furiosa Carrie

- ¿Qué no escuchas? – dijo Sephiroth

- vamos, no seas tan tosco.

- ¡eres una imprudente al aparecer así!

Cissnei estaba ahí, parada entre los dos, tratando de entender por qué ambos estaban discutiendo como niños. Hasta que se animó a hablar.

- ¡señor Sephiroth y mujer desconocida! ¡compórtense!

- ¡silencio! – dijeron al unísono y Cissnei se asustó y se quedó callada.

- ohh… - expreso Sephiroth mirando a una asustada Cissnei – lo siento, Cissnei - Tomo aire y miro a la mujer que llamo Carrie – Carrie hablaremos en mi oficina, Cissnei, por favor tráenos dos cafés.

- ¿eh? – dijo Cissnei – sí, señor.

- me disculpo también – dijo Carrie – creo que me pase un poco

- si… en seguida se los traigo.

************FIN FLASH BACK*****************

- no supe de lo que hablaban, fue antes de conocerte Cloud.

-… Sephiroth… sería posible que…?

- ¿Qué pasa Cloud?

- … debo irme, Cissnei. – se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, guardo el libro en la bolsa y se fue de ahí sin decir palabra.

Llego a la mansión aun pensativa por la conversación que tuvo, una sirvienta le informo que sus hermanos no se encontraban en casa así que fue directamente a su habitación para ir con su hija, la pequeña estaba dormida en su cama, se sentó en la misma y observo a su hija, su cabello plateado comenzaba a crecer y ahora su forma era muy parecido al de ella.

- mi dulce niña ¿habrá la posibilidad de que Sephiroth esté bien?

- mamá… - dijo la pequeña, Cloud se sorprendió al ver a su hija ya despierta.

- dime, mi niña

- ¿Quién es Sefiro?

- Sephiroth – le corrigió con dulzura – él… es una persona muy importante para mí y hace dos años que él se fue de mi lado.

- ¿dónde está?

- mmm… no lo sé. He tratado de buscarlo pero no he podido

-¿lo quieres?

- si, mucho, Sophie… él… me permitió recuperarte

- … mami… ¿lo veré?

- no lo sé.

- mami ¿cuento?

-mmm… - saco de la bolsa el libro que compro y volvió a leer la dedicatoria con el prólogo y empezó con el primer capítulo.

"Ya han pasado dos años más… la guerra termino pero no me pena, ahora ¿tengo que vivir sin el amor de la única persona que me hizo feliz en mi infancia? Ahora sé que he perdido mi razón para vivir…mi amada… debo huir no regresare a mi hogar porque sé que no me espera nada. Gracias a una alma compasiva, me he recluido en una aldea y de ahora podre pensar en mi y el mi salvación"

Cloud se detuvo repentinamente.

- mamá…?

- *ya sé dónde encontrar a Sephiroth* - pensó emocionada Cloud y se dispuso a tomar su celular y marcar un número, su hija solo la miraba curiosamente, seguramente a donde hablaría seria de día.

******************Londres**********************

Carrie Evans, famosa escritora, autora de varias obras exitosas acerca del amor y de situaciones imposibles dentro del amor. Su vida se remonta en la universidad de Japón, fue una estudiante de administración de empresas pero se decepciono de la carrera y salió de la misma. De ahí conoció a Sephiroth, se debe aclarar que nunca tuvieron alguna relación, eran amigos que compartieron por algún tiempo los dilemas del amor, Carrie siempre aconsejo de Sephiroth que nunca se casara con Tifa pero no funciono cuando Tifa estuvo embarazada de Denzel.

Ahora mismo la mujer estaba en su gran oficina mientras hablaba con su amigo Sephiroth por su celular, él se había establecido en Londres, cambio un poco en su forma de ser, ahora era más jovial y más comunicativo. Después de la publicación de su libro, Sephiroth estaba viviendo cómodamente bien.

- solo quiero saber que no te suicidaras el día de san Valentín

-mmm… falta una semana para eso – dijo Sephiroth

- ¿tu crees? Horriblemente ya estoy oliendo el desagradable olor de chocolate, afrodisiacos y canciones de amor.

- ¿el olor de las canciones de amor? – pregunto con sarcasmo Sephiroth

- aunque no lo creas, es muy contaminante para mis fosas nasales

- si tu lo dices, pero no te preocupes, Carrie. Estaré bien.

- bien, entonces no hagas cosas que parezcan malas.

- ya te dije que no, además quiero hacer otro libro, esta vez un poco más… actual y menos drama

- eso es imposible, literalmente eres el rey del drama

- ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa.

-el dia que no sea graciosa me abre enamorado – en ese momento la puerta de su oficina se abrió y entro su secretaria quien era una joven mujer de cabello rubio corto – espérame – miro a la joven - ¿Qué pasa Elena?

- disculpe, señorita Evans. Pero alguien insiste en hablar con usted

- dile que estoy ocupada

- no quiere colgar. Dice que es importante

-mmm… - hizo una mueca mientras Sephiroth del otro lado de la línea escuchaba lo que la secretaria de Carrie dijo.

- mejor te hablo después, tengo que ir con el editor. – dijo Sephiroth.

- está bien, cúbrete bien la cabeza

- me corte el cabello por eso. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

- nos vemos – colgó y tomo otro teléfono del escritorio - ¿en qué línea esta?

- línea 4

- sabes ¿Quién es?

- su nombre es Cloud ShinRa

- ¿Cloud?

- si, es la descendiente de…

- … no te preocupes, ya sé quién es…- pensó por unos minutos – tomare la llamada, no quiero que me interrumpan.

- si

- gracias, Elena, puedes retirarte

- si, señorita.

Nerviosa, dio un suspiro y decidió tomar la llamada, sabía quién era Cloud no solo por la noticias y el mundo de la política sino por que Sephiroth le comento sobre su vida y lo que vivió junto a ella, hasta que se separaron.

- hola, Carrie Evans

- hola, señorita Carrie. Espero no importunarla

- no, no hay problema y dígame… ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- yo… estoy buscando a Hayato Yuujiro

- mmm… creo que está perdiendo su tiempo, esa persona no es del tipo que quiera salir en publico

- lo sé, pero… es muy importante para mi encontrarlo

- ¿puedo saber el por qué?

-…usted debe saberlo ¿no?

- ¿no sé a qué se refiere?

- a que Hayato Yuujiro es Sephiroth Valentine

- ¿perdón? Lo siento debe estarse equivocando

- no, no es ninguna equivocación

-… en que se basa, señorita para que usted diga eso

- en que el libro, su más reciente libro habla exactamente de mí, de lo que nos pasó. Lo mucho que él sufre por mí y lo que abandono para hacerme feliz.

- eso es muy tierno, señorita, pero no es suficiente. Debería saber

- ¿usted cree en el amor?

- … a veces sí y a veces no

- no cree que hay la posibilidad de que el amor nos guie por caminos falsos para probar nuestras fortalezas y que por un error uno pague por ignorar lo que el otro sentía.

-…

- por favor, no me quite la… posibilidad de poder superar este obstáculo que me impide ser feliz completamente.

-… - Carrie se quedó callada, jamás en su vida había escuchado esas palabras de alguien, esa mujer realmente estaba enamorada y ahora estaba luchando por recuperarlo. – señorita Cloud ¿Por qué cree que yo le ayudare con superar su prueba? – quería confirmar sus palabras.

- porque usted entenderá a una mujer enamorada. No puedo vivir sin él, durante dos años trate de vivir, hasta… trate de hacer funcionar una relación pero falle, falle porque… en cada uno de mis sueños él estaba presente y cada vez que otro hombre me besaba, no podía evitar comparar sus besos con los de Sephiroth. Como en el final del libro, el príncipe se recluye en una celda, en una prisión por desobedecer el mandato de su familia y salva a su amada, quien lleva en su vientre al hijo de otro, ella por prejuicios, juzga mal a su amado y lo ve morir en vida… no puedo permitir que termine así, esa historia, no… más bien, nuestra historia no puede acabar así. Le suplico, por favor, ayúdeme a reencontrarme con el hombre que amo.

-…


	31. CAPITULO 31 ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 31 ENCUENTRO

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Sephiroth continuaba escribiendo en su espaciosa oficina que le dieron en la editorial donde trabajaba ahora. El hombre había cambiado, ya no conservaba el largo cabello plateado que antes le hacía sentir orgulloso y vinculado con su madre Jenova; lo mantenía a mitad de la espalda siempre amarrado con una coleta baja, ahora usaba sus poderes para oscurecerlo, la próxima semana debía entregar un artículo especial sobre el amor y desamor, no estaba muy animado de escribir del amor pero si podía escribir que en el amor se sacrifica todo… incluso la vida.

… la vida… no pudo evitar pensar en aquella mujer que represento y representara la parte humana que quedo atrás, al abandonar su hogar decidió no volver a ver a su familia y conocidos, no quiera ver lo peor que podría experimentar… ella junto a Zack criando a la pequeña Sophie… no se atrevía a ver el periódico o revistas sociales donde podría saber algo sobré ella y de su vida… había decidido para el bien de todos apartarse por completo.

Luego de dos años completos de vivir lejos de su familia, amigos y de su fastidioso trabajo, había aprendido que ahora quería vivir para él, al menos por un tiempo. Hasta aclara sus sentimientos y poder tener fuerzas para continuar con su vida… por ahora dedicaba su tiempo en pasatiempos y actividades que nunca había pensado que haría… siempre pensó que escribir era una tontería, pero lo hizo para sacarse aquellos irreales y absurdos sueños, el ser escritor lo había liberado de su propio pasado y lo había convertido en un hombre más abierto y calmado. También el hecho de que visitar la biblioteca como un total desconocido, hablando con otros lectores y tomando café… por fin comprendía que era el placer de leer por parte de Génesis no era solo drama y drama.

Pero repentinamente, Sephiroth comenzó a enfocar sus pensamientos nuevamente en Cloud. Dejo de teclear sobre el artículo, suspiro profundamente y se recargo en la silla reclinable, la melancolía lo embargo en ese instante, mirando por la ventana de la oficina y sintiéndose peor de lo que podría sentirse en ese momento la puesta de su oficina se abrió, llamó su atención.

- hola… - dijo Carrie con una voz infantil, la mujer traía dos vasos de cafés.

- hola Carrie – saludo amablemente mientras la mujer dejo un vaso de café sobro el escritorio de Sephiroth, el hombre se aleja de la ventana y vuelve sentarse en la silla e invita a Carrie a que haga lo mismo – me sorprende que estés aquí

- bueno, amigo tuve que hacerlo. Me dijiste que estaba escribiendo un interesante articulo

- si, bueno… todavía no lo termino. – tomo el vaso se café y

- ¡qué horror! – exclamo con tono de drama fingido - ¿Cómo se atreven hacerte escribir sobre el amor?

- tal vez porque los dos libros que he escrito hablan sobre el amor?- dijo con sarcasmo

- buen punto, pero… amigo mío, temo decirte que no estoy aquí por una visita social

- ¿Qué pasa?

-… ¿recuerdas de la persona que hizo que renunciaras a tu nombre y a tu pasado?

-…

- si, ella llamo a mi oficina. Al principio pensé que era un coincidencia pero temo que no lo fue.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- ella sospecha que tú eres Hayato Yuujiro

-… es imposible

- dice que leyó el libro y que supone eso, además de que no conté con que tu chismosa secretaria le dijera que ambos nos conocíamos.

-…

- ella realmente es muy inteligente, no podía esperar menos de la hija de Zoáh.

*****FLASH BACK***********

- por favor, no me quite la… posibilidad de poder superar este obstáculo que me impide ser feliz completamente. – escucho la dulce voz suplicante de aquella mujer.

-… - Carrie se quedó callada, jamás en su vida había escuchado esas palabras de alguien, esa mujer realmente estaba enamorada y ahora estaba luchando por recuperarlo. – señorita Cloud ¿Por qué cree que yo le ayudare con superar su prueba? – quería confirmar sus palabras.

- porque usted entenderá a una mujer enamorada.

-…

- usted es la única esperanza que me queda

-mire señorita, aun no entiendo por qué cree que conozco al señor Hayato Yuujiro, pero le aseguro que no le conozco

- ¡no mienta! – exclamo con desespero

- ¿disculpe?

- por favor… no me miento, puedo sentirlo… me está poniendo a prueba ¿verdad?

-…

- por favor…

-…señorita Cloud, si usted quiere respuestas… la invito a venir a Londres y averiguarlo por si misma. Como usted lo dice puede que este mintiendo y la ponga a prueba, pero entiendo como es una mujer enamorada y desesperada por su amor perdido…le recomiendo que no se rinda… aquello que lo ato a ese amor aún debe existir y pienso que aun con los obstáculos podrá revivir la llama que alguna vez se apagó.

- ¿entonces estoy en lo correcto? ¿Sephiroth está en Londres?

-… eso solo usted deberá responder.

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********

- realmente esa mujer te ama, vendrá a este lugar en cualquier momento

-… - suspiro – no debiste darle falsas esperanza. Ella no debe saber que estoy aquí, no quiero perturbar la vida que ahora tiene…Cloud… ya tiene todo lo que yo alguna vez le arrebate

- ¿seguro? – pregunto Carrie – yo no lo creo, ella fue muy clara

- mmm… bueno, entonces me esconderé un tiempo.

- ah no! – negó con las mano – no, no harás eso, no vas a escarpar como si fueras un niño. Enfréntala, ya es hora para que sepas si te ama o no.

- ama a mi otro yo y es el padre de su hija

- ¿y? – pregunto la mujer fingiendo no entender lo que decía el hombre – tu sacrificaste tu ORGULLO y créeme, ningún hombre haría eso.

- lo hice porque la amaba, no quería que sufriera por ausencia de alguien igual a mí.

- mmm… un viejo amor no es fácil de sobrellevar, siempre hay secuelas que lo afecta y siempre hace que la persona que trata de amar a la misma que perdió un viejo amor, se sienta desplazado y confundido. Los viejos amores siempre llegan con heridas que apenas y se cicatrizan.

-… poético

- somos escritores y novelistas así que no te quejes.

-… - suspiro de nuevo - ¿crees que me encontré a Cloud?

- no lo sé, es posible que ella actué lo que su corazón le diga.

-…

- ahora te pregunto Sephiroth ¿Cloud estará feliz cuando sepa que tienes una relación con alguien de tu pasado?

-… temo que no… y lo peor es que tampoco Irina no le agrade.

- te dije que no sería fácil, ni para ti ni para Cloud. Sephiroth… como amiga te pido que lo pienses bien, porque si no saldrás lastimado.

-… prefiero que salga lastimado… vivir con dolor es un sentimiento que yo ya me he acostumbrado desde que recuerdo.

- esa fue en una vida en la sufriste y mataste a quien se interponía en tu camino, ahora la vida, por así decirlo te manda una nueva oportunidad, dime ¿Por qué no lo aprovechas?

-… -pensó por unos momentos -si aprovechara esa oportunidad que dices… ¿crees que mi pasado se borrara? El daño que hice y que ahora trato de remediar, Carrie no es fácil… cuando conocí a Cloud, era un ingenuo "niño" de 16 años, pero fue capaz de atravesarme con una espada y reclamarme por el crimen que cometí al matar a su familia y pueblo entero. Años después de mandarme por la Corriente Vital, Cloud se presenta ante mí como alguien más fuerte y muy unido a mí, Hojou lo dijo una vez, Cloud era la única persona que podía ser mi clon aun siendo un organismo desarrollado. Cause confusión y dolor es él, eso siempre me llamo la atención… por que se parecía tanto a mí, pero él… nunca reclino en proteger lo que más quería… resulto tener más agallas que yo, incluso se atrevió ir en contra de mi deseo que estar a mi lado y tomar su posición como le correspondía, empuje tanto a que cambiara sus expectativas y me siguiera pero…

- Cloud se convirtió en mujer para viajar en el pasado y corregir ciertos momentos de la historia.

- sí, me afecto en cierto modo, presiona mucho a Cloud y… decidió que tal vez si hacia un cambio en el pasado podría mejorar el futuro, pero no fue así.

-…

- ahora quiero que viva feliz, al lado de su hija. Yo siempre velare por ella y por Sophie.

-… es cuando te pregunto, Irina ¿estará de acuerdo con esto? Aun esta en terapia

-…

*******************Aeropuerto de Londres*********************

Entre personas que abordaban y llegaban con sus familias y conocidos a una de las ciudades que aún se mantenía hermosa después de dos años.

Luego de descender del avión, una hermosa rubia cargando a una bebita de cabello plateado peinado con dos pequeños moños a los lados y había un hombre de cabello negro que cargaba con dos maletas grandes con ruedas.

- llegamos – dijo el hombre

- si, gracias por acompañarme – dijo Cloud

- ¿bromeas? Cuando me dijiste que viajarías con Sophie a Londres pensé que era un chiste.

- lo siento Zack, pero realmente tenía que hacerlo. Tengo que recuperar a Sephiroth.

-mmm… bien, pues ya estamos aquí, dime ¿Qué haremos?

- no lo sé, tengo que hablar con Carrie, ella debe saber dónde está Sephiroth.

-bien, primero debemos buscar un lugar donde hospedarnos.

- le pedí a mi hermana Scarlet que se encargara de una reservación en un hotel

- bien, andando.

Al llegar al hotel, la pareja y la niña llegaron a la recepción y preguntaron sobre la reservación. Ninguno de los dos sospecho que la curiosa niña caminaría hacia la entrada y salía del hotel sin que nadie notara su presencia…

Una vez terminada la asignación de habitaciones, Cloud noto que Sophie no estaba cerca de ella, no le extraño, supuso que estaba en la pequeña sala que estaba enfrente de la recepción, pero no la vio ahí, mira por todos lados.

- ¿Sophie? ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Cloud mirando a varios lados

- no esta – dijo Zack

- ¿Qué? – exclamo asustada

La pequeña niña se le cayó su muñeco en plena calle y al tratar de agárralo no se dio cuenta que un automóvil se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia… muy tarde el conductor y la gente que pasaba por ahí se dieron cuenta de que la niña estaba en peligro….

…

El sonido de exclamaciones y gritos de la gente era lo único que escuchaba la niña de dos años, apretaba los ojos y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba en unos protectores brazos.

- pequeña ¿estás bien? – pregunto la persona que la tenía entre brazos, la niña le miro con inocencia y pudo ver a un hombre de cabello negro, amarrado con una coleta baja con unos curioso ojos color jade, su voz era cautivador y hasta tranquila.

- shiiii… - contesto la niña a punto de llorar, puesto que entendía del peligro en que se había encontrado

- no debes andar sola por las calles.

La gente se le acercó al hombre, que literalmente había saltado hacia la niña y la había sostenido en brazos a una velocidad sobrehumana para salvarla del peligro. El hombre les dijo que él estaba bien y que la niña solo había sufrido de una pequeña conmoción. Una mujer cerca exigió que el conductor si hiciera responsable, pero el "salvador" dijo que no valía la pena puesto que el tipo había huido.

Luego de la trifulca, la gente siguió con su camino, mientras el hombre se quedó con la niña… debía devolverla a lado de sus padres.

- bien, pequeña ¿de dónde saliste?

-mmm… yoo…

- tranquila, no pasara nada.

- es que…yo no sé

-…

- Salí de un gran edificio y me Salí.

-… ¿un gran edificio? Estaba en un hotel

- etooo… - dijo Sophie pensando las palabras de aquel hombre – si! – contesto afirmativo

- bien, eso me facilita la búsqueda, en esta calle solo hay un hotel y está muy cerca. Bien, te acompañare.

- si! – exclamo la niña feliz, no sabía el por qué, pero aquel hombre le hacia sentir cosquillas en el estómago y se sentía muy feliz.

- mmm…- el hombre no sabía el por qué la niña le miraba así, supuso por que fue él quien la salvo.- vamos.- ordeno el hombre y comenzó a caminar, la niña y le obedeció sin preguntar, inconscientemente la niña tomo la mano del hombre, lo que le sorprendió al hombre y lo hizo sentir nervioso.

…

Estaba totalmente alterada y llena de miedo, su hija había salido del hotel y ahora no sabía dónde estaba.

- tranquila Cloud, no debe estar muy lejos – dijo Zack tratando de calma r a una asustada Cloud

-¡no me digas que esté tranquila! – exclamo desesperada

- Cloud… no arreglas nada alterándote, ya llame a la policía

- demonios, no me imaginaba que Sophie se saliera así, ella nunca hace eso.

- tranquila, ya verás que estará bien.

- eso espero… Sephiroth no me perdonara si algo le llegara a pasar.

- ¡mami! – escucho Cloud y eso despertó a Cloud de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sophie! – al ver a su hija que iba corriendo como podía hacia los brazos de ella y como ella se arrodillo para abrazarla y llenarla de besos por su carita.

-mami, perdón. – dijo Sophie con una carita triste y arrepentida por asustar así a su madre.

- mi niña, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Sophie, ¿estás bien?

- ¡si! un señor me trajo aquí

- ¿Quién? – pregunto

- él – volteo y miro a sus espaldas y señalo a un hombre de cabello negro largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, traía unas gafas oscuras, vistiendo un traje negro.

-muchas gracias por salvarla – dijo Cloud sonriendo y miro al hombre frente a ella con una mirada de sincero agradecimiento.

- no hay de que – dijo secamente el hombre

- … - por unos momentos la voz de aquel hombre se le hacía conocida. Zack, quien estaba cerca de Cloud y de Sophie, miro con desconfianza al hombre.

Cloud extendió su mano, indicando para que él la estrechara. El hombre dudo por unos minutos pero acepto el gesto. Aquel contacto hizo que Cloud se estremeciera… conocía esa mano que estrechaba.

- disculpe… usted es…

- ¡mi amor! – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de la espalda del aquel hombre desconocido, era una hermosa mujer de cabello castaña corto, con ojos azules. – te estaba buscando en todas partes, pensé que me habías dejado plantada. – dijo la mujer mientras se agarró del brazo de aquel hombre.

- … lo siento, hubo un pequeño percance.

- mmm… - la mujer miro a Cloud. Le sonrió - mucho gusto, me llamo Irina Highwind

- soy Cloud ShinRa y ella es mi hija Sophie – presento a su hija, quien estaba escondida detrás de su madre, esta incomoda por la presencia de aquella mujer.

-… vaya, que linda niña – le miro, pero Sophie se volvió a esconder detrás de su madre – y muy tímida.

- lo siento – dijo Cloud – ella aún no se acostumbra a conocer a tantas personas en un día.

- supongo, pero no es excusa, es decir, usted es muy famosa y muy reconocible. La hija de Zoah no tiene porte de madre como para permitir esa actitud de su hija

- ¿perdón? – dijo Zack – disculpe señorita, pero Sophie tiene dos años, es normal que le asuste la gente

- oh… - dijo Irina con sarcasmo – no me diga que usted es su padre?

- no, soy un amigo de ellas, vine a acompañarlas.

-mmm… bueno, realmente no interesa, ahora entiendo por qué la niña esta así, que mal ejemplo

Cloud estuvo a punto de explotar frente a esa mujer ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que era una mala madre?

- Irina, cuida ya tus palabras – exigió aquel hombre. – vámonos ya. – tomo el brazo de la mujer y ambos salieron de inmediato del hotel.

- eso fue… extraño – comento Zack

- si, lo fue – dijo Cloud melancolía miro la mano con la que había tenido contacto con aquel hombre.

- ¿mami? – llamo Sophie

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- ¿lo volveré a ver?

-… no lo sé, cariño. Además… ni siquiera sabemos su nombre.

-… quiero verlo, ese señor me hizo sentir cosquillitas en mi pancita

- ¿eh? - expreso sorprendido Zack - ¿no me digas que te gusto, Sophie?

- si, me gusta. Es muy amable – dijo con una sonrisa la inocente niña

-mm… Cloud estoy preocupado por tu hija, ahora resulta que a tu hija le gusta los mayores

-mmm…. cállate Zack. No creo que mi hija le guste hombres así.

- explica entonces lo que dice tu linda hija

-… es un hombre amable, concuerdo con Sophie. – sonrió infantilmente mientras cargaba a su hija y la niña también sonreía, en complicidad con su madre.

-… - Zack suspiro resignado, no podía entender a madre y a hija.

Mientras aquel hombre e Irina habían llegado a un complejo de departamentos cerca del hotel de donde salieron. Entraron a uno de los departamentos, Irina aventó su bolso en un sofá que estaba ahí.

- ¿me quieres decir por qué me tratas así? – pregunto furiosa Irina

- porque eres una mala educada, no debiste tratar así a esa mujer

- oh, claro ¡defiéndela! Escúchame bien Sephiroth, no voy a permitir que esa mujer te aparte de mí.

- en ningún momento te he ofendido y si estoy contigo es para que puedas superar lo que te paso.

- es cierto – dijo ella – es algo que quieres reparar, porque tú lo provocaste.

-… vamos a retomar lo mismo. Estoy aquí como un amigo, NADA MÁS.

- … - la mujer tomo aire para calmarse – perdón, Sephiroth, es que… tengo miedo de perder la oportunidad de… volver a empezar contigo.

-… no creo que eso pase

- ¿por qué? – pregunto ella a punto de las lagrimas

- solo te veo como una amiga. Ahora… solo trata de no volver a faltar a la terapia y no me hagas volver a citarte para que vayas.

- lo haría, si me acompañaras.

- no lo hare, el psicólogo dice que no es prudente

- ¡al diablo! ¡ese hombre no sabe lo que siento por ti y lo que di por ti!

-… - suspiro – no volveré a repartirlo Irina. Solo te estoy apoyando como tu amigo.

Irina empezó a llorar, Sephiroth suspiro resignado.

- eso no funcionara conmigo, Irina. Mañana iras a la terapia aunque tenga que llamar a tu padre que

- ¡eres un estúpido! ¡te vas a arrepentir!

Irina salió furiosa del departamento, Sephiroth se sentó en el sofá tratando de conservar la calma pero repentinamente la imagen de Cloud con su hija Sophie cruzo su mente, ellas habían llegado a Londres, lo que le advirtió Carrie, debía huir nuevamente y ocultarse por un tiempo hasta que Cloud regresara a Japón.

**Waaa! Por fin terminaron los exámenes y pude terminar este capitulo! Me disculpo por tardar dos semanas pero la escuela es importante. Bueno… anuncio que le próxima semana es el ultimo capitulo de este fic… TT-TT tristemente…. Pero ¡regresare con una nueva historia que tengo en mente y que con ayuda de otra autora (con quien tengo permiso oficial) se me ha ocurrido! Bueno, nos veremos la próxima semana.**


	32. CAPITULO FINAL: ATADOTE A MI

CAPITULO FINAL: ATADOTE A MI

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

*******FLASH BACK********

Mientras Cloud desempacaba su ropa y la de su hija Sophie, quien estaba jugando con unos peluches de un conejo y un oso., Cloud no pudo evitar mirar a su hija jugar… sabía que su hija no debía crecer sin un padre y ahora ella se encargaría de recuperar al hombre que lucho por protegerlas y ahora vivía en las sombras. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la distrajo, entro Zack sonriente.

- ¡tío Zack! – exclamo Sophie alegre

- ¡hola princesita! – saludo Zack cargando a la niña - Cloud ¿ya terminaste de desempacar?

- si, iré a ver a Carrie y preguntarle donde esta Sephiroth.

-mmm… ¿estas segura de continuar?

- si – respondió rápidamente – quiero recuperar a Sephiroth, no solo por su familia que esta muy preocupada por él desde hace dos años sino también porque… es el hombre que amo. Sin importar la vida pasada que tuvimos, quiero estar con él y vivir los últimos años de mi vid ajunto a él.

-… bueno, si es lo que has decidido, te apoyare en lo que pueda

- gracias Zack

- ¿vendrás a almorzar algo? Para que no vaya con el estómago vacío

- si, solo me cambiare.

- ok – miro a Sophie – vamos, princesita. Nos adelantaremos al comedor para ir a comer algo delicioso

- ¡si! – exclamo emocionada la niña levantando los brazos. Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando sola a Cloud, ella saco de una maleta un cambio de ropa, unos pantalones lisos de color azul marino, una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga sin mangas y unos zapatos bajos de color negro.

Luego de terminar en arreglar su largo cabello dorado y maquillarse un poco, tomo un bolso negro, su mirada se desvió a la cama donde había dejado una maleta pequeña y al lado de esta, había una tarjeta de presentación blanca, la misma que le dio aquel encargado de la biblioteca donde vio aquel libro que la despertó de su pesadilla, al no encontrar alguna pista alguna sobre el paradero de Sephiroth. Tomo la tarjeta y la leyó.

"Editorial Seven Heaven

Calle Abber Road número 134.

Carrie Evans, piso 54, oficina 128"

- Sephiroth, pronto te encontrare – se dijo a si misma, sonriendo feliz.

Luego salio de la habitación y se fue a reunir con Zack y su hija, quienes ya la esperaban en el elegante comedor del hotel.

********************editorial Seven Heaven********************

Camino y camino, pregunto y pregunto… parecía que Cloud aún no se acostumbraba a ir por ese lugar, el lenguaje era muy complicado para ella, a duras penas había ingles estadounidense y pensó que sería igual al hablarlo en Inglaterra… fue una tonta ingenua. Las personas apenas le entendían y ella apenas entendía lo que otras personas hablaban, dio un gran suspiro.

Luego de algunas horas, Cloud pasó por un café y decidió tomar un descanso. Estaba rendida,… no podía pedir ayuda a Zack porque sabía que Sophie querría acompañarlos y la niña era muy inquieta… todavía recordó como casi su hija se pierde, además había decidido primero era encontrara a Sephiroth y luego presentarlo con su hija.

- ¿disculpe? ¿usted es la señorita Cloud ShinRa?

- ¿eh? – reacciono ante la voz de una joven mujer de largo cabello castaño claro, atado con una coleta alta, era una clienta quien se había acercado a ella – si, soy yo.

- ehhh… - expreso la mujer viéndola con detalle – me sorprende que una celebridad como usted en este lugar.

- ¿en serio? – dijo Cloud incomoda – no soy una celebridad

- bueno… pues si es cierto, aunque debo preguntar entonces el por qué estás aquí, después de todo Londres se volvió muy pacífico y que no resulto ser dañada hace dos años como en Japón.

-mmm… bueno, quiero encontrar un lugar – en ese momento se le ocurrió algo – usted podría ayudarme.

- ¿ah si? ¿cómo?

-¿podría indicarme donde está la editorial Seven Heaven?

- ¿la editorial Seven Heaven? - repitió la mujer

- si, he preguntado donde está pero… soy muy mala para entender o que me decían.

- me lo imagino, amiga! mmm… - se quedó pensativa – bueno amiga, tienes suerte dada la casualidad de en ese lugar está trabajando una amiga mía, es más la estoy esperando para irnos juntas, yo trabajo en otro piso de ese edificio.

- ¿en serio?

- si, no debe de tardar mucho asi que la espero aquí.

- muchas gracias, por cierto…. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- ¡oopps! Jiji, lo siento. Me acerque a ti por curiosidad que olvide mis modales, mi nombre es Shotgun Blair.

- mucho gusto señorita

- vamos, vamos, no me trates tan formal, ya no conocemos y al parecer vamos a conocernos mucho más.

-sí.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en la misma mesa, mientras esperaban a la amiga de Shotgun, la mujer comenzó a cuestionarla… divertidamente cuestionarla.

- y bien Cloud ¿Qué te trae a Londres y con el editorial donde trabajo?

-bueno… - Cloud no sabía si decirle la verdad, pero no le veia nada de malo en decirlo – estoy buscando a Carrie Evans

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida – no entiendo ¿Por qué con ella?

- ella podría saber dónde está Hayato Yuujiro

- … - Shotgun miro a Cloud como estuviese loca – pero no creo que eso sea posible, estamos hablando de Hayato Yuujiro, esa persona no ha sido vista en el mundo y por si fuera poco se dice que trabaja en la editorial de Seven Heaven y que escribe increíbles artículos de cualquier tema. Yo pensé que era publicidad de la empresa, pero me entere por parte de las secretarias de los directivos es que Hayato Yuujiro es una persona muy influyente, incluso grandes políticos siempre los invitan a cenas completamente privadas.

- no sabia eso – dijo sorprendida - *aunque…eso comprueba más que pueda ser Sephiroth* - pensó Cloud

En ese momento, una joven rubia de cabello corto apareció, estaba algo agitada y cansada.

- mmmm… llegaste, amiga – dijo Shotgun

- ¡no es mi culpa! – dijo la recién llegada

- ¿en serio – prosiguió Shotgun – yo no tengo la culpa de haberte desvelado viendo tus películas de Crepúsculo

- ¡no bromees! ¿Sabes lo que me costos esperar a toda la saga? Fue una eternidad – dijo la mujer con lágrimas en cascada, Shotgun estaba muy divertida.

- no cambias - dijo Shitgun

- por cierto… - la amiga de Shitgun miro a Cloud, quien se había quedado callada. - ¿Quién es ella?

- ¡ah! – exclamo Shotgun – ella es la famosa Cloud ShinRa. – la castaña miro a Cloud – Cloud, ella es mi amiga, Elena Black.

- mucho gusto – dijo Cloud

- el gusto es mío, soy Elena Black… ¡como Jacob Black! ¡kyaa! ¡mi hermoso lobito! – lo dijo con corazones en los ojos.

-… ¿lobito? – dijo confundida Cloud

- …-Shotgun suspiro resignada-no tienes remedio, eres más fanática de esa serie que nadie. Lo siento, Cloud.

- descuida. – dijo Cloud

- bien, vamos Elena, llegaremos tarde

- bien, ya voy. Eres cruel y amargada, no sabes el trabajo de una fan de Crepúsculo.

- mmm… vamos Cloud, te encamino a la editorial

Ambas mujeres se empezaron a alejar de Elena, quien exclamo que no la dejaran atrás. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando llegaron al gran edificio de la editorial, Cloud empezó a ponerse nerviosa, estaba segura de que el resultado de hablar con Carrei Evans podría significar encontrar con su destino.

Al ingresar en el edificio, Shotgun y Elena la guiaron hacia el elevador donde estaba la oficina de Carrie Evans. Shotgun tuvo que baja del elevador un piso antes, ya que es ahí donde trabajaba.

- bueno, chicas, las dejo aquí. Tengo que irme a trabajar.

- gracias Shotgun

- no fue nada, Cloud y espero que puedas sacarle la información Carrie, te deseo suerte – le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, lo que provoco que Cloud se sonrojara.

- gra-gracias – dijo Cloud, algo avergonzada.

-adiós, nos vemos. – dijo Shotgun.

- no te preocupes, Shotgun, yo la guiare – dijo Elena.

Prosiguiendo con su travesía, Cloud y Elena por fin llegaron al piso donde estaba la famosa escritora Carrie Evans.

- bueno, Cloud. Llegamos.

- está bien que me pases así?

- sí, no te preocupes. Además… si viajaste desde TAN lejos supongo que es por algo importante. Aunque no entiendo el por qué quieres encontrar a Hayato Yuujiro, pero debe ser importante para ti.

- sí, lo es.

- no te preocupes, te anunciare con Carrie, estoy segura de que te atenderá.

- gracias

Elena acomodo sus cosas en su escritorio, le indico a Cloud que se sentara en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Elena, le comento que iría a avisarle a su jefa. Cloud espero unos minutos, realmente esperaba que Carrie aceptara verla, le asustaba el hecho de que sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano.

Pronto la puerta se abrí y una sonriente Elena salió, le indico con la mano para que se acercara.

- me costó trabajo pero la pude convencer, sé cuidadosa con lo que le preguntas, ella suele hacer muchas vueltas en el asunto.

- gracias

- ¡Elena más te vale que termines tu trabajo o te abstendrás a la consecuencias! – alguien grito desde adentro de la oficina, ambas mujeres se asustaron. - ¡pasa a la señorita ShinRa y tráenos dos cafés! ¡el mío con MUCHA cafeína!

- ¡si! – dijo Elena y desapareció para traer lo que su jefa le había pedido.

Cloud nerviosamente entro a la oficina y encontró sentada en una cómoda silla tras un escritorio, revisando hojas tras hojas, frente a Cloud estaba Carrie Evans.

- hola, señorita Carrie Evans

- …- Carrie no contesto solo le miro seriamente – aunque quisiera una y otra vez, tratar de entender por qué viajaste desde tan lejos para venir aquí.

-… - tomo aire, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero se arriesgaría – lo hablamos por teléfono, quiero saber dónde está Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth no está aquí. No sé quién le ha dicho que él está aquí.

- lo está, estoy segura, porque él… - se detuvo unos momentos, recordó todo lo que había sucedido a Cloud por culpa de Sephiroth, pero eso se desvaneció cuando recordó los dulces momento con él… siendo mas humano. – yo puedo sentirlo, sé que esta aquí. Por favor.

- … él NO está aquí.

-… entonces dígame donde esta Hayato Yuujiro

- mucho menos diré eso.

- ¡por favor!

- lo siento, Cloud, no puedo ayudarte. Hayato me matara si digo su localización

- ¡deja de fingir! Sabes que es Sephiroth

- no hablare más.

En ese momento, bruscamente la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre de cabello negro… ¡era el mismo que conoció en la calle y le devolvió a Sophie a su lado!... pero su mente detuvo todo pensamiento cuando escucho la voz de aquel hombre y también lo mas importante… sus ojos de color jade brillante, que no pueden ser ocultados.

- Carrie necesito tu ayuda, Cloud ya se peleó con Irina y…

-…

-… - suspiro – y por arte de magia, todo se va a la borda. – comento Carrie, en ese momento apareció Elena y no entendió nada de lo que había pasado, mas ¿Quién era el otro hombre?

- perdón ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Elena – llamo Carrie a su secretaria – recuérdame JAMAS involucrarme en líos amorosos.

************Restaurant Ciudad Olvidada****************

…

¿alguien le hubiera podido predecir que algo como el reencuentro con la mujer que amo y que abandono para, según él, hacerla feliz?... sencillamente no, Sephiroth se quedó callado y sin palabras, no había podido hacer nada en contra de aquello y ahora tenía a Cloud frente a él, con la cabeza agachada y con una expresión de tristeza y vergüenza… ¡demonios! ¡eso quería evitar ver!

Sentado frente a Cloud, en un elegante restaurant cercano a la editorial, en donde Carrie exigió que arreglaran sus "problemas maritales" fuera de su oficina y del edificio, ya que no quería publicidad de ese modo. Sephiroth reclamo pero prefirió quedarse callado por la mirada sombría de Carrie sobre él, ya se iba sin decir palabra, pero Cloud le detuvo exigiendo hablar con él…

Tomo fuerzas para acceder a la petición de ella… algo que ya había aprendido en el tiempo que conoce a Cloud es que, ella tenía algo que lo doblegaba, así que no tenía sentido negarse a esa petición… tal vez la última que haría.

- Sephiroth –empezó Cloud

-…

- sé que yo…

- vete

- ¿qué?

- vete, no hay nada de qué hablar

- no debemos hablar

- Cloud, lo dejaste muy claro

- no, estaba… confundida, todo… lo de mi hija y Zack..

- ¡no lo menciones! – exclamo con la mirada furiosa, lo que asusto a Cloud. Al ver la reacción e ella, Sephiroth bajo la mirada, avergonzado.

-… Sephiroth

- … lo siento, perdón. No quise hablar así, es que…

- Sephiroth…

Ambos quedaron en silencio… Cloud por fin tomo aire, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para volverte a tener en mi vida? – se preguntó Cloud, mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus manos.

- … nada, vivir tu vida – dijo Sephiroth, tratando de agarrar fuerzas y no atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, porque si lo hacía… no la dejaría irse y la amaría con el mismo amor que siempre le ha tenido y guardado por más de dos años.

- no lo hare, no me alejes… como en ese libro. Él pensando en la felicidad de su amada se alejó porque pensó que era lo correcto y ahora es ella, quien le suplica que no se deje

-…

- Sephiroth, yo… yo te amo… y luchare para que esa historia no acabe en una tragedia.

Cloud se levantó de la mesa y se fue rápidamente del lugar, Sephiroth no hizo nada por detenerla… ¡por todos los cielos! ¿acaso el universo siempre estaría en su contra?

…

Cloud corrió y corrió hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba, al llegar, fue directamente a su habitación y empezó a llorar amargamente. Zack y Sophie estaban preocupados… el exsoldado supuso que tal vez, Cloud no pudo encontrar Sephiroth, pero Cloud le negó ese pensamiento. Pero lo que era peor a eso, es que Sephiroth no quería saber nada de ella, él estaba renunciando a ella antes de tiempo.

*****************en un parque cercano*********************

Al día siguiente Cloud, Zack y Sophie fueron al parque, esto había sido planeado por Zack para distraer a Cloud y hacerle olvidar el asunto de Sephiroth, pero Cloud estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos…

Mientras Sophie jugaban con unos niños que recién conoció, Zack dijo que traería algo fresco para Cloud y para la pequeña. Cloud por su parte miraba a su hija desde una banca cercana, en eso alguien con una mentalidad enferme se le acerca.

-disculpe ¿sucede algo? – reconoció a esa mujer, fue la misma que la insulto a ella y a su hija.

- … no es que suceda ALGO sino QUIEN.

- ¿Qué?

- tu… eres Cloud ¿no? Hubo un tiempo en el que casi te conviertes en

- ¿acaso me quieres hacer idiota?

- ¿perdón?

- no te quedaras con Sephiroth ¡el es mío!

- ¿Qué?

- hace años Sephiroth y yo teníamos una relación, todo era PERFECTO, hasta que apareció esa desgraciada de Tifa y lo arruino, sino fuera por ella yo ya hubiera sido la legitima esposa de Sephiroth Valentine! Pero él me dejo y se fue con ella. Fingí mi muerte para vengarme, pero él ni se enteró… aunque buen, no es el tipo de personas que le interés la muerte, pero ahora que está libre tengo el camino libre.

-no es posible – dijo Cloud en un murmuro, pues no podía creer lo que esa mujer le decía.

- ¡te lo dijo!? ¿ehh? ¡maldita bastarda!

- no… no me dijo nada

- ja! Será porque no eres NADA en comparación MIA

- no, eso es…

- ¡acéptalo! Él estará CONMIGO no con alguien como tu

- no, yo… ¡él no es de nadie más que mío!

- ¿Qué dijiste bastarda?!

- ¡lo que escuchaste!

- así que… con que aquí estabas – una voz varonil apareció detrás de Irina…era Sephiroth.

- ¡Sephiroth! ¡mi amor! – Irina le abrazo efusivamente

- … - Sephiroth no dijo nada

-… - Cloud estaba en trance.

- mi amor, por fin me deshice de ella, por fin podremos estar juntos. – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

- Irina, vámonos – dijo él y sin más se retiraron.

- ¡claro amor!

…

Aquella escena hizo que el corazón de Cloud se rompiera en miles de pedacitos… era como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella…

- ¿Cloud que paso?

- ¿mami? ¿Quién era la señora loca con la que hablabas?

-…

-¿Cloud?

- Zack… lleva a Sophie al hotel

- ¿y tú?

-yo… -se quedó por unos segundos - quiero visitar a unas amigas

-…¿amigas?

-… si, yo… tengo amigas… quiero verlas…

- entonces yo te llevo

- no, quiero que cuides a Sophie ¿de acuerdo?

-… - al escuchar el tono de voz tan tranquilo, le hizo pensar que Cloud estaría a punto de romper en llanto, pero él no podía consolarla… no era la persona adecuada para ello.

*************Departamento de Shotgun ********************

Cloud llego al departamento Shotgun, ella, Carrie y Elena estaban ahí. Se habían enterado de lo que paso por parte de Carrie y ahora estaban reunidas para consolar a Cloud… aunque… ¿Qué mejor forma de desahogar las penas consumiéndolas en alcohol? … muchas cantidades de alcohol.

- ¡malditos hombres! – exclamo Shotgun, completamente ebria y bebiendo

- ¡si! hic! – exclamo Elena – son… ¡son pantalones! ¡jajajaja!

- que mas puedo decir? – dijo Cloud – no nos comprenden! – dijo Cloud también MUY tomada

- cierto! – dijo Carrie – los hombres… no tienen ma…. – estaba a punto de volver el estómago pero lo contuvo. – manzana para pensar ¡jajajaj!

- ¿manzana? – dijo Shotgun

- si, por que los hombres – dijo Carrie - los hombres

- ¡tiene razón chicas! Debo… debo…. ¿Qué debo hacer? – se pregunto

- ¡luchar! Cloud! ¡luchar! – dijo Elena

- ¡oh, si! ¡eso amiga!

- pues ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Shotgun – digo por esa perra de perras hic

- mmm… me dan ganas de activar a Cometa y que la arroye ¡jajaja! – dijo Cloud

- ¿Por qué no usas esos poderes tuyos para…? Hic! ¿…para verlo? Tienen una buena…. ¡Hic!… bueno tu sabes... y luego lo golpeas fuerte. Puede y que funcione y…-levanto copa de vodka - ¡salud!

- ¡salud! – dijeron las tres chicas y bebieron el contenido alcohólico.

-retomando lo que dijo mi jefa Cloud! Estoy de acuerdo, ¡hic! Tienes derecho de… molestarlo

- si! – te apoyo – amiga!

- no sé… es un desgraciado que no tiene corazón

- todos lo hombres son iguales, mira no hay hombre fiel, solo hay hombre que tratan de ser fieles pero no pueden y amigas ¿saben por qué?

- no jefa! ¿por qué?

- porque son… son unos hijos de su santa mamita y por eso sufren de mamitis aguda.

- ehhh…. Muy cierto! – dijo Shotgun – yo tuve un novio que tenía eso y ¿saben qué? Sufría de… eso ¡hic!

- si amiga? – dijo Cloud y bebió más de una cerveza.

- si, y por eso lo … mande a volar! ¡jajaja! Pero… - empezó a sollozar - ¡pero lo extraño al idiota!

- ¡ay amiga! – dijo Elena - ¡no llores!

- ¿Cómo no voy a llorar? Es un idiota que… me hizo feliz, el muy desgraciado, me hizo feliz.

-¡incesto! – exclamo Carrie – ah…perdón, mmmm…no era esa palabra ehhh… es… insisto… los hombre siempre nos friegan! Pero aun asi ¡salud por esos desgraciados! – levanto otra vez una cerveza y las demás le siguieron.

- mmm… ¿saben qué? – dijo Cloud – voy a ir a verlo… si…. ¡hic!

- si, amiga. Vamos, Cloud, primero báñate por que debes estar mas borracha que nosotras

- no… no, no estoy borracha, estoy EBRIA que es muy diferente – trato de ir al baño para refrescarse la cara pero tambaleaba mucho.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – pregunto Elena

- solo estoy bebiendo un poquito, pero estar borracha es que no puedas ni caminar y solo vomites y digas peores incoherencias… ¡hic!

- ¡entonces amigas! – exclamo Shotgun - ¡no estamos borrachas! ¡solo estamos EBRIAS!

- ¡asi se dice! – dijo Carrie – y ¡salud!

****************Departamento de Sephiroth************

Sephiroth había llegado a su departamento… ¡por fin se animó a llamar a una ambulancia para que se llevaran a Irina a un hospital psiquiátrico! Vaya que el doctor le pensó mucho para hacerlo. Ahora ya no debía interponerse en la vida de Irina, ya que su presencia solo causaba daño… pero ahora era Cloud la persona que estaba siendo más lastimada en este proceso, sería bueno que él volviera a huir y esconderse por un tiempo… tal vez largo tiempo… obligaría a Zack que la cortejara aunque eso le doliera, también sería bueno que manipular a Cloud a que lo odie nuevamente.

- deja de pensar por mi, Sephiroth. – una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos, al voltear pudo ver a Cloud sentada en uno de los sillones que estaba en el departamento.

- ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

- ¿acaso importa?

- … - miro fijamente a la mujer y pudo notar que las mejillas de ella estaban rojas y su mirada confundida - ¿acaso bebiste?

- ¡ja! ¿ahora te importo? ¡no me jodas con eso! … claro… ¿acaso vienes de acostarte con esa ramera que conociste en esa librería?

-…

- no contestas… bien, supongo que un imbécil como tu tiene a mujer donde quiera y cuando quiere.

- Cloud…-suspiro- te llevare al hotel

- ¡no me ordenes como si fuera una niña! ¡soy una mujer!

- Cloud, no hagas esto difícil

- ¡estoy cansada! Vine hasta aquí para disculparme y hacer que vuelvas a casa ¿y que me encuentro? ¡que eres un maldito desgraciado que no le importa nada!

-…

Sephiroth la beso profundamente, Cloud quería separarse de él, pero poco a poco los besos apasionados hacían ceder a aquel contacto. Pronto el sabor amargo y agridulce degustaba en el paladar de ambos

Sephiroth arrincono a Cloud contra la pared mientras se besaban, el hombre levanto a la mujer para facilitar que ella enredara sus largas piernas alrededor de su cadera

- ¿quieres… estar más cómoda?

Cloud solo asintió y volvió a besar aquel hombre que representaba ahora su futuro. Obedeciendo a sus instintos, Sephiroth llevo a Cloud a su habitación y la acuesta en la cama quedando él encima de ella, durante un rato el juego que besos y caricias por encima de la ropa se volvió una tortura… por fin después de dos años, por fin la unión de sus almas era real.

En un giro inesperado, Cloud quedo encima de Sephiroth y comenzó besarlo a su antojo, lo que fascinaba a Sephiroth mientras tenia libertad de acariciar los muslos de la rubia, Cloud desabotonaba la camisa de aquel hombre… al liberar el ultima botón, empezó a acariciar el pecho.

- ¿Qué es esto…? Cloud…. Detente. No está bien

Cloud empezó a besar su cuello y parte del pecho del hijo de Jenova, lo que provoco gemidos ahogados por parte de él… tenía que pararla o si no él no se detendría y provocaría que nuevamente lo odiara por lo que hace dos años pasó. Pero aquella actitud de la mujer, lo hacía perder la cabeza.

- … quítame la ropa – suplico Cloud besando nuevamente los labios de Sephiroth – quiétamela…

-…. ¿estas segura?

- si, hazme tuya.

Sephiroth empujo a Cloud y la coloca nuevamente debajo de él deslizo el vestido sobre los hombros de ella

- Sephiroth!

- no puedo… - se separó de ella bruscamente

- … ¿realmente acabo?

-… Cloud, tú tienes que vivir con que… sea humano, no yo.

- …

- te amo, te amo esa es la verdad, pero no quiero ser la persona que… - fue detenido por unos demandantes labios. Sephiroth se sorprendió, Cloud estaba llorando… - Cloud ¿Por qué lloras?

- te lo dije, quiero recuperarte, quiero que me perdones y quiero vivir mi vida contigo… ambos sabemos esto. Te necesito y tú me necesitas.

- ¿me harás tuya?

- no, Cloud… te hare el amor…

La ropa ligeramente voló por la habitación, Cloud disfrutaba húmedos besos sobre su pecho, sus labios trataban de retener los gemidos que nacían de su boca.

- esto sí que molesta – comento Sephiroth mirando a Cloud.

- mmm… me siento extraña, siento tus besos como si fuera la primera vez que los haces, tus caricias, tu cuerpo…

- esto es algo que no está a discusión

- ¿Por qué?

- realmente quieres hablar de ello

- no, quiero sentirlo

…

Cloud sentada sobre Sephiroth, con sus cuerpos transpirando y jadeando, movimiento sutiles por parte de ambos, pero que los hacia delirar de placer y amor. Los gritos de Cloud hacían que ella se aferrara a la espalda de Sephiroth y provocara rasguños en esta.

Llegaban a la culminación del éxtasis, hizo que ambos cayeran rendidos en la cama, respirando agitadamente y tratando de controlarla, Cloud se acurruco en el pecho de Sephiroth y él la tomo entre sus brazos y le acaricio su cabello.

- te amo

- y yo a ti

- ¿prometes ya no irte de mi lado?

-…

- ¿Sephiroth? – le miro

- ¿estaremos haciendo bien?

-… estamos haciendo lo correcto. Y por primera vez, yo no tengo dudas, pero quiero saber si tu las tienes.

-… no, es extraño sentirme tan seguro, cuando antes hice de lo peor y… - no pudo continuar por que unos finos dedos detuvieron sus palabras.

- no digas más, todo ha terminado. Ahora solo quiero vivir a tu lado, junto con Sophie, es todo lo que pido. Créeme que después de que Denzel murió, yo… me volvió una egoísta y una terca, pero tu siempre trataste de cuidarme a mí y a Sophie, aun cuando sabias toda la verdad y… yo te odie… - aquellas palabras le dolían a Cloud, pero no podía ocultar la verdad.

- no Cloud, no tiene la culpa, todo fue una… maldita broma del destino, si hubiese sido más fuerte… tu no hubiera sufrido todo esto.

-…

- Cloud, yo… - el hombre no pudo terminar por que los labios de Cloud se juntaron con los suyos, se abrazaron, Sephiroth giro para que Cloud quedara sobre la cama y él encima de ella, pronto volverían a unirse en un ser, ese simple acto los hacía sentir sus propias almas y sentir la gran capacidad de amar que podían manifestar a la persona que mas amaban.

***************en el hotel******************

Cloud y Sephiroth llegaron al hotel, a duras penas Cloud pudo convencer a Sephiroth que la acompañara a ver a Sophie, pero a verdad es que el no quería… sentía pánico de volver a atener a la niña en sus brazos. Pasaron toda la tarde con la niña, Sephiroth se sintió en un _deja vu _por que aquella situación le recordaba como cuando Denzel era un bebe y lo mucho que él le encantaba cuidarlo.

El tiempo literalmente paso y casi ya anochecía, Sephiroth dijo que debía volver a su departamento, no sin antes invitar a Cloud a una cena. Lo que provoco que Cloud se pusiera nerviosa y MUY indecisa, no sabía que ponerse, ni cómo arreglarse el cabello, el maquillaje no la convecina, los zapatos no era adecuados… en fin Cloud, la hija de Zoáh, era un desastre total. Ante esta situación Zack y Sophie la miraban divertidos.

- Cloud, tranquila.

- no tienes idea de lo que me pides Zack, así que cállate

- no arreglas nada poniéndote como loca ¿verdad Sophie?

- si, mami. No es bueno que te estreses mucho, el abuelito Cid me ha dicho que solo causa arrugas en la cara.

-mmm… Sophie, no deberías hacerle tanto caso a Cid.

- ¿Por qué?

-mmmm… porque YO lo digo.

La niña solo lo miro confundida.

Cloud suspiro y salió de la habitación encontrándose con un apuesto Sephiroth. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y se obligó a parecer calmada. El le sonrió y ella casi se cae por estar viendo su brillante sonrisa.

- ¿nos vamos?

- si – dijo muy sonrojada

- no te preocupes por Sophie, la cuidare bien.

- gracias Zack.

Sephiroth le puso una mano a Cloud en la espalda y ella se estremeció, irían en su deportivo, Cloud encendió la radio y el parecía estar tranquilo cuando se subió y encendió el auto.

-quiero que veas una galería de arte antes de cenar, hay tiempo. – comento el hombre

-¿galería de qué? – pregunto Cloud

-Arte en especial, un nuevo artista, pero hay cuadros que te gustarían, quizás y te compre uno. – la voz MUY tranquila de Sephiroth hizo que Cloud le mirara con confusión.

-No será necesario… es decir…

-creo que si es necesario, nunca te tuve en cuenta en algunas cosas, además… me has presentado a tu hija como su padre y ahora … creo que debo asumir esa responsabilidad, lo hago también por ti.

-¿Por qué tan repentino?

- porque… decidimos empezar de nuevo.

Cloud no había pensado en eso, pero de repente se dio cuenta que si el lo decía era por que planeaba seguir viviendo con ella, esto le hizo sonreír.

-tienes razón – dijo ella sonriendo –

-Ese vestido no lo había visto – comento el repentinamente, mirándola de reojo – te queda bien.

-Es nuevo – dijo Cloud sonrojada. – Scarlet me ha comentado hasta el cansancio que debo vestirme con mas… categoría… no quiere que siga usando vestido tan "humildes" y pantalones desgastados.

Llegaron a una galería en el centro de la ciudad, había gente haciendo fila pero por alguna razón ellos entraron en cuanto llegaron. Era un lugar pequeño pero de decoración fina y bastante lujosa. Había cuadros de flores hechos con técnicas diferentes, Cloud quedo encantada con cada uno de ellos, eran hermosos, al final se enamoro de uno de ellos, no dijo nada por supuesto pero lo vio más tiempo que los demás, quería llevarse un buen recuerdo del cuadro.

-discúlpame ahora vengo – dijo Sephiroth. Cloud creyó que iría a saludar a alguien, la verdad no le presto atención.

Cuando el regreso le tomo de la mano para irse de la galería así que Cloud no noto que a la pintura le pegaban una estampita de "vendida" antes de que ellos salieran de la sala.

No tuvieron que tomar el auto de nuevo, el restaurante estaba una cuadra, era en un alto edificio y el restaurante era la última planta. Un hermoso restaurante con una terraza que lucía una vista excelente del atardecer y de la ciudad. Su mesa era una de las mejores y Cloud no podía evitar el ver el paisaje enamorada de su belleza.

-¿te gusta? – preguntó Sephiroth

-Es hermoso – dijo ella sincera – la verdad es que hoy estaba un poco nerviosa por la cita…

-No tenías porque – dijo él.

La mesera les dio la carta y Cloud noto con enojo como veía más de lo necesario a su aún esposo. Era una mujer bella, y joven también, una ráfaga de celos le sorprendió pero después recordó que debía confiar en él, como fuera.

-traiga dos especiales y un vino blanco – dijo Sephiroth y Cloud solo asintió.

-¿pidiendo por mí? – preguntó ella

-Te va a gustar – dijo el – créeme.

-Bien – dijo ella sonriendo.

Y efectivamente la cena estuvo deliciosa, Cloud bebió dos copas de vino blanco y se la pasó bien, relajada con él, era raro teniendo en cuenta lo nerviosa que había estado antes. Luego de la cena, ambos fueron a un balcón donde podían ver un cielo despejado y una brillante y seductora luna, quien invitaba a los enamorados a demostrar ese sentimiento único llamado AMOR en su presencia…

- ¿te ha gustado nuestra salida?

- si, mucho – dijo Cloud sonrojada

- bien, al menos ya estoy tranquilo

- ¿en serio?

- si, estaba algo nervioso, no había salido contigo casi… ¿nunca? Ni siquiera cuando vivías en la mansión.

-…. Bueno, la situación no acreditaba para eso, pero… ahora que todo termino podemos hacerlo mas seguido

- si, es cierto

- Sephiroth

- ¿si?

-… tu… bueno…

- ¿Qué pasa?

-… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Esa pregunta no se la espero, parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido y que por fin avanzo cuando proceso aquellas palabras…

-…- Sephritoh sonrió – ¿no sería apropiado que el hombre preguntara eso?

- mmm… desde ayer creo que no

- jaja, Cloud. Ahora sé que … - la tomo en brazos para besarla – nuestra matrimonio ser muy pero MUY interesante

- ¿lo crees así?

- si…

Con un beso sellaron su unión y con un beso empezaron a escribir su historia… una nueva historia…

********AGRADECIMEINTOS*************

**BUA…! YA TERMINE CON ESTE FIC… ME DIVERTI MUCHO HACIENDOLO Y MAS EN LA ESCENA DE LAS BORRACHAS.. DIGAMOS QUE TUVE INSPIRACION DE ALGUNAS PELICULAS MEXICANAS DE AMORES PERDIDOS… BUENO, BUENO… QUIERO AGRADECER INFINITAMENTE POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTE LOCO Y MAS LOCO FIC QUE HICE. AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO. PERO VOLVERE CON UN FIC AHORA MUCHO MAS EXPLOSIVO JAJAJA! MAS LARGO PERO MUY MUY INTERESANTE… PERO… DEBO DECIR AMIGOS MIOS QUE ME TOMARE UN DESCANSO DE DOS SEMANAS PARA PUBLICARLO, ASI QUE… ¡LES TRAIRE SU TRAILER EN UN ESPECIAL DE UN CAPITULO POR EL 28 DE ABRIL ESPERENLO!**


End file.
